De Vida e Destino
by Jasmin Tuk
Summary: Harry em seu sétimo ano. Bom, tem personagem novo ou melhor, uma personagem nova...rs! P quem quer ver HP, Elfos e Avalon misturados! Não esqueçam de escrever contando o que acham! ÚLTIMO CAPÍTULO NO AR!
1. Esclarecimentos

SINOPSE E ESCLARECIMENTOS:  
  
A história se passa durante o sétimo ano de Harry em Hogwarts, mas não é centrada só no ponto de vista dele. Não é bom explicar mais, senão a surpresa se perde...rs. Só peço que tenham paciência. É preciso estruturar a história antes de começá-la efetivamente.  
  
Ela surgiu de uma idéia que insistia em brincar na minha mente, invadindo meus pensamentos nas horas mais impróprias. Fã das aventuras de Harry Potter e dos hobbits de Sir Tolkien, pensava por que não juntar os dois universos? Hogwarts e Terra-Média poderiam conviver em harmonia.  
  
Mas como, se as histórias se passavam em diferentes pontos do tempo e do espaço? A resposta veio através de uma garota bastante especial, mas nem por isso uma garota, nem por isso humana.  
  
Acrescentei uma pitada dos "Livros da Magia", do inglês Neil Gaiman. São quadrinhos onde vemos a vida do verdadeiro Timoth Hunter (ele é realmente bastante parecido com Harry, diga-se de passagem) para tornar-se o bruxo mais poderoso do universo.  
  
Também estão por aí referências às Brumas de Avalon, de Marion Zimmer Bradley e à mitologia celta.  
  
Não quis plagiar nenhuma dessas obras, apenas utilizá-las numa espécie de homenagem.  
  
Por favor, escrevam dizendo o que estão achando! É super importante saber se agradamos quem mais interessa: o leitor. 


	2. Acontecimentos

Capítulo Zero: Acontecimentos  
  
  
  
A garotinha estava animada no banco de trás do carro. Olhava atentamente a paisagem da janela e falava pelos cotovelos.  
  
- Casa tia Lí? Demola muito?  
  
A mãe sorriu para ela, dizendo que ainda teriam uns dez minutos pela frente.  
  
- Você não vai fazer o nenê chorar desta vez, vai, querida? - a voz do motorista era calma e, pelo tom, ele também sorria.  
  
- Não, papai. Eu blinco nenê! - disse ela com um sorriso maroto. - Gosto nenê!  
  
Logo chegaram ao sobrado onde a garotinha acostumou-se a ir aos fins de semana. Mal abriram a porta da frente, ela correu escada acima, entrou no segundo quarto à esquerda e parou ao lado do berço, rindo como se visse seu brinquedo favorito.  
  
- Oi, nenê!  
  
- Ele está dormindo, filha. - sua mãe a seguira, junto com a tia Li.  
  
- Deixe, Laurë! Toda menina gosta de bebês.  
  
- Ele está tão fofo, Lily. Nem parece ter só oito meses.  
  
A garotinha esticava os bracinhos para encostar no bebê, mas recuou quando viu os olhos muito verdes observando-a.  
  
- Cordô, mamãe! Nenê cordô! Quelo blincá ele!!  
  
- A sua mocinha foi quem cresceu. - tia Li aproximou-se dela, passando a mão pela cabeça cheia de cachinhos. - Daqui alguns dias vai fazer aniversário, não é? Quantos anos você vai ter, hein?  
  
Ela mostrou a mão com três dedinhos levantados.  
  
- Então acho que já sabe cuidar de bebês. Muito bem, sente-se na cadeira e você poderá segurá-lo, está bem?  
  
Com certa dificuldade, a menina conseguiu acomodar-se na cadeira do quarto e se preparar, como sempre fazia, para receber o bebê. Ele sorria para ela e ela o beijava e brincava com ele, totalmente despreocupada. As duas mulheres riram.  
  
  
  
Na madrugada em que Harry Potter sobreviveu, a família Hunter encontrava-se escondida num castelo nas Highlands escocesas. Fazia alguns meses que a garotinha não visitava a tia Li, fato que deixou-a nervosa por vários dias. Não era fácil esconder-se de bruxos das trevas, ainda mais com uma criança pequena, pensavam seus pais.  
  
A notícia da queda de Lord Voldemort chegou rápida aos ouvidos deles e, apesar de conhecerem Lílian e Tiago Potter, tiveram esperança de que tempos novos começavam. Saíram do exílio e voltaram para casa.  
  
Entretanto, numa tarde, o pai da menininha encontrou-a chorando e acariciando compulsivamente seu pufoso. Um choro muito sentido, que vinha da alma. E ele também chorou. Chorou até suas lágrimas secarem para sempre.  
  
Vinte e três dias antes, depois de horas de discussão, os Dursley finalmente concordaram em ficar com Harry Potter e não mandá-lo para um orfanato. O bebê estava acomodado em uma cesta de vime na sala de estar e ouvia assustado os urros do tio Valter e os gritos estridentes da tia Petúnia. Há dias quase não chorava e comia pouco. Sentia saudades.  
  
  
  
Guida Dursley só conheceu o novo morador da rua dos Alfeneiros quatro anos depois de Harry ser deixado no batente da porta. Ao compará-lo com seu sobrinho, Guida identificou de imediato a péssima influência que aquele moleque estranho teria na vida de Dudley, o seu querido Duda.  
  
Era arredio, quase não conversava e procurava manter distância de qualquer visita ou habitante da casa. Dormia no armário sob a escada. Jamais era abraçado ou recebia qualquer tipo de carinho. Tia Guia achava-o doentio e dissimulado. Não confiava nele, portanto o queria debaixo do seu nariz. Comprava presentes para Duda, mas nada para o intruso.  
  
Harry simplesmente não compreendia porque era tratado diferente. Só sabia que devia gratidão e obediência aos bondosos tios que o haviam acolhido - pois eles não se cansavam de repetir isso. Para pagar a gentileza, lavava a louça, esfregava o chão, usava as roupas velhas do primo e não fazia nenhuma pergunta, ou poderia ser trancado no armário por vários dias.  
  
Durante uma noite desse outono, a garotinha acordou assustada. Um formigamento a fez levantar e correr para o quarto do pai. Ela sempre fazia isso, desde a tarde em que sua mãe partira. Timoth Hunter estava acordado, observando um mapa desgastado onde flechas apontavam para uma montanha. Ergueu os olhos quando a menina entrou chorando com as mãos nas orelhas.  
  
- Papai, não sei o que aconteceu! Eu não tive culpa, juro! - correu para o colo dele.  
  
- Calma, filha! - o pai estava aflito. Ela nunca chorava sem um forte motivo. - O que foi que houve? Tire as mãos das orelhas.  
  
Estavam pontudas, como as da mãe.  
  
  
  
Na noite em que Rúbeo Hagrid entregou a carta convocando Harry Potter a ingressar na Escola de Magia e Bruxaria de Hogwarts, Aline Hunter deparou- se com o primeiro duelo de sua vida.  
  
Acompanhava o pai numa expedição pela Sierra Madre mexicana, em busca do esconderijo de um Sacerdote Viperino que assombrava a população trouxa do lugar, raptando os primogênitos para rituais de magia negra. Eles não sabiam que o bandido tinha seguidores.  
  
Ao chegarem ao local, tiveram que lutar. Aline teve que lutar pela primeira vez - antes ela só assistia o pai - e, apesar de seus treze anos, ela conseguiu derrotar um rapaz mais velho, demonstrando agilidade e adivinhando os golpes do inimigo.  
  
  
  
Uma semana antes de Aline encontrar o grupo que Timoth reunira, Harry estava sentado em Hogwarts, aguardando o Profº Lockhart terminar de falar sobre sua luta com sete vampiros na Cornualha. Depois de seis semanas, as aulas de Defesa contra as Artes das Trevas tornaram-se uma piada. Harry surpreendeu-se saudoso das aulas de Quirrel, antes de lembrar-se do que viera depois. Então, ele começou a imaginar as partidas de quadribol do campeonato e as táticas para vencer.  
  
As irmãs Bastian eram bastante divertidas. Ângela tinha a mesma idade que seu pai, Hannah era mais nova, quase da sua idade. Eram irlandesas e formulavam planos interessantes para perseguir bruxos. Fabian Fastred estudara com Hannah e estava determinado ao combate depois de presenciar atrocidades cometidas pelos "loucos das trevas".  
  
Dobby, o elfo doméstico, saía correndo atrás de Lúcio Malfoy para terminar de engraxar seus sapatos - pela última vez - quando Aline despediu- se de Timoth no Lago de Glastonbury, embarcando na balsa que a levaria através das brumas, onde ficaria por dezesseis meses. Ela só sairia para ajudar o pai a explorar as Cavernas Cintilantes com sua visão aguda e acompanhá-lo ao mundo da bruxa Serafina Pekalla.  
  
  
  
Harry acordava pela quarta vez na noite, sem conseguir dormir. A presença de tia Guida o incomodava sobremaneira. Ele gastava os neurônios tentando arrumar uma forma de desaparecer da casa, ou fazê-la desaparecer. Tentava pensar em Hogsmeade, em Rony e Mione, mas ficava cada dia mais difícil. Além disso, Duda estava mais seguro de si com a tia levando Harry sob vigilância cerrada. Era extremamente aborrecido precisar escapar das armadilhas do primo depois de tê-lo mantido à distância no ano anterior.  
  
Duas sacerdotisas de Avalon apresentavam a Aline um bosque de carvalhos onde teria lugar na próxima parte do seu aprendizado sobre "a tradição". Ficaria isolada por cinco meses. Ela estava fascinada com as descobertas. Agora aprenderia a lidar com poderes essenciais e costumes milenares.  
  
  
  
Remo Lupin corria desarvorado pela Floresta Proibida, em forma lupina, desviando das acromântulas e assustando os tronquilhos. Quando tombou exausto, os centauros o acolheram, enviando-o em segurança para longe de Hogwarts.  
  
No frio do Pólo Norte, quatro figuras pararam para cortar uma fenda no ar com uma faca sutil afiada o suficiente para abrir janelas para outros mundos.  
  
- Preciso de outro feitiço para manter os óculos limpos. - Timoth reclamava com a filha.  
  
Fabian tossia. Auxiliando Will Parry, encontrariam Lira Belacqua e Serafina Pekalla para descobrirem como acabar com a rebelião dos ursos de armadura de seu mundo.  
  
  
  
- Eu não posso convidá-lo, mas tenho que fazer isso, senão vou me arrepender para o resto da vida... Tenho que encontrar um jeito!  
  
Enquanto Gina Weasley se martirizava, tentando criar coragem para dizer a Harry que adoraria ser seu par no baile do Torneio Tribuxo, Aline abatia mais um dos bruxos que invadiam sua casa. Nesse mesmo dia, ela e o pai refugiaram-se em Paris e Gina aceitava o convite de Neville Longbottom.  
  
Severo Snape sentia a Marca Negra queimar em seu braço. Voldemort estava de volta e duelava com Harry enquanto o professor tentava chegar a Alvo Dumbledore para alertá-lo. Aline sentava-se num bistrô na avenida Champs Elissès com Fabian, Timoth, Hannah e Ângela. Conversavam animados sobre as férias mais que merecidas. Fabian tentava convidar Aline para um passeio, mas ela recusava. Por enquanto.  
  
  
  
Aline terminou o namoro com Fabian na véspera de completar dezoito anos, mas não guardaram rancor. Ela explicou ao rapaz que ele não era o homem da sua vida. Fabian sequer espantou-se com a maneira direta da garota (depois de anos, a conhecia muito bem).  
  
Exatamente três meses antes, Cho Chang e Harry beijavam-se pela primeira vez. Harry perdera a resistência das pernas quando percebeu estar com a garota da sua vida. Cho convidou-o para uma volta por Hogsmeade de braços dados.  
  
Sete horas depois de Aline libertar seu pai usando controle da mente, Draco Malfoy atacou Harry pelas costas. Hermione Granger teve a impressão que Cho vira Malfoy chegar, mas a garota disse que olhava para o outro lado. Ela quase não apareceu na ala hospitalar para visitar o namorado.  
  
Em julho, Ronald Weasley e Hermione completaram um ano de namoro. Harry sentia uma pontinha de inveja da sorte dos amigos (ele acreditava que os dois formavam o melhor casal da escola, opinião compartilhada por todos os amigos.) e esperava que seu relacionamento com Cho fosse especial também.  
  
  
  
Aline comemoraria seus dezenove anos dali há dois meses da maneira habitual (com os amigos do grupo de Timoth). Estava discutindo sobre o turno de vigilância da Mansão Rosencrafth com Ângela. Do outro lado do Mar do Norte, Cho deixava Harry sozinho para defender os corpos inertes de Rony, Mione, Gina Weasley e Collin Creevey de três Comensais da Morte. Sirius Black e Remo Lupin chegaram à tempo. 


	3. Prólogo

Capítulo Um: Prólogo  
  
  
  
- Cuidado, Tim. Desço em seguida.  
  
A passagem escura e aparentemente interminável seguia por baixo da cabana. O vulto ofegante parou, tentando perceber algum movimento. A única luz na escuridão fria e sem estrelas vinha da abertura no capuz, por onde se viam os olhos brilhantes. A respiração condensava-se em uma nuvem iluminada pela claridade.  
  
Já era noite quando enfim alcançaram o topo da montanha, no Himalaia nepalês. Viajaram dias para descobrir o esconderijo onde seus amigos estavam prisioneiros. Dois estrangeiros chamariam atenção, mas a região era deserta. Um entrara há bastante tempo no túnel que descobriram atrás da cabana abandonada. O vento assobiava entre as paredes de pedra.  
  
O vulto tirou cuidadosamente o grande arco das costas, preparou uma flecha e começou a descer. O caminho era íngreme e em espiral por dezenas de metros, indo até o coração da montanha. Archotes iluminavam o caminho em alguns trechos.  
  
Nenhum obstáculo apareceu até o chão tornar-se plano. O ambiente ficou mais claro. Num corredor, surgiram várias aberturas laterais, tendo como sentinelas gárgulas entalhadas na própria montanha. Masmorras com as grades escancaradas, como se os prisioneiros tivessem fugido de repente.  
  
Os olhos das gárgulas brilhavam estranhamente, vigiando todos os movimentos do invasor. Este não fazia qualquer ruído: seus passos eram tão leves quanto a brisa de verão. Ao virar à direita, a jornada foi interrompida por uma porta gigantesca. Pelas frestas viam-se luzes. Gritos distantes e som de metal contra metal denunciavam uma batalha.  
  
O vulto tirou a luva, revelando uma mão que emanava intensa luz prateada, colocou os anéis e tocou a grossa porta de aço, que se abriu com um estrondo.  
  
Dentro da câmara havia um cenário promissor. Várias cadeiras partidas a um canto, tiras de borracha e correntes de ferro pendendo dos braços e pernas. Diversos frascos e garrafas derramavam líquidos pegajosos pelas mesas encostadas nas paredes circulares, deixando o ar com cheiros diferentes, variando entre o enxofre e a essência de jasmim.  
  
O mais animador, entretanto, eram os quatro bruxos flutuando confusamente pelo ar com caras de espanto, seus corpos chocando-se num balé bizarro. Abaixo deles, com as varinhas erguidas, estavam Ângela e Hannah Bastian, Fabian Fastred e Timoth Hunter, ainda com a capa que o escondera na neve. Mostravam fadiga e cansaço, mas estavam rindo, observando os inimigos loucos de raiva.  
  
O vulto desarmou o arco e tirou o capuz. O brilho da pele estava diminuindo agora. A garota sorria.  
  
- Vocês não deixaram nada para mim!  
  
De repente, porém, ficou tensa e voltou a armar o arco. Rápida, ela girou, mirou e deixou a flecha voar em direção à passagem por onde viera. Segundos depois, um gemido de agonia e um bruxo com uma adaga despencou pela porta, atingido no olho direito. A Capa da Invisibilidade caíra de seu rosto.  
  
- Bem, querida, acredito que era o último. Vamos para casa! 


	4. Apresentação inevitável

Capítulo Dois: Apresentação inevitável  
  
  
  
O único lugar onde se poderia encontrar Aline Hunter quando não estava em uma missão com o pai era a floresta de pinheiros distante quatro horas num vôo de vassoura do apartamento em Paris.  
  
Caminhava entre as árvores, respirando o ar puro, escrevendo. Eram momentos muito íntimos e prazerosos nos quais Aline pensava sobre seus atos, podendo até divertir-se com alguma brincadeira de esquilos ou distrair-se vendo pássaros desenhando no céu. Não que ela constantemente pudesse estar ali. Às vezes passavam-se meses sem que ao menos visse a neve sobre as copas dos pinheiros ou o vento sacudindo os galhos na primavera. Cada vez mais raras tornavam-se essas horas calmas.  
  
No momento, ela estava sentada entre as raízes do pinheiro centenário no centro da floresta, com um caderno apoiado nos joelhos. Ao lado, pão, uma garrafa de vinho e o tinteiro, o arco e a aljava e a caixa musical (no momento, Jethro Tull aparecia em uma apresentação no Arco do Triunfo). A tarde estava fresca, convidativa a uma longa conversa; entretanto, Aline não tinha amigos e, às vezes, fazia de seu caderno um confidente. Um confidente altamente confiável, embora após anos de uso estivesse se desmanchando.  
  
Um barulho de folhas pisadas tirou sua atenção da página quase cheia. Seus olhos cinzentos procuraram até encontrar um enorme gato tigrado de rabo escovinha chegando sorrateiro. Ela sorriu e estendeu a mão para ele. Em resposta, ele pulou para o colo dela e enroscou-se.  
  
- Onde você tem estado, hein, Mitia Bibikow!? Há séculos não o vejo!  
  
Depois de dar um pedaço do pão molhado no vinho ao bicho, baixou a vista para o caderno e leu o que tinha escrito:  
  
"No início admito que foi difícil perceber a diferença. Por que eu não seria como as outras crianças? Era divertido e ao mesmo tempo vergonhoso. Freqüentava os mesmos parques, as mesmas escolas, mas não via ou sentia o mesmo que elas. Adivinhava pensamentos, previa ações e, acima de tudo, fazia 'coisas' acontecerem. Acontecimentos estranhos fervilhavam ao meu redor. Então, aos sete anos, as orelhas tornaram-se diferentes e eu nunca mais fui ou fingi ser uma criança normal.  
  
Meu pai nunca escondeu nada. Toda a minha vida soube bem quem era. Sabia que era filha de Timoth Hunter, um dos maiores bruxos do mundo, e da meio- elfo Laurëtinwe. Os Elfos puros desapareceram do mundo milhares de anos antes, deixando porém uma descendência entre os mortais. Dessa combinação incomum nos tempos atuais resultaram muitos poderes e muita responsabilidade, como vivem me dizendo os dois.  
  
Minha mãe foi morta quando eu tinha três anos de vida. Lembro de cada detalhe, pois estava com ela quando aconteceu. Meu pai tentou manter-me no mundo dos 'trouxas', afinal eu não apresentava nenhum traço da raça élfica - exceto, dizem alguns, a beleza e os olhos argutos.E ele tencionava proteger-me dos bruxos, mas, quando as orelhas tornaram-se pontudas e minha pele irradiou uma luz prateada num momento de ira, me revelei e ele me ocultou. Não foi tão ruim. Passei a acompanhá-lo em suas missões, aprendendo a usar meus poderes. Assumia minha missão.  
  
Papai tentou transmitir todo o conhecimento de sua luta contra os bruxos negros. Ele via o potencial de uma mistura como a que eu carregava: o olhar profundo, a interação com a natureza e a sensibilidade dos elfos; a força dos humanos e o domínio dos elementos dos bruxos. Jamais deixei de buscar o melhor de cada mundo, de modo que aproveitei o máximo possível no mundo 'trouxa' e no mundo 'mágico' (aprecio cinema e música, sobretudo; e um bom vôo de vassoura.), entretanto, não pertencia a nenhum deles.  
  
Viajei por toda a Terra, em vários mundos que interagem constantemente e as pessoas não se dão conta. Caminhei por estradas subterrâneas e escuras; encontrei criaturas desesperadas e terríveis; busquei o céu e a luz das estrelas para descansar. A maioria das minhas experiências parece surrealista ou inacreditável a qualquer ser humano, bruxo ou não.  
  
Aos dezenove anos eu conheço muito, contudo nunca estive longe de meu pai..."  
  
Pareceu bom para ela, que estava cansada e finalmente pronta. Levantou-se com o amasso nos braços, ajeitou seus pertences na mochila pendurada na vassoura com um comando de pensamento. Deixou o felino descer.  
  
- Não fique longe muito tempo.  
  
"Quando voltar, terá muito que contar." - Ele abanou o rabo em despedida e partiu.  
  
Aline concentrou-se, procurando sentir a presença de alguém. Encontrou apenas turistas acampados próximo ao riacho. Eles estavam tão entretidos que não viram a vassoura planando sobre a floresta com uma jovem montada, seguindo em direção a Paris. 


	5. Aqui, ali, em qualquer lugar

Capítulo Três: Aqui, ali, em qualquer lugar  
  
  
  
Harry Potter aparava a sebe do jardim com certa violência, pensando que aquelas eram, sem dúvida alguma, férias para esquecer. O sol forte do verão só tornava as coisas mais desagradáveis.  
  
- Por que fui tão idiota? - Rosnou.  
  
Passara todo o dia no jardim, cuidando dos canteiros, pintando a grade e a parede da casa, cortando a grama e arrumando o banco do quintal. Tivera uma discussão com Duda no café da manhã. O garoto arrumara uma namorada e andava gabando-se disso, bradando que Harry provavelmente morreria sem dar um beijo  
  
- Ninguém iria querer nada com um esquisitão pobre e maníaco feito você!  
  
Como Harry decidira não agüentar nenhuma brincadeira do primo, agarrou-o por cima da mesa e só soltou sua gravata depois que tia Petúnia tacou-lhe a vassoura na cabeça.  
  
Enquanto adubava os canteiros, pensava em como tivera azar. Poderia estar agora com Sirius e Remo. No fim do ano letivo, achou seriamente que afinal se livraria dos Dursley para sempre, mas Alvo Dumbledore o convenceu a voltar. A proteção mágica que o guardava na rua dos Alfeneiros não poderia ser desprezada depois do último ataque de Lord Voldemort. As visitas à Sra. Figg ficaram mais animadas depois que ela revelou-se bruxa, mas não ajudavam muito, nem eram tão constantes quanto ele gostaria, para não levantar suspeitas.  
  
O Inimigo quase o pegara dessa vez e ele deveria tomar extremo cuidado agora que o Lord das Trevas estava mais forte. Só há uma semana ele se recuperara por completo do ataque em abril. Nem À Toca permitiram que ele fosse, de modo que Harry só tinha notícias dos amigos por correio-coruja.  
  
Rony, Gina e Mione visitavam Carlinhos na Romênia. Na última carta, contavam que o bebê Norberto tornara-se líder de um grupo de dragões, medindo agora quinze metros e com temperamento mais indócil que há seis anos.  
  
Mas o que incomodava o garoto acima das implicâncias de Duda e do distanciamento do mundo mágico eram dois fatos. Primeiro, seu namoro com Cho. Depois de um ano, pensava poder contar com ela, entretanto, cada vez mais a garota provava que ele errara. Cho o atrapalhava, fazia-se de vítima para ganhar atenção e queria usufruir da fama de Harry, como dizia Hermione. Ainda não mandara uma carta, sequer no aniversário dele, apesar das três corujas enviadas a ela.  
  
Segundo, ele estava tendo o mesmo sonho desde que chegara à casa dos tios. Era um sonho muito estranho e Harry tentara descrevê-lo em suas cartas, mas nunca conseguia passar a mensagem plenamente. Apesar de dar-lhe uma sensação boa, acreditava ser loucura a pessoa sonhar a mesma coisa por dois meses.  
  
No sonho, Harry caminhava num campo enevoado. Ao seu lado corriam vários conhecidos: Hermione, Sirius, Rony, Lupin, Snape, Hagrid, Dumbledore, até a Sra. Figg e os Weasley. As expressões eram tensas. Todos passavam por ele, mas nenhum parava ou lhe dirigia a palavra. Depois o cenário mudava e eles andavam por um descampado cheio de buracos, como se atingido por bombas. Do lado oposto brilhavam luzes azuis, vermelhas e verdes. Havia gritos e um cheiro de morte.  
  
Vertiginosamente, ele era alçado, sobrevoando a guerra e logo pousando em meio a um terceiro cenário. Do alto de um morro, Harry via sobre uma planície enormes exércitos: de um lado espadas e arcos empunhados por homens muito altos e reluzentes, estandartes ao vento. Do outro, um enxame de criaturas baixas e escuras, saindo de buracos de contrafortes distantes.  
  
De repente, uma luz ofuscava-o e ele estava novamente no segundo cenário, só que junto com seus companheiros estavam os soldados de espadas e arcos. A batalha seguia até que do céu descia um brilho que parecia uma estrela. À medida que se aproximava, Harry via que era uma pessoa. Essa visão transmitia confiança a ele, mas não conseguia ver quem era. Acordava sempre quando a imagem tocava a relva.  
  
Quando terminou de podar a sebe, já eram quase sete horas da noite.  
  
- Venha! - gritou tia Petúnia da janela da cozinha. - Se demorar muito, jogo seu jantar na lata do lixo!  
  
Harry lavou-se na torneira do quintal e passou para a cozinha, onde já estavam tio Válter e Duda, comendo um suculento assado. Duda fingiu um susto e encolheu-se.  
  
- Aqui! - tia Petúnia apontava para um prato de sopa e uma fatia de pão em cima da pia. - Coma e suba imediatamente.  
  
- Graças a Deus esse moleque vai embora depois de amanhã! - tio Valter sequer olhava para o sobrinho, absorto com o noticiário televisivo. - Você viu, Petúnia, como esses acidentes com gás estão freqüentes? E as quedas de aviões? Onde esse país vai parar?  
  
As notícias trouxas dizem isso, pensava Harry enquanto comia de pé, mas o Profeta Diário com certeza diz coisas mais interessantes... A única coisa que o fazia aceitar essa situação estapafúrdia era saber que em dois dias iria se mandar dali... 


	6. No Expresso

Capítulo Quatro: No Expresso  
  
  
  
O Expresso de Hogwarts já estava partindo quando chegaram à estação. Aline relutara muito em ir. Com a volta de Voldemort não queria deixar seu pai sozinho. Desde sempre ele tinha sido um dos seus opositores mais atuantes. E era exatamente por isso que ela iria embora. Timoth temia pela filha. Só ficaria menos tenso quando Aline estivesse perto de Dumbledore. O próprio diretor sugerira essa temporada na Escola de Magia e Bruxaria de Hogwarts.  
  
A garota estava temerosa. Havia muitos anos que estivera numa escola, nunca em uma de bruxos. Seu corpo inteiro brilhava.  
  
Conseguiram a última cabine do trem. Colocaram o malão com o material escolar, a mala com roupas, a caixa musical e a gaiola de Elfgold - uma coruja dourada, no momento raivosa por viajar presa. Todos já haviam embarcado. Alguns viram o brilho prateado das janelas, mas logo voltaram às suas conversas e novidades sobre as férias. Aline abraçou Tim com muita força e ele passou os dedos pelos seus cabelos, longos como os da mãe.  
  
"Será melhor assim, querida. Não ficaria tranqüilo com você aqui. Voldemort é capaz de tudo... e os seguidores dele à solta... Quase não conseguimos libertar Fabian e as Bastian... Você finalmente conhecerá gente como você. Poderá ter muitos amigos."  
  
Aline suspirou; já tinham discutido o assunto demais. Ele beijou a filha e colocou-a dentro do trem.  
  
  
  
Harry Potter estava com Rony Weasley e Hermione Granger numa cabine no meio do trem, conversando sobre os feitos do verão.  
  
- ... e esse é o sonho. Não consegui descrevê-lo bem nas cartas, mas me deixou intrigado. Quem serão esses soldados brilhantes? A única coisa que posso deduzir é que estão do nosso lado.  
  
- Realmente é muito estranho, Harry. Não sei o que possa ser. O que você acha, Rony? - Mione virou-se para o namorado, que olhava pela janela. - Rony, estamos falando com você!  
  
O garoto chamou a atenção para um brilho estranho no fim da plataforma.  
  
- Uau! O que será aquilo?  
  
- Ah, Rony, você é tão bobo! - disse Mione, sentada ao lado do namorado.- Com certeza deve ser algum funcionário com uma lanterna. Olha a fumaça na plataforma  
  
- Uma lanterna desse tamanho!? É do tamanho de uma pessoa! Mas ninguém irradia luz assim, irradia? Não, esperem... Só tem uma pessoa no mundo que pode... Lembro de papai falando dela, uma notícia que saiu no jornal da semana passada...  
  
- Quando resolver contar pra gente você avisa tá, Rony?  
  
- O Harry viu também, lembra Harry? Mandei a você pela Edwiges.  
  
- Era uma aluna nova ou coisa assim. - Harry também espiava pela janela. - Mas lá não dizia nada sobre luz prateada. Olhem, entrou no trem.  
  
- Já sei! Aline Hunter. Dizem que ela é metade Elfa...  
  
- O que? Ela é um elfo doméstico?  
  
- Mione, você pode decorar todos os livros da biblioteca, mas não vai saber nada sobre Elfos, com letra maiúscula. Eles são parecidos com os humanos, só que mais poderosos e são imortais. Nada a ver com o Dobby. Aline Hunter irradia luz prateada porque a mãe dela era Elfa. Eles são raros hoje em dia. Nem os bruxos sabem muita coisa sobre eles.  
  
- E como é que você sabe?  
  
- Gui coleciona reportagens sobre ela há mais de sete anos. - Rony gostou de saber algo melhor que a namorada.  
  
Hermione não acreditava existir algo não descrito na biblioteca de Hogwarts, mas ficou intrigada com essa figura nova.  
  
- Vocês gostariam de visitá-la? Nunca vi uma Elfa antes. Que tal?  
  
- Não sei. - opinou Harry. O trem afastava-se rápido de Londres. - ela parece querer ficar sozinha. Chegou depois que todos já tinham embarcado.  
  
- Um ser do mundo mágico que não está nos livros... Como nunca vi nenhuma reportagem sobre ela?  
  
Rony abriu a boca, mas foi impedido de responder. Cho Chang entrou na cabine e varreu a imagem prateada da mente dos garotos. Mione não gostava dela, portanto, a recepção foi menos calorosa do que a visitante esperava. Ela namorava Harry e às vezes parecia particularmente amável, em outras ocasiões - notadamente durante o perigo das aventuras dele - preferia manter distância. Harry começava a se aborrecer com isso. Ele a cumprimentou friamente. A garota fingiu não notar.  
  
Cho veio com duas amigas e ficaram um longo tempo falando sobre as aulas e as férias. Ela ficara um ano a mais em Hogwarts a pedido dos pais, que consideravam mais prudente mantê-la sob as asas de Dumbledore. Harry, Rony e Hermione estavam no sétimo e último ano.  
  
Logo em seguida, Gina, irmã de Rony, aparecia à porta.  
  
- Olá, pessoal - disse ela, sentando-se entre Harry e Cho. Parecia que Gina tinha seguido as garotas.  
  
- Oi, Gina. - Harry sorriu para ela. - Como vão suas amigas?  
  
A garota corou até a raiz dos cabelos ruivos, como sempre acontecia quando Harry lhe dirigia a palavra.  
  
- Vão bem. - ela gaguejava um pouco. - Vim só ver o que vocês estão fazendo... Logo voltarei para a minha cabine. - Gina não olhava para Cho. Na verdade, a ignorava descaradamente.  
  
Hermione encostou a cabeça no ombro de Rony, sorrindo da situação. Ele também ria da expressão sem-graça de Harry.  
  
Quando o carrinho de lanche passou, ali pelas duas da tarde, Cho e as amigas voltaram para suas cabines. Então veio o som. Parecia, e era, música.  
  
- Nunca ouvi nenhum tipo de música no Expresso de Hogwarts! - estranhou Hermione.  
  
- Que estará acontecendo? - Gina olhou intrigada para a porta.  
  
- Talvez estejam melhorando o serviço. - ponderou Rony, a boca cheia de pastilhas flamejantes de hortelã, faíscas verdes saltando enquanto falava.  
  
Harry estava mais perto da saída e observava a parte de trás do trem.  
  
- Vem da última cabine. E tem uma luz prateada.  
  
  
  
Aline fala: "Angústia, tristeza e medo. Elfgold dormia na gaiola, depois que conversei com ele e o acalmei. Abriu a caixa musical e as canções de Loreena McKennit em conjunto com a paisagem na janela me fizeram viajar. O que estaria me esperando na escola? Conhecia algumas pessoas lá e claro que já ouvira muito sobre ela, mas durante anos foi assunto secundário em minhas preocupações.  
  
Como os alunos me receberão? A incerteza era nova para mim, não me sentia em harmonia para ler pensamentos ou sentimentos de ninguém. Tinha aprendido a usar seus poderes, entretanto não conseguia controlá-los tanto quanto gostaria.  
  
Campos, árvores, plantações, vilas passavam ligeiros. Onde ficaria Hogwarts afinal?  
  
Uma batida na porta me despertou. A mulher do carrinho tinha deixado uma abertura...  
  
- Com licença. - disse um rapaz de cabelos vermelhos e sardas no rosto - Nós ouvimos a música.  
  
- Ah, desculpe-me. Não sabia que estava tão alta. Vou diminuir um pouco.  
  
- Não, pode deixar. É muito bonita. - uma garota de cabelos fofos surgiu logo atrás, fazendo o rapaz sardento entrar na cabine. Atrás dela um outro garoto, de óculos redondos, cabelos muito negros e olhos muito verdes. - Sou Hermione Granger, este é Rony Weasley e esse é Harry Potter. - nossos olhos se encontraram e foi uma surpresa tremenda, uma sensação de descobrir para onde toda a minha vida tinha me encaminhado. Como ele se parecia com meu pai!  
  
- E você só pode ser Aline Hunter. - disse uma garota também de cabelos vermelhos que espiava por trás deles.  
  
- Ah, essa é minha irmã, Gina.  
  
Levantei e fiz uma reverência:  
  
- Muito prazer em conhecê-los! Fico admirada que saibam meu nome.  
  
Convidei-os a sentar. Rony parecia maravilhado, Hermione curiosa e Gina sequer piscava.  
  
- Nossa, você é mesmo meio Elfa? Como seu corpo brilha desse jeito? E essa coruja toda dourada?  
  
- Por que você está indo para Hogwarts? De onde você é? Que roupas são essas?  
  
Suas perguntas fizeram-me rir e acalmaram-me. Mostrei as orelhas pontudas, contei como Elfgold me fora dado por Fabian e que era enfeitiçado para brilhar quando quisesse. As minhas roupas são mesmo um tanto diferentes: vestes leves de seda, geralmente com o mesmo cinto de folhas lavradas em prata, mais justas que as tradicionais.  
  
Cada resposta gerava outra pergunta. Eles estavam gostando de tantas informações novas. Como todo o mundo, não tinham quase nenhum conhecimento sobre Elfos ou meio-elfos. Sabiam alguma coisa sobre mim, mas não muito. Harry não disse uma palavra, mas senti que ele estava confuso em relação a mim e prestava atenção a cada notícia.  
  
Naturalmente leio os pensamentos das pessoas que se aproximam. É um instinto de defesa que só meu pai conseguia perceber. Rony me achou misteriosa e uma maravilhosa novidade; e brigava consigo mesmo. Hermione queria fazer de mim seu objeto de estudo e estava encantada com as histórias que eu contava. Gina não parava de abrir a boca de espanto; era a que mais perguntava. Harry tentava esconder-se, evitando olhar diretamente para mim. Foi ele quem notou a caixa musical.  
  
- Como funciona?  
  
- Bem, ela armazena lembranças de apresentações das quais gostei, as imagens e os sons. Está vendo a cantora? Ela é minha favorita nesse estilo, que os trouxas chamam 'new age'. A caixa é um baú-guardador de músicas. Quando quero escutá-las é só abri-lo. O princípio é o mesmo da Penseira do Profº Dumbledore.  
  
- É uma espécie de penseira.  
  
- Cinema controlado pela mente.  
  
- Como você consegue falar conosco e controlar a caixa?  
  
- Não se esqueça que sou Elfa também. A capacidade mental dos Elfos é superior à dos humanos. Não que eu esteja me gabando...  
  
- Você conhece Dumbledore?  
  
- Sim. É amigo de meu pai, Timoth Hunter. Atuei ao lado dele em certas ocasiões. Uma pessoa excelente!  
  
- E os seus poderes? Gina disse que são diferentes, e pelo visto são mesmo.  
  
- Ainda os estou descobrindo, portanto não quero falar sobre eles.  
  
Hermione insistiu e eu resolvi brincar um pouco.  
  
Concentrei minha atenção no espaço ao redor da cabine, percebi que alguém estava vindo com a intenção de falar comigo e informei a ela. Hermione fez cara de incrédula mas no instante seguinte a porta se abriu. Duas garotas apareceram, uma delas segurava uma revista. Pareciam aborrecidas.  
  
- Tinha certeza. Luz prateada, música de trouxa. É só comparar com a revista, Pansy.  
  
Meus companheiros não gostaram do tom agressivo com que ela falou.  
  
- Do que você está falando, Lunhout?  
  
- Ah, Potter, você já está aqui, é? E não perde a mania de estar sempre por fora. Também, morando com aqueles trouxas... Estamos falando dessa elfazinha que inventou de se meter na nossa escola. Parece que vocês estão gostando, não é? Já estão íntimos dela! Cuidado, Granger, ou ela vai roubar seu namoradinho pobretão e seu amiguinho maluco de quebra.  
  
- Por favor, do que é que vocês estão falando? - eu sabia o que era. Podia ver claramente seu intuito. Assim mesmo queria que ela dissesse.  
  
Elas atiraram-me a revista "Segredos de Alcova". Uma foto minha estava na capa, onde se lia: "Cuidado, garotas de Hogwarts. A mulher mais tentadora do mundo bruxo ataca!". Dentro havia uma matéria sobre a minha ida a Hogwarts ao lado de uma foto onde eu posava com o arco preparado, Elfgold no ombro direito.  
  
'Aline Hunter, considerada a jovem mais poderosa do universo bruxo, está de malas prontas para ingressar na Escola de Magia e Bruxaria de Hogwarts. Conforme nos relatou Rita Skeeter, nossa correspondente em Paris, a Srta. Hunter está à procura de mais conhecimento mágico, já não lhe bastando os adquiridos em suas inúmeras incursões por universos paralelos, conspirações malignas e batalhas com bruxos das trevas.  
  
Segundo ela própria confidenciou à Skeeter, suas aventuras com o pai já estavam ficando repetitivas. 'Quero ampliar meus horizontes. Conhecer gente da minha idade', disse, cheia de esperança.  
  
Conhecida por ser filha da meio-elfo Laurëtinwe e do bruxo Timoth Hunter, a bela bruxa de longos cabelos castanhos, olhos cinzentos penetrantes e incríveis poderes não vai ter dificuldades em arrumar companhia logo. Dizem que os homens que a vêem são envolvidos num Feitiço de Amor Eterno. As garotas que têm namorados em Hogwarts que se cuidem!'  
  
- Nunca li tanta bobagem! Que história é essa de Feitiço de Amor? Nunca falei nada disso! E onde conseguiram essa foto?! Que absurdo! - estava indecisa entre rir ou xingar.  
  
- Não sabe, é?! Pois trate de voltar para o buraco de onde você veio e deixe a gente em paz!  
  
- Ora, francamente, é ridículo vocês acreditarem nisso! Essa revista é estúpida! - Hermione tinha vindo em meu socorro, mas eu estava até me divertindo. Fora os insultos, era bom saber da minha fama. Ia dizer isso quando uma presença me fez tremer. Havia mais alguém ali que não se revelara. Não consegui me controlar ao descobrir quem era.  
  
- Olhe aqui, garota, se você está preocupada com Malfoy, preferiria olhar para um basilisco ou discutir a teoria da relatividade com uma quimera a me aproximar dele!  
  
Harry olhou-me cheio de espanto e dúvida e de novo para a porta. Draco Malfoy apareceu com seu sorriso amarelo.  
  
- Ora, ora, Srta. Hunter, como sabia que eu estava aqui?  
  
- Não foi difícil sentir o mau-cheiro. Não mande sua namoradinha espionar em seu lugar, Malfoy. Ela não sabe fazer isso muito bem.  
  
- Vim aqui lhe oferecer amizade, mas pelo que vejo você já foi envenenada por essa ralé! - o olhar de desprezo que ele lançou para meus acompanhantes fez todos se levantarem.  
  
- Se você não sabe nada da história da sua família, deveria conversar mais com seu pai. Talvez você não fizesse tanta bobagem. Agora retire-se da minha cabine ou vai se arrepender!  
  
Parecia ser apenas uma missão de reconhecimento pois ele não estava com seus habituais asseclas, Vicent Crabbe e Gregory Goyle, como Rony me contou depois. Fechou a cara e foram embora fervendo de humilhação.  
  
Sentei e me esqueci de tudo por um momento, tentando recuperar a calma. A cabine brilhava, ofuscando todos. Meu pai sabia que havia um Malfoy em Hogwarts? Por que não fui avisada? Será que deveria voltar? Ele me pareceu muito fraco. Sim, eu poderia lidar com ele se não perdesse o controle.  
  
Hermione me despertou.  
  
- Precisamos nos arrumar. Estamos chegando. Você vai ficar bem?  
  
- Ficarei sim, obrigada. Desculpem a cena horrível. Creio que exagerei.  
  
- Não tem importância. Malfoy merece. Até logo.  
  
Troquei de roupa com o trem já quase parando na estação. As vestes negras de Hogwarts não ficaram tão ruins. Deixei o cinto de folhas e ficou legal.  
  
Quando desci estava uma confusão de meninos de várias idades, Rúbeo Hagrid chamando os do primeiro ano. Hermione e Gina vieram perguntar como eu iria para o castelo. Confessei que não sabia se era com os novatos ou com os veteranos. Hagrid tirou minha dúvida. Eu iria com os do primeiro ano, pois nunca havia estado na escola antes." 


	7. Mais um ano

Capítulo Cinco: Mais um Ano  
  
  
  
- Uau, Harry! O que você achou dela, hein?! Quem diria que algum dia veríamos uma Elfa de verdade! Ela parece bem poderosa. Já lutou com Dumbledore, e tudo mais! Aquela matéria não mentiu quando falou das lutas. Lembro de papai falando que é um absurdo expor alguém tão jovem, mas admitiu que a ajuda dela é valiosa.  
  
- Não sei o que pensar sobre ela... Alguma coisa aconteceu quando a vi.  
  
- Rony, você às vezes me decepciona. Não viu como ela estava triste? - Hermione vinha logo atrás deles e estava um tanto ciumenta. - É inacreditável que você ainda pense que ela é uma deusa! Nem sabe usar os poderes direito.  
  
- Não é nada disso, Mione. - Gina corrigia a amiga. - É que os Elfos são discretos. Não falam mais do que devem. Pensava que Aline Hunter seria toda exibida, cheia de si por ser tão famosa! Leio reportagens sobre ela desde que era pequena. Mas ela é muito legal. Gui vai enlouquecer quando lhe contar que ela está aqui.  
  
- Se ela nem sabia que era famosa! - e emendou com um sorriso malicioso. - Agora entendo porque nunca li nada sobre ela. Segredos de Alcova é, Rony?... Em todo caso, espero que ela fique na Grifinória. Acho que poderíamos aprender muito com ela. E confesso que gostei dela.  
  
Harry prestava pouca atenção à conversa. Pensava no que vira ao entrar na cabine. Nada de excepcional, a não ser que fosse excepcional ver uma pessoa tão triste e tão bela. Seu olhar transparente, seu sorriso iluminador. Parecia um bichinho assustado, não uma grande bruxa. Pensara nela enquanto se aprontava para o desembarque e pensou nela durante a travessia de carruagem e a entrada no castelo.  
  
Viu os amigos sorrindo da mesa da Grifinória. De repente percebeu: aquele era seu último ano na escola. Lord Voldemort voltara com todo seu poder, ameaçando-o de todas as formas. Conseguira livrar-se das garras do bruxo várias vezes, mas ficava cada vez mais difícil. Da última vez, há apenas cinco meses, tinha sido por um triz. Onde conseguiria proteger-se dele? Ou melhor, como conseguiria derrotá-lo?  
  
As preocupações desapareceram ao sentar-se com os amigos. Não adiantava sofrer por antecipação. Apesar de todas as tentativas de seu inimigo, ele jamais fora morto.  
  
- Ei, Harry, como foram as férias? - Simas Finnigan tinha o rosto bronzeado.  
  
- Tudo ok. Você foi à praia?  
  
- Visitamos Mônaco, mas tivemos que voltar logo porque Você-Sabe-Quem estava por lá, pelo que soubemos. Pronto para mais um ano? Dizem que o último é o melhor.  
  
- É verdade que Aline Hunter estava no trem? - quis saber Parvati Patil. - Estão dizendo que vocês ficaram com ela na cabine.  
  
- Sim. Ela estava sozinha e resolvemos fazer companhia. Muito legal.  
  
- Ela é diferente da gente? Quero dizer, ela não foi criada como nós, nem é pura como a gente. Não é humana, em todo caso.  
  
Harry sentiu um lampejo de raiva... Definitivamente, eram pensamentos típicos de um sonseriano.  
  
- Asseguro que ela é absolutamente normal. Só teve experiências diferentes. Você vai vê-la logo. Ela está chegando com os alunos do primeiro ano.  
  
- Alguma mudança de professores? - perguntou, tentando mudar de assunto.  
  
Olhou rapidamente para a mesa principal. Lá estavam todos, como no ano anterior. Quando a professora McGonagall levantou-se e entrou pela porta atrás da mesa ele soube que os alunos do primeiro ano estavam chegando. Em seguida, viu Hagrid com seu habitual casaco de toupeira. Realmente a noite estava fria. O meio-gigante sentou-se e sorriu para o garoto. Harry retribuiu. Estava em casa novamente.  
  
Olhou ao redor para ver as pessoas nas outras mesas. Vários alunos que deveriam ter terminado os estudos no ano anterior estavam de volta.  
  
- Houve um entendimento entre o Ministério e Dumbledore para que os ex-alunos pudessem ficar mais um ano. - Rony cochichou para o amigo. - Eles terão aulas extras de Defesa contra as Artes das Trevas.  
  
Harry viu Cho e algumas amigas na mesa da Corvinal. Ainda se sentia magoado pelo último ano, quando ela simplesmente o deixara só justamente na hora em que ele mais precisava. Nada poderia ser mais traidor.  
  
Quase nenhum ex-aluno da Sonserina tinha voltado. Draco Malfoy conversava com o grupo mais perto dele, apontando Harry. Ele desviou o olhar. Sem problemas esse ano.  
  
Começou a prestar atenção no grupo à sua volta. O assunto era a nova aluna. Rony, Gina e Hermione estavam respondendo um questionário interminável sobre Aline Hunter. Ele estava confuso. Não conseguia tirá-la da cabeça nem esquecer sua voz baixa e suave. Jamais sentira isso antes. A novidade se espalhou por todo Salão.  
  
- Com tudo que ela sabe, vai dar aula de Defesa contra as Artes das Trevas. - Gina parecia gostar bastante dela, como uma espécie de fã.  
  
- Talvez ela venha fazer uma pesquisa de como Você-Sabe-Quem começou. - Sugeriu Dino Thomas, sentado ao lado de Simas.  
  
- Então ela fica na Sonserina.  
  
- Ah, como vocês são bobos! Não é óbvio? Ela quer estar perto de Dumbledore. Está morrendo de medo dos Comensais irem atrás dela! Rony mesmo disse que ela estava apavorada.  
  
Hermione não pensava assim.  
  
- Pelo que vi, não parece alguém que tenha medo. Não por ela. Acho que está aqui para aprender, como nós. Ela nunca teve a chance de estudar magia. O que faz é puro instinto.  
  
Harry concordava em parte com essa explicação, contudo não pôde se manifestar. A porta do Salão se abriu e os alunos novatos entraram seguindo McGonagall. Só então ele olhou para o teto enfeitiçado. As estrelas estavam enormes e brilhantes como nunca. Quase não eram necessárias as centenas de velas suspensas sobre as mesas. Um silêncio de expectativa varreu a conversa das mesas.  
  
As crianças entraram assustadas, sem saber o que as aguardava. Aline Hunter não estava entre eles.  
  
  
  
*********************************************************************  
  
"- Hagrid, eu não fazia idéia de que era tão famosa. Saí até em revista!  
  
- Verdade? Bom, você fez coisas importantes para o mundo dos bruxos e ainda é muito jovem. Deve ser por isso.  
  
A noite estava anormalmente estrelada. Fazia muito frio, de modo que recostei em Hagrid, tão quentinho e fofo com seu casaco de toupeira. Pedi sua companhia no barco porque não desejava os olhares de espanto e curiosidade que vinham sobre mim desde o desembarque. Meu brilho quase iluminava a extensão do lago. Como antigo amigo de meus pais, ele fez de tudo para me acalmar.  
  
- Talvez no inicio você se sinta um passarinho na gaiola mas vai se acostumar. Hogwarts é um excelente lugar para fazer amigos.  
  
- Meu pai não pensou assim.  
  
- Tim podia ter ficado. Dumbledore insistiu para que ficasse. Mas ele estava inquieto. Achava que o ataque às forças das trevas deveria ser radical, aberto. Sinto por Timoth. Ele com certeza teria aprendido muito se tivesse ficado.  
  
- Papai gosta das coisas claras. Ele se opunha a ficar perto dos sonserinos. Por falar neles, não sabia que um Malfoy estuda em Hogwarts. Por que ninguém me avisou, Hagrid?  
  
- Não sei, Aline. Deixe isso para lá. Finja que ele não existe. Eu faço isso. Venha, já estamos chegando.  
  
Os barquinhos aportaram um a um e seguimos por uma longa escadaria de pedra que levava ao saguão. Eu fingia não notar os olhos fixos em mim e o espaço que os garotos procuravam manter da minha pessoa. No alto nos esperava a Profª McGonagall. Ela pediu a todos que aguardassem e se preparassem para a Cerimônia de Seleção. Quando terminou virou-se para mim e pediu que a acompanhasse a uma sala paralela.  
  
- Bem, Srta. Hunter, estamos felizes em tê-la conosco este ano. O Profº Dumbledore pediu que a senhorita fosse levada para uma Seleção, separada dos demais alunos, visto sua situação especial.  
  
- Sim, professora. É só dizer o que devo fazer.  
  
- Primeiro, tenha calma mocinha! - exclamou ela ao ver meu nervosismo. - Ele dará uma explicação aos alunos sobre a sua estada aqui. Tudo isso é inédito.  
  
- E qual será a minha situação aqui?  
  
- Você verá logo. Venha, vou levá-la à sala atrás do Salão Principal. Quando for a hora, virei buscá-la.  
  
Enquanto explicava a organização da escola, ela me conduzia por passagens secretas até chegarmos a uma sala com lareira ardente, poltronas altas e vários retratos de bruxos em movimento. Ela se foi e eu fiquei a admirar as pinturas.  
  
Conseguia ouvir o burburinho do salão mas decidi não saber o que acontecia lá. Desviei minha atenção para os bruxos nas pinturas. Alguns dormiam, outros conversavam animados com o colega do lado. Pensei poder descobrir alguma figura ancestral de Elfos, afinal foram eles quem ensinaram a magia aos homens mortais. Não havia nenhuma. Definitivamente tínhamos sido expurgados.  
  
Tínhamos? Será que eu poderia me considerar uma descendente das personagens maravilhosas de que falam as histórias? Desde Beren e Luthien, Idril e Tuor, Elwing e Eärendil, passando por Galadriel e Arwen até chegar à minha mãe? Metade sim.  
  
Sentei-me junto ao fogo concentrando minha atenção nas chamas, procurando a lembrança de Laurëtinwe. Meu pai dizia que a serenidade dela fazia o brilho desaparecer. As chamas formaram sua imagem. Sua alma veio e me confortou com palavras delicadas. Seu amor me envolveu. Estava pronta para enfrentar mais uma batalha.  
  
Foi assim que o Profº Dumbledore me encontrou. A mão em meu ombro quebrou minha concentração. Ele sorriu e eu retribui o gesto. Levantei-me e o abracei.  
  
- Até o último momento pensei que seu pai recuaria. É maravilhoso tê- la aqui. Espero que tenha gostado da viagem.  
  
- Foi muito boa, professor. Alguns alunos me encontraram e acabaram com a minha solidão. Conheci Harry Potter. Fingi que não conhecia sua fama e ele ficou contente por eu não ter grudado os olhos na cicatriz. Não preciso da visão para isso.  
  
- Harry é uma pessoa extraordinária, como você deve saber. E tem uma certa impaciência com as pessoas observando-o, como você, querida Elenna.  
  
- Conheço sua predileção por ele. Pelo que pude sentir, é corajoso e inteligente. Um verdadeiro herói dos bruxos. - sorri ao dizer isso e os olhos azuis de Dumbledore cintilaram.  
  
- Vejo que você está em plena forma, não?! Minerva me alertou que talvez precisasse acalmá-la antes da Seleção.  
  
- Acho que posso agüentar a exposição. Consegui parar de brilhar.  
  
Ele me beijou na testa.  
  
- Venha. A noite está estrelada como não via há mais de dezoito anos. Estão nos esperando.  
  
Atravessamos a sala. Laurëtinwe me acompanhou." 


	8. Mudanças em Hogwarts

Capítulo Seis: Mudanças em Hogwarts  
  
A Seleção fora normal. Os novos alunos estavam acomodados nas mesas das respectivas Casas e a conversa voltou com força. Em seguida viria o discurso do diretor e o banquete. Bom, mas onde estava Aline Hunter? O que os recém-chegados sabiam era que ela fora levada pela Profª McGonagall.  
  
Harry observava-a falar ao ouvido de Dumbledore.  
  
- Será que algo deu errado?  
  
- Olha o Draco. Ele parece estar bem feliz. - Rony estava de frente para as outras mesas e viu a expressão de alegria no rosto de Malfoy. - Também, do jeito que ela o tratou não é de admirar.  
  
- Ela não está querendo entrar. Será que vai embora? - Hermione disse, apreensiva.  
  
- Não é nada disso. - Harry falou com tanta confiança que até Nick Quase-Sem-Cabeça se espantou. O fantasma da Grifinória tinha acabado de chegar da sala no fundo do Salão.  
  
- Certamente a garota entrará. Acabei de vê-la junto à lareira. Ia me aproximar, mas fui impedido por um espírito de luz. Bem protegida ela está.  
  
Então o Profº Dumbledore levantou-se, cochichou algo a Snape e desapareceu pela porta atrás da mesa. Esse comportamento incomum deixou o Salão Principal mais barulhento.  
  
Harry desejou ir junto e convencer Aline a entrar. Poderia contar-lhe sua própria experiência em ser figura de exposição.  
  
- Não se preocupem. Dumbledore conseguirá trazê-la. - Nick olhava para os rostos ansiosos. Não precisou dizer mais nada. A porta se abriu e o Salão caiu num silêncio aterrador.  
  
O Profº Dumbledore entrou, acompanhado pela garota de olhar firme, envolta numa suave bruma dourada. Ele levou-a pela mão para frente da mesa, onde ainda estavam o Chapéu Seletor e o banquinho. O diretor sorria para os alunos; eles tinham os olhos pregados nas duas figuras.  
  
Aline observava tranqüila os rostos voltados para ela. Já tinha decidido não analisar cada um por ser impossível, contudo, sentiu que o conjunto lhe era favorável. Queriam conhecê-la, à exceção das garotas que tinham lido a matéria da revista. Percorreu todas as mesas até encontrar os companheiros do trem. Estavam sentados juntos mais ou menos no meio da última mesa à esquerda. Sorriu e eles acenaram para ela.  
  
- Bem-vindos para mais um ano letivo! - começou o diretor. - Este ano, como puderam notar, tivemos algumas mudanças indispensáveis. Em primeiro lugar, os alunos que terminaram seus estudos no ano anterior tiveram a oportunidade de voltar para receber um ensinamento mais profundo quanto ao combate às Artes das Trevas, dada a nossa situação atual. Espero que aprendam e possam ajudar na oposição a esse poder crescente.  
  
Ele parou e olhou atentamente para as mesas. Alguns alunos murmuraram agradecimentos, outros bateram palmas.  
  
- Agora, antes de começarmos nosso delicioso banquete, gostaria que todos ouvissem com muita atenção. Creio que vocês perceberam que este não é um ano comum em Hogwarts. As regras para a segurança no castelo foram ampliadas e revistas. A nenhum aluno será dada autorização para permanecer na área exterior do castelo sem acompanhamento de um professor, após às sete horas da noite. A Floresta continua proibida a todos, incluindo toda a sua orla. As visitas a Hogsmeade também estão reduzidas. Espero que entendam a gravidade dos acontecimentos e ajudem a manterem-se longe de confusões.  
  
Alvo Dumbledore mirou cada aluno, pelo menos assim sentiram eles. Depois de um silêncio longo, sorriu e voltou-se para a moça ao seu lado.  
  
- Além disso, por razões que não cabe discutir aqui, vamos receber uma nova aluna. Aline Hunter veio juntar-se a nós.  
  
O burburinho começou imediatamente. Harry olhava ansioso. Uma voz que ele não sabia de onde vinha disse: "Não se preocupe. Vai dar tudo certo".  
  
- Apesar de ingressar agora na escola, a Srta. Hunter não tem a idade nem a inexperiência para ficar com alunos do primeiro ano. Entretanto, também não sabe tanto a ponto de dispensar orientação. Portanto, os professores decidiram que ela deve ser colocada na companhia dos alunos do último ano, seguindo a mesma grade curricular dos formandos, se ela concordar.  
  
Aline assentiu.  
  
- Então, senhorita, queira por favor sentar-se no banquinho e experimentar o Chapéu Seletor.  
  
Quando a garota colocou o Chapéu, ele começou a falar.  
  
"Aline Hunter. Você aceitará meu julgamento? Seu pai não agüentou ficar em Hogwarts."  
  
"Terei que ficar apenas um período. Ele tinha seus motivos. Não sei se concordo. Quero tentar."  
  
"Você tem mais sabedoria que ele. Sua mãe teria aprovado. A semelhança entre vocês é impressionante."  
  
"Não exagere."  
  
"Jamais pense assim. Será que sua dedução está correta? Se for assim..."  
  
"Chapéu Seletor, meus julgamentos muitas vezes terminam em acontecimentos diversos. O futuro deve ser construído, não previsto."  
  
"Não existe sacrifício sem recompensa. A herança dos Elfos não se dissipa tão facilmente... Muito bem... Vejamos... Não existe outra Casa para você em Hogwarts. Sei exatamente onde colocá-la."  
  
A breve conversa terminou com o Chapéu Seletor gritando "Grifinória". Aline tirou-o e agradeceu. Dumbledore mostrou qual era a mesa. Onde estava Harry Potter. Ele sorria. 


	9. Contato e conhecimento

Capítulo Sete: Contato e conhecimento  
  
Aline fala:  
  
"Hermione tinha aberto um lugar para mim.  
  
- Estou tão contente que você tenha ficado conosco!  
  
- Já imaginou? Agora temos Aline Hunter! A maioria queria apertar minha mão, dar as boas-vindas. O espírito de minha mãe se fora. Harry tocou meu braço.  
  
- Sabia que você ficaria na Grifinória.  
  
Eu sorri para ele:  
  
'Minha mãe me disse que você estava torcendo para isso'.  
  
Ele nunca tinha falado telepaticamente. Tirou a mão rápido e me olhou assustado.  
  
'Não tenha medo. Você não queria saber sobre meus poderes? Telepatia. Podemos conversar sem ninguém escutar.'  
  
Ele ia dizer algo, mas o banquete havia começado e outras pessoas tinham perguntas. Minha atenção foi dispersada para o formato das minhas orelhas e se eu realmente lançava Feitiços de Amor e controlava mentes. Mesmo assim, todo o tempo estava consciente da atenção dele sobre mim."  
  
  
  
Logo que Aline Hunter e Alvo Dumbledore entraram no salão ninguém mais abriu a boca. Harry percebeu que ela já não tinha medo. Ao contrário, parecia divertir-se com a curiosidade alheia.  
  
- Harry, presta atenção!  
  
- Que foi, Rony?  
  
- Olha como ela está confiante! Bem diferente lá do trem, não é mesmo?  
  
- Rony, ela não pode ter medo de um bando de alunos curiosos! Ela é Aline Hunter.  
  
- Hermione, daqui a pouco você e Gina vão montar um fã-clube dela! Você é quem está achando que ela é uma deusa!  
  
- Quietos, quero ouvir! - Gina nunca falara assim antes.  
  
Quando Aline foi escolhida para a Grifinória, Harry sentiu o coração começar a sair pelo peito.  
  
- Mione, arranja um lugar para ela! - falou baixo para a amiga.  
  
Todos a cumprimentaram, aplaudiram, gritaram. Nunca esqueceria, nem em mil anos, dela vindo calma, como se flutuasse, as vestes negras cingidas pelo cinto prateado, uma áurea levemente dourada envolvendo-a.  
  
- Estou feliz que você tenha ficado com a gente.  
  
Mas a resposta não veio dos lábios, que ainda sorriam. Foi ouvida dentro da cabeça. Ele recuou. O que era aquilo? Telepatia, ela respondeu... Telepatia...  
  
- Harry, o que está acontecendo com você? Parece surdo. A gente fala e você não escuta!  
  
- Deixa o Harry, Rony. Ele está pensando naquela boboca da Cho Chang.  
  
Harry se perguntava porque não conseguia conversar. Engoliu a comida mecanicamente e seguiu os amigos para a Torre da Grifinória. Hermione desistira de conversar com ele e tentava descobrir as novidades de Neville. Por que estava tão estranho? Não podia deixar de pensar na imagem dourada.  
  
Percebeu Gina ao seu lado, mas não tinha a menor idéia do que falar a ela. Não queria alimentar ilusões na amiga, pois sabia dos sentimentos dela (infelizmente, pensava Harry, não correspondidos.). Tentou prestar atenção à discussão de Dino e Rony sobre quadribol.  
  
Então, uma força o fez voltar-se para a escadaria. Aline vinha subindo devagar os degraus, sozinha. Ninguém parecia querer chegar muito perto. Ele puxou Hermione e a esperaram.  
  
- Bem, acho que é isso. - Aline sorriu ao vê-los. - Acabei ficando com vocês, não é mesmo? Desculpem não termos conversado durante o jantar, mas é que só consigo falar com um de cada vez.  
  
- Não tem importância! - Gina exclamou, animada.  
  
- Venha, podemos conversar na Sala Comunal de Grifinória. Você vai ficar no meu quarto. Vou lhe apresentar as outras garotas.  
  
- Ok.  
  
- Você já as viu: Lilá Brown e Parvati Patil. - disse Mione, apontando duas garotas mais à frente.  
  
Andaram juntos até a armadura chamejante de Lord Lux, o Tocha Humana, mas Gina parou para esperar as amigas e Rony e Hermione logo se distanciaram. Harry ficou sem jeito de andar com ela sozinho. Mesmo tímido, resolveu começar uma conversa.  
  
- Bem, posso perguntar por que você resolveu vir a Hogwarts agora? Quero dizer, você não deve precisar de aulas de magia.  
  
- Ah, Harry! Creio que nem eu mesma sei. Sempre tive vontade de estar numa escola de bruxos. Tem muita coisa que os livros ensinam melhor que a prática, pode estar certo. Além disso, preciso urgentemente de um namorado e a comida é ótima!  
  
- Tomara que você goste daqui. - Harry sorria.  
  
- Você gosta muito, não?  
  
- Só aqui me sinto em casa. - Ele não pôde evitar essa resposta um tanto dramática, mas sentia que ela não riria nem o acharia tolo.  
  
- Conheço sua história, Harry Potter... Não estive tão desligada das fofocas da comunidade bruxa.  
  
Como ela podia rir daquilo?  
  
- Não demonstrei nada no trem porque vi como o incomoda alguém olhando para sua cicatriz. Eu o admiro muito.  
  
Ele olhou bem para ela. Parecia estar sendo sincera. Ser admirado por uma pessoa com os feitos de Aline Hunter definitivamente era uma idéia nova. A cara de dúvida a fez rir mais ainda. Alcançaram o retrato da Mulher Gorda, mas os monitores vinham bem atrás com os alunos do primeiro ano.  
  
- Temos que esperar para saber a senha deste ano.  
  
- Vamos chegar mais perto.  
  
Lá estavam Rony e outros alunos. Hermione, como monitora-chefe, fora procurar alguns novatos perdidos.  
  
- Não adianta discutir com ela!  
  
Harry ouviu um "Deixe-me tentar. Que tal ' excitante novidade'?". Ele disse a frase em voz alta e o retrato girou, permitindo a passagem para a torre.  
  
- Como você soube? - perguntou Rony, admirado.  
  
- Intuição. - respondeu o amigo, sem muita convicção.  
  
Ficaram um tempo na Sala Comunal. Então Aline ficou exausta de falar com tanta gente e sentou-se perto da janela para olhar o céu.  
  
- As estrelas são maravilhosas, não? E estão alegres hoje. Os Elfos as reverenciam, pois nasceram antes do Sol e da Lua surgirem, segundo a Tradição. Conta-se que podemos ver seu brilho nos olhos deles.  
  
- Acho que você vai se dar bem em Astronomia. - constatou Rony. - Quero dizer, só falta a Profª Sinistra para ter um discípulo. O Snape tem o Malfoy, a McGonagall tem a Mione, a Sprout o Neville...  
  
- Realmente aprecio as estrelas. Quem sabe assim não consigo passe-livre na Torre, não é Rony? - ela riu e acrescentou ao ver o garoto e a namorada corarem. - Brincadeira... Apesar de imaginar como deve ser bom namorar lá!  
  
- Como você sabe tanto sobre Elfos? Não existem livros sobre eles. - Gina perguntou, mudando o rumo da conversa.  
  
- Existem centenas de escritos, mas não interessam aos homens. Estão em lugares seguros. A maioria do conhecimento deles perdeu-se no tempo, mas ainda conservamos o mínimo. Digo nós, mas jamais encontrei outro meio-elfo. Hoje estamos sob o Domínio dos Homens, como eles chamaram essa fase do mundo. Uma vez, um homem teve contato com esse material e escreveu livros sobre a Terra-Média para os trouxas. Se quiserem, pedirei alguns para vocês.  
  
- Seria excelente. É tudo muito misterioso. Você é como nós, mas ao mesmo tempo não é!  
  
- Sou como você, Hermione, não se iluda. Apenas algumas características do Belo Povo permanecem em mim. Os Elfos são poderosos e nobres numa medida que nem ouso imaginar! Demorará muito para que eles voltem a caminhar por terras mortais.  
  
Aline falava com extrema reverência e a conversa começava a ficar melancólica e pesada para uma primeira noite de conhecimento. Ela percebeu isso e disse que iria descansar.  
  
Quando subia as escadas para os quartos, lembrou-se e disse:  
  
- Também me disseram que vocês têm o melhor campeonato de quadribol escolar da Europa e que você é um ótimo apanhador.  
  
O rosto de Harry ficou tal qual um pimentão.  
  
  
  
Aline fala:  
  
"A princípio, me incomodou a idéia da falta de privacidade, contudo, assim que entrei no ambiente aconchegante do dormitório, meus medos se dissolveram. As garotas procuraram ser amáveis. Estava tão cansada que desejava apenas deitar e dormir. Minhas companheiras, ao contrário, se propunham a discutir sobre os professores, rapazes, moda; assuntos que me excluíam.  
  
Aproveitei para saber se Elfgold estava bem. Concentrei-me e descobri que ele arranjara um cantinho no Corujal. Mandei mensagens a meu pai.  
  
Lilá se interessou pelas minhas vestes. Eram todas muito leves, a maioria com discretos bordados prateados. Expliquei que a prata era o metal preferido dos Elfos. Preferia os tecidos frescos pois o clima agia pouco sobre mim. Mesmo o uniforme negro era de seda.  
  
- Tive a impressão que você estava rodeada de ouro quando entrou, Aline.  
  
- Não foi impressão. Minha mãe era chamada Laurëtinwe, que na tradição élfica significa "Cintilação Dourada". E ela estava comigo naquela hora.  
  
- Como assim? Sua mãe não morreu?  
  
- Ela morreu, mas a consciência que tenho dela não. Ela estava comigo como um espírito. Por favor, não gostaria de falar sobre isso agora. Estou cansada.  
  
Deitei-me e comecei a pensar nas horas que tinha vivido. Sabia que o céu exuberante significava algo. Meu encontro com Harry Potter, possivelmente. Sentia o poder nele. A profecia de que ele traria equilíbrio e paz o marcava; e ele sequer sabia dela. Uma lição que aprendi é dar tempo ao tempo. Só temi ver em seus olhos o meu destino. Pensando nele adormeci. Fui visitar meu pai em nossa casa em Paris. Ele parecia cansado, mas seguro."  
  
  
  
********************************************************************* - Que dia, hein?  
  
- Estou com muito sono.  
  
Rony não queria dormir antes de perguntar o que tanto Harry e Aline tinham conversado.  
  
- Vocês estavam falando tão baixo que até suspeitamos!  
  
- Que bobagem, Rony. - Harry correu os olhos pelas outras camas, vendo se os outros estavam dormindo. - Ela estava só explicando porque veio para Hogwarts.  
  
- Quer saber? Eu acho que ela gostou de você. Não parava de sorrir. E aquele negócio do quadribol?!  
  
- Ah, Rony, boa noite!  
  
Harry virou para o outro lado, sem conseguir deixar de pensar na possibilidade. Mas era um absurdo. Aline Hunter não parecia o tipo que se apaixonava. Era mais como uma máquina de guerra. E toda aquela conversa sobre os Elfos? Também não queria pensar em Cho pois ainda doía lembrar a decepção. E o sonho misterioso?  
  
Mas estava cansado demais para propor soluções a si mesmo naquele momento e adormeceu. Sonhou com uma floresta densa, num mundo distante no tempo e no espaço, na Aurora dos Tempos. Ele caminhava livre, guiado pelo canto de um pássaro dourado, admirando as estrelas. Quando acordou não se lembrava mais o que tinha sonhado. 


	10. A novidade

Capítulo Oito: A novidade  
  
  
  
Aline fala:  
  
"Acordei cedo. O castelo ainda estava silencioso, numa quietude convidativa à exploração. Desci as escadas e atravessei o buraco do retrato. Senti a energia de Hogwarts refazendo-se para mais um dia. Nos vários aposentos professores, funcionários e alunos se mexiam devagar.  
  
Dezenas de corredores, escadarias, portas esperando para serem descobertas. Estava ansiosa para começar, porém deveria ser cautelosa. Pensava nisso enquanto meus pés me guiaram até a biblioteca. Bem, em teoria era por causa dos livros que eu tinha vindo, não era? Encontrei a bibliotecária, Madame Pince, ocupada reorganizando algumas prateleiras e ela não me deu atenção.  
  
Depois de caminhar entre sessões de Magia Experimental e Botânica parei diante da placa 'Sessão Reservada'. Magia Negra, cursos avançados de combate, pelo que pude sentir. A bibliotecária encontrava-se ali, provavelmente separando os livros para os ex-alunos. Achei por bem cumprimentar.  
  
- Bom dia!  
  
Ela não pareceu feliz em me ver ali.  
  
- Não é hora da senhorita estar aqui! Por que não está na cama ou no Salão Principal?  
  
- Queria apenas olhar os livros. Estou ansiosa para começar a usá-los. A senhora está separando alguns para os ex-alunos?  
  
- Francamente, mocinha, isso não é da sua conta. Além disso, você não deveria estar aqui. A placa é bem clara.  
  
Irresistível como a correnteza de um rio a resposta veio sem que eu pudesse detê-la. Olhei firme e sustentei seu olhar.  
  
- Devo informá-la de que não preciso em absoluto da visão para ler esses livros. - E mostrei alguns feitiços que li naquele instante para a mente de Madame Pince.  
  
Com certeza ela não esperava essa resposta, pois seu rosto ficou lívido e com expressão perplexa. Virei-me e saí rapidamente dali.  
  
Parei para ler o quadro de avisos e anotava as diversas aulas destinadas ao último ano quando a Profª McGonagall surgiu no alto da escadaria e logo juntou-se a mim.  
  
- Ansiosa, Srta. Hunter?  
  
- Um pouco. Queria olhar o castelo antes de estar fervilhando.  
  
- Entendo. Já decidiu quais disciplinas irá cursar? Não fizemos um horário especial, de modo que você pode escolher todas essas.  
  
- Ainda não sei. Creio que farei as mesmas que a maioria dos alunos da minha Casa.  
  
- Como vai seu pai? Da última vez que nos falamos ele estava bastante ocupado com alguns bruxos na América do Sul.  
  
- Ele resolveu esse problema. Contatou um amigo que conhecemos quando moramos no Brasil e ele resolveu tudo. Tivemos que resgatar as irmãs Bastian e Fabian Fastred no Nepal, a senhora soube? Agora estão reunindo forças contra Lord Voldemort.  
  
A Profª Minerva fez uma careta ao ouvir esse nome. Procurou disfarçar com um sorriso maroto ao falar da amiga.  
  
- Ângela Bastian ainda tem a mania de passar-se por isca para atrair os inimigos?  
  
- Sim. Ela se diverte com isso, mas dessa vez quase põe tudo a perder. Hannah e Fabian não conseguiram salvá-la e acabaram presos também. Papai teve muito trabalho para entrar no esconderijo dos bruxos e libertá-los. Ele não me deixou agir, como eu queria...  
  
Um grupo de alunos passou em direção ao Salão, interrompendo nossa conversa. A professora foi atender um chamado. Cheguei até a porta de carvalho e olhei a propriedade. Imensa e bela, extremamente protegida. A Floresta Proibida me atraía, mas não queria entrar nela, ainda. Dentro do castelo, o barulho aumentava e eu me dirigi à mesa da Grifinória. Sentei a um canto e comecei a comer mingau de aveia com caramelo.  
  
Os olhares de todos detinham-se em mim e desviavam quando eu retribuía. Então é assim que um bicho de zoológico se sente! Das outras mesas alguns se levantavam para ver e eu desejei que não fizessem isso. Sentia que a reportagem tinha sido disseminada e a maioria desses olhares era de reprovação e inveja. A solidão caiu sobre mim num golpe certeiro.  
  
Na mesa dos professores estavam alguns que eu não conhecia, além de Severo Snape. Nem Dumbledore nem McGonagall. Severo prestava atenção aos meus gestos. Sorrimos um para o outro."  
  
  
  
*********************************************************************  
  
- Não podemos esperá-las mais, Harry. Estou morrendo de fome!  
  
- Hermione não vai gostar de você ir sem ela.  
  
- Ela vai entender quando eu disser que estava à beira de um colapso! O dia não será fácil hoje.  
  
- Ok,vamos.  
  
Harry tinha acordado cedo e esperava Rony e Mione há algum tempo. Queria levantar o assunto do sonho novamente, contudo lembrou-se de Aline. Será que deveria contar a ela? O quanto ela sabia sobre ele? Hermione parecia planejar ficar amiga dela, portanto deveriam descer juntas. Queria esperá- las, Rony não. Quando já estavam atravessando o buraco do retrato, a garota os chamou:  
  
- Onde pensam que vão sem mim?  
  
Rony estacou. A namorada se zangava facilmente. Puxou-a pela cintura, dando- lhe um leve beijo na boca.  
  
- Íamos ver se você estava lá embaixo.  
  
Hermione sorriu pois sabia que era mentira, mas não disse nada. Ao invés disso, correu os olhos pela sala.  
  
- Onde está Aline?  
  
- Pensamos que estava com você.  
  
- Quando acordei ela não estava na cama. Já deve ter descido. Vamos também, estou morrendo de fome.  
  
Encontraram vários alunos no Salão e então a viram conversando com Gina e alguns alunos do sexto ano.  
  
- Bom dia! O café está muito bom.  
  
Os garotos sentaram-se ao lado dela. Harry serviu-se de ovos com bacon, Rony e Mione de mingau de aveia.  
  
- Estávamos esperando você lá em cima - disse Harry. Ninguém percebeu a testa de Gina franzir.  
  
- Ah, desculpem. O castelo me atraiu. Não consegui ficar na torre muito tempo.  
  
- O que você está escrevendo?  
  
- Nada de importante, apenas escolhendo minhas aulas. São tantas que não sei para onde ir. Gina estava me dando umas dicas.  
  
Hermione pensou um pouco enquanto mastigava.  
  
- Bem, você pode ficar com a gente, se quiser. Fazemos umas aulas interessantes - e começou a falar sobre Herbologia, Trato das Criaturas Mágicas, Transformação, Poções, Aritmancia etc.  
  
Harry alegrou-se por Mione ter feito a proposta que ele queria fazer e quase pulou na mesa quando Aline respondeu que "adoraria, se não fosse atrapalhar". Ele não viu Cho observando-o da mesa da Corvinal.  
  
O horário foi entregue por Colin Creevey. A primeira aula seria Transformação. Terminada a refeição, foram direto para a sala.  
  
Os quatro escolheram carteiras no fundo para tentar evitar os olhares dos colegas. Harry percebeu a chateação de Aline.  
  
- Logo se acostumam com você.  
  
- Vocês começam agora a última etapa das aulas. Espero que alguma coisa tenha entrado em suas cabeças durante esses anos. Procuraremos aprimorar as técnicas aprendidas nos períodos anteriores, com a exceção que este ano exigirei mais. - um suspiro audível percorreu toda a classe. A Profª McGonagall era bastante exigente. - Para ver o nível que espero que alcancem pedirei a ajuda de uma aluna. Srta. Hunter, por favor, venha à frente.  
  
O rosto dela queimava. Aline olhou para Harry: "Adeus anonimato!" Um sorriso amarelo mostrou que ele não desejava a exposição dela. Estava nervoso. O que a professora poderia querer? A turma olhava com atenção.  
  
- Calma, Srta. Hunter. Não quero expô-la sem necessidade, apenas mostrar que jovens bruxos podem fazer feitiços tão bem quanto bruxos experientes. A senhorita está acostumada à prática mágica de que necessitamos aqui.  
  
- O que a senhora deseja que eu faça, professora?  
  
- Talvez poucos saibam que a Srta. Hunter adquiriu conhecimentos que a tornaram capaz de uma transformação completa e rápida. A senhorita ainda não consta na lista de animagos, mas sei que tornou-se uma.  
  
Os alunos arregalaram os olhos e as bocas se abriram. Aline baixou o rosto, que teimava em ficar vermelho.  
  
- A senhora sabe das circunstâncias em que isso foi possível, Sra. McGonagall. Não é nenhum grande feito. Tenho certeza de que qualquer dos presentes conseguiria fazer o mesmo se...  
  
- Não se iluda, Srta. Hunter. Poucos bruxos conseguem o controle sobre o corpo de tal modo. Por favor, queira mostrar à classe a sua transformação.  
  
Aline hesitou - a transformação seria motivo para mais comentários, como de fato ocorreu, além de ser revelada uma de suas armas. Contudo, McGonagall deveria saber o que pedia. Olhou para os rostos ansiosos dos colegas e se rendeu.  
  
As mãos cerradas, os braços tensos ao longo do corpo, ela começou a murmurar palavras numa língua estranha, como da primeira vez concentrando- se no animal escondido dentro dela. Na ocasião as dissera instintivamente, desesperada para libertar o pai de um bruxo excepcionalmente cruel. Seus olhos brilhavam, movimentando-se alucinados, deixando todos assustados. Hermione pensou que ela estava tendo um acesso. Parvati deu um gritinho abafado. Tudo acontecia muito rápido.  
  
Então Aline fechou as pálpebras, abriu as mãos e relaxou o corpo. No instante seguinte, pêlos brancos surgiram por seus braços e rosto, suas mãos cresceram e seus dedos encurtaram, seu corpo alongou-se. Quando caiu, todos se levantaram para olhar, mas a garota desaparecera. Os alunos encaravam uma enorme tigresa cinzenta ao lado da professora. O animal rugiu e eles se afastaram aterrorizados. Harry não conseguia acreditar. Neville precisou de ajuda para sentar na cadeira.  
  
- Ela é um lobisomem! - Lilá agarrava o braço de Dino com tanta força que rasgou a manga das vestes do garoto.  
  
- Como ela conseguiu fazer isso? Muito rápida! - os olhos de Simas estavam arregalados.  
  
- Tendo controle. - disse a professora. - Não tenham medo. Vocês presenciaram a transformação da mais jovem animaga do século. Aline Hunter não conseguiu isso só estudando, portanto, aconselho a quem quiser fazê-lo algum dia que pratique.  
  
- Mas, professora, o que ela disse logo no início? - Parvati estivera sentada na carteira da frente e ouvira tudo. - Não era nossa língua.  
  
- Realmente, a Srta. Hunter invocou seus antepassados em uma língua esquecida, Srta. Patil. Uma língua élfica bastante antiga. Creio que ela aja assim por inspiração. Mas os bruxos conseguem transformar-se por outros meios.  
  
- Profª McGonagall, agora que já servi de animadora de aula, poderia voltar ao normal?  
  
Haviam esquecido de Aline, que não apreciou a idéia de ser examinada em sua intimidade. Sua voz era como um rugido, Harry pensou. Sua expressão tornou- se ameaçadora. A transformação não fora apenas física, ele supôs com razão.  
  
- Pode voltar à sua forma habitual, Srta. Hunter. E obrigada pela demonstração.  
  
Quando o sinal do intervalo tocou, ninguém estava muito disposto a ficar perto de Aline. Ela voltara ao normal e viera sentar-se ao lado de Harry, pois até Hermione não conseguia esconder o medo. Ele, ao contrário, depois do primeiro momento, entendeu que a mudança ameaçava apenas os inimigos.  
  
- Foi uma apresentação e tanto! - disse Harry em tom animado.  
  
- Só não queria que ficassem com medo. Nunca machucaria alguém aqui.  
  
- A gente sabe, mas é a primeira vez que vemos um animago tão ameaçador! Tenha paciência conosco. Você é bem diferente.  
  
- Sinto isso. Espero que não demore muito para me tornar uma de vocês.  
  
A fama de Aline Hunter, no entanto, não diminuiu com o tempo. Nas aulas seguintes os professores, como quem queria testar seus conhecimentos, a chamavam para demonstrações na frente de toda a turma; suas façanhas eram contadas pelos corredores.  
  
Rony estava certo. Quando, na quarta à noite, os alunos subiram à Torre Oeste para estudar Vênus, Aline e Sinistra discutiram toda a aula sobre as estrelas. A professora tinha um brilho excitado nos olhos (há tempos não lhe aparecia um aluno que apreciasse tanto os astros.) e convidou a garota para a monitoria. Ela teria que auxiliar os alunos com as lições. Aline aceitou.  
  
Na aula de Poções, Snape a elogiara, fato inédito em se tratando de alunos não pertencentes a Sonserina. Rony e Harry curtiram a cara de Malfoy. Certamente ele esperava que o professor acabasse com a nova "celebridade" da Grifinória. Snape realmente parou no nome de Aline ao fazer a chamada, deixando Harry com a respiração suspensa. Se fizesse alguma gracinha ele não iria agüentar. Viu o risinho de Malfoy, espiando de uma carteira na frente.  
  
O professor procurou pela sala, encontrando-a ao lado de Harry. Num gesto inesperado e jamais visto pelos alunos, Snape sorriu para ela. Aline retribuiu. O queixo de Rony caiu.  
  
- É um prazer tê-la conosco, Srta. Hunter. Espero que as minhas aulas satisfaçam sua mente e seu espírito.  
  
Dino limpava o ouvido pois definitivamente não ouvira direito. Pansy Parkinson, Emilía Bulstrode e Truus Lundhout pareciam ter acabado de chupar um limão.  
  
- Obrigada, professor.  
  
Severo Snape estava sendo absolutamente sincero pelo que Harry podia deduzir. Ele estava feliz em vê-la ali. Como era possível? 


	11. Um passeio para melhorar

Capítulo Nove: Um passeio para melhorar  
  
  
  
- Quer dizer que você nunca viu um tronquilho? - perguntou Aline a Harry,com a voz exageradamente escandalizada.  
  
- Não. Por que o espanto? - ele ria da cara horrorizada dela. - Sei que eles são difíceis de encontrar. Não fiquei procurando criaturinhas feitas de gravetos pela Floresta!  
  
- Mas deveria! Os tronquilhos são ótimos amigos. Tim teve dois quando era criança.  
  
Os dois estavam sentados junto à janela na Torre de Grifinória. Rony e Mione tinham ido dar um passeio. Eram quase oito da noite e eles tiveram um dia cheio, com tempos duplos de Defesa contra Arte das Trevas e Transformação. Aline contava a Harry os animais mágicos que já possuíra enquanto faziam uma pesquisa para a aula de Hagrid.  
  
- Que tal se fôssemos procurar alguns? - ela propôs animada.  
  
- Nem pensar. Vamos pegar uma bela detenção e vamos atrasar a matéria. E estamos proibidos de entrar na Floresta, você se esqueceu?  
  
- Ah, Harry... Por favor... - a garota passou o braço por cima da mesa onde eles estudavam e pousou a mão sobre a dele. Harry não pôde evitar um choque percorrer-lhe a coluna e um friozinho na barriga, como acontecia sempre que ela o tocava. - A gente não demora... Prometo... Nem a Mione está preocupada com essa lição.  
  
- Ok. - ele nunca resistia aos pedidos dela. Começava a acreditar que Aline certamente tinha um encantamento que não aceitava recusas. - É uma boa espairecer um pouco. Tempo duplo de Transformação foi demais para mim.  
  
- Você bem que gostou das primeiras horas! - provocou a garota.  
  
- DCAT é minha melhor matéria. Mas não demoramos, certo?  
  
- Claro. - Aline disse e levantou-se, ainda segurando a mão de Harry. Ele correu os olhos pela sala. Felizmente ninguém olhava. Se ele observasse melhor, veria Gina erguer a vista do livro de Feitiços para ver os dois saindo de mãos dadas.  
  
Harry não protestou, nem tentou largar a mão da amiga. Ao contrário, quando desciam cuidadosamente as escadas, ele percebeu que haviam entrelaçado os dedos, o aperto um pouco mais forte e que ela andava cautelo próxima a ele, embora seus passos não fizessem o menor ruído.  
  
Encontraram algumas das interessantes criaturinhas-graveto perto da cabana de Hagrid. Harry espantou-se ao ouví-los falar um inglês perfeito.  
  
- Boa noite, caro senhor e estimada senhorita! A que devemos a honra desta visita?  
  
Seus nomes exteriores (eles tinham outros nomes, conhecidos somente entre a comunidade tronquilha) eram Violet, Greenleeves e Seeds. Aline teve que prometer não tentar tocá-los. Pareciam diminutos e frágeis feixes de gravetos amarrados no meio, com olhinhos castanhos e curiosos. Contaram sua luta para defender suas árvores, que eram seu lar e sua vida. Sempre que uma árvore morre, um tronquilho vai junto, privando o mundo de seres gentis e pacíficos.  
  
Os garotos sentaram-se num tronco caído e ouviram as histórias olhando para a lua crescente. Harry sentia a amiga chegar mais perto, sem notar que ele próprio aproximava seu corpo do dela. Aline apoiou a cabeça em seu ombro, ouvindo Greenleeves contar como os dementadores os matavam facilmente e agradecer a proteção que Hogwarts dava à Floresta. Quase instintivamente, o garoto passou o braço pelos ombros da garota, acomodando-a. O próprio Harry surpreendeu-se com a atitude, mas agora sentia o calor do corpo de Aline e seu hálito fresco quando ela ria.  
  
Quando as luzes do castelo começaram a rarear, os dois voltaram devagar, e novamente de mãos dadas, para a Torre.  
  
Na sala comunal, vazia àquela hora, encontraram Mione e Rony conversando baixinho perto da lareira.  
  
- Onde vocês se meteram? - perguntou o amigo ao vê-los.  
  
- Ficamos preocupados. Chegamos a pensar que tinham arrumado uma detenção.  
  
- Não, nós fomos à Floresta conhecer alguns tronquilhos. - Harry começou a contar o encontro com os bichinhos enquanto sentava-se no chão, apoiando as costas na poltrona onde Aline sentara. Antes de subir para o quarto, Aline abaixou-se e beijou de leve o rosto dele.  
  
- Obrigada, foi um passeio excelente! Temos que repetir!  
  
Harry ficou muito vermelho. Rony olhava para o amigo, mal contendo a risada. Hermione também ria com um brilho que dizia "passeio para ver tronquilhos, é?"  
  
Após dez dias de convivência, ele descobrira que sim, era possível conquistar a afeição até de Snape. Ainda mais se fosse Aline Hunter. Ela mostrava-se tão diferente das meninas que Harry já conhecera que o garoto até desconfiou.  
  
A meio-elfo não o idolatrava como a maioria das alunas, como uma espécie de ser inatingível; tão pouco o controlava como Cho, fazendo questão de exibir a todos sua "propriedade particular".  
  
O mais próximo seria compará-la a Hermione, mas mesmo elas eram diferentes. Mione tinha um certo temor em expor sentimentos, de estar invadindo sua privacidade, talvez por ele próprio ser um tanto reservado e introvertido. O garoto, mais que qualquer outro, percebeu que Aline não se importava em demonstrar afeição com gestos. No inicio, Harry assustou-se, porém, não demorou a gostar bastante dos abraços e beijos no rosto. 


	12. Paralelas

Capítulo Nove e meio: Paralelas  
  
  
  
Sirius Black encontrava-se calmo naquela manhã. Calmo pela primeira vez em meses, desde que salvara Harry dos Comensais da Morte. Tomava café numa lanchonete suburbana de Glasgow, observando seu grande amigo, Remo Lupin, consumir com avidez o bacon com ovos e salsichas, as roupas sujas e rasgadas, o rosto pálido. Os dois agiam e escondiam-se juntos em Edimburgo há sete meses, mas foram delatados e fugiram para a capital industrial da Escócia.  
  
Remo conhecia algumas pessoas em Glasgow, facilitando o disfarce deles. Entretanto, suas transformações em lobisomem ficavam cada vez piores sem a poção de Severo Snape.  
  
- Então, - disse Lupin entre uma garfada e outra - o que Harry conta de novo?  
  
- Você está mesmo faminto, não? Podemos falar depois...  
  
- Não, já acabei. - Remo raspou o prato com um pedaço de pão, cruzou os talheres e olhou para Sirius, sorrindo. - Se queremos prosseguir com o plano, preciso saber; então decidiremos.  
  
- Adivinha quem está em Hogwarts! - os lábios de Sirius sorriram pela primeira vez em semanas.  
  
- Nem imagino... Moody?... Não, deixe-me ver... Quem sabe uma equipe de aurores treinados...  
  
- Melhor.  
  
- Posso ver sua satisfação estampada no rosto. Você não está tão sereno há dias, Almofadinhas.  
  
- Aline Hunter.  
  
- O que? Como disse? - Remo olhou-o admirado. A idéia parecia inconcebível. - Aline Hunter em Hogwarts? Como conseguiram?  
  
- Leia você mesmo!  
  
Lupin pegou o pergaminho que Sirius lhe entregava. Era a última carta de Harry.  
  
  
  
Sirius e Remo,  
  
Espero que esteja tudo ok com vocês. Eu consegui sobreviver aos Dursley mais esse verão (tomara que seja o último) e as aulas estão bem interessantes e difíceis. Os professores querem nos ensinar a biblioteca inteira! Mione está quase maluca com as lições e a monitoria da Grifinória. Rony tenta ajudá-la, mas sabem como ele é...  
  
Uma aluna nova começou este ano. Acho que vocês devem conhecê-la: Aline Hunter. Dizem que ela é bastante conhecida no mundo mágico, apesar de eu nunca ter ouvido nada sobre ela nem sobre Elfos (ela é meio-elfo).  
  
Ela foi selecionada para a Grifinória e está tendo aulas conosco. Rony e Mione estão encantados com ela. Alias, todo mundo está curioso... Confesso que eu também.... Até Snape tratou-a bem!... Será que algum poder desses Elfos atrai nossa atenção para eles? Vocês sabem algo sobre eles e Aline Hunter?  
  
No mais, Dumbledore intensificou a segurança, como vocês devem saber. Podem ficar descansados que não estou correndo nenhum perigo (como vocês pareciam crer na carta anterior).  
  
Espero vê-los em breve. Cuidem-se, hein?!  
  
Harry  
  
P.S: Hermione pergunta como está o Bicuço. Um abraço para ele também.  
  
P.S2: Nunca mais sonhei com os soldados. Vou esquecer isso, por enquanto...  
  
  
  
  
  
- Como Dumbledore conseguiu?  
  
- A pergunta, meu caro Aluado, é como Timoth Hunter permitiu que a filha fosse para lá! Jamais ouvi dizer que ela pensasse em estudar magia.  
  
- Hum!... - Remo abriu um grande sorriso também. - O que você acha que Harry quis dizer com "confesso que eu também"? Será que os dois...  
  
- Não sei, mas o fato da garota estar lá, e tão perto dele, me acalma. Você sabe dos poderes dela. Talvez seja hora de voltarmos. De qualquer modo, você não poderia ficar mais longe de Snape.  
  
O garçom aproximou-se e retirou pratos e copos, o olhar amedrontado para clientes tão estranhos. Sirius tinha a barba por fazer e os cabelos desgrenhados. Seguira Lupin a noite toda, tentando segurá-lo.  
  
- Sei disso, Sirius. Realmente, acredito que devemos voltar. Pode não estar acontecendo nada agora, por isso mesmo devemos nos mexer. Nosso posicionamento fica mais fácil. Com certeza, Voldemort sabe que Aline está lá e manterá sua atenção no castelo, fato que me tranqüiliza e assusta.  
  
- Então está resolvido. Hoje à noite iremos para Hogsmeade. - e acrescentou, com um olhar malicioso. - Creio que Ângela ficará feliz com a sua volta.  
  
- E a Srta. Brethil novamente irá oferecer seus excelentes serviços culinários para nós, não é? - os olhos de Remo brilharam. 


	13. Nem tudo são flores

Capítulo Dez: Nem tudo são flores  
  
  
  
Depois de algumas semanas, Aline sentia-se sufocada com tanta atenção. À medida que o clima ficava mais frio com a chegada do outono, a sala comunal e a biblioteca ficavam mais cheias. Ela via poucos lugares onde pudesse ficar sossegada. Porém, tinha o apoio dos amigos.  
  
Hermione perguntava tudo sobre seus conhecimentos, insaciável. Gina a tratava com grande reverência, apesar de não conseguir disfarçar uma inquietação quando a via com Harry. Rony apreciava suas histórias e ela adorava as dele e de Mione. Como quisera uma vida normal, como trouxa ou como bruxa!  
  
Divertiu-se ao saber que Gui Weasley era fã das suas aventuras. Começou uma correspondência com ele, por intermédio de Gina.  
  
- Seu irmão é muito diferente, Gina! Olha só o cabelo dele! E esse brinco?! - comentava ela ao receber uma foto de Gui. - Na carta ele diz que a namorada, Fleur Delacour, está morrendo de ciúmes. Mas eu não quero tomá-lo dela, que exagero... O que foi? - perguntou ela ao ver as caras dos garotos. Mione ria.  
  
- Não é possível! Como Gui pode estar namorando a Fleur? - Rony olhava para Harry boquiaberto.  
  
- Vocês a conhecem? Tem uma foto deles juntos aqui. - os dois se espremeram para olhar.  
  
- Ah, parem com isso, vocês dois. - Mione amarrou a cara. - Ela já tem dono, ouviu, Ronald Weasley?  
  
- Calma, Mione! - Rony abraçou namorada e deu-lhe beijinhos estalados na bochecha. - Só estava curioso, quero dizer, eles não se conheciam... Como conseguiu?  
  
- Vou perguntar a ele na próxima carta, ok? Agora parem com essa cena de ciúme. Todo mundo aqui sabe que vocês se amam! - Hermione e Rony coraram juntos. Os amigos riram da sincronia.  
  
Com Harry passava mais tempo sozinha. Eles andavam pela propriedade durante horas, quando o tempo permitia, descobrindo fatos comuns em ambas as vidas. Aline contou a Harry que seus pais tinham sido amigos, mas ele não acreditou. Às vezes passeavam escondidos dentro da Floresta. Ela ensinou- lhe o prazer de caminhar entre as árvores, em meio aos sons dos animais e do vento.  
  
O amigo não era diferente de outros garotos que ela conhecera, mas, ao mesmo tempo, era. Talvez fosse a tristeza pela perda dos pais, ou o peso da responsabilidade, que ele imaginava ser só dele, ou ainda tudo isso unido no enorme senso de dever que transparecia em seu olhar franco. Esse amigo tão singular afinal de contas era Harry Potter. Não o menino que sobreviveu, mas o bebê que ela visitava na casa da tia Li.  
  
Harry contou a ela o sonho do verão. Aline reconheceu algo familiar, porém conservou a opinião para si. Era bastante discreta e perguntava mais do que respondia. A única revelação que fez foi a de que seu nome não era Aline.  
  
- Conto isso a você, mas peço que não comente com ninguém.  
  
- Por que você não usa seu nome?  
  
- Tim acha que não seria justo. Foi minha mãe quem escolheu. Ninguém sabe o significado, entende?  
  
- Não, mas estou curioso! Que nome é? É algo naquela língua que você mencionou?  
  
- Elenna. Significa "na direção da estrela".  
  
- Agora entendo as estrelas na noite em que chegamos. Elas tinham um brilho que eu nunca tinha visto. É um lindo nome! Realmente não deve ser usado por quem não entenda.  
  
O resto da escola a tratava como um ET. Prestavam atenção demais nela.  
  
- Calma, é a novidade! Logo vai ter outra por aí. - Hermione tentava tranqüilizar.  
  
- Não entendo porque vocês esquentam tanto! Afinal, ser famoso tem suas vantagens!  
  
- A questão, Rony, é que vou enlouquecer se não pararem de me apontar como uma anormalidade!  
  
O desabafo da garota foi mais alto do que deveria. Madame Pince, olhou-os de cara feia.  
  
- Escute, todos estão admirados com seus poderes. Você é jovem demais para saber tanto. Deveria sentir-se orgulhosa.  
  
- Harry, não é bem assim. Sei que você também não gosta de exposição. Não estou acostumada, não quero isso. Além do mais, estou aqui para uma mis...  
  
Ela parou de repente.  
  
- Uma missão?!  
  
- Ah, esqueçam... Desculpe o grito, Rony. Prometo me controlar... Aí vem Cho, Harry. Acho que vou dar uma volta no jardim antes da aula. Até mais.  
  
Dizendo isso, Aline arrumou depressa suas anotações e saiu da mesa, esbarrando num aluno da Corvinal, Siegfried Hayden, ao sair da biblioteca.  
  
- Desculpe, Srta. Hunter, não tive a intenção...  
  
- Não foi nada, Hayden. Com licença.  
  
Hermione notara suas saídas sempre que Cho se aproximava deles.  
  
Há dias ela tentava aproximar-se de Harry. O garoto fugia dessa conversa. Cho parecia ver seu reinado ameaçado por Aline e sempre aparecia misteriosamente para surpreendê-los nas estufas ou perto do lago ou nos pátios, onde quer que estivessem. Harry começava a achá-la sem graça, infantil demais. Percebia como incomodava Aline vê-la perto dele.  
  
- Olá, Harry. Você tem um tempo para a gente conversar?  
  
- Ah, acho que não. Tenho algumas lições de Astronomia para terminar e uma redação sobre Poções de Invisibilidade bem difícil... e mais umas coisas aqui.  
  
- Ok, deixa para depois então. Tchau.  
  
Ela saiu cabisbaixa.  
  
- Harry, você deveria mesmo falar com ela e acabar com essa enrolação. - aconselhou Hermione, no que foi apoiada por um aceno de Rony.  
  
Ele também pensava assim, mas estranhamente não conseguia agir quando se tratava de Cho e Aline. Tinha consciência da atração que sentia por essa, mas talvez ainda gostasse daquela. Não compreendia de onde surgira o "talvez", nem porque pensava tanto na amiga.  
  
- É, mas não agora. Ainda não consigo conversar com ela.  
  
- O que será que Aline tem contra ela?  
  
- Nada. Está apenas chateada com o holofote que colocaram em cima dela!  
  
Nessa mesma tarde, depois da aula de Hagrid (ele levara alguns Murtiscos para explicar à turma a maneira correta de preparar a pseudoflor de suas costas. Ingerida em conserva, ela produz resistência a feitiços e azarações, mas pode provocar o crescimento de pêlos púrpura nas orelhas.), Harry convidou Aline para uma caminhada.  
  
- Sinto que você quer perguntar alguma coisa, Harry. - Aline resolveu quebrar o silencio após darem duas voltas ao redor do lago. - Pode falar.  
  
- Er... Não sei... É um fato que notei...  
  
- É sobre Cho?  
  
- É. - ele baixou os olhos. - Vamos sentar. Podemos conversar melhor... Realmente não entendo porque você sai quando ela se aproxima.  
  
- É óbvio, não? -a garota ergueu as sombrancelhas, pensando: "Por que estamos tendo essa conversa?" - Vocês são namorados. Não quero atrapalhar.  
  
- Mas não atrapalha. - disse ele rápido. - Não precisa sair, está bem? Mione e Rony não saem.  
  
- Harry, você gosta da minha companhia porque somos amigos, mas Cho não é obrigada a me aturar.  
  
- Do que você está falando?  
  
Aline sorriu.  
  
- Vai me dizer que o famoso Harry Potter não sabe do seu fã-clube? Não tente negar, ele existe, quer você assuma a fama ou não!  
  
- Você pirou? - ele fechou a cara e aumentou a voz.  
  
- Cho adora causar sensação andando com você... Sem contar a Gina.  
  
- Gina é minha amiga!  
  
- Não me trate como débil. Vejo os sentimentos de Gina, ela não disfarça muito bem. E eu cheguei de intrometida. Você já notou o tempo que passamos juntos?  
  
- E você ri? Já se colocou no meu lugar? Minha namorada me exibe como um cachorrinho de exposição, uma das minhas amigas tem ciúmes de mim e você vai e joga isso na minha cara!  
  
- Você pediu! Sabe que sou assim e me chamou para conversar sobre Cho! - Ela estava indignada. Harry olhou-a sem encontrar resposta.  
  
- É verdade. Desculpe-me. - ele baixou o tom e ensaiou um sorriso. - Não imaginei que fôssemos falar de assuntos tão íntimos.  
  
Aline colocou a mão no braço do amigo. Imediatamente, o conhecido choque seguido de arrepio percorreu o corpo de Harry. Claro que ele notara o tempo que passavam juntos! Como não notaria?  
  
- Vamos embora então, antes que você comece a me perguntar sobre os meus sete namorados! - ela recuperara o humor.  
  
- Sete?  
  
- Claro, um para cada dia da semana. Esqueceu que sou irresistível?!  
  
Levantaram-se e começaram a voltar para o castelo, aproveitando o ar fresco para refletir sobre a conversa. Antes de entrarem, Harry segurou-a pela mão. Foi a vez da garota sentir o choque e o arrepio.  
  
- Quanto ao nosso assunto...?  
  
- Prometo tentar não fugir de Cho, a menos que vocês comecem a se agarrar na minha frente!... Quanto a Gina, é assunto seu. Não comentarei com ninguém.  
  
  
  
*********************************************************************  
  
Na noite anterior ao Dia das Bruxas, Aline recebeu um bilhete anônimo dizendo que deveria ficar na Torre da Grifinória e deixar os rapazes de Hogwarts em paz. Hermione riu ao ler o papel que a amiga apresentou-lhe, mas parou quando viu sua expressão de tristeza.  
  
- Ah, Aline, você não está ligando para essas invejosas, está? Não posso acreditar.  
  
- Assim nunca conseguirei ser uma aluna normal, Mione. Não vou a esse banquete.  
  
- Vai sim! E vai mostrar a elas que você não quer roubar nada de ninguém! Esse pessoal não sabe nada!  
  
Aline saiu do quarto e foi até o Corujal. Elfgold estava encarapitado perto de Edwiges. Os dois pareciam ter-se dado muito bem, ela notara. Sempre que via Elf voando ou na entrega de cartas, ele estava acompanhado pela coruja branca de Harry. A dona não pôde deixar de rir da coincidência. Ele veio ao seu chamado. Os Elfos conseguiam entender as linguagens dos animais. Elf tentou tranqüilizá-la, sem êxito.  
  
Ela deixou-o e refugiou-se numa sala vazia do sexto andar. Precisava pensar ou não conseguiria seguir em frente. Seu coração estava em constante sobressalto, as pessoas causavam-lhe medo, desejava jamais ter ido para Hogwarts. Mas se assim procedesse, se desistisse, seus intentos seriam inúteis.  
  
Por que tinha esses sentimentos atrapalhando? Não aprendera a lidar com eles nos subterrâneos que percorrera com o pai, perseguindo seres nefastos. Eram obstáculos diferentes, mascarados em bondade e curiosidade, porém impediam seu progresso. Só havia duas opções: enfrentar e aprender a lidar com a curiosidade e a desconfiança; ou recuar. "Bem", pensou Aline, "vamos em frente". Timoth jamais a deixaria voltar atrás.  
  
Havia a questão de Harry Potter, de como ele mexia com sua mente. Aline adivinhava seu poder, não mentira a Dumbledore. Ela não sabia agir com ele. Nunca havia se apaixonado antes, mas sabia dos sintomas. Seu pai lhe contou o que sentia por sua mãe - o mundo parecia perfeito, brilhante, colorido; exatamente o que ela sentia quando tinha Harry ao seu lado.  
  
Ele parecia confuso. Ela se esforçava para não ler seus sentimentos. Cho estava sempre por perto e eles eram namorados. Havia ainda a paixão de Gina e Aline não queria magoar a amiga. Quanto ao sobressalto, por ora nada faria. A única decisão era não tentar se esconder mais. A vergonha de ser o que era agora a envergonhava. Mostraria a todos o esplendor das Elfas.  
  
Aline saiu decidida da sala e quase derrubou Hayden novamente.  
  
- Desculpe, Srta. Hunter... A senhorita está ocupada? - O rosto do garoto ficou muito vermelho ao falar com ela. Ele fazia parte do grupo que a admirava. Aline notara que havia pelo menos dois fãs-clubes em Hogwarts: o primeiro, formado em sua maioria por garotas, para Harry Potter; o segundo, cujos membros eram quase todos homens, para ela mesma.  
  
- Não, Hayden. O que é? "Será que ele está me seguindo?"  
  
- Bem, ouvi falar da sua transformação. A senhorita é realmente muito boa, sabe? Gost... Gostaria de saber se poderia estudar Transformação com a senhorita na biblioteca... Isto é, a senhorita ensina Gina Weasley, não é?  
  
Então era isso! Era por isso que ele sempre estava perto deles? Aline sorriu bondosa.  
  
- Claro que sim, Siegfried. Estarei à disposição. Gina e eu estudamos após as aulas de vocês, às terças e quintas. 


	14. Conquista e Deslize

Capítulo Onze: Conquista e Deslize  
  
  
  
O Dia das Bruxas amanheceu com o habitual saboroso cheiro de abóbora pelo castelo. O Salão Principal estava decorado com as caras-de-abóboras e os morcegos de sempre, a comida impecável. A única novidade se via na mesa da Grifinória. Aline se abriu e estava inteira, conversando com os colegas, rindo, brilhando como uma estrela.  
  
Hermione levara um susto ao acordar e ver como a amiga mudara.  
  
- Resolvi assumir o risco.  
  
Seus olhos brilhavam e ela estava orgulhosa, resplandecente com uma veste branca, o cinto de folhas e uma pedra verde suspensa apenas por um filete de prata na testa.  
  
- O que você achou? Já estava na hora de parar de me esconder, não é mesmo?  
  
- Você está ótima! É assim que costuma se vestir?  
  
- Apenas em dias de festa, que raramente acontecem. Este é um berilo, é a pedra dos Elfos e amigos-dos-elfos de antigamente. - Aline explicou ao ver Hermione admirando a jóia.  
  
- Bem, não quero acabar com sua felicidade, mas você sabe o que vão dizer quando a virem assim, não sabe?  
  
- Não se preocupe. Tomei minha decisão. Vou vivê-la até o fim.  
  
Depois que Hermione se arrumou elas desceram para encontrar os garotos. O choque na sala comunal foi tremendo, mas Aline passou por todos sem dar atenção até aproximar-se de Harry e Rony. Ela quase riu da cara de Rony, tentando disfarçar o espanto enquanto Hermione olhava para ele.  
  
Imediatamente sentiu a atração de Harry. Ele parecia hipnotizado, mas ela decidira não espionar a mente dele. Se tivesse mantido a atenção por mais um segundo, teria sentido que Harry finalmente se decidira. Era como se nunca a tivesse visto antes, como a gente se espanta ao observar a flor em nosso jardim que passou desapercebida por séculos. Ele a amava.  
  
- Por favor, Srta. Hunter, dê-me a honra de acompanhá-la! - ele disse, sorrindo e oferecendo o braço a ela.  
  
A reação dos habitantes de Hogwarts foi, em geral, de surpresa. Durante todo o dia e, principalmente, à noite, tiveram a sensação de que uma estrela descera dos céus. As garotas beliscavam e gritavam com os namorados que desviavam o olhar para ver Aline passar.  
  
Ela, por seu lado, pouco via de tudo aquilo. (Exatamente como fez no esconderijo de um bruxo nas Malvinas. Ela entrara lá para recuperar o anel de Madame Finn, capaz de tornar quem o usasse infalível por 120 dias. Descera até a câmara subterrânea onde o bandido estava e o enfeitiçara ao se revelar.)  
  
Não desejava enfeitiçar ninguém, mas não podia evitar que a alegria extravasasse por sua pele.  
  
- Todos os Elfos eram assim?  
  
- Não, Gina. Os Elfos não se exibiam tanto. Não consigo controlar esse brilho totalmente ainda. Desde pequena sou assim. É o meu espírito se revelando.  
  
- Viver com Elfos de verdade deveria ser um espanto!  
  
- Sim. Deveria ser maravilhoso. Às vezes desejo ter nascido quando eles ainda caminhavam pelas florestas, cantando para alegrar os corações.  
  
  
  
*********************************************************************  
  
Harry Potter não estava preocupado com a ameaça iminente de Lord Voldemort, nem com o campeonato de quadribol que logo começaria. Muito menos com as aulas e os exames de formatura.  
  
O jovem bruxo usava todos os neurônios pensando na criatura que surgira de repente em sua vida. Ele simplesmente não conseguia ficar longe dela, sua voz não parava de ecoar em seus ouvidos. Harry lembrava-se do namoro com Cho como uma brincadeira de crianças.  
  
Desde que Rony e Mione começaram a namorar, Harry sentia-se um pouco afastado dos dois melhores amigos. Eles ainda eram os melhores amigos, mas agora ele não compartilhava todos os momentos com eles; e não desejava novas amizades intimas, de modo que tornou-se mais introvertido que de costume, até Aline chegar.  
  
Os dois amigos preocupavam-se com esse isolamento, porém todas as tentativas de aproximar Harry de alguém foram mal-sucedidas. Hermione acreditava que Cho influenciava um pouco, já que exigia exclusividade na atenção do namorado. Por isso, quando Aline Hunter apareceu, ela e Rony incentivaram uma aproximação.  
  
Ele surpreendeu-se conversando com a garota assuntos nos quais mal tinha coragem de tocar com os outros. Ela possuía um dom para fazê-lo falar sem receio de gozações e teorizações. Em pouco mais de um mês, Aline adquirira sua confiança em certos aspectos. Harry sentia que ela o entendia quase tão bem quanto Mione, Rony ou Sirius.  
  
E era exatamente por causa do padrinho que ele andava chateado. Sirius escrevera, contando da volta dele e Remo a Hogsmeade - e proibindo-o de vê- los antes da visita da escola ao povoado. Há meses não via os amigos de seus pais. Não comentara com Aline, pois envolveria explicar sobre Sirius Black, o fugitivo de Azkaban. Com certeza, pensava Harry, a amiga não conhecia a história verdadeira.  
  
Quando a Profª McGonagall anunciou o adiamento da visita por uma semana, antes da turma da Grifinória sair para Trato das Criaturas Mágicas, o ânimo de Harry despencou.  
  
Enquanto os colegas admiravam as Fadas Mordentes esvoaçando em duas grandes gaiolas, ele ficou sentado recostado na parede da cabana de Hagrid. Pediu aos amigos que não se preocupassem e fossem assistir a aula. Aline permaneceu no lugar. Seu olhar acompanhou a amiga se distanciando e perdeu- se no aglomerado ao redor das fadas.  
  
- Entendo. - Aline falou baixinho. - Eu também nunca tive tantos amigos como agora.  
  
- Fiquei contente ao saber que era simpático o suficiente para ter amigos, apesar dos Dursley. - Harry olhou para ela e forçou um sorriso. - Mas, às vezes, sinto-me culpado... Sei que todos que amo correm perigo... São iscas para mim... - suspirou, abaixando a cabeça.  
  
Aline aproximou-se e pousou a mão em seu ombro.  
  
- Muitas vezes, penso se não seria melhor me afastar... Depois, vem a conclusão de que se eu desistir tudo pioraria...  
  
Harry sentiu Aline ajoelhar-se na sua frente, sua mão deslizar por seu rosto, ajeitar a franja para o lado e desenhar de leve a cicatriz. Um calor agradável espalhou-se pelo corpo e ele desejou que o contato não se desfizesse. Gentilmente, ela levantou seu queixo, fazendo-o olhar direto para os profundos olhos cinzentos.  
  
- Você carrega tanta dor... Por isso amadureceu tão rápido. - a voz dela era só um sussurro. - Não brinquei ao dizer que o admiro, Harry... Seus amigos têm orgulho de você e jamais cogitariam a hipótese de obterem segurança estando distantes de você.  
  
Ele concordou com um aceno. Era incrível como ela o acalmava.  
  
- Harry, Aline, venham ver! Nasceram duas fadinhas! - Mione os trazia de volta ao mundo real.  
  
Aline levantou-se e estendeu a mão ao amigo. Ele sorriu, deixando-se levar. Precisava mesmo desanuviar as idéias antes de enfrentar a tarde toda na sala da Profª Trelawney.  
  
A Profª Sibila, como de costume, predizia a morte próxima de Harry.  
  
- Sinto, meu querido, que este será um ano negro para você. - parlamentava ela, esvoaçando pela sala, a voz um tom mais alto que um sussurro. - Já começou a fase escura da sua existência. Você não percebe isso?  
  
- Não - respondeu Harry, revirando os olhos para Aline, que acompanhava a ele e Rony naquele dia (ela geralmente ia com Hermione para a aula de Aritmancia - privilégio de aluna especial!).  
  
- Inclusive, professora, devo lembrá-la de como nossas noites têm sido estreladas este ano. - Aline não pôde refrear a língua. - E, se me permite um adendo, vejo grandes oportunidades para Harry.  
  
As discípulas da professora amarraram a cara para ela.  
  
- Oh, minha querida menina, não creio que você seja capaz de ver coisas assim.  
  
- Sra. Trelawney, estou mais próxima a ele do que a senhora. Talvez a senhora não tenha conhecimento da profecia sobre a pessoa que trará equilíbrio...  
  
- Já ouvi algo a respeito, mas, francamente querida, uma profecia tão direta não pode ser levada a sério!  
  
- Se duvida do que digo, convido-a para um casamento daqui a exatamente dois anos e trinta e nove dias. Até lá, por favor, não nos assuste mais.  
  
- Você precisava ver a cara da professora, Hagrid! - Rony comentava quando eles se reuniram na cabana antes do jantar. Mione estava numa reunião de monitores para acertar a visita ao povoado. - Ela não disse mais nada. Dispensou os alunos.  
  
- Não gosta de ser contrariada, a Profª Sibila.  
  
- Ela é cheia de mistérios, a Aline. - continuou Rony, olhando para Harry em busca de apoio. - Falou da tal profecia, mas não quis dar maiores detalhes.  
  
Harry notou um olhar entre Hagrid e Aline.  
  
- Não, não foi nada. Apenas mais uma profecia a respeito de um enviado para salvar o mundo, nada mais.  
  
Mas os dois não acreditaram muito que era "nada".  
  
- Se era nada, por que você falou dela?  
  
- Porque queria fazê-la parar de dizer bobagens! Já temos problemas suficientes...  
  
- Então você blefou?  
  
Aline mirou os dois e voltou-se para Hagrid com uma expressão suplicante.  
  
- E que história de casamento foi essa, Aline? - ele tentou mudar o assunto.  
  
- Não sei. Apenas um pressentimento, mas não sei quem era...  
  
Harry achou melhor não insistir e ajudou a conduzir a discussão para o casamento inesperado. Prometeu a si mesmo descobrir que raio de "profecia direta" era essa. A amiga parecia um pouco encabulada, sem querer encará- lo.  
  
Misteriosamente, ela virou-se muito triste para ele, quando voltavam ao castelo. Parecia ler seus pensamentos:  
  
- Não podemos pensar nesses assuntos agora, Harry. Temos preocupações demais! 


	15. Desmascarando Sirius

Capítulo Doze: Desmascarando Sirius  
  
  
  
Quando os alunos saíram para a primeira visita do ano a Hogsmeade, Harry, Rony e Mione estavam apreensivos. Haviam marcado o encontro com Sirius perto da Casa dos Gritos. Seria fácil, se Aline não estivesse junto.  
  
- Será que não podemos contar a ela? - questionava Rony na noite anterior. Aline ajudava Gina e as amigas com um mapa astronômico.  
  
- Nem pensar! O que você faria se descobrisse o paradeiro de um fugitivo perigoso? - Mione afastava-se do abraço do namorado e o olhava séria.  
  
- Nem parece que ela é nossa amiga.  
  
- Gina também é e nem por isso contamos a ela. - lembrou Harry. - Além do que, ela é uma caçadora de bruxos. Pode nem querer ouvir a história.  
  
- Aline não é o Snape, Harry! - A garota virou-se indignada para o amigo.- Acho que é você quem decide, afinal Almofadinhas é mais ligado a você. Mas tem que ser rápido! Vai ser difícil despistá-la amanhã.  
  
- Você tem razão, Mione. - o garoto sorriu. - Você sempre tem razão! Não vamos contar a ela sem antes perguntar a Almofadinhas. Ele é quem será exposto. Teremos que engabelá-la amanhã, não tem outro jeito.  
  
- Como faremos isso?  
  
- Poderíamos sugerir ao grupo de transformação algumas lojas especializadas em animagia. Tem uma na periferia do povoado. Daria tempo para nosso encontro.  
  
- Combinado! - disseram os garotos os mesmo tempo.  
  
Mesmo tendo convencido a amiga, eles não estavam muito certos de que funcionaria. Mas funcionou, pelo menos a primeira parte.  
  
Aline foi com os amigos verificar a tal loja, que estranhamente não tinha nome e cujo slogan era "viva sem monotonia, aprenda Animagia". Era meio escondida e pequena, mas lá encontrava-se de tudo para auxiliar transformações, até espelhos onde a pessoa conseguia ver o animal no qual se transformaria após um tempo de concentração.  
  
Os três não perderam tempo. Logo caminhavam ao lado do enorme cão preto pelas ruas. Falavam baixo e procuravam tratar Sirius como um cachorro normal. Quase chegavam à estrada que ia para a casa dele quando ouviram uma voz na viela por onde acabaram de passar.  
  
- Ei, seus fujões! Esperem-me!  
  
Os quatro viraram incrédulos. Aline corria em direção a eles.  
  
- Procurei vocês no bar e disseram que estavam passeando com um cão de rua. - ela sorria enquanto recuperava o fôlego. - Queria mostrar o que compramos, mas vejo que têm assuntos mais importantes. - Então a garota piscou para o cachorro. - Como vai, Sirius Black?  
  
Os olhos se arregalaram para ela. Harry ainda tentou salvar a situação.  
  
- Q... Quem? De quem você está falando?  
  
- Desse cão velho que está debaixo da sua mão! Você está mais bonito, Sirius, se é que isso é possível!  
  
- Você pirou? Onde está vendo Sirius Black? - Rony perguntou sem convencer ninguém. Não parava de olhar para Harry, Hermione e para o cão. Aline gargalhou.  
  
O cão começou a puxar as vestes de Harry, em claro sinal de que queria ser seguido. Começaram a caminhar novamente. Mione aproximou-se da amiga.  
  
- Por que você acha que é Sirius Black?  
  
- Mione, não existe cachorro que responda acenando com a cabeça; e esse aí não parava de fazer isso!  
  
- Você, como animaga, pode reconhecer outro?  
  
- Não é isso. Feitiços e capas de invisibilidade, transformações, nada que possa modificar o corpo tem efeito para mim. Eu sinto a essência de Sirius andando ao lado de Harry, não um cão preto.  
  
Um sobrado abandonado surgiu à frente do grupo, a fachada quase desabando. A porta rangeu quando abriram. Por dentro não era tão mal. Para falar sinceramente, era confortável, cheia de almofadas, poltronas e uma enorme mesa. O cheiro denunciava uma fornada de bolinhos e chá. Assim que entraram, Sirius transformou-se e riu dos garotos.  
  
- Francamente, vocês não sabem nem disfarçar? Esconder um animago de Aline Hunter...! Falando nela... - Ele voltou-se para Aline e a abraçou. Harry incomodou-se com essa demonstração de intimidade. - Como vai, Srta. Hunter?  
  
- Vocês já se conhecem?  
  
- Claro, Rony. Quem, no mundo mágico, não a conhece?  
  
- Ah, Sirius, pára com isso! - disse ela, corando.  
  
- E nós armando mil jeitos para ela não saber de você!  
  
- Desculpe, Mione. Não sabia que eles tinham voltado. Por falar em eles, onde está Lupin?  
  
- Muito grato pela lembrança, Aline. - Remo vinha da cozinha com duas bandejas com chá, bolinhos, suco e sanduíches. - E como estão vocês? - perguntou, deixando a comida sobre a mesa e abraçando a turma.  
  
- Vocês, definitivamente, formam a dupla mais charmosa da Ordem da Fênix! - Aline exclamou, deixando os dois rindo feito bobos e Harry de cara amarrada.  
  
Eles sentaram-se e ouviram as notícias dos dois. Harry era quem mais questionava, mesmo recebendo mensagens freqüentes, queria ouvir sobre as missões de caça e espionagem. Às quatro horas, aprontaram-se para voltar com os outros alunos. Quando tinham se despedido, Sirius pediu uma palavrinha ao afilhado. Os outros esperariam fora da casa.  
  
- Harry, tem certeza que está tudo bem mesmo? - O padrinho olhou-o sério.  
  
- Tenho. Sei que parece estranho, mas o que tenho escrito é verdade.  
  
- Você sabe que qualquer acontecimento deve ser analisado.  
  
- Sirius, não precisa se preocupar tanto...  
  
- Mas eu me preocupo. É excelente Aline estar perto de você, mas perigoso também.  
  
- Como assim?  
  
- Ela chama mais a atenção. De certa forma, é como um guarda-costas de luxo...  
  
- Aline não é guarda-costas! É minha amiga!  
  
- Não se esqueça de quem ela é e do que ela faz. Aline tem uma fama considerável entre os bruxos das trevas; e garanto que não é das melhores! Mesmo que ela não tenha ido para Hogwarts com essa intenção, ela tanto protege quanto chama o perigo para você.  
  
- Você quer que eu me afaste dela?  
  
- Não. Quero que você tome cuidado redobrado. Voldemort com certeza já sabe que ela está em Hogwarts, e pode ter uma reação dura se sentir que vocês estão desatentos. Sei que é chato ouvir sempre isso de mim, mas não há outro assunto enquanto não terminar.  
  
- Parece que não... - suspirou Harry, triste.  
  
- Talvez apenas dois outros... - A expressão de Sirius mudou completamente e ele riu. - Do quadribol eu já sei... Como vão as garotas? Cho? Você não a cita mais nas cartas.  
  
- Ah...! - Harry corou e sorriu sem-graça. Falar sobre garotas com Sirius era engraçado se você estivesse assistindo de fora. - Cho vai bem... Nós estamos meio brigados. Só nos vemos de vez em quando.  
  
- Vejo que esse namoro não tem muito futuro. Estou errado?  
  
- Não sei. Depois da primavera, parece que alguma coisa mudou... Pensei que isso nunca fosse acontecer.  
  
Sirius aproximou-se do afilhado e olhou-o de cima a baixo com o mesmo olhar gozador. Harry imaginava o que viria.  
  
- E quem será a próxima da lista?  
  
- Lista? Que lista?  
  
- Ora, Harry, Pontas ficaria desapontado... Espere, não. Tiago era o tímido. Eu era atirado... Eu estou desapontado. Será que não lhe ensinei nada sobre mulheres?  
  
- Sirius Black, o arrasa-corações! Notei o olhar úmido que Aline lançou para você! Se já acabou o sermão, melhor eu ir. Os outros estão esperando. - dizendo isso, Harry abraçou o padrinho.  
  
- Lembre-se, Harry, apesar de vigilante, não deixe de viver. Não se amargure com o futuro. Se você fizer um bom presente, seu futuro com certeza será melhor! Só se vive uma vida. Desfrute-a o melhor que puder.  
  
- Não é possível viver uma vida fugindo, Sirius. E por falar em futuro, você não respondeu se conhece a profecia da qual Aline falou.  
  
Sirius olhou-o em dúvida.  
  
- Por que você insiste nessa história? Ela já não explicou?  
  
- Não me convenceu. E é terrivelmente difícil arrancar qualquer informação de uma Elfa quando ela quer escondê-la.  
  
- Harry, você deveria mesmo esquecer isso. Não direi nada sobre a tal profecia... - E acrescentou ao ver a raiva estampada no rosto do garoto. - Que benefício traria? Você simplesmente esperaria algo mágico acontecer, como todos que a conhecem. Isso é péssimo!  
  
- Então é mais uma sobre mim? Já desconfiava. Pois bem , Sr. Black, se vocês não querem abrir o jogo, descubro sozinho! Não os perturbarei novamente, ok?  
  
- Harry... - Ia recriminá-lo, mas desistiu e apenas sorriu. - Você não toma jeito! - E levou-o pelos ombros até a porta. Harry notou que ele lançou um olhar zangado para Aline. Ela baixou o rosto, como a pedir desculpas. 


	16. Decisões

Capítulo Treze: Decisões  
  
  
  
Em novembro o campeonato de quadribol começou, atrasado pela falta de tempo dos professores para cuidar dos alunos durante os treinos. Aline apreciava o esporte, embora não acompanhasse campeonatos. Ela própria voava muito bem, com grande velocidade e segurança.  
  
Harry era apanhador e capitão, por estar a mais tempo no time. Costumava ser rigoroso nos treinos, embora deixasse os companheiros experimentarem seus estilos sem interferir. Essa tática funcionara nos anos anteriores e ele não a mudaria, pois era fato que não apreciava mandar em alguém.  
  
Aline gostava de vê-lo em ação. Ele era impetuoso e especialista em mergulhos perigosos em alta velocidade. Ela pediu a vassoura emprestada e mostrou-lhe como apostava corrida com o Pomo de Ouro, sem perdê-lo de vista.  
  
- Você daria uma ótima apanhadora!  
  
- Não, não seria justo! Meu time jamais perderia!  
  
Seus colegas estavam a caminho de aceitá-la e as aulas ficaram mais interessantes sem o incômodo dos olhares curiosos. Ela passava muito tempo com Hermione na biblioteca, aprendendo a "tradição dos bruxos". Descobriu que a amiga estava bastante adiantada em animagia, mas que pretendia transformar-se apenas depois da formatura.  
  
Havia as aulas com Gina e Siegfried. O rapaz conseguira mais meia dúzia de colegas para acompanharem as orientações de Aline. O grupo era tão barulhento que Madame Pince os expulsou da biblioteca e eles tiveram que pedir uma sala especial à Profª McGonagall.  
  
Sig, como era conhecido, logo tornou-se amigo de Aline e Gina. Ele vinha de uma família de origem nórdica e conhecia mais sobre Elfos do que os outros estudantes. De fato, Harry se viu pegando informações com ele para usá-las nos papos com a amiga.  
  
- Como é que você sabe tanto sobre Elfos, Sig? - Viu-se perguntando numa tarde em que um grande grupo caminhava para os jardins.  
  
- Os povos nórdicos conheciam o Belo Povo das lendas. Temos uma extensa tradição sobre eles. Mas, pelo que vi, nossas histórias diferem um pouco da história de Aline. Nossos Elfos vivem em Asgaard, a terra dos deuses. A Srta. Hunter é bem real, não fruto da imaginação.  
  
- Aline gosta de conversar com você, não é? - Perguntou Harry, deixando transparecer uma ponta de descontentamento.  
  
- Sim, falamos de vários assuntos, como deve ser entre você e ela, Harry. - Sig deu uma risadinha e caminhou mais rápido para acompanhar Gina e Colin. - Vê se abre os olhos! - Gritou de longe.  
  
Snape notara a proximidade entre Aline e Harry e não aprovava. A garota percebera o desprezo e o ódio entre os dois. A situação chegou ao limite em uma aula especialmente tensa. Draco havia tentado aproximar-se dela novamente e levara um carão. Então procurou atingir Harry, dizendo bobagens sobre os Potter antes de entrarem na sala.  
  
- Eles são ridículos e idiotas. Morrer para salvar um bruxo medíocre desses! - bradava para os amigos da Sonserina.  
  
Harry e seus amigos chegaram na hora. Rony e Hermione o seguraram com força. Aline não se controlou:  
  
- Seus pais é que são perfeitos, não é mesmo, Malfoy? Conseguiram criar um sapo em roupas de príncipe! Seu pai é o ser mais desprezível que já rastejou na Terra!  
  
Antes que ele pudesse revidar, Snape abriu a porta da masmorra e colocou todos para dentro.  
  
Enquanto organizavam os ingredientes para a aula, Harry perguntava a razão do rancor dela contra os Malfoy.  
  
- Harry, creia-me, eles são odiosos. Tenho medo deles. Vejo o que pode acontecer se...  
  
- Silêncio. Hoje continuaremos com as Poções de Reanimação.  
  
O professor ditou as regras para a utilização das poções - elas não funcionam quando se trata de feitiços. Reanimam apenas vítimas envenenadas - , em seguida os alunos começaram a preparar uma amostra para ser testada no final da aula.  
  
Enquanto trabalhavam, Snape aproximou-se da mesa de Malfoy e cochichou algo com ele.  
  
"Aposto que ele está contando o que aconteceu."  
  
De repente, o professor veio em direção à mesa onde Aline e Harry separavam quantidades exatas de pêlos de grifo e sementes de mandrágora.  
  
- Gostaria de mudar a senhorita de lugar, Srta. Hunter. Chega da companhia de Potter. O Sr. Malfoy está sozinho hoje. A senhorita poderia ajudá-lo com a poção.  
  
Aline empalideceu. Por um segundo pensou que o professor estive brincando, mas viu que não estava. Por que estava agindo assim?  
  
- Não. Desculpe, Profº Snape, mas Harry e eu já dividimos os ingredientes e ele já prometeu ajudar-me. Não seria justo.  
  
"Você enlouqueceu?"  
  
Ele fingiu não ouvir a pergunta. Abaixou-se até quase encostar seu rosto no dela.  
  
- Não me desafie, mocinha. A senhorita deveria seguir o meu conselho. O Sr. Malfoy pode ser uma companhia agradável.  
  
"Definitivamente você está louco. Não me force a chegar perto desse verme! Pense no que está propondo! Como se atreve?"  
  
- Professor, eu realmente não estou preparada para Draco Malfoy e, se o senhor insistir, terei que me retirar da sala!  
  
Ela perdera o juízo? Hermione olhava sem acreditar. Rony fechou os olhos, esperando a pancada. Harry pensou que, por mais que gostasse dela, Snape não permitiria tal rebeldia.  
  
Mas o professor endireitou-se rapidamente.  
  
- Bem, se a senhorita pensa assim, pode continuar com Potter, apesar de eu considerar que seu aproveitamento seria melhor se ficasse com alguém mais aplicado.  
  
- Acredito que o senhor queira me ajudar, Profº Snape, mas posso garantir- lhe que sei perfeitamente escolher minhas companhias.  
  
Quando saíram da masmorra, os colegas da Grifinória a rodearam, cheios de espanto.  
  
- Puxa, você não tremeu quando ele bafejou na sua cara? - Lilá estava com os olhos arregalados e segurava os livros contra o peito.  
  
- Foi muita coragem! Eu teria desmaiado. - Neville se esforçava para acompanhar os passos da garota.  
  
- Pensei que ele ia te agarrar e carregar até o Malfoy!  
  
- Como você conseguiu?  
  
Ela ria das exclamações, mas estava preocupada. Snape a queria perto de Malfoy. Seu pai iria saber disso, ah ia! Foi a atitude mais estranha que ele tomara na vida. Hermione adivinhou sua perturbação e não disse nada sobre o assunto nem permitiu que Rony e Harry o fizessem. A conversa passeou pelo campeonato, pelos acontecimentos fora da escola ou pelos exames. Até a hora do almoço.  
  
Na porta do Salão estava Severo Snape.  
  
- Srta. Hunter, posso falar com a senhorita?  
  
Ela pediu aos amigos para guardarem seu lugar e virou-se para o professor. Harry insistiu que sentassem onde pudessem vê-los.  
  
- Por que o senhor fez aquilo?  
  
- Achei que poderia ajudá-la, Aline. Potter não é uma boa companhia para você.  
  
- Malfoy tão pouco! O senhor esqueceu-se da minha história?  
  
- Não e é por isso que estou aqui. Desculpe-me, sim? Por um instante acreditei que você poderia deixar de lado...  
  
- Severo, jamais deixarei de lado a morte de minha mãe! É por ela que tenho vivido e feito tudo! - A voz da garota aumentava, ela gesticulava freneticamente. - Jamais esquecerei todo o nosso sofrimento. Meu pai ficaria surpreso ao saber que você me ofereceu a amizade de um Malfoy!  
  
- Elenna, não me entenda mal...  
  
Ela chorava. Largou a mochila no chão e saiu correndo.  
  
- O que ele fez a ela? - Harry perguntou, levantando-se.  
  
- Talvez a tenha expulsado! - Rony opinou.  
  
- Como ele pode ser assim? - Hermione balançava a cabeça.  
  
Harry saiu correndo, quase chutando um Snape perplexo ao passar. O que fora aquilo tudo? Nem percebeu o vento gelado que bateu em seu rosto, arrepiando- lhe a pele. Da porta de entrada a viu descendo para o lago, parando à sombra do carvalho gigante.  
  
Ela chorava com as pernas encolhidas, o rosto escondido. Não o ouviu chegar. Harry não sabia o que fazer. Sentou-se ao seu lado. Aline levantou os olhos, o rosto marcado de lágrimas.  
  
- Não chore. O que foi que aquele imbecil disse a você? - Sem perceber, pegou a mão dela.  
  
- Ele me traiu. Ele sabia... Sabia e mesmo assim pensou que eu podia passar por cima de tudo...Pensou que eu passaria por cima da morte de minha mãe... Ele enlouqueceu!...  
  
- Calma. - O que mais ele poderia dizer? Não estava entendendo absolutamente nada. - Por favor, acalme-se e me explique o que está acontecendo! Não posso ajudá-la no escuro.  
  
- Severo Snape é meu padrinho!  
  
- O que? - Harry espantou-se tanto que soltou a mão da garota.  
  
- Ele não queria que ninguém soubesse...  
  
- Como ele pode ser seu padrinho?  
  
- Ele ajudou muito Timoth quando minha mãe foi morta. Impediu que eu fosse assassinada também. Descobriu o plano e foi até nossa casa... Conseguiu dissuadi-los... Eu o adotei como padrinho, já que nunca tive um... Você sabe que minha mãe foi assassinada. Sabe quem foi o assassino? Claro que não... Pouquíssima gente sabe ou acredita. Lúcio Malfoy torturou minha mãe até matá-la, na minha frente.  
  
Harry paralisou. Aquilo era muito novo para ele. Nada das histórias agradáveis dos belos Elfos ou das aventuras excitantes dela. Ele realmente deveria estar dormindo ao pensar que ela escolhera essa vida pela emoção. Aline soluçava.  
  
- Malfoy foi atrás de meu pai, mas ele havia saído... Então... Então ele e seus companheiros nojentos, Comensais da Morte, prenderam e torturaram Laurëtinwe. Eu... Eu vi tudo. Tinha apenas três anos e eles me obrigaram a ver minha mãe sofrer... Eu me lembro de tudo. Maldição após Maldição. Torturaram até que ela não agüentou e o espírito dela se foi... Você sabe o que é isso?  
  
- Sei sim. Você sabe que eu sei. - A amiga estava cada vez mais nervosa. Ele a abraçou. Seu corpo quente tremia. Harry envolveu-a até os soluços diminuírem, o que demorou bastante. Ele sentia o perfume da pele macia dela. Acariciou seus cabelos, beijou-lhe o alto da cabeça. Não compreendia como alguém tão forte podia chorar assim.  
  
"Ela é humana", pensou, "Apenas uma garota assustada".  
  
- Você não sabe... Voldemort queria acabar com você, não com seus pais... Não agüento mais essa pressão... Estou completamente sozinha aqui...  
  
- Você sabe que não está só.  
  
Harry afastou-a e limpou as lágrimas de seu rosto. Aline olhava-o tão carente, mas ele não conseguia desviar a atenção da boca dela, os lábios tão macios e vermelhos. E então ele não pôde mais se conter. Aproximou seu rosto do dela até seus lábios se tocarem. Primeiro inseguro, logo em seguida com paixão. O garoto sentia o corpo dela relaxando ao abraçá-lo mais forte.  
  
Foi como voar, como saborear um doce que a gente gosta muito e não come há séculos, como se houvesse borboletas na barriga. Não, foi melhor. Harry não se lembrava de um beijo tão intenso, cheio de sentimento e com gosto de bala de menta. Os dois ficaram ali, sem conhecer tempo nem lugar.  
  
Quando conseguiram se separar, Harry ficou muito vermelho, consciente do que tinha feito, mas voltara a segurar sua mão.  
  
- Acho que se não fizesse isso, explodiria. Você deve me achar um aproveitador. - Sussurrou com a voz rouca. - Desculpe.  
  
Levantou-se rapidamente, levando junto a mão da garota. Aline ergueu-se num salto. Olhou-o fundo nos olhos, passou a mão livre por trás da nuca dele, como faria sempre desde esse dia, e o beijou devagar. A boca dele estava quente, os lábios sedentos. Ela sentiu o beijo calmo e fundo de Harry, até sua alma sentir-se beijada. As mãos do garoto percorrendo as costas dela, os braços fortes apertando-a.  
  
- Achei que você nunca faria isso! - Um sorriso abriu-se sob as lágrimas.  
  
O momento mágico acontecera. Ficaram abraçados muito tempo. Hagrid viu a cena da porta de sua cabana, algumas pessoas viram das janelas. Dificilmente encontrariam a felicidade em outro lugar naqueles dias.  
  
- As amigas de Cho estão correndo para o castelo.  
  
Harry acordou de um sonho adorável. Ele e Cho eram, oficialmente, namorados.  
  
- Ela não tinha que saber assim. Eu deveria contar a ela. Vou correr e ver se consigo alcançá-las. Você se importa?  
  
- Não. Eu gostaria de uma explicação se fosse ela. Encontro você na sala comunal, ok?  
  
  
  
Harry correu o mais rápido que pôde, tentando não perder as garotas de vista. Seu coração batia forte, sua cabeça rodava pensando em explicações enquanto subia a escadaria de mármore, todas descartadas por serem absurdas. Simplesmente sentia-se um monstro por não ter acabado o namoro antes, deixando Cho com ilusões.  
  
Quando entrou na biblioteca, viu as garotas já conversando com ela, cujo rosto ficava cada vez mais branco e a boca se abria mais.  
  
"Como é rápida a língua dessas garotas!" - Pensou incrédulo, procurando ouvir um pouco do que falavam.  
  
- Eles estão se agarrando. Todo mundo está vendo, Cho! - descrevia uma garota de sobrancelhas grossas.  
  
- O moleque nem tem respeito por você! - disparou outra com expressão de desprezo.  
  
- Vocês só podem estar loucas! Harry Potter e aquela elfa-superstar? - Cho olhava os rostos vermelhos das amigas, chocada.  
  
Harry, não querendo que a conversa se prolongasse e descambasse para invenções, seguiu decidido até parar em frente ao grupo. Cho olhou-o, assustada.  
  
- Harry!... Você aqui?  
  
- Na certa veio se explicar...  
  
- Fique quieta, Elvira. - Cho olhou feio para a garota de sombrancelhas grossas, que se encolheu. - Não ligue para ela, querido. Você queria falar comigo?  
  
- Sim. - Disse, corajoso. - Precisamos de um lugar menos tumultuado. - Indicou uma parte vazia entre a Sessão dos Feitiços Expectorantes e a das Poções Complexitivas.  
  
Cho não disse nada enquanto caminhavam para lá. Harry percebeu que ela estava nervosa porque enrolava o cabelo nos dedos compulsivamente. Quando achou que não seriam ouvidos, ela virou-se para ele e começou a falar muito depressa.  
  
- Não se preocupe, Harry. Não acredito em uma palavra do que elas disseram. Imagine, você e Aline Hunter. É simplesmente impossível...  
  
- Cho... Escute... Cho... Eu... - Mas não conseguia fazê-la parar. Estava descontrolada. Ele se impacientava, então segurou-a pelos ombros. - Escute! É verdade! Aline e eu nos beijamos.  
  
O rosto de Cho empalideceu mais.  
  
- Isso... Isso não tem nada a ver... Um beijo não é nada... Perdôo você por essa fraqueza!  
  
- Não quero ser perdoado. Gosto de Aline.  
  
Ela gaguejava e sacudia a cabeça. De repente, começou a rir.  
  
- O que?... Como assim?... Vocês dois?... Você está brincando?  
  
Será que ela acreditava que ele não tinha capacidade de conquistar outra pessoa? Ia viver o resto da vida atrás dela?  
  
- Não queria que você soubesse assim... Queria explicar tudo, resolver nossa questão... Foi inesperado, mas não imprevisto. Ao menos não para mim... A gente já não estava bem...  
  
- Não venha me dizer que você está gostando daquilo?! Aquela garota parece mais um soldado treinado do que outra coisa! Aposto que a conversa dela é só sobre os últimos Feitiços Aniquiladores e a lista dos mais procurados do mês!  
  
- Você está sendo injusta. Nunca conversou com ela... Ela não é assim... Ela é... - mas Cho Chang não queria saber o que Aline Hunter era. Harry jamais vira uma garota encrespada por perder o namorado e desejou que essa fosse a última vez.  
  
- Enfeitiçado, é isso que você foi. Seu tolo, idiota! Seduzido por uma elfa- general! Bem, deve ser por isso, não é? Precisa de alguém para tomar conta de você!  
  
- Não vou escutar acusações ou suposições suas. Você está fora de si, Cho. Pare! Acalme-se!  
  
PÁ.  
  
Cho deu um tapa que deixou o desenho vermelho da mão no rosto do garoto.  
  
- Saia da minha frente! E não me procure quando ela mostrar os punhos e bater em você!  
  
Harry achou melhor não responder. Saiu da passagem entre as prateleiras e surpreendeu vários ouvidos e rostos virados para ele. Cho não sussurrara ao acusá-lo.  
  
Antes de irem dormir, o castelo inteiro já sabia que o famoso Harry Potter tinha sido fisgado pela poderosa Aline Hunter.  
  
  
  
Aline fala:  
  
"Foi indescritível. Quando nossos lábios se tocaram, senti como se todo o sofrimento tivesse acabado. Eu não era mais Hunter, ele não era mais Potter. Éramos um único ser, o calor de um passando para o outro. Um contentamento arrebatador tomou conta da gente.  
  
Passamos muito tempo sem dizer palavra. Harry passava os dedos entre meus cabelos. Eu conseguia apenas fechar os olhos e ouvir meu coração batendo forte.  
  
- Você nem sabe como eu precisava disso...  
  
- Bem, eu sabia que eu precisava demais. - O sussurro dele ao meu ouvido fazia todo o meu corpo se arrepiar. - É quase inacreditável que tenha acontecido!  
  
- Se eu soubesse como seria, teria começado a mais tempo!  
  
- Aí não teria graça! Só se fosse comigo! - Ele riu.  
  
Quando a brisa tornou-se mais fria, olhei adiante e vi as amigas de Cho correndo para a escola. Avisei a Harry que teríamos problemas. Ele foi correndo explicar-se, deixando-me sozinha. Mas agora eu nunca estaria só.  
  
Fiquei admirando o lago até as primeiras estrelas refletirem na água. Encontrei Hagrid e ele acenou alegremente para mim. Meu desejo era pular e gritar pelo universo que o amava. Ao atravessar a porta, percebi que não precisava: todos já sabiam.  
  
Ninguém falou, mas pude sentir que tinham visto a cena romântica no jardim, ou ouvido falar dela. Isto era um tanto desagradável.  
  
Resolvi ir direto para a sala comunal. Não estava com fome. Queria estar perto dele.  
  
Encontrei Mione e Rony abraçados a um canto. Ele tinha um sorriso do tipo 'eu sabia que ia dar nisso' triunfante. Harry ainda não voltara.  
  
- Espero que esse namoro dure! - Hermione estava muito feliz.  
  
- Eu disse ao Harry que vocês iam acabar juntos!  
  
- Onde ele está?  
  
- Foi procurar Cho. As amigas dela viram tudo no jardim... - Eu estava ficando corada.  
  
- Como é que vai ser agora?  
  
- Não sei, Mione... Eu... Nós não tivemos tempo de falar nada...  
  
De repente, mãos cobriram meus olhos. Levei um susto.  
  
- Se adivinhar quem é, ganha um beijo!  
  
- É um desleixado de cabelos espetados e óculos redondos.  
  
Harry riu e deu-me um beijo na bochecha. Ele nunca agia assim. Sempre fora contido, mesmo com os amigos. A partir desse dia, no entanto, começou a se revelar muito carinhoso. Dei um espaço para ele sentar e recostei minha cabeça no ombro dele. Foi tão natural, e eu com medo de não saber como agir depois de tudo. Quando fomos dormir, ele me disse: 'É fácil. É só sermos namorados!'" 


	17. Interlúdio

Capítulo Quatorze: Interlúdio  
  
  
  
Não foi fácil para Cho Chang aceitar a troca. Mesmo que não gostasse de Harry, a idéia de perdê-lo para a elfa feiticeira não era animadora. Ela começou a espalhar que ele fora vítima de algum encantamento dela. Deve ser dito que Harry e Aline não se incomodavam. Andavam de mãos dadas para todo lado, deixando Draco furioso. Harry considerava que era despeito. Aline não queria pensar. Estava feliz como nunca.  
  
Difícil foi encararem Gina nos dias seguintes. Ela não falava com eles. Acreditava que tinha sido traída duplamente. Aline não sabia o que fazer.  
  
- Deixa que isso passa. - Rony não parecia preocupado com a irmã. - Ela vai acabar entendendo que não ia dar certo entre ela e o Harry.  
  
- Como se fosse fácil. Não esquecemos um amor assim, Rony. - exclamou Mione, estalando os dedos.  
  
- Sei disso, Mione. Veja o nosso caso...  
  
- Ainda não esqueci que o amo, Rony!  
  
- Por favor, vocês dois! O melhor para Gina seria encontrar alguém de quem ela gostasse realmente. Acho que ela só me achava interessante por ter enfrentado Voldemort e tudo mais.  
  
- Você está certo, Harry. Vou ficar de olho. Sinto-me em dívida com ela de qualquer forma.  
  
Essa foi a maior preocupação de Aline durante alguns dias. Espionava as mentes dos garotos, até que encontrou o que buscava em Siegfried Hayden. Com uma inteligência acima da média e, na opinião da maioria das garotas de Hogwarts, lindo de morrer, Hayden estava no sexto ano, fazia algumas aulas com a turma de Gina e prestava atenção a tudo que a garota fizesse, sem coragem para se declarar. Aline já sabia disso desde a noite antes do Dia das Bruxas, mas queria ter certeza das intenções do rapaz.  
  
Propôs aos amigos que eles arrumassem pretextos para os dois se encontrarem mais vezes sozinhos, para Gina começar a enxergá-lo. Rony não gostou de arranjar namorados para a irmã, porém viu que a cada dia seu estado piorava. Gina quase não comia e andava pelos cantos, com os olhos vidrados e vermelhos.  
  
Aline tinha informações interessantes sobre o garoto.  
  
- Ele vem de uma família bruxa tradicional da Dinamarca, muito rica. O pai, Húrin, é proprietário de uma exportadora de produtos mágicos nórdicos.  
  
- Sig veio estudar em Hogwarts por convite do próprio Dumbledore. - Hermione comentava com Rony, tentando convencê-lo. - O diretor o considera uma grande promessa em Transformação Avançada. Ele é um ótimo aluno, Rony, e gosta mesmo da Gina.  
  
Siegfried parecia uma espécie de Cedrico Diggory melhorado, pensou Harry enquanto conversava com o garoto perto das estufas: educado, discreto e justo, o que só contava pontos para ele. Considerava Gina uma irmã e não queria qualquer um namorando-a.  
  
Ele já notara as tentativas de aproximação de Hayden, mas acreditava que eram por causa de Aline (O que o deixou furioso. Harry descobrira que era muito ciumento.).  
  
- Não, Harry. Eu me aproximei de Aline porque era a integrante mais nova do grupo de vocês. Hermione era namorada de Rony, por isso achei que ela não iria querer me ajudar.  
  
- Rony realmente é muito ciumento - Harry sorria vendo o efeito da frase em Sig. O garoto fechou a cara. - Não se preocupe, a gente dobra ele!  
  
Armavam horários comuns na biblioteca, enviavam bilhetinhos marcando encontros, conversavam com um elogiando o outro. O joguinho funcionou bastante bem. Em menos de duas semanas, Gina e Siegfried tornaram-se inseparáveis. 


	18. O inimigo

Capítulo Quinze: O inimigo  
  
  
  
Foi durante o primeiro jogo de quadribol de Harry que Aline viu como tinha avaliado mal o perigo. Esquecera-se de sua missão, da situação fora da bem protegida Hogwarts. Esquecera-se de Lord Voldemort.  
  
O bruxo estava cada dia mais poderoso, reavendo seus fiéis seguidores e outros que ele conquistou com promessas de poder. Seu pai a mantinha informada. Até o momento, os jogadores estavam apenas arrumando suas pecas no tabuleiro. Ela acreditava que a precaução de Alvo Dumbledore retardaria a ação do inimigo, contudo, não adivinhava quanto tempo ele podia ser detido.  
  
Em sua última mensagem, Timoth comentara sobre a estranha quietude. Para ele estava tudo pronto e esperava o golpe para logo. Aline tentava não pensar em nada daquilo. Tinha o direito de descansar um pouco, de viver sua própria vida. Já tinha feito demais.  
  
O jogo a fez arrepender-se desse julgamento.  
  
Harry costumava ficar acima dos outros jogadores, vendo a partida há mais de trinta metros de altura, buscando o Pomo de Ouro sem atrapalhar. Quando os artilheiros disputavam a goles perto das balizas da Lufa-Lufa, ela viu Harry levar uma mão à testa, depois a outra. O garoto ainda se manteve no ar algum tempo, contudo perdeu o equilíbrio e caiu.  
  
O estádio todo parou. Ela mal teve tempo de colocar seus anéis, voar para o meio do campo, levantar a mão aberta bem embaixo do namorado e fazê-lo parar no ar a menos de cinco metros do chão. Um suspiro de alívio ecoou pelas arquibancadas. Sig, Rony e Hermione corriam ao encontro dela, enquanto alguns jogadores traziam a vassoura de Harry de volta e outros o pegavam e traziam até o campo, ainda gritando de dor.  
  
Juntou gente em volta deles. Rony e Sig brigavam para as pessoas se afastarem. Hermione tentava segurar as mãos do amigo para ele não arrebentar a cabeça de tanto apertar. Aline sabia que não adiantaria nada. Ao tocar a mão dele, sentiu Voldemort atuando. O que ela podia fazer era pouco. Tinha quase esgotado seu poder ao pará-lo no ar.  
  
Quando Minerva McGonagall conseguiu chegar até eles, Harry já tinha desmaiado.  
  
  
  
*********************************************************************  
  
Harry começava a pensar que não podia ter mais sorte: os treinos de quadribol iam bem: o campeonato seria uma barbada para a Grifinória; ele estava conseguindo um rendimento admirável nas aulas; e tinha ao seu lado Aline Hunter.  
  
No início ele pensou que tinha enlouquecido. A conversa com Cho só o deixou mais confuso: ele se arrependeria de se meter com uma guerreira, não uma menina normal. Mas a visão dela, indefesa, contradizia isso. Aline era uma garota que sabia se defender e ponto. A convivência mostrou como ele fora burro em temer que ela seria dura ou grosseira.  
  
Aline cuidava que tudo estivesse bom para ele. Sempre um beijo, um abraço, um carinho. Ela gostava de apoiar a cabeça em seu peito e ficar ali, quietinha. Adoravam namorar na Torre de Astronomia e Aline ficava horas envolvida em seus braços. Geralmente, ela levava a caixa musical e desfilava sua coleção, que um trouxa acharia desatualizada.  
  
- Beatles, Elvis Presley, The Platers, Chuck Berry...! - Ria-se ele enquanto ouviam "Love me tender" - Acho que você parou no tempo.  
  
- Talvez você preferisse Spice Girls, não? - Rebatia ela com autoridade. - Elvis cantando Love Me tender é perfeito! Todo mundo tenta imitar os antiquados!  
  
Aline emprestou alguns livros da "tradição" - como ela chamava - e Harry começou a entender um pouco dos seus costumes. Pela primeira vez, ele se viu pensando em casamento e filhos. Leu sobre o assunto nos livros dela.  
  
  
  
"Todos os eldar (elfos) falavam da passagem de muita força, mental e corporal, para suas crianças, na concepção e no nascimento. Logo, eles sustentavam que o fëa (espírito), embora não criado, extrai energia dos pais antes do nascimento da criança: diretamente do fëa da mãe enquanto ela carrega e nutre o hröa (corpo), e igualmente através do pai, cujo fëa está unido com o da mãe.  
  
Por esta razão todos os pais desejavam viver juntos no ano da gestação, e consideravam a separação nessa época como uma tristeza e aflição, privando a criança de uma parte de sua família. "Pois", diziam eles, "apesar da união dos fëar do casal não ser quebrada pela distância de lugares, mesmo em criaturas que vivem como espíritos encarnados, fëa somente comuna com fëa em sua totalidade quando os corpos estão juntos".  
  
  
  
- Por isso a ligação com sua mãe é tão forte, não é? - Perguntava Harry à namorada numa noite de estrelas cadentes. Estavam na Torre, para ela anotar os movimentos de Saturno no quadrante leste. No momento, Aline estava apoiada no peito dele enquanto explicava alguns termos do livro.  
  
- Pelo menos é assim que fui ensinada a pensar. - O garoto via o brilho das estrelas nos olhos cinzentos dela. Ela afastou-se e olhou-o divertida. - Você acha que se tivéssemos um filho, a ligação entre nós se intensificaria? É isso que está me propondo?  
  
- Bem, não é uma má idéia, não acha? - Ele puxou-a para si se encheu-a de beijos. - Mas não agora, claro. Temos muito que fazer ainda.  
  
- Sim. - Ela tornou-se muito séria e afastou-se novamente para anotar na prancheta. - De qualquer forma, nossa ligação já é bastante forte. Acho que só com meu pai conversei tanto na vida!  
  
- Pensei também em minha mãe... Será que funciona para os humanos?  
  
- Creio que funcione. - Aline passava as mãos pelos cabelos de Harry. - Senão, ela não poderia tê-lo salvado. - Então ela riu, para espantar a tristeza do rosto dele. - Você pode ficar feliz, Potter. Com certeza, pelo menos uma vezinha na vida, alguém já o amou.  
  
- E ninguém mais? - Ele ergueu uma sombrancelha e encarou-a. - Nunca mais?  
  
Como resposta, ganhou um beijo.  
  
Harry não desgrudava dela nem um minuto. Sentia confiança e segurança, o que não acontecia quando estava com Cho. Tinha a leve sensação de já ter sentido isso, mas não se lembrava do sonho do verão. Tudo parecia estar perfeito.  
  
O jogo de quadribol o fez acordar desse encantamento.  
  
Logo no início da partida, sua cicatriz começou a doer. A dor crescia cada vez mais, turvando sua visão, mesmo assim não queria descer. Procurou concentrar-se nas jogadas, desviar o pensamento, mas começou a ficar tonto. A dor veio forte como se alguém cinzelasse sua cabeça. Quando voltou a si, desequilibrara e caíra, vendo o chão aproximar-se mais. Pensou por um instante em Dumbledore, que já o tinha salvado de uma queda dessas, mas o diretor não estava presente.  
  
De repente, a figura de Aline invadiu o campo, correndo. Ela ergueu a mão para ele, ordenando que parasse. E ele parou. Depois não viu mais nada. Fechou os olhos e só ouviu os próprios gritos.  
  
  
  
********************************************************************* - Professor, era Lord Voldemort.  
  
Aline estava na sala do diretor. Mexia-se nervosa na cadeira. Deixara Harry na ala hospitalar com Hermione e Rony e fora direto para lá com a Profª McGonagall. Dumbledore ouviu seu relato da queda.  
  
- Acredito que sim, Srta. Hunter. Finalmente ele começou.  
  
- Sim. Como Harry pode ser afetado dessa maneira? Já sabia que eles tinham uma ligação, mas não que era tão forte.  
  
- Harry é afetado por ter absorvido alguns poderes de Voldemort, Elenna. E, muito provavelmente, parte da sua consciência. Ele é como um termômetro dos pensamentos do inimigo.  
  
- Isso é horrível! Não podemos curá-lo?  
  
- Infelizmente não. Certas coisas não podem simplesmente ser arrancadas de nós. Você o tocou?  
  
Dumbledore a observava.  
  
- Sim... Ele estava se contorcendo e gritando. Quando toquei sua mão li os pensamentos assassinos de Voldemort. Ele matou alguém cruelmente.  
  
Ele baixou a cabeça e suspirou.  
  
- Receio que tenha sido isso mesmo. Harry já sentira dor antes, mas não a ponto de desmaiar. Mesmo quando ele matou alguém. Você pôde ver quem foi?  
  
- Não. - Aline acompanhava cada movimento do diretor. - Meu poder diminuiu ao evitar que ele caísse.  
  
Depois de um longo silêncio, McGonagall permitiu que ela saísse, mas Dumbledore não deixou, ainda.  
  
- Por favor, senhorita, fique mais um pouco. Harry está bem. Gostaria de falar-lhe francamente.  
  
- Ia pedir exatamente isso, professor. Desde o início desconfiei que não estivesse aqui apenas para minha proteção. Era seu plano que eu o protegesse?  
  
- Elenna, - começou Dumbledore. A voz calma era pouco mais que um sussurro. - quando o procurei, seu pai estava aflito. Você é testemunha do assassinato de sua mãe, embora a maioria acredite que uma criança de três anos não possa ter lembranças fiéis e confiáveis. Timoth pediu-me que cuidasse de você e eu aceitei. Não nego que sua aproximação com Harry Potter me alegrou, mas ela não foi planejada. Não era mais uma missão para você, apesar de....  
  
- Apesar do senhor saber que eu sou a única que pode aliviar o sofrimento dele. E farei isso como puder, professor. Sei o quanto ele é importante... E ele tornou-se importante para mim também. - Ela corou e baixou os olhos, envergonhada.  
  
Um sorriso se abriu no rosto preocupado de Alvo Dumbledore.  
  
- Vocês jovens me surpreendem a cada dia. Mas não é só Harry Potter uma peça chave desse jogo. Seu pai ficará orgulhoso. Ele virá aqui ainda esta semana.  
  
- Sim, ele me avisou. Estou tentando descobrir como apresentar meu namorado para ele sem ver uma crise de ciúmes!  
  
  
  
********************************************************************* Na ala hospitalar só estavam Rony e Hermione. Harry não acordara.  
  
- Como foi com Dumbledore?  
  
- Ele queria saber o que tinha acontecido, só isso. E dizer que meu pai virá nos visitar nos próximos dias. Vocês vão gostar de Timoth Hunter. Como está Harry?  
  
- Madame Pomfrey disse para deixar ele dormir.  
  
Aline começou a contar aos dois a reunião com o diretor. Hermione fitava a amiga incrédula. O rosto de Rony abandonava a cor habitual, tornando-se branco, azul e verde. Por fim, Aline calou-se e olhou para Harry.  
  
Rony viu que os anéis ainda estavam em sua mão: um para cada dedo, unidos a outro maior na palma da mão. Todos feitos de uma madeira prateada.  
  
- Foi com isso que você parou a queda?  
  
- Ah, sim. Meu pai fez para mim. É de uma árvore já extinta chamada mallorn. Dentro, e unindo os anéis, tem fios de mithril, a chamada prata verdadeira dos Elfos. Minha varinha é do mesmo material. Os anéis aumentam a canalização dos poderes. Só com a varinha eu não poderia tê-lo parado.  
  
- Uau! Posso ver?  
  
A garota entregou o adereço e Rony revirou-o por todo lado. Hermione estava pensativa.  
  
- Nunca ouvi falar desses materiais. Onde seu pai os encontrou?  
  
- Bem, Mione, não sei se você acredita em lendas. Há milhares de anos, quando os Elfos partiram da Terra mortal, eles deixaram algumas heranças. Com o passar das Eras elas se perderam. Só o que ficou foi uma pequena barra da prata e algumas lascas de mallorn, uma árvore das florestas por onde eles caminhavam na Primavera do mundo, que já não existe mais. Meu pai aproveitou-as e fez uma varinha para mim e esse adereço. Já nos foram úteis em inúmeras ocasiões.  
  
Aline foi até a cabeceira da cama e beijou o namorado. Cantou uma antiga canção, para acalmar os ânimos.  
  
"Deve ser um estrela  
  
Brilhando dentro de você  
  
Quando a escuridão desvanecer  
  
Seu coração encontrará a verdade.  
  
A escuridão está vindo  
  
Acredite e você encontrará seu caminho  
  
A escuridão está fenecendo  
  
Uma promessa está com você agora  
  
Guiando sua jornada  
  
Para a luz do dia  
  
Quando a noite chega  
  
Você encontrará o sol"  
  
Acariciou várias vezes a cicatriz do garoto, procurando tirar a dor com a força que ainda restava.  
  
"Não deixarei que ele o atinja." 


	19. Paralelas 2

Capítulo Quinze e ¾: Paralelas 2  
  
  
  
- Você tem certeza, Tim? - Sirius estava sombrio, andando de um lado para o outro na sala. Hunter e Lupin o observavam.  
  
- Sirius, Timoth já disse que não tem certeza, mas é muito provável que Voldemort saiba mesmo como atingi-lo.  
  
- Minha filha contou-me logo que aconteceu. Suspeito que exista um espião em Hogwarts.  
  
- Não duvido de você, veja bem, Hunter. Estou preocupado porque não há nada que possamos fazer. Se continuar assim, ele acabará matando Harry!  
  
Remo hesitou antes de perguntar.  
  
- Vocês acham que devemos contar sobre a profecia? Afinal, ele perguntou na última carta e Aline comentou algo na aula.  
  
- Não, Remo. Se Harry souber dessa responsabilidade, pode entrar em parafuso. Além do que, não sabemos se trata-se dele.  
  
- Mas tudo se encaixa, Sirius. De qualquer forma, precisamos protegê- lo. Ele é um alvo fácil devido à ligação com Voldemort.  
  
- Talvez aja uma forma, mas é arriscada e jamais ousaria pedir à minha filha. - Timoth disse mais para si mesmo.  
  
- O que seria? Um feitiço?  
  
- Não, algo bem diferente. - Os olhos de Timoth desviaram de Sirius e fixaram-se na poltrona vazia à sua frente. - Não quero falar sobre isso. Vim aqui porque preciso conversar com vocês.  
  
- Soubemos que Fastred e as Bastian conseguiram localizar alguns bruxos das trevas. - Remo habilmente mudou de assunto. Sabia que Sirius não se contentaria com uma resposta evasiva quando se tratava de Harry. - Ângela esteve aqui há três noites e nos informou das medidas que tomaram para impedir o seqüestro de Hermengard Zurka.  
  
Sirius olhou para os dois amargurado, mas a disposição deles para discutir a cicatriz do afilhado se fora. Sentindo-se derrotado, afundou na poltrona e acompanhou o relato de Hunter.  
  
- Se eles não estivessem espionando, teríamos mais cadáveres hoje. Zurka guarda vários segredos do Ministério, afinal ela é uma inominável da confiança de Fudge. Tem informações importantes que seriam bem usadas por Voldemort. Ela é uma das responsáveis pela redoma protetora de Hogwarts.  
  
- Você não deveria nos dizer isso, Hunter. - Remo Lupin espantou-se com a sinceridade e o descuido. - Como você soube?  
  
- Já está na hora de vocês saberem, não podem defender-se ou atacar permanecendo ingênuos. Precisam conhecer os dois lados, não agirem sozinhos. Não fiquei todo esse tempo longe do Ministério. Tenho muitos contatos, e sei que Fudge não vai durar.  
  
- Fudge ainda acredita que pode controlar a situação escondendo os fatos. O idiota não entende que assim tira da população a chance de se defender. - A voz de Remo soava um pouco mais dura que o normal. - A maioria continua pensando estar no paraíso.  
  
- Mesmo na época do meu julgamento, tudo foi feito em surdina. - Sirius entrava na conversa. - Vocês se lembram das circunstâncias. Nenhuma nota à imprensa da sobrevivência de Pettigrew, do ressurgimento de Voldemort. Acusações retiradas por bom comportamento e um monte de besteiras!  
  
- Sei que você ainda não pode andar de cabeça erguida, Black, mas tenha certeza que a sua hora chegará. Sua ajuda tem sido valiosa e você sabe. Por isso vim aqui.  
  
- Não podemos unir-nos ao seu grupo, Timoth, apesar de sermos mais fortes juntos. - Lupin retomava sua calma. Sirius concordou com a cabeça. - Ainda somos procurados.  
  
- Mas podemos manter contato e trabalhar juntos de vez em quando. Vocês conseguiram uma boa colocação em Hogsmeade. Tenho certeza que aqui podemos descobrir mais sobre os planos do inimigo, além de ser um ótimo lugar para reuniões.  
  
Lupin e Sirius faziam parte da "turma de Hogwarts", como Tim referia- se aos ex-alunos que ajudavam Dumbledore no combate às trevas. Não conheciam muito os métodos do grupo de Hunter (principalmente, não concordavam que ele levasse a filha em missões e a tivesse treinado com dureza desde pequena.), mas sabiam que precisavam de todas as forças possíveis. Timoth sentia o mesmo.  
  
Na verdade, havia desconhecimento entre eles. Foram necessárias várias horas para chegarem a um consenso de cooperação mútua. Sirius convidou-o para ficar com eles até que Tim fosse visitar Aline.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
N/A: Então, o que estão achando??? A história está indo rápido demais? Está confusa? A Aline é uma chata? Vcs estão gostando?! Escrevam, please...rs! E-mails, reviews, urgente!!! 


	20. Algumas Explicações

Capítulo Dezesseis: Algumas Explicações  
  
  
  
Harry saiu da enfermaria no dia seguinte e mostrou-se preocupado com a dor. Queria agir, afinal já tinha enfrentado Voldemort outras vezes. Os amigos o removeram da idéia, mostrando que o bruxo agora estava muito mais poderoso. Draco não parava de chamá-lo de histérico e de rir dos gritos dele no dia do jogo, arrancando risos com suas imitações. A partida fora remarcada para o final do campeonato.  
  
Dois dias depois, Timoth Hunter chegou a Hogwarts. Aline ficou tão feliz em vê-lo bem que não conseguiu conter o brilho de sua pele, que ela começava a controlar. Apresentou Harry a ele e ficou admirada com a semelhança entre os dois, muito maior agora que os via lado a lado. Altos, os cabelos pretos e os olhos verdes. Até os óculos eram iguais. Harry tinha os ombros mais largos, por causa da prática de quadribol; Timoth exibia mechas grisalhas precoces. Tim gostou de Harry.  
  
- Sabia que eu e seus pais éramos muito amigos? Laurëtinwe e eu fomos ao casamento deles. Tiago adorava levar Aline nos ombros. Mas, como não fazia parte da turma de Hogwarts, acabamos nos afastando. Fui ao seu batizado... Nossa, acho que estou velho mesmo!  
  
Harry conversou muito com Timoth. O bruxo usava vestes surradas, sua voz grave e que nunca se alterava lembrou-lhe Lupin. Mas ele sentia um poder diferente, mais antigo e engastado na alma, como em Aline.  
  
- Por que o senhor não ficou aqui?  
  
- Não conseguiria ficar. Laurëtinwe precisava de mim. Aqui eu não poderia protegê-la, nem fazer nada contra os bruxos das trevas.  
  
- Às vezes eu penso em sair também.  
  
- Cada um tem um destino, Harry. O seu não é sair de Hogwarts agora.  
  
Harry perguntava sobre as diversas missões de Timoth. Procurava algo que o ajudasse a enfrentar Voldemort. Mas o pai de Aline queria conversar sobre a relação dos dois. Harry ficou extremamente constrangido quando Tim o puxou para uma conversa reservada.  
  
Quando assegurou que a filha estava em boas mãos, ali pela hora do jantar, despediu-se dos garotos e subiu com Dumbledore. O bruxo assassinado era um ferrenho opositor das forças das trevas e denunciara alguns ao Ministério, mas não se precaveu. Hunter o conhecia e o alertara, sem sucesso.  
  
  
  
********************************************************************* Luz. Um clarão de luz verde. Depois a escuridão mais profunda.  
  
Harry acordou e sentou-se, demorando um pouco a certificar-se de que estava na sua cama, no seu quarto em Hogwarts, e que lá fora caía uma tempestade.  
  
Alcançou os óculos e saiu, sabendo que só um bom copo de água o acalmaria. Uma jarra era mantida na sala comunal e para lá ele se dirigia, automaticamente. Fora um sonho perturbador, como ele já se habituara a ter, mas sempre lhe causavam mal-estar e inquietação. Precisava ter paciência para aguardar a manhã e procurar Dumbledore. O diretor certamente o ajudaria a raciocinar e compreender plenamente o recado.  
  
- Ora, Sir Nicolas, claro que o senhor jamais conheceu um fantasma do Belo Povo. O destino do espírito dos Elfos é separado do dos homens. - Harry parou no meio da escada ao ouvir a voz baixa de Aline. Reconheceria o som mesmo numa ventania. O que ela fazia ali a uma hora daquelas?  
  
- Não chegou até nossos dias a sabedoria sobre tal assunto. Creio que os Elfos tenham um local de espera, onde podem ficar ou voltar, se assim desejarem, porém sempre ligados a este mundo. Os homens, no entanto, devem resolver seus assuntos aqui, pois quando partirem não retornarão mais.  
  
- Isso é um tanto confuso para mim, milady. Sou apenas um fantasma de 500 anos, que somente começou a aprender sobre os Mistérios. - A outra voz pertencia a Nick-Quase-Sem-Cabeça e, acostumando a visão à penumbra do aposento, viu o brilho tênue do espectro perto da janela onde Aline sentara- se, embrulhada numa colcha de retalhos.  
  
Ele ponderou por um momento se deveria ou não descer e decidiu que não faria mal. Quando alcançou o tapete da sala, Nick o viu.  
  
- Acho que a senhorita não foi a única a perder o sono, Srta. Hunter. - e sorriu, apontando o garoto com o queixo.  
  
- Mas vejam se não é o Sr. Potter!? - A namorada sorriu-lhe e deixou de admirar a chuva para caminhar até ele. - Já estava sentindo falta da sua presença na sala comunal, sabia?  
  
- Desculpem atrapalhar a conversa, - disse Harry, dirigindo-se para a jarra e servindo-se. - mas é que eu positivamente preciso disso. - E bebeu o conteúdo de um gole só. - E você faz o que fora da cama?  
  
- Visões. - respondeu Aline, séria.  
  
- Bom, como vocês já encontraram companhia, posso ir tratar de outras questões. - despediu-se Sir Nick, sumindo discretamente por uma parede.  
  
Harry convidou-a para sentarem no tapete perto da lareira.  
  
- Que tipo de visões? - perguntou, encostando-se numa poltrona e vendo a garota atiçar o fogo com um comando verbal.  
  
- Meu pai está em missão. - Aline respondeu sem olhar para ele, abrindo o cobertor para cobri-los. - É a primeira vez que não estou com ele. Sei que ele corre perigo, pois está sozinho.  
  
- Você pode fazer alguma coisa?  
  
- Não aqui.  
  
Harry viu preocupação e temor no rosto da garota. Em pouco tempo, ele já adivinhava os sentimentos dela só de olhá-la. Aline tornou-se um livro aberto para a percepção dele. Sabia que ela estava louca para ir atrás do pai, e que sofria por sentir o que ele sentia sem poder agir.  
  
Com cuidado, levou a mão até o rosto dela e acariciou-o de leve. Aline fechou os olhos e deitou a cabeça sobre a mão.  
  
- Se você quiser, podemos encontrar um meio de você sair sem problemas. - Ele não acreditava no que tinha dito. Não queria jogá-lo no meio do perigo. - E eu irei junto e ajudarei.  
  
- Não, - ela sorriu e segurou a mão dele nas suas. - meu lugar, neste momento, é aqui. Por mais que eu deseje estar com Timoth, é aqui que serei mais útil. Logo passará essa ansiedade. Tem que passar.  
  
Aline sentiu que o namorado a puxava para perto, fazendo-a apoiar a cabeça em seu peito.  
  
- Você não me disse que o clima não a afetava? - perguntou Harry baixinho junto ao cabelo dela. - Para que essa colcha?  
  
- É do meu pai. Através dela posso percebê-lo melhor... E você? O que faz aqui?  
  
- Perdi o sono.  
  
- E a causa da insônia?  
  
E agora, deveria contar? Ela já tinha problemas suficientes, e ele tentava animá-la, não é?  
  
- A senhorita... - Harry segurou-lhe o queixo e a fez olhá-lo nos olhos. - A senhorita não precisa se preocupar. Foi um pesadelo e já sei o que fazer com ele, ok?  
  
- Harry, peço que sempre haja sinceridade entre nós... - Aline afastou-se dele e deitou a cabeça nos joelhos. - Em qualquer tempo.  
  
- Agora não. Você tem no que pensar.  
  
- Foram seus pais?  
  
- Como você sabe? Leu meus pensamentos?  
  
- Óbvio que não. Nós, Elfos, cumprimos nossas promessas, e eu prometi não fazer isso!... Conte-me para que eu desvie os pensamentos de Timoth.  
  
- Está bem. A história da minha vida: obedecer às mulheres! ("Ótimo! As feministas adorariam ouvi-lo!")... Foi estranho, como a maioria dos outros sonhos. Primeiro havia minha mãe e Voldemort, os dois riam um para o outro. Depois ela parava, via meu pai e corria para abraçá-lo, mas ele se transformava em mim... Eu me tornava Godric Griffindor, igual àquele quadro ali; e ela caía de costas e evaporava, dando lugar a uma serpente verde, que se enroscava nas pernas do homem...  
  
- Mas agora era um leão e os dois, a serpente e o leão, lutavam. Então, surgiam dois bruxos, Timoth e Tiago, e salvavam Lílian, a serpente voltou a ser minha mãe, das garras do leão... Voldemort matava os três, mas atrás deles estávamos nós dois, você e eu, e uma imensa arvore de tronco e folhas prateadas e Fawkes... De repente tudo explodia em luz verde, como na maldição Avada Kedavra...  
  
Durante a narrativa, Harry não desviou os olhos do fogo crepitante. Aline admirava o perfil firme e serio do garoto, afirmando para si mesma que ele daria um excelente druida: tão impassível e distante mantinha a voz e a expressão do rosto, o poder e o controle palpáveis à sua volta. Não evitou o pensamento de orgulho por aquele homem amá-la.  
  
- E você conseguiu decifrá-lo?  
  
Harry virou-se para ela e a encarou como se procurasse as palavras.  
  
- Sei desde o 5º ano que minha mãe era descendente de Salazar Slytherin, como Tom Riddle. Mas não tinha conhecimento de que meu pai era um Griffindor. Pelo menos é isso que posso deduzir...  
  
Aline assentiu.  
  
- E isso implica...?  
  
- Que sou descendente de Godric Griffindor e Salazar Slytherin... - Harry disse devagar como se tivesse dificuldade em aceitar o fato. - Bem, eu já desconfiava, afinal, se fosse só um Slytherin teria ficado na Sonserina, mesmo pedindo ao chapéu seletor; e não teria tirado a espada do chapéu no 2º ano...  
  
- Não, Harry. Significa que você, um Slytherin-Griffindor, é potencialmente mais poderoso que o último Slytherin.  
  
- Por isso Voldemort quis me matar! E não hesitou em matar meu pai, mais aceitaria poupar minha mãe.  
  
- E inaugurou uma era de profecias malucas!  
  
- Preciso ver o Profº Dumbledore! - Exclamou ele, levantando-se de súbito.  
  
- Ei, você não vai agora, não é? Faltam umas três horas para amanhecer.  
  
- Mas ele precisa saber!  
  
- Harry, o diretor certamente conhece essa história melhor que nós! Venha, vamos sentar no sofá e esperar a hora certa para falar com ele.  
  
- Não vou conseguir ficar aqui...  
  
- Vai sim.  
  
Aline o fez deitar em seu colo. Precisava acalmá-lo e raciocinar sobre o que significava ela e o pai nesse sonho. Cobriu o namorado com a colcha e ficou passando a mão pelos cabelos dele, enquanto cantava. Em pouco tempo, os dois dormiam, ambos ansiosos e com as mentes irrequietas.  
  
Acordar e contar a descoberta para Rony e Hermione foi fácil. Harry ficou sinceramente feliz por não serem recriminados, pela amiga monitora, por dormirem juntos na sala comunal.  
  
O plano era encontrar Dumbledore logo no café da manhã, contudo ele não apareceu no salão principal e os professores não informavam seu paradeiro. Apenas no inicio da noite o viram subindo para sua sala.  
  
O professor estava abatido, porém satisfeito. Fora conferenciar som representantes dos gigantes, e, pelo que disse aos garotos, as negociações para uma cooperação caminhavam bastante bem.  
  
- Sim, sim. - confirmou ele depois de Harry contar-lhe o sonho e expor as conclusões a que chegara. - Devo admitir que já conhecia sua descendência, Harry. E há uma informação que você talvez tenha deixado escapar. - Dumbledore tinha um sorriso que se estendia aos olhos e à voz animada. - Você é o único Slytherin-Griffindor a nascer desde a época dos fundadores.  
  
Rony arregalou os olhos, como fez ao ouvir sobre o suposto poder do amigo, e mexeu os lábios num "uau!". Mione e Aline apenas se entreolharam.  
  
- Foi para que eu não nascesse e o ameaçasse que Voldemort tentou fazer minha mãe casar-se com Snape? - Mais uma novidade não produziu efeito aparente em Harry. No fundo, ele esperava por algo assim. Trouxe à tona a história que ouvira no 5º ano.  
  
- Exato. Se conseguissem afastar Tiago e Lílian, poderiam acabar com o ultimo Griffindor conhecido e uma união entre as duas famílias seria impossível... Fico feliz que tenha descoberto esse fato quando tem pessoas tão especiais ao seu lado. É um fardo pesado para carregar sozinho.  
  
Os garotos ficaram um longo tempo de cabeça baixa, tentando colocar as idéias em ordem.  
  
- Acredito que tenham muito a pensar e acertos a fazer. - Dumbledore os salvou do silêncio constrangedor que se seguiu. Os quatro se despediram e já saíam quando ele chamou Aline de volta. - A senhorita gostaria de acrescentar mais alguma coisa ao sonho de Harry?  
  
Ela estremeceu. Será que Dumbledore podia ler mentes? Ou será que seu rosto não estava tão sereno quanto desejou? Decidira não revelar a ninguém sua participação no sonho por não saber a razão dela.  
  
- Não, senhor. Tudo que analisamos compartilhamos com o senhor.  
  
- Está bem, Aline. Pode ir, querida. Venha visitar-se quando quiser.  
  
O que os Hunter têm a ver com tudo isso? 


	21. Medidas Extremas

Capítulo Dezessete: Medidas Extremas  
  
  
  
Aline decidira não sair de perto de Harry. O pai a deixara passar o Natal na casa do padrinho do namorado, pois estaria ocupado demais para festividades, além de ser um lugar seguro. Rony e Hermione iriam também. Harry tivera que insistir muito - Sirius também estava com problemas. Era um dos alvos de Voldemort, com certeza. Afinal, ele concordou em tê-los em casa por três dias.  
  
Ela estava mais tranqüila com a volta de seus poderes. Seu organismo não funcionava como o dos bruxos humanos. Quando usava poderes élficos suas forças desapareciam por um tempo. Comandar os ventos para manterem Harry suspenso vários minutos com o auxílio dos anéis e tirar a dor dele tinham sugado sua energia por vários dias. Não contou nada aos amigos.  
  
Subitamente, seus planos sofreram um abalo durante uma aula expositiva de Poções.  
  
Snape desistira de implicar com a proximidade de Harry e Aline (Timoth pedira a ele que não interferisse.), mas continuava desprezando Potter. Chamou alguns alunos à frente para demonstrar os efeitos da Poção Petrificadora. Claro, não perderia a chance de expô-lo às risadas dos sonserinos.  
  
Quando as cinco vítimas encaminhavam-se para o tablado na frente da classe, a dor de Harry retornou. Imediatamente ele caiu no chão, gritando e apertando a cicatriz. Draco Malfoy e seus amigos se juntaram em volta dele, alguns rindo, outros assustados, impedindo que os alunos da Grifinória chegassem perto. Snape não conseguia conter a turma.  
  
Aline virou-se para Neville, Simas e Dino.  
  
- Tirem todos da frente. Precisamos chegar até ele.  
  
Os três lançaram cotoveladas e pontapés, abrindo caminho.  
  
Ela se desesperou ao ver Harry rolando, suado e branco, se contorcendo. Mesmo com a dor insuportável ele não desmaiara.  
  
- Rony, não deixe que mexa os braços ou as pernas! Hermione, segure a cabeça!  
  
Com Rony em cima de Harry, ela se ajoelhou ao lado dele, arregaçou as mangas das vestes, fixou a mão esquerda no chão da masmorra e pousou a direita em cima da cicatriz.  
  
"Harry, não se desespere. Pense em algo bom. Pense no seu padrinho. Pense no Natal. Não deixe a dor tomar conta. Enfrente-o! Agora!"  
  
Todos sentiram o tremor sob seus pés. Uma onda saía de Harry, atravessava o corpo de Aline e era absorvida pela terra. Agora era ela quem gritava. Jamais sentira uma dor assim. Às vezes parecia diminuir, mas voltava com maior intensidade, até que cada fibra dos seus músculos estivessem tensos e os ossos doloridos. Voldemort queria matá-lo e descobrira como fazer à distância.  
  
Harry parou de se debater, o corpo inerte, a respiração fraca. Aline encolheu-se e não se moveu quando Snape a ergueu nos braços, depois de conjurar uma maca para o garoto, e levou os dois para a ala hospitalar.  
  
  
  
********************************************************************* Mesmo dormindo, os Elfos podem conversar entrando nos pensamentos de outras pessoas. O dom da telepatia, como os humanos chamavam, permitia descanso aos corpos enquanto a mente trabalhava. Aline dominava esse poder. Durante os três dias que passou na ala hospitalar, ela pôde realizar algumas tarefas inadiáveis.  
  
Avisou Timoth Hunter que Voldemort agora tinha certeza do envolvimento dela com Harry. Ela se revelara ao tirar a dor do garoto. Só duas pessoas no mundo podiam fazer tal coisa: ela e o pai. "Ele irá atrás de você, Tim. Pude sentir sua disposição."  
  
Alvo Dumbledore teve um relatório do que ela vira através de Harry. Voldemort tinha torturado e matado o casal Diggory, pais de Cedrico, aluno da Lufa-lufa morto três anos antes. Aparentemente, eles descobriram onde Voldemort estava e procuraram vingar a morte do filho. Voldemort intensificou seus desejos de tortura para atingir Harry. Quebrou os ossos do casal um a um, submeteu-os à Maldição Cruciatus diversas vezes até finalmente matá-los.  
  
Depois, para não enlouquecer, procurou a mãe. Laurëtinwe conseguia devolver disposição à filha. Confortou-a e curou seu espírito das visões terríveis.  
  
Quando acordou, viu Gina sentada ao seu lado. Espantou-se porque a amiga não falava com ela, mesmo namorando Sig.  
  
- Pensei que você fosse dormir para sempre. - A garota tentou sorrir. - O professor Dumbledore veio todos os dias. Seu pai também. Ainda está aqui.  
  
- Ah, Gina! Que bom você estar aqui. Voltamos a ser amigas?  
  
- Claro que sim! - Gina estava envergonhada e preocupada, mas procurava passar alegria na voz. - Fui estúpida me zangando com você... Quer que eu vá chamá-los?  
  
- Sim, por favor. Antes me diga como está o Harry.  
  
- Eles estão juntos. Harry acordou logo e ficou muito preocupado com você. Só saiu daqui para comer alguma coisa. Espere um pouco.  
  
Mal Gina tinha saído e os dois estavam lá, apreensivos, acompanhados por Sirius. Tim viu a tristeza em seus olhos e perguntou se ela tinha estado com a mãe. Aline lhe contou tudo que conversaram, as recomendações de Laurëtinwe. Ele disse então que não poderia vê-la por um período.  
  
- Por que, pai?  
  
- Como você disse, ele me procura e não pode encontrar os dois juntos, não é mesmo? Mas não se preocupe, estarei com os olhos e os ouvidos na senhorita!  
  
- Eu é que ficarei de olho em você! Enviarei Elf quantas vezes puder.  
  
Timoth tentou animar a filha, mas não conseguiu muito. Despediu-se e saiu rápido da enfermaria. Só então Harry e Sirius chegaram mais perto. Aline caiu nos braços do namorado e desejou que o tempo parasse.  
  
Harry estava feliz demais por vê-la acordada. Mas ela parecia muito pálida. Não queria preocupá-la ainda mais.  
  
- Seu pai me explicou o que você fez. Não sabia que você conseguia tirar a dor das pessoas. Muito obrigado.  
  
- Não agradeça ainda. Voldemort não foi derrotado.  
  
- Eu podia ter morrido. Na verdade, achei que não agüentaria. Não era como das outras vezes. A dor vinha e voltava com mais força. Eu vi perfeitamente o que ele fez, as imagens não saem da minha cabeça.  
  
- Voldemort descobriu que pode atingi-lo através de sentimentos assassinos. Isso é perigoso, Harry. O poder mental pode matar tanto quanto o físico.  
  
- Como será que ele descobriu isso?  
  
- Precisamos descobrir um meio de minimizar esses efeitos em você. Mas não quero pensar no que aconteceu, por favor. Não agora.  
  
Sirius posicionou-se atrás do ombro de Harry. Sorria agradecido.  
  
- Vejo que Harry não me decepcionou. Escolheu muito bem a mulher dos seus sonhos!  
  
O garoto corou muito. Aline não sabia, mas o padrinho conversara seriamente com ele sobre o namoro, dando-lhe conselhos "adultos" de como agir em relação ela. Harry não entendia a razão de continuar pedindo a ajuda de Sirius. Se Rony presenciasse as conversas, seriam gozações por semanas!  
  
- Ok, Sirius! Já arrumamos tudo para o Natal. Rony vai levar umas invenções dos irmãos, algo a ver com panetones gasosos ou perus com sabor de charutos mexicanos. Mione quer um jantar leve, sem prejuízo para os dentes. Eu estava pensando em uma surpresa para a Srta. Hunter, se ela não resolver espionar a minha mente, é claro!  
  
- Ah, seu bobo! Você sabe que eu não faço mais isso!  
  
Aline aceitou a alegria que queriam dar-lhe. Em seu coração, entretanto, ela sabia que precisava agir rápido.  
  
  
  
N/A: No próximo capítulo, o Natal na casa de Sirius e Remo. Harry e Aline ganham um presente especial....rs! N/A2: Quero agradecer a Amélia pelas reviews. Valeu, moça! Espero que estejam gostando, vcs que não se manifestam...rs! Repito: qq coisa, pode escrever, ok? Até o capítulo 18! 


	22. Amadurecer

Capítulo Dezoito: Amadurecer  
  
  
  
Foi divertido visitar Sirius e Remo. Apesar do pouco jeito em receber hóspedes, eles mostraram-se extremamente preocupados com o conforto deles. Arrumaram quartos com flores, encheram a casa de chocolates e balas - como se todos fossem crianças - e compraram comida para satisfazer trinta pessoas famintas.  
  
- Bem-vindos! É o primeiro Natal que passamos juntos e queríamos que fosse inesquecível! - Remo recebeu-os com um grande abraço. Seu aspecto estava muitíssimo melhor do que no breve encontro em novembro.  
  
- Snape está testando uma nova poção. Até agora tem dado certo, mas preciso tomá-la de dois em dois dias. Durante as transformações fico mais manso que um cãozinho.  
  
- Que o diga Ângela Bastian, não é Remo? - Sirius disse displicente.  
  
- Por favor, Sirius, não comece! - Lupin sorriu timidamente. - Aline conhece Ângela.  
  
- Por isso mesmo ela sabe do que estou falando!  
  
- Bem, Remo, confesso que sei do envolvimento de vocês há séculos! - Aline divertia-se.  
  
- As mulheres realmente não sabem ficar caladas!  
  
O sobrado afastado de Hogsmeade, em outros períodos, era onde reuniam-se alguns bruxos opositores do Inimigo. Para o Natal, a casa parecia acolhedora, com enfeites por todos os lado e música-ambiente natalina sempre que a pessoa desejasse. Sirius e Remo sentavam-se com os garotos, contando suas aventuras na juventude. Às vezes falavam dos planos para espionar os discípulos de Voldemort, mas Harry sentiu que desviavam do assunto dos atentados recentes. Talvez não quisessem preocupá-los.  
  
Harry estava atento a cada palavra e conversava horas com os dois. Nunca tivera essa oportunidade e três dias eram muito pouco para o que ele queria saber. Levou o álbum de fotos que tinha para perguntar sobre os amigos dos pais.  
  
Surpreendeu-se quando em uma das imagens estava um bruxo parecido com ele mesmo (embora não tanto quanto Tiago). Timoth Hunter não apresentava as rugas nem os cabelos brancos de agora e acenava alegre, ao lado de uma mulher bastante clara de olhos cinzentos que segurava um bebê sorridente. Aline brincava com os cabelos de Lílian Potter e Laurëtinwe tentava tirar as mãozinhas da filha.  
  
- Você se lembra dessa mocinha, Remo? - Sirius olhava Aline com um sorriso maroto.  
  
- Lembro-me perfeitamente. - Lupin também sorria e olhava de Aline para Harry. - Quando Harry nasceu, ela não perdia uma oportunidade de ver o nenê. Pensava ser mais uma boneca. - Rony não conteve o riso.  
  
- Quem diria que veríamos os dois assim, hein?!  
  
- Bem, pelo visto, ela conseguiu a boneca só para si!  
  
- Agora devemos revelar a vocês porque Timoth e Tiago se parecem tanto.  
  
- Não vai me dizer que eles são parentes! - Harry exclamou, curioso.  
  
- Exatamente! Tim e Tiago são primos em quarto grau.  
  
- Quarto grau? Mas isso nem é mais parentesco, é afinidade genética. - Observou Hermione com perspicácia.  
  
- Mas são, isso é o que importa!  
  
Remo balançou a cabeça.  
  
- Você é muito apressado, Sirius. É o seguinte, garotos: os Potter desenvolveram-se no sul, os Hunter no norte do país, porém, ambas as famílias tem um tronco em comum, direto dos Griffindor. Tiago nos contou isso quando Tim não quis continuar em Hogwarts.  
  
Imediatamente, os olhos de Harry procuraram os da namorada, que faiscavam.  
  
"Você não é o ultimo Griffindor."  
  
- Sim, é isso mesmo. - Sirius prosseguiu. - Esta informação é supersecreta. Para a própria segurança dos Hunter. Fora dessa sala, só Dumbledore sabe do parentesco.  
  
- Por Merlin! - Rony exclamou de repente. - Se souber disso, Você-Sabe-Quem explode Timoth pessoalmente!  
  
- Não só ele. Com certeza, destruiria Hogwarts para matar dois Griffindor's.  
  
- Você está certa, Mione. - disse Aline baixinho. - Você está sempre certa...  
  
- Mas ele não sabe, não é? - concluiu Harry num tom que tentou soar animado. - É Natal, estou aqui com as melhores companhias que poderia desejar, e não quero estragar isso de jeito nenhum!  
  
As garotas prepararam a mesa da ceia. Peru, salada, farofa, panetones, de variados tipos e muitas frutas, regados a vinho tinto e cerveja amanteigada. No dia seguinte voltariam para Hogwarts, mas ninguém queria pensar nisso.  
  
Trocados os presentes, ficaram conversando até tarde; então os garotos foram arrumar a bagunça da cozinha. Voltaram para a sala com cara de quem tinha aprontado. Chegaram ao meio da sala e fizeram uma reverência para Aline e Hermione.  
  
- É o efeito do vinho! - Disse Mione, alegre.  
  
- Perdão, caríssima senhorita, mas estamos aqui para uma missão urgente!  
  
- Bem, acho que chegou a hora da surpresa, Sr. Potter.  
  
- Tem toda a razão, Srta. Hunter. - Sirius exibia novamente o sorriso maroto. - Esses dois cavalheiros segredaram-nos seu intento, do qual tentamos demovê-los sem sucesso.  
  
- Não posso imaginar o que seja!  
  
- É melhor nem tentarem. - disse Remo.  
  
- Esses homens são muito fracos para bebidas, não acha, Aline? - Mione observou que todos tinham os mesmos sorrisos bobos.  
  
- Olhem, - falou Rony, limpando a garganta - é um pouco difícil fazer isso. Por favor, fiquem caladas até terminarmos, ok? Ótimo. É o seguinte, Harry e eu andamos pensando e tivemos uma idéia. Vocês sabem que fazemos tudo, quer dizer, quase tudo juntos... Pensamos que essa é a ocasião certa para... Vocês sabem...  
  
Elas estavam indecisas entre rir da falta de jeito deles ou levar a coisa a sério. Harry estava impaciente, mas Rony fazia rodeios sem fim. A situação já estava ridícula quando Harry pegou duas caixinhas de veludo preto do bolso, entregou uma ao Rony e olhou direto para Aline.  
  
- O que estamos querendo dizer é que resolvemos pedir as duas em casamento!  
  
Silêncio. Os dois adultos observavam com brilho nos olhos.  
  
Eles abriram as caixinhas e dentro viam-se alianças prateadas. Rony aproximou-se de Mione, pegou sua mão direita e colocou o anel. Tinha um brilhante muito bonito. Ela abria e fechava a boca, sem saber o que dizer. Rony abraçou-a e deu-lhe um beijo; ela começou a chorar. "Seu louco! Quando planejou isso?"  
  
As mãos de Harry estavam geladas quando pegou o anel com um berilo e colocou no dedo da namorada.  
  
- Eu disse que teria uma surpresa, não disse? Foi difícil achar uma aliança com um berilo. Você aceita? Já conversei com seu pai e ele achou uma boa idéia.  
  
- Ah, ele achou é? Vocês homens... Não vou responder agora...  
  
- Bem, noivos e noivas, sem querer estragar a alegria de vocês, amanhã temos um dia cheio. - Sirius levantou-se.  
  
- Agora que sabemos quem fica com quem no final, é melhor irmos para a cama, ok? - Remo também se levantou e arrebanhou os garotos para seus quartos.  
  
  
  
********************************************************************* Aline fala:  
  
"Mas estava difícil dormir. Queria conversar com Harry a sós. Teríamos idade para um compromisso sério? Com certeza ele não sabia o que significava um compromisso dessa natureza para alguém como eu. Desisti de rolar na cama e fazer teorias. Levantei, vesti o roupão, saí do quarto e atravessei o corredor. Vi luz no quarto dele. Bati de leve e sua voz permitiu que eu entrasse."  
  
Harry estava de pé junto à janela. Também não conseguia dormir.  
  
- Ora, se não é a futura Sra. Potter! Por favor, madame, entre. - Ele parecia muito satisfeito consigo mesmo.  
  
- Harry, gostaria de conversar com você. Por que fez isso? Essa história de casamento?  
  
- Pensei que você fosse gostar. Rony sugeriu que talvez fosse precipitado, afinal não namoramos há muito tempo, mas sei que fiz certo...  
  
- Eu adorei! Verdade. Você sabe como o amo. A questão não é essa. Somos jovens demais. Você sabe o que isso significa?  
  
- Timoth me contou que pessoas com sangue élfico só se casam uma vez, que amam a mesma pessoa pelo resto da vida. Bem, não corro o risco de ser traído, certo?  
  
- Voldemort está atrás de nós dois...  
  
- Seu pai, Sirius e Lupin disseram a mesma coisa. Você já imaginou discutir com os três nosso relacionamento? Pessoalmente, acho que devemos aproveitar nosso tempo. Você sabe que amanhã posso não estar aqui e...  
  
- Não pense tais bobagens!  
  
- É verdade. Você sabe que é.  
  
- Foi com esses argumentos que conseguiu convencer Tim a me deixar casar com você? Pare de sentir pena de si mesmo!  
  
- Timoth só aprovou minha idéia depois que jurei não assumir você até terminar a escola. Claro que não tenho condições de ter uma família agora... E não estou com pena de mim. Não quero que você sofra sem razão. Sei que você corre perigo e quero mantê-la perto de mim; além do fato de que amo você... Elenna Hunter, você é a única pessoa que me fez sentir capaz de ser Harry Potter.  
  
"Eu o olhava incrédula. O que mais poderia fazer? Fui até ele e deixei-me envolver em seus braços. Beijamo-nos profundamente, sentindo o calor dos lábios. 'Essa é a solução', pensei.  
  
Devagar, busquei a mão de Harry e levei-a por dentro do roupão. Ele se assustou.  
  
- Tem certeza?  
  
'Nunca estive tão certa.'  
  
Desabotoei a camisa do pijama. Ele desfez o nó do cinto do roupão, deixando- o cair. Toda a minha pele brilhava. O calor que o corpo dele emanava atraiu o meu. Senti a hesitação dele junto com a minha própria, mas depois pareceu apenas certo. Suas mãos suaves passeavam pelo meu corpo e as minhas pelo o dele, como se procurassem acalmar nossos corações. Quando o brilho nos envolveu , nosso destino cumpriu-se. Agora ninguém poderia jamais separar- nos, nem a morte."  
  
  
  
********************************************************************* Harry Potter tomou a resolução na ala hospitalar. Deitado ao lado de Aline, ele pensou numa saída para os dois. Inesperadamente, uma idéia surgiu com tanta insistência que ele acreditou ser implantada. Casar-se com ela; ou pelo menos assumir um compromisso.  
  
Mas como? Eles namoravam há pouquíssimo tempo, ainda estavam se descobrindo. Ele sabia que os bruxos não eram tão liberais com namoros quanto os trouxas. Um compromisso era algo extremamente sério. Ouvira Gina e Hermione conversando sobre isso uma vez. Gina dizia que a separação era inconcebível para um bruxo. A comunidade era tradicionalista nesse aspecto. Com Elfos, o costume era ainda mais rígido. "Não importa,", ouvia o garoto, "é a única solução". Ok!  
  
Escolheu o Natal para fazer o pedido. Ela pareceu indignada com a ousadia. Sequer respondeu sim ou não.  
  
- Como fui tão burro? Ela com certeza pensa o mesmo que eu! Eu a amo, mas... - Divagava ele, vendo a neve cair na noite. Então escutou uma batida na porta.  
  
Quando a namorada o beijou, acendeu um fogo como só ela conseguia. Harry precisou de toda a sua força de vontade para não fazer uma besteira, como em várias ocasiões na Torre de Astronomia. Ele sentia o perfume de flor nos cabelos dela ao beijar-lhe o pescoço, agradecia intimamente pelas mãos que o despenteavam, observava Aline guiar sua mão por dentro do roupão... O que?  
  
- Você acha que devemos? É o que você quer? - Ele perguntou baixinho.- Tem certeza?  
  
Aline aproximou os lábios de seu ouvido e respondeu, diminuindo mais a distância entre os corpos, se é que era possível.  
  
Gentilmente, Harry retirou o roupão e descobriu a pele levemente brilhante. Apagou as velas com um gesto, pegou-a no colo e deitou-a na cama, sentando- se ao lado do corpo luminoso, alisando de leve a barriga, os braços, os seios de Aline. Ela curvou-se para ele e prendeu seus lábios nos dela. Harry sentiu-se deitando ao lado dela e começando a beijá-la. Deveria contar sobre sua inexperiência?  
  
- Harry, por favor, tenha paciência comigo... Você é o primeiro. - Aline pediu, tímida.  
  
- Não se preocupe. - Sussurrou ele, sorrindo enquanto acariciava seu rosto. - Amo você.  
  
Ele sentiu-a tremer ao toque de sua mão, para em seguida confiar. Eles se descobriram juntos. Encheu-a de carinhos, com cuidado e delicadeza.  
  
  
  
********************************************************************* A manhã chegou límpida. Uma brisa gelada entrou pela janela semi-fechada, balançando as cortinas e mexendo os cabelos compridos, acordando Aline. Não fora um sonho, afinal. Sua cabeça estava deitada sobre o peito de Harry. Ele ainda brilhava fracamente. Tinha funcionado! Mesmo com toda a emoção da noite, ela conseguira concentrar-se o suficiente para tentar seu golpe mais ousado. Teriam mais trabalho se quisessem destruir Harry Potter.  
  
A jovem ficou algum tempo observando o homem ao seu lado. O rosto, suavizado pelo sono, não apresentava as sombrancelhas sempre franzidas de preocupação. O peito largo e definido pelo quadribol subia e descia tranqüilo. Aline não resistiu tocar-lhe o rosto, e Harry moveu-se, passando um braço pela cintura dela e puxando-a para si.  
  
"Já se sente dono, Sr. Potter?" - Pensou com um sorriso, desvencilhando-se.  
  
Sem fazer barulho, ela saiu do quarto, desceu as escadas e aprontou um farto café da manhã. Deixou torradas, ovos, bacon, chá, leite, queijo, aveia e suco arrumados em cima da mesa com um feitiço para manter a temperatura e subiu com uma bandeja.  
  
- Hei, seu dorminhoco, - Sussurrou Aline no ouvido do namorado. - quanto tempo você vai ficar aí?  
  
- Bom dia - bocejou Harry.  
  
- Venha, a comida não é igual a de Hogwarts mas serve para quem teve muito trabalho durante a noite!  
  
- Parece bom para mim! Se não estiver, ou eu me acostumo ou você vai fazer um pequeno curso de culinária! Obrigada!  
  
Eles comeram juntos até ouvirem sons pelo sobrado.  
  
- É melhor eu voltar para o quarto. Não seria nada bom me encontrarem aqui.  
  
Harry abraçou-a.  
  
- Não deixarei que ninguém nos separe agora, Sra. Potter! ("Ainda não aceitei nada!") Por hora, aceito esse afastamento breve. - E levou-a até a porta no colo. À tarde, os quatro arrumaram suas mochilas. Sirius e Remo os levaram até a entrada do povoado. Despediram-se e eles foram animados para a escola. Demoraram um pouco, aproveitando o resto de liberdade. Passaram na Dedos de Mel e no Três Vassouras. Ao pôr-do-sol finalmente chegaram ao castelo. 


	23. Visita inesperada

Capítulo Dezenove: Visita Inesperada  
  
  
  
Os outros alunos já estavam lá. As férias tinham sido mais curtas que o normal devido às aulas extras e aos atentados. Os pais tentavam manter os filhos o maior tempo possível longe do mundo sem segurança fora de Hogwarts. Deixaram a bagagem na torre de Grifinória e voltaram ao Salão Principal para o jantar.  
  
"Aposto que foi só uma desculpa para ele ficar com ela!"  
  
Harry virou de repente. Conhecia aquela voz arrastada, mas Draco Malfoy estava longe deles. Como poderia ser isso?  
  
"Olha a cara do idiota! Como a vagabunda quer um cara desses?"  
  
O que estava acontecendo? Aline sentiu a confusão.  
  
"Harry, são os pensamentos dele. Não faça nada!"  
  
"O que significa isso? Como posso ouvir pensamentos?"  
  
Aline fez sinal para sentarem.  
  
"Você dormiu com uma Elfa e esperava sair ileso? Alguns dos meus poderes impregnaram seu espírito."  
  
"Eu absorvi seus poderes? Mas eu não queria... não tinha a intenção..."  
  
"Mas eu queria. Ouvir pensamentos é apenas uma das minhas capacidades inatas. Você foi atraído pelos de Malfoy porque eram sobre você e eu. Depois explico o resto."  
  
Aline sorria, apesar das grosserias que Malfoy continuava a pensar. Ele sentou-se ao lado da namorada, Pansy Parkinson, e começou a contar como fora excitante o Natal.  
  
- Querem ver Malfoy fazer papel de idiota? - Aline cochichou.  
  
- Isso ele já é o tempo todo! - exclamou Rony.  
  
- Esse truque usei para provocar uma briga numa estalagem em Dresden entre dois bruxos certa vez. Eles seguiam nosso rastro havia dias e queríamos escapar sem lutar, meu pai e eu. O lance é fazê-los dizer o que estão escondendo. Prestem atenção.  
  
"Harry, esta é uma boa oportunidade para testar seus poderes novos. Você vai fazer Malfoy engolir cada pensamento. Relaxe a mente, não deixe que as idéias malucas dele tomem conta das suas. Concentre-se nele, tente sentir as idéias na mente dele. Depois, procure a verdade e force-o a dizê-la."  
  
Harry achou difícil se concentrar com a voz de Malfoy na cabeça. Esforçou- se para não ouvir o que o garoto pensava. Demorou um tempo para que ele pudesse sentir sua mente fluindo, rompendo as defesas do garoto, revelando suas intimidades. Uma enorme sensação de poder arrepiou os pêlos de Harry e ele quis descobrir tudo. Mas foi com muita sede ao pote. Malfoy incomodou- se visivelmente, retraindo a mente e quebrando a ligação.  
  
"Calma, não faça assim. Entre aos poucos em contato com ele e procure apenas o que precisa, nada mais."  
  
Dessa vez foi mais fácil chegar ao ponto certo. Quando afinal Harry encontrou, ordenou que Draco dissesse a verdade. No mesmo instante ele ouviu da mesa da Sonserina:  
  
- ...vocês iriam rir mesmo da Pansy aqui. Ela comeu um peru inteiro sozinha! Até os criados se assustaram! - berrava Malfoy.  
  
- O que você está dizendo, Draco? - Pansy retrucou numa voz esganiçada. - Cale a boca!  
  
- Ora, querida, todo mundo sabe que você come muito! Parecia um troll com a coxa do peru na mão! - Ele ria e ao mesmo tempo lutava para ficar calado, como se não quisesse dizer aquilo.  
  
- Como é que você se atreve a me insultar dessa forma?! - a garota estava vermelha.  
  
Draco nem viu quando a Srta. Parkinson se levantou e o ameaçou com a varinha. Tinha subido na mesa, agarrando todas as travessas de comida que conseguiu carregar e empilhando-as na frente da namorada. O Salão inteiro tremia com os risos dos alunos. Crabbe e Goyle tentavam tirá-lo de lá, mas eram repelidos por pés e braços. Movimentava-se como um robô: mãos e pernas duras; ao mesmo tempo agindo e não querendo agir.  
  
Rony se dobrou na mesa, nem respirava. Hermione ficou impressionada e temerosa. Viu alguns professores dirigindo-se para lá e chamou a atenção de Aline.  
  
"Chega, Harry. Volte."  
  
Harry saiu do transe. Era incrível o que poderia fazer e ele desejou fazer tudo de uma vez. Assim que deixou de comandar Malfoy, o garoto caiu na mesa, suado e exausto, sem entender o que estava fazendo ali. Harry não estava melhor. A respiração difícil, ele enterrou a cabeça nos braços e fechou os olhos para se recuperar. Percebeu o esforço que fora dominar uma pessoa; e ele ainda não tinha prática.  
  
O Prof. Snape aproximou-se dizendo a Crabbe e Goyle que levassem Draco dali rapidamente. Cada um segurou um braço, tirando-o do Salão debaixo de muitas risadas e comentários. Então Snape lançou um olhar para a mesa da Grifinória e viu Harry inerte. Seu rosto ficou mais branco, se isso era possível, e olhava de Harry para Aline, ligando rapidamente os fatos. Saiu a largas passadas do Salão.  
  
  
  
- Nunca vou esquecer esse momento! - Rony parecia radiante enquanto eles subiam devagar as escadas de mármore.  
  
Demorou para Harry recuperar as forças e eles poderem sair do Salão. No saguão vários grupos comentavam o comportamento insólito de Malfoy. Aline, porém, teve consciência de Severo e do que significava terem feito aquilo. Ela se deixara levar pela emoção, coisa que Timoth teria reprovado com certeza. Observava o rosto pálido de Harry, os olhos brilhando de excitação, subindo os degraus com dificuldade.  
  
- Como você está?  
  
- Um pouco cansado. Não sentia quanta energia estava gastando.  
  
Quatro alunas do terceiro ano passaram correndo por eles, olhando rápido para a meio-elfo.  
  
- Desculpe, Harry. Deveria ter explicado antes de fazê-lo usar poderes élficos. Eles exigem mais energia física que os poderes bruxos, apesar de serem psicológicos em sua maioria. E demoramos mais a nos recuperar depois de usá-los. Mas talvez tenha sido melhor. Gato escaldado tem medo de água fria, como dizem!  
  
- Parece que corri daqui até Londres sem parar.  
  
- Foi bom você não ter usado a varinha. Se tivesse usado estaria desmaiado.  
  
- Verdade, Mione. A varinha potencializa os poderes. Mas os Elfos não precisam de varinha, mesmo os jovens, mesmo eu sendo apenas metade Elfo.  
  
- Como você conseguiu transmitir seus poderes ao Harry?  
  
- Bem, isso é muito difícil. É necessário um contato entre um meio-elfo e um homem... - Aline e Harry coraram violentamente. - Depois, uma invocação permite transferir alguns poderes para a outra pessoa. Minha mãe fez o mesmo com meu pai. Pode-se dizer que ele é um pouco Elfo agora. Não geneticamente, entretanto.  
  
- Mas Harry sempre vai ficar cansado assim? Se for, esses poderes serão meio inúteis, não é? - Rony olhava espantado para os olhos brilhantes de Harry. - Ele vai ficar vulnerável num combate.  
  
- Se ele treinar, o cansaço será menor. Ele não sentirá tanto os efeitos dos pensamentos de Voldemort e estará protegido contra qualquer tentativa de dominação. Precisamos descobrir os poderes que ele adquiriu. Alguns serão permanentes, outros desaparecerão logo. Vamos começar amanhã.  
  
- Não vou negar que gostei de dominar Malfoy. Ele poderia ter feito qualquer coisa que eu mandasse. Como a Maldição Imperius sem varinha.  
  
- Isso é uma grande responsabilidade! Você não precisa de varinhas ou quaisquer artefatos para dominar e destruir.  
  
Chegavam agora diante do retrato da Mulher Gorda. Disseram a senha (Surpresa misteriosa) e entraram na sala barulhenta da torre da Grifinória. Encontraram os colegas conversando animados sobre as férias e juntaram-se a eles. Simas tinha visitado Dino e estava impressionado com a vida dos trouxas, especialmente os aparelhos eletrônicos. O videogame e a TV pareciam mágicos.  
  
- Tenho certeza de que um bruxo os inventou!  
  
Neville tinha visitado os pais e não queria falar sobre o assunto. Apenas os amigos mais chegados sabiam que os Longbottom enlouqueceram depois de torturados por Comensais da Morte e estavam internados no Hospital St. Mungus para Doenças e Acidentes Mágicos.  
  
Parvati e Lilá tinham permanecido no castelo, auxiliando a Profª Sibila com umas previsões para a revista Nostradamus Atual.  
  
Harry notou que Colin Creevey e Tábata Graile-Rerem estavam entretidos num canto da sala. O garoto, fã de Harry, nem notou a passagem de seu ídolo, fato que ele constatou com satisfação.  
  
Gina mostrava as fotos que tirara no castelo com Siegfried para as amigas. Os quatro pararam para conversar com ela.  
  
- Sig me levou para conhecer os pais dele, que vieram a Londres a negócios. Foram muito gentis. Rony, você sabia que eles conhecem papai?  
  
- Então o namoro está firme, Gina?  
  
- Ah, Aline! O Sig é maravilhoso! - Gina tinha o olhar sonhador e o sorriso bobo de quem está apaixonado. Harry e Rony sorriram aliviados.  
  
Contudo, todos estavam preocupados com os Comensais da Morte. O Ministério estava tendo problemas como nunca com os constantes ataques a trouxas e opositores de Voldemort. Ninguém sabia onde encontrá-los, não tinham a menor idéia de como pará-los.  
  
  
  
********************************************************************* Deitado sem conseguir dormir, Harry estava ansioso para aprender mais sobre seus poderes novos. Aline explicara que eram quase todos psicológicos, como ler pensamentos, controlar a mente, telepatia, precognição. Isso ele conhecia. Se alguém tentasse atacá-lo, saberia antes. O que mais? Aline o parara no ar durante a partida de Quadribol e tirara a dor da cicatriz, transferindo-a para o chão da masmorra. E isso era bem físico. Talvez ele conseguisse. Também não precisava da varinha. Quanto tempo precisaria treinar para não se sentir exausto? Ele ficaria realmente poderoso. Poderia enfrentar Voldemort.  
  
"Vejo que o Sr. Potter não consegue dormir!"  
  
O susto fez Harry pular na cama. Olhou ao redor e distinguiu uma sombra na penumbra do quarto. A voz era familiar. O vulto se aproximou e ele viu a imagem borrada de Aline. Não parecia sólido... Seria um fantasma?  
  
"Sou o espírito de Elenna, não um fantasma, pois ela não está morta. Sou a consciência dela."  
  
O queixo de Harry caiu. Ele olhava intrigado aquela aparição, sem saber o que perguntar primeiro.  
  
- Você não deveria estar aqui...  
  
"Geralmente vou para o Oeste, onde estão meus antepassados, quando preciso descansar. Encontro-os num porto muito bonito. Mas senti sua inquietação e resolvi vê-lo. Quer vir comigo? Você irá gostar, tenho certeza."  
  
"Posso fazer isso? Meu espírito pode sair do corpo?"  
  
"Tente. Vai ajudar a recuperar a energia perdida. O corpo descansa. Você já está quase dormindo. Liberte sua consciência."  
  
A sombra sentou na borda da cama e pousou a mão na testa do garoto. Seu corpo relaxou imediatamente. Um vulto com sua aparência levantou. Ele mal pôde acreditar. Aline sorria, tomando a mão dele. "Confie em mim." Estava agindo como sua mãe, quando viera visitá-la da primeira vez.  
  
Os espíritos flutuaram pelo quarto, subindo cada vez mais. Harry viu seu corpo quieto, ainda respirando, ainda vivo. Sentiu-se aliviado e olhou para cima, para as estrelas que se aproximavam mais e mais. Logo o castelo e a propriedade de Hogwarts eram apenas um ponto na terra. Uma estranha sensação surgiu dentro dele, como se pela primeira vez ele soubesse seu lugar no mundo.  
  
A lua alta no céu iluminava tudo à sua volta e ele sentiu seus raios atravessando sua consciência, ou seja lá o que fosse. Sentiu o vento passando e refrescando cada molécula. As árvores e os animais nas florestas e rios crescendo, vivendo, morrendo e nascendo. Ele fazia parte de tudo aquilo. A natureza estava nele, em cada átomo. Sentia seus sofrimentos, sua felicidade, suas conquistas. Não poderia jamais esquecer isso se quisesse viver.  
  
"Aqui é mais fácil explicar o que aconteceu. Quando nossos corpos se uniram, eu transmiti a você uma parte dos dons conferidos a mim. São dons naturais, quero dizer, todos dependem da sua maneira de pensar sobre a natureza. Assim, você teria mais armas para se defender de Voldemort. Fiquei fraca sem eles, mas já consegui me recuperar um pouco."  
  
"Para onde estamos indo?"  
  
"Ver minha mãe. Essa é uma dádiva para a filha de Laurëtinwe pois sua presença foi tirada de mim cedo demais. Aprendi muito lá... Ela fez o mesmo com Timoth para que ele pudesse resistir. Acredito que era essa a minha missão. Oferecer a você as armas."  
  
"Quer dizer que tenho os mesmos poderes que você?"  
  
"Não sei quais ficarão. Depende do seu desejo. Você precisa aprender a lidar com eles, treinar para não ficar exausto. Você pode experimentar os que conseguiu descobrir. A telepatia, a leitura dos pensamentos e o controle da mente e outros que você perceberá. Sua cicatriz não doerá tanto, pois sua resistência a ataques mentais aumentará."  
  
"Não fique ansioso. Sei que temos pouco tempo. Por isso resolvi trazê-lo comigo. Aqui você descansará rapidamente, espero."  
  
Os dois espíritos voltaram-se para o Oeste, seguindo na direção de uma grande estrela. Harry sentiu a alegria pulsando em Aline. Apertou a mão da namorada quando eles se aproximaram de um conjunto de nuvens, descendo para a ilha que havia por trás delas. Ele viu um porto onde estavam ancorados barcos muito brancos em formato de cisne, uma cidade imponente atrás de altas muralhas resplandecentes. Parecia feita de marfim. Pessoas andavam pelas ruas. Florestas com árvores imensas rodeavam a fortaleza, cortadas por estradas que a ligavam a aldeias menores, igualmente brancas.  
  
Quando chegaram a uma imponente construção no topo de um morro, desceram até pousar suavemente na grama macia. O portão ficava logo a frente. A casa brilhava ao luar como prata, cercada de jardins.  
  
Uma mulher jovem saiu ao encontro dos dois. Seus cabelos eram dourados, seu rosto luminoso. Aline correu para ela e as duas se abraçaram. Harry veio atrás, um tanto desconcertado.  
  
- Mãe! Senti tanta saudade!  
  
- Querida, estava esperando vocês. Os dois. - disse ela, olhando para Harry. - Como foi a viagem, Harry Potter?  
  
- É um prazer conhecê-la, Sra. Hunter. Apreciei bastante a viagem e creio ter aprendido algo também.  
  
- Que bom! Gostaria que soubesse que você é o primeiro homem que vem até esse Porto em muitas Eras do mundo. Nem a Timoth Hunter foi permitida a entrada. Espero que descanse o suficiente.  
  
Laurëtinwe tinha uma expressão indefinível no rosto. Sabedoria e tristeza. Onde estaria Lílian Potter agora?  
  
- Mãe, Harry e eu... Bem, nós... Ele absorveu alguns poderes meus agora...  
  
- Sei o que vocês fizeram, Elenna. Digo apenas que tomem cuidado. Seria necessário mais tempo para que ele compreendesse plenamente o mundo para os descendentes dos Elfos, tempo do qual não dispomos. Acredito que você, Harry Potter, poderá descobrir o suficiente para sua missão.  
  
O olhar da Senhora era mais profundo que o de Aline, mas Harry conseguiu sustentá-lo. Muitos anos depois ele se lembraria da luz e do som da voz dela com clareza. As palavras jamais seriam esquecidas.  
  
Os três sentaram embaixo de uma árvore frondosa. Laurëtinwe acalmou os sentidos de Harry contando histórias de antigamente com sua voz musical. Ele queria perguntar onde estavam, mas estava atordoado com a tradição élfica cantada num lugar tão surreal. Sem querer, entrou naquele estado delicioso entre o sono e o despertar. Então ela deu-lhe conselhos e conversou com ele sobre acontecimentos futuros.  
  
- Não consigo me conformar. Por que isso tem que acontecer conosco? Por que no nosso tempo?  
  
- Harry, não pense assim. - Ela passava a mão no braço dele e o acalmava. - Melhor acreditar que se nada disso acontecesse, você não seria como é.  
  
- Pelo menos eu teria meus pais.  
  
- Há muito tempo, antes que meus avós nascessem, foi profetizado que uma pessoa viria para dar equilíbrio e paz às forças que governam o mundo. Você conhece essa profecia, Harry Potter?  
  
- Não. - respondeu o garoto, já adivinhando quem era essa pessoa. Aline dissera a Sirius e Remo que sentira o poder nele. Harry ouvira a conversa sem querer, quando passava pela sala.  
  
- As pessoas que o protegem não querem admitir, mas as suspeitas de que seja você atormenta suas mentes. Seus inimigos pensam o mesmo. Você ouviu a canção de Elenna quando estava inconsciente? É parte da profecia. Lembra-se do sonho que insistia em aparecer no verão?  
  
- Como a senhora sabe do sonho?  
  
- Há muitos poderes governando o mundo, não apenas as trevas, como parece que está acontecendo. Sendo assim, você estava destinado a enfrentar essa situação. Você e Elenna. E nunca nos é dada uma missão que não possamos cumprir. Isso é encorajador, não acha?  
  
Ela fitou o rosto do garoto alguns instantes. A expressão grave de Harry desapareceu.  
  
- Acho que vocês podem ir agora, Elenna. Ele está recuperado. Mas lembre- se: Harry é humano e precisa de cautela para conseguir o que você faz naturalmente.  
  
- Laurëtinwe, nós conseguiremos? Quer dizer, poderemos viver em paz?  
  
- Grandes poderes trazem grandes responsabilidades, filha. Vocês são especiais. Você descende do Belo Povo e Harry conseguiu chegar aos Portos para o Palácio dos Mortos. Da missão de vocês consigo ver muito pouco. Não se preocupe com o futuro, ou não viverá o presente. Voltem agora.  
  
Ela beijou Aline e Harry. Eles seguiram velozes para as terras mortais. A aurora banhou os vultos que passavam. Seus corações encheram-se de esperança.  
  
N/A: Bem, o que acharam? Gostaram da mãe da Elenna? Por que vcs não escrevem nada? Tenho a leve impressão de que ninguém está lendo essa história... 


	24. Prenúncio

Capítulo Vinte: Prenúncio  
  
  
  
Quando acordaram, totalmente refeitos, sabiam exatamente o que fazer. Começaram imediatamente o treinamento. Ele estava disposto a tudo para aprender a lidar com a natureza.  
  
"Nada de comandar. A natureza coopera ou não."  
  
Harry estava deitado no chão, exausto de tentar segurar a neve que caia das árvores.  
  
- Vamos entrar na Floresta. Lá podemos testar essa cooperação.  
  
- Ainda não. Sei o que encontraremos na Floresta. Os centauros e unicórnios não nos querem lá.  
  
- Acho que funcionaria melhor se tivesse um perigo real.  
  
- E você tem! Anda, levanta e tenta de novo. Isso é fácil. Converse com o vento.  
  
Mas Harry não conseguia. O máximo que percebeu foi uma brisa levando os flocos mais para longe.  
  
- Que tal se você me emprestasse os meus anéis? Meu poder se intensificaria. Ainda não consigo fazer sem um canalizador! (Tim dera-lhe de Natal um conjunto de anéis feitos de azevinho e pena de Fawkes, o mesmo material de sua varinha. Isso o tranqüilizou. Harry achava que os anéis de Aline a ajudavam sobremaneira em seus feitos.)  
  
Aline ponderou se deveria ou não, afinal os anéis aumentam a potência sugando mais energia da pessoa. Por fim, entregou o instrumento. Sabia que ele queria usá-lo há dias. Haviam sido confiscados para que não os usasse logo. Realmente funcionou de maneira excelente. Harry só não a levantou do chão porque perdeu toda força em poucos minutos. Aline levou-o até a cabana de Hagrid.  
  
- Do que vocês acham que estão brincando?  
  
- Foi um começo espantoso, Hagrid. Eu só consegui um vento mais forte na terceira vez que usei os anéis. Harry tem muita força.  
  
O garoto estava deitado na cama de Hagrid, enquanto ele e Aline preparavam chá.  
  
- Também achei que não foi tão mal.  
  
- Você poderia ter morrido, Harry. Olha só pra você! Francamente, se vocês continuarem com isso vou contar a Dumbledore e ao seu pai, Srta. Hunter!  
  
- Eles sabem. Tim sugeriu que começássemos com o vento.  
  
Não era absolutamente verdade. Eles sabiam que Harry adquirira poderes élficos e que Aline - com o auxílio valioso de Rony e Mione e, às vezes, Gina e Sig - estava ajudando a desenvolvê-los, não que eles esgotavam as energias de Harry. Mas não havia outra solução. Aliás, Timoth enviou uma carta ao garoto três dias depois do Natal, o que deixou Aline bastante encabulada. Harry não comentou o teor do documento com ela, é claro.  
  
Os poderes mentais eram mais fáceis de desenvolver e logo Harry dominou-os, especialmente o controle da mente. Ficava excitado de não precisar usar a varinha para lançar feitiços, porém Mione insistiu que ele continuasse a usá-la nas aulas. Ninguém devia saber sobre seus poderes. Como era um aluno dedicado, em poucas semanas aprendera os rudimentos do controle dos elementos. Harry desenvolvia os dons rapidamente. Quase caiu da cadeira na manhã em que Edwiges voou até ele, resmungando que o dono precisava dar atenção a ela.  
  
  
  
********************************************************************* Enquanto o jovem Potter se preparava para enfrentar o pior, a vida no castelo estava a mil. Aulas, trabalhos, aulas extras, trabalhos e exames. Os professores pareciam ter um plano para deixar os alunos tão ocupados que não teriam tempo para pensar em bruxos das trevas. Ou seria por causa dos N.I.E.M.'s? Nessa época, Hermione e Rony quase não acompanhavam os treinos dos dois. Rony ajudava Harry com os deveres e Mione ajudava os três. As aulas de Transformação de Aline ocupavam muito tempo, assim como a monitoria de Astronomia e os treinos de Quadribol a Harry.  
  
Alvo Dumbledore não ousava afastar-se do castelo por mais de meio dia, o corpo docente reunia-se por longos períodos. O clima tornou-se particularmente tenso no final de janeiro e Aline não precisou de nenhum esforço para descobrir o porquê.  
  
Numa rara manhã de céu claro, a turma da Grifinória dirigia-se para a aula de Trato das Criaturas Mágicas. Rony e Harry iam mais a frente, discutindo os lances da partida entre Corvinal e Lufa-Lufa no fim de semana; Hermione falava com Parvati sobre a aula especial de astronomia; Aline vinha atrás dos demais.  
  
Aproveitava o dia aberto para exercitar sua visão. Os Elfos podiam enxergar perfeitamente quilômetros à frente. Já avistara os alunos da Sonserina esperando no picadeiro desde a porta do castelo, Draco e seu grupinho discutindo o que "o idiota do Hagrid fará hoje", quando Elfgold pousou em seu ombro. As garras machucando sua carne eram sinal de perigo.  
  
Aline forçou a visão para a floresta e viu centenas de sombras se aproximando. Aos seus ouvidos chegavam os gritos finos dos tronquilhos em agonia.  
  
"Os dementadores! Eles deixaram Askaban!"  
  
Os enormes vultos encapuzados saíram das sombras das árvores. Imediatamente os alunos começaram a gritar e a correr. Hagrid saiu da cabana com o arco na mão, mas isso de nada adiantaria. Logo o espaço entre a orla da floresta e a cabana estava tomado pelas criaturas repugnantes. Aline notou uma espécie de redoma envolvendo os dementadores.  
  
Hagrid corria com o grupo de alunos alucinados de medo.  
  
- Vamos! Para o castelo!  
  
- Se eles podem entrar na propriedade, podem entrar no castelo, Hagrid.  
  
Hermione estava certa.  
  
- Aline, venha! Não fique aí parada!  
  
Harry tentava puxá-la mas ela não conseguia se mexer. Os dementadores tinham pegado um menino, ele gritava e implorava. O frio estava insuportável. Era um sonserino, amigo de Malfoy, Blás Zabin.  
  
"Harry, não podemos deixar!"  
  
"O que podemos fazer? São centenas! Vamos embora!"  
  
Blás gritava desesperado.  
  
"Eles vão entrar no castelo se não tentarmos impedir!"  
  
"Elenna, não podemos enfrentar isso!"  
  
Os dementadores fecharam um círculo em volta do garoto inerte. Harry olhou para trás. Todos entraram no castelo. Dumbledore estaria aqui logo, mas já seria tarde.  
  
- Use o Patrono!  
  
Nem precisava dizer. Harry já tinha puxado a varinha e conjurado um Patrono tremendo. Mas eram centenas. O cervo prateado conseguiu apenas afastar as criaturas.  
  
- Vá buscá-lo, Elf! - A coruja voou tão rápido que Harry só viu um raio dourado espantando os dementadores e carregando Blás para longe. Nem teve tempo de surpreender-se com o feito da ave.  
  
- Eles estão vindo mais rápido! Querem a nós, com certeza.  
  
- E se nós uníssemos nossos poderes? Isto é, atacá-los juntos.  
  
- Não agüentaríamos.  
  
- Apenas para dar tempo aos professores. Você já fez isso antes, com seu pai.  
  
- Está bem. Segure a minha mão e não solte, ok? Não podemos quebrar a ligação. Agora, concentre-se como naquele dia em que fomos ver minha mãe. Solte seu espírito e jogue-o contra eles!  
  
Foi bastante difícil concentrar-se com os gritos dos pais pulsando em seus ouvidos, mas Harry fez o melhor que pôde. Os dois não viram a claridade que seus corpos irradiaram, no castelo todos pensaram estar diante de um flash gigantesco. O ataque destruiu a redoma que envolvia os dementadores e os primeiros atingidos pela luz derreteram, formando poças mal-cheirosas. Os demais recuaram, mas não tiveram tempo de ir muito longe. Das torres surgiram os professores montados em vassouras; Dumbledore saiu pela porta de carvalho e todos, em conjunto, lançaram um feitiço de destruição que reduziu os assaltantes a pó.  
  
"Não se afaste, Harry. Seu corpo precisa do seu espírito."  
  
Lentamente os espíritos voltaram aos corpos queimados que eram carregados para o castelo. A dor surgiu no momento em que Harry entrou em seu corpo. Ele gritou e abriu os olhos, assustando quem estava perto.  
  
- O que aconteceu?  
  
- Vocês conseguiram salvar aquele cara. Muito maneiro! Como fizeram aquilo?  
  
- Os dementadores simplesmente derreteram!  
  
- E toda aquela luz?  
  
- Se bem que você e a sua namoradinha estariam perdidos se os professores não tivessem chegado! Francamente, Potter, você precisa sempre de alguém para lhe servir de babá?  
  
Draco Malfoy estava visivelmente decepcionado pelos dementadores não terem chegado ao castelo. Harry nem respondeu.  
  
- Cadê a Aline? - perguntou, olhando ao redor.  
  
- Está vindo atrás de você.  
  
- E o garoto?  
  
- A coruja o trouxe para a ala hospitalar.  
  
Repentinamente tonto, Harry voltou a deitar na maca e fechou os olhos. Alguma coisa insistia em querer voltar do seu estômago.  
  
  
  
********************************************************************* O ataque dos dementadores fez o castelo entrar em alerta geral. As idas a Hogsmeade e as partidas de quadribol foram revogadas indefinidamente. Ninguém ousou reclamar dessas medidas extremas pois estavam em pânico. Dumbledore ouviu Aline contar-lhe sobre a redoma. Ele não vira nada no grupo de dementadores, porém acreditava na jovem. Ela enxergava feitiços melhor do que ninguém.  
  
- Parece que eles conseguiram um contra-feitiço. As defesas de Hogwarts foram derrotadas, professor. - Dizia ela quando acordou.  
  
- Pensei que jamais resolvessem atacar a escola abertamente. Esperava um atentado mais sutil. Alguns filhos de supostos bruxos das trevas encontram- se aqui.  
  
- Talvez esperassem que os dementadores não os atacassem.  
  
- Ou talvez esperassem pegar dois coelhos de uma só vez.  
  
Aline levou um susto. Era a voz de Timoth. Não se lembrava que o pai viera conversar com o diretor depois de passar pela casa de Remo e Sirius.  
  
- Bem, Dumbledore, acho que estamos ficando lentos. Quase perdemos Aline e Harry hoje.  
  
- Timoth, você acha que esse era o intuito deles?  
  
- Voldemort tem espiões aqui e ele sabia que eles estariam lá fora naquela hora. Os dementadores não estavam ali à toa. Ele sabia que eles não fugiriam.  
  
- Provavelmente você está certo, Timoth. Contudo, ainda tenho esperanças de evitar um confronto direto.  
  
- Isso é inevitável, meu caro.  
  
Harry concordava com Tim, mas não disse.  
  
- Vocês dois demonstraram muita coragem hoje. Voldemort com certeza não esperava que os dementadores resolvessem a questão; como também não esperava perder um exército inteiro. Terão uns dias de folga. Vou deixar um pouco de miruor para ajudar na recuperação de vocês. - Tim beijou a filha, apertou firme a mão de Harry e deixou a enfermaria com Dumbledore.  
  
- O que é miruor?  
  
- É uma bebida de recuperação. Papai tem sempre um frasco para emergências. Beba um pouco.  
  
O líquido dourado e transparente tocou sua garganta e deixou-o animado de imediato. Tinha um sabor suave de frutas e refrescava como sorvete de menta.  
  
- Você já reparou que ele só encontra a gente na enfermaria?  
  
- Tim vai fazer alguma coisa, Harry. Ele tem certeza de que é Draco o espião. Os olhos dele estavam particularmente assassinos. E eu aqui, sem poder ajudar.  
  
- O que ele poderia fazer? Dumbledore jamais permitirá que ele ataque um aluno.  
  
- Ele vai atrás de Lúcio Malfoy.  
  
  
  
********************************************************************* O ódio de Timoth Hunter por Lúcio Malfoy aumentou muito no decorrer dos anos, enquanto ele via o assassino da esposa ganhar mais influência e respeito. Quando soube das circunstâncias do ataque dos dementadores, convenceu-se de que o filho de Malfoy dera as coordenadas para pegar Aline e Harry. Mostrou sua lógica a Dumbledore, mas o diretor não podia fazer nada sem provas. Tentou demover Timoth da idéia de um confronto, sem chance.  
  
Naquela noite, o elfo doméstico da mansão Malfoy recuou ao ver os olhos queimando de raiva do homem que batera à porta, mesmo estando ele vestido em trajes surrados. Levou-o à biblioteca para aguardar o senhor. Tim mal conseguiu controlar-se ao ver Lúcio Malfoy surgir altivo com sua habitual capa preta.  
  
- Ora, ora, essa é a última surpresa que eu esperava! Timoth Hunter. O que faz em minha casa? Com certeza não veio pedir abrigo à sua filha. Se as notícias forem verdadeiras, Hogwarts não é mais segura para sua preciosa Aline.  
  
- Você sabe porque eu vim, Malfoy. Sei que seu filho tem espionado a escola. Tem espionado Aline.  
  
- Draco? Você deve estar enganado, Hunter. Por que meu filho perderia tempo com uma garota insignificante como ela?  
  
- Pela mesma razão que você perdia tempo com a mãe dela.  
  
Um músculo contraiu a face impassível do Sr. Malfoy.  
  
- Não sei do que você está falando.  
  
- Vim para avisá-lo que se continuar perseguindo minha filha, vai se arrepender!  
  
- Não me ameace na minha casa, Hunter! Não é muito inteligente.  
  
- Nunca temi você em toda a minha vida, Malfoy. Na minha filha você não toca! Nem você nem qualquer bruxo das trevas nojento!  
  
- Bem, acho que isso é uma acusação formal? Apresente queixa ao Ministério da Magia e entre na fila, atrás de Arthur Weasley.  
  
O movimento foi rápido demais para ser percebido. Timoth tirou a varinha do bolso e apontou direto para o coração do adversário.  
  
- Não que eu tenha alguma coisa a perder matando você, mas prefiro deixar isso com as autoridades. Entretanto, se voltarem a atacar minha filha, você desejará que eu o tivesse matado agora.  
  
Saiu derrubando Malfoy, espumando de fúria. 


	25. As Consequências

Capítulo Vinte e um: As conseqüências  
  
  
  
Cornélio Fudge não sabia o que fazer. Corujas chegavam a todo o momento, uma multidão encontrava-se em frente ao seu gabinete, seus assessores já tinham esgotado as desculpas para a imprensa.  
  
Se Harry o visse agora sem dúvida pensaria que o ministro envelhecera uns doze anos: olheiras fundas, barba por fazer, cabelos em desalinho e um olhar totalmente descrente.  
  
- Isso não pode ter acontecido! - Dizia ele, balançando a cabeça em negativa. - Simplesmente não pode acontecer! Onde estavam os aurores? E os espiões? E Dumbledore?  
  
- Fazendo o que o senhor mandou, Sr. Ministro: nada! - Arthur Weasley fora chamado às pressas, junto com os outros chefes de departamento do Ministério.  
  
- Ora, Arthur, o que quer dizer? - Fudge pareceu muito ofendido. - Não havia motivo para fazer qualquer coisa. Jamais esperávamos dementadores em Hogwarts!  
  
- Pare de tapar o sol com a peneira, Fudge! Há três anos sabemos que Você-sabe-quem ressurgiu! Há meses os espiões da Ordem da Fênix informam as movimentações dos Comensais da Morte! Cadáveres inexplicáveis por toda Inglaterra! - O Sr. Weasley elevava o tom da voz. Nem de longe lembrava o bruxo gentil que Harry conhecia. - E os ataques a Harry Potter? Foram isolados até o momento, não chamando a atenção. Mas agora uma turma inteira de adolescentes...!  
  
O Ministro da Magia olhava o subordinado com um misto de surpresa e raiva. Conhecia os esforços de Weasley para desmoraliza-lo, infiltrando as idéias malucas de Dumbledore no centro da organização bruxa. Eles, esses insanos da tal Ordem da Fênix, pensava Fudge, queriam transformar a paz em pânico, a confiança em desespero e a alegria em sombras.  
  
- Não dê palpites sobre o que não sabe, Weasley! Vocês todos - bradou, espalhando o olhar furioso para os demais ocupantes da sala - têm confabulado contra mim! Tudo que faço é errado, é idiota...  
  
- Talvez porque você só encare a situação de uma forma, no mínimo, negligente, para não dizer estúpida!  
  
- Isso é um complô!! Jamais admitirei esse tipo de comportamento! Fora daqui! Todos!  
  
- Você ainda pode mudar os acontecimentos, Fudge! Pense bem. Dumbledore precisa de ajuda, a população precisa de segurança. Hoje foi Hogwarts, amanhã pode ser a sua casa!  
  
Cornélio Fudge não soube o que responder. De súbito, jogou-se na poltrona e começou a chorar, a cabeça apoiada nas mãos.  
  
- Como chegou a isso, Arthur? Como? Por que não continuamos nossa vida normal?... Eu não agüento mais!  
  
Os outros se entreolharam. O Sr. Weasley olhou para o filho Percy, que assentiu.  
  
- Também acreditamos que um homem só não pode organizar uma defesa e um ataque nesta guerra... - Percy olhava o pai com orgulho - Por isso, temos um plano. Queremos montar um comitê para lidar com o Inimigo... - Fudge levantou o rosto, instantaneamente atento ao homem que lhe falava cauteloso e decidido. - Um comitê com carta branca. Precisamos de total liberdade para agir sem consultar o Ministério, mas em nome dele.  
  
- Não, Arthur. - A voz de Fudge atestava cansaço. - Não um comitê... O que precisamos é de um novo ministro.  
  
O choque foi tremendo. Durante quatro ou cinco minutos não se ouvia nem uma mosca na sala. Foi Percy quem quebrou a catarse.  
  
- O... o qu... O que o senhor disse, ministro?  
  
- Que está na hora. Pode já ser tarde demais, como pode não ser. Acabei de dar-me conta: eu não posso lidar com uma guerra; e estamos em uma... Minha casa, você disse. Na minha casa ainda não chegaram, Arthur, mas foi por pouco. No meu bairro, duas pessoas desapareceram; minha mulher está tão apavorada que viajou para a Ásia. - Ele suspirou e abriu os braços, num gesto de "não sei o que fazer". - É isso! Podem ficar com a guerra de vocês, com a esperança imbecil de vocês. Para mim chega! Não quero um confronto, quero paz. Renuncio agora ao cargo de Ministro da Magia.  
  
Ninguém o impediu de sair do gabinete, passar com dificuldade pela multidão, descer as escadas até a rua e desaparatar. Cornélio Fudge nunca mais foi visto na Grã-Bretanha. Deixou para trás o maior estrago que um ministro já fizera, e um grupo petrificado em sua ex-sala.  
  
- Não acredito... Ele simplesmente saiu! - Percy exclamou.  
  
- Sempre foi um covarde. - Alastor Moody falou pela primeira vez. - Finalmente podemos agir como se deve.  
  
- Não é fácil assim, Moddy... Vai ser o caos! Estamos sem ministro, vocês se deram conta? - Arthur largou-se exausto numa cadeira. - O que faremos?  
  
- O que deveria ter sido feito há muito tempo. - Arabella Figg, sentada ao lado de Moody, manifestou-se. - Nomeá-lo ministro, Arthur. Não podemos ter eleições, porem interinamente você pode assumir.  
  
- Por que eu? Não, existe muita gente capaz, com graduação para o cargo...  
  
- Arthur, não dificulte. Todos sabem que você é perfeito para o cargo. - Arabella sorria. - Estamos lidando com caçadores de trouxas, contra os quais você lutou a vida inteira. Precisamos de você. Por favor, sabemos que não será fácil arrumar a bagunça que Fudge deixou, mas você pode contar conosco.  
  
- Isso mesmo, Weasley. A Ordem sempre apoiou você.  
  
Arthur olhava os rostos ansiosos dos companheiros. Não queria tomar essa tarefa pois sabia do perigo que Molly e seus filhos correriam. Mas concluiu:eles estariam expostos de qualquer maneira.  
  
Percy aproximou-se do pai. O jovem bruxo tinha mudado bastante. Não era mais arrogante, nem tão perfeccionista. Deixara há muito de ser o "Percy Perfeito". A morte de Bartolomeu Crouch abalara sensivelmente sua convicção na ordem. Começara a ajudar o pai; enquanto assumia o lugar de Crouch e descobrira uma face nova, tranqüila e ponderada de si mesmo.  
  
Fora admitido na Ordem da Fênix há dois anos. Todos, até sua noiva, Penélope Cleanwater, começavam a acha-lo parecido com o pai em suas atitudes. Eles tornaram-se próximos como nunca haviam sido: amigos e conselheiros. Ele tocou o ombro do pai e sorriu:  
  
- Mamãe o mataria de o senhor recusasse, papai.  
  
- Está bem. Se a maioria do ministério concordar, eu assumirei. Interinamente, vejam bem! Não é do meu feitio mandar em alguém.  
  
Moody exibiu seu sorriso torto:  
  
- Ótimo! Temos que correr, o tempo urge!  
  
  
  
********************************************************************* Harry tomou um susto de boas proporções ao ler na capa do "Profeta Diário" a nomeação do Sr. Weasley. Rony fizera questão de ser o portador da notícia. O amigo estava bastante ansioso e orgulhoso.  
  
- Já imaginou: eu, Rony Weasley, filho do Ministro da Magia!?  
  
- Seu pai merece, Rony. Era quase óbvio que ele seria escolhido, não era?  
  
- Não existia melhor escolha. Quero dizer, sempre há o Dumbledore...  
  
- Ele não aceitaria, como não aceitou uma vez.  
  
- Acredito que teremos que conviver com dois filhos de ministro. Que você acha disso, Mione?  
  
Hermione chegava à Ala hospitalar acompanhada de Gina. Aline dormia na cama ao lado. Harry não deixara Rony acordá-la, pois ela tivera um sono inquieto à noite.  
  
- A Gina está bem feliz! Também pudera, né? O Sr. Weasley é ótimo! Um sogro e tanto! - Ela entrelaçou seus dedos nos do noivo e ganhou um beijo. - Acredito que agora temos uma chance de resistir. A primeira medida dele foi exatamente a sugerida pelo Profº Dumbledore: contatar os gigantes. Eles já estão se dirigindo à Azkaban e às fronteiras do país. Não quer deixar ninguém escapar. Hagrid está com eles, como uma espécie de emissário.  
  
- É, e ele aumentou o contingente de aurores. - Gina completou. - Papai ficou furioso com o ataque. Mamãe disse que ele proibiu Gui e Carlinhos de virem para a Inglaterra. Quis até mandar Fred e Jorge para o Egito, mas eles não obedeceram e se inscreveram no recrutamento.  
  
- Quem pode se inscrever? - Perguntou Harry.  
  
- Só bruxos habilitados, o que exclui você, Potter. - Aline respondeu, apenas um olho aberto, a voz sonolenta.  
  
- Olá, Aline. Pensamos que estivesse dormindo. - Hermione foi até ela. A pele dos dois estava quase cicatrizada, as bandagens haviam sido retiradas.  
  
- É, Harry disse que você não passou bem a noite... Você escutou as novidades?  
  
- Sim, Rony. Parabéns a você e a Gina! O Sr. Weasley será o melhor dos ministros!  
  
Harry levantou-se e foi até a cama da namorada.  
  
- O que aconteceu ontem? Você não dormiu um pingo. Eu senti sua perturbação.  
  
- Nada, Harry. Só estava inquieta. Não fui criada para ficar deitada numa cama de hospital. Voltando ao assunto do recrutamento, apenas bruxos habilitados são aceitos. Tim me contou. Nosso grupo, Sirius, Remo e todos da Ordem estão na lista, claro.  
  
- Você deveria trabalhar como jornalista, sabia? - Rony olhava admirado para a amiga. - Pouca gente tem essa informação. Suas fontes são quentíssimas!  
  
Antes que as risadas terminassem, a porta da enfermaria abriu e o diretor entrou trazendo o velho conhecido cão preto.  
  
- Ah, os enfermos caminham a passos largos para a recuperação. É tranqüilizante vê-los bem!  
  
- Prof. Dumbledore, eu insisto em protestar contra a presença deste animal. - Madame Pomfrey saía de sua sala nervosa. - A pele desses pacientes não está cicatrizada. Pode haver infecções!  
  
- Papoula, não se altere. Eu me responsabilizo pelo cão. Ele e Harry tornaram-se amigos. Se você se recorda, o animal já esteve aqui em outras ocasiões.  
  
- Mas, professor...  
  
- Aproveitei para trazê-lo porque preciso da sua orientação num assunto medicinal. Será que você poderia me acompanhar até a minha sala? Acredito que não demoraremos mais que uma hora. - A enfermeira lançou um olhar de dúvida para os garotos, o cão e Dumbledore. - Não se preocupe. Qualquer alteração, a Srta. Weasley nos avisará. Vamos. - E saiu arrastando Madame Pomfrey pelo corredor.  
  
Só quando a porta estava bem trancada, Sirius transformou-se.  
  
- AAAHH!!!!! - Gina, que vinha observando a cena com estranheza, correu para trás de Rony ao ver o fugitivo mais perigoso de Azkaban na sua frente. - SIRIUS BLACK!!  
  
- Calma, Gina! Nós podemos explicar. - Hermione a abraçava. - Ela não sabia, Sirius. Tínhamos esquecido.  
  
- Não faz mal, vocês podem explicar depois. - Aproximou-se do afilhado. Harry sorriu e apertou-lhe a mão. - Como foi que aconteceu?  
  
- Ainda são apenas suposições. - Aline respondeu. - Os dementadores foram transportados para a Floresta e envolvidos numa espécie de redoma que neutralizou os feitiços de proteção.  
  
- Seu pai falou da tentativa de capturar uma inominável que ajudara a conjurar a proteção. Eles devem ter obtido a informação dela.  
  
- Possivelmente. Entretanto, há uma coisa que não encaixa. Foi fácil derrotá-los. Quer dizer, mesmo com Aline e Harry e os professores, eram centenas.  
  
- Você tem razão, Hermione... Realmente foi fácil... Dementadores são fortes, não se deixariam vencer... há menos que fosse outro o objetivo de Voldemort...  
  
- Talvez só fosse uma demonstração do poder dele. - Rony nem se encolheu ao ouvir o nome do Inimigo. - Ele estaria se gabando de poder desperdiçar um exército inteiro!  
  
- Não, Rony. Voldemort não age assim. Esse ataque tinha dois objetivos. Se o primeiro falhasse - capturar Aline e Harry; o segundo não.  
  
- Por favor. - Aline olhava para Gina tremendo sentada na cama de Harry. - Não podemos conversar sobre isso depois? Não estou a fim de conversar sobre Voldemort logo que acordo. - Ela sorriu para Sirius. Poderiam discutir sem Gina por perto. Ele compreendeu bem até de mais.  
  
- Mil perdões, Srta. Hunter! Então, sobre o que conversaremos? Que tal sobre o seu namorado? - Harry olhou-o desconfiado. - A senhorita sabia que o Harry aqui ofereceu a mim e ao Remo metade da fortuna para não aparecermos mais na sua frente?  
  
- Isso é uma mentira deslavada, Sirius! - Harry disse com veemência.  
  
- Ele fica morto de ciúmes quando qualquer bruxo conversa com a senhorita, sabia? Disse que você lançou olhares úmidos para mim outro dia!  
  
Até Gina riu do tom falsamente indignado de Sirius. Harry tentou protestar, mas era voto vencido. Uma hora depois, quando Madame Pomfrey retornou, Rony já tinha levado o cão embora. Aline e Hermione contavam a Gina sobre o padrinho de Harry, enquanto o próprio observava da janela Sirius correndo em direção a Hogsmeade com um aperto no coração.  
  
"Todos que amo continuam em perigo", pensou antes de voltar para a cama.  
  
  
  
N/A: Então, o que vcs acham? Será q agora a guerra começa de vez? O treinamento do Harry, vai dar certo? Mandem e-mails, reviews, bilhetinhos, correios-coruja etc. Preciso saber o que vcs estão achando, ok?  
  
N/A 2: Aproveito p/ agradecer quem atendeu ao meu apelo anterior!!! Especialmente a Amélia, a Miyuki e a Carol!! Valeu, garotas!!! 


	26. Brigas e Soluções

Capítulo Vinte e dois: Brigas e Soluções  
Alvo Dumbledore provavelmente esperava reações apaixonadas dos pais dos alunos, mas nada preparou Hogwarts para a torrente de cartas que chegou nos dias seguintes ao ataque. Quais providências o diretor tomaria? Por que não se precavera? O casal Zabin permaneceu várias horas na sala do diretor, pelo visto exigindo indenização pelo sofrimento de Blás.  
  
O garoto tinha se recuperado rápido. Dois dias depois falava para quem quisesse ouvir que tinha conseguido livrar-se dos monstros com um feitiço anti-dementador bem colocado. Ninguém acreditava muito, não depois de verem a luminosidade branca que derretera as criaturas.  
  
Todos queriam falar com Aline e Harry e perguntar como, por Merlin, eles tinham feito aquilo, mas os dois permaneceram cinco dias na enfermaria, recuperando a pele queimada e alguns ossos quebrados com a violência da ação. Madame Pomfrey, seguindo determinação de Dumbledore, só permitia visitas breves.  
  
Harry treinava bastante os poderes mentais pois planejava uma investida.  
  
- Não podemos ficar esperando o golpe. Temos que agir. A cada dia ele fica mais forte.  
  
- Ah, Harry. Tenho medo quando você fala assim. Parece que vai sair correndo pela porta como um louco atrás de Você-Sabe-Quem.  
  
- Não agüento mais ficar aqui parado, Mione!  
  
- Papai escreveu contando que o Ministério está investigando a invasão como prioridade. - Rony olhava Mione apreensiva e Harry nervoso. Tentou contemporizar. - Eles vão pegar os maníacos que fizeram isso.  
  
Aline estivera preocupada com Timoth. Após a visita à casa dos Malfoy ele desaparecera. Mas logo teve que se preocupar consigo mesma. No momento em que pisou no Salão Principal foi abordada por Draco Malfoy e companhia.  
  
- O que você pensa que está fazendo, sua idiota de orelhas pontudas? Que idéia é essa de mandar aquele louco maltrapilho à minha casa, ameaçar o meu pai?  
  
- Você com certeza está delirando, Malfoy. Saia da minha frente.  
  
Ela tentou passar pela direita e Crabbe estava lá. Recuou e viu Goyle. Estava cercada.  
  
- Você vai me ouvir! Se não eu...  
  
- Não me faça rir, por favor! Se não você o quê? Vai correndo contar ao Sr. Lúcio Malfoy, para ele mandar mais dementadores atrás de mim?  
  
- Meu pai não tem nada com isso!  
  
Aline não queria mais brincar. Ficou imóvel, observando os olhos gelados de Malfoy. Enfim entendeu; e teve medo.  
  
"Saia da minha frente, Malfoy!"  
  
O garoto sorriu ao ver quem chegava apressado pelo corredor.  
  
- Ora, Potter, aonde a vaca vai o boi vai atrás, não é? Podemos sempre contar com você para defender as pobres criaturinhas indefesas!  
  
- Pare de perturbá-la, Malfoy, se não quiser apanhar agora!  
  
- Estamos todos com os nervos à flor da pele! Calma, Potterzinho. Estava apenas conversando com a sua namoradinha. Dizendo a ela para se mandar! - Ele falava cada vez mais alto, atraindo a atenção de quem passava. - Todo mundo sabe que os dementadores queriam você e Potter, então porque vocês simplesmente não se mandam e deixam a gente em paz?  
  
- Harry, vamos embora. Deixa esse lunático para lá!  
  
A partir desse dia, mais cartas chegaram à diretoria, exigindo que Aline Hunter e Harry Potter saíssem imediatamente de Hogwarts. Aline mal pôde acreditar que as pessoas mudassem de opinião tão depressa!  
  
- Isso passa. - Tentava acalmar Rony. - Logo vão ver o absurdo disso tudo!  
  
Os cinco sentavam afastados do resto da Grifinória porque Aline não agüentava ouvir murmúrios mandando-a desaparecer dali.  
  
- Se vocês não estivessem lá, teriam sugado a alma daquele garoto. Ninguém percebe isso? - Hermione estava indignada.  
  
- Talvez eles pensem que se nós não estivéssemos aqui, os dementadores não teriam vindo. - Comentou Harry amargurado.  
  
- Quem garante isso?  
  
- Quem se importa com esses tolos? Eles simplesmente vivem suas vidas normais, sem pensar nos outros, sem ajudar, sem se preocupar com a pessoa que está ao lado.  
  
Simas chegara perto para falar com Rony e escutou a conversa.  
  
- É verdade, Simas está certo. Deixem que pensem o que quiserem. - Gina olhava apreensiva para os amigos. - A única pessoa que realmente importa é Dumbledore e ele definitivamente não vai expulsar vocês dois!  
  
Harry sentiu que não era bem a opinião alheia que perturbava Aline. Ela passara a agir de uma maneira estranha depois da discussão com Draco. Ficava horas sozinha, falava pouco e evitava ficar perto dele.  
  
- O que está acontecendo, Elenna? - Harry perguntou, sentando-se ao lado da namorada na aula de Feitiços.  
  
- Não é nada de importante. Preciso pensar. Só.  
  
Mostrava-se nervosa e impaciente, mesmo com os professores.  
  
- Acho que ela pensa que se for embora vai resolver tudo. - teorizava Hermione quando Aline conversava com Gina e Sig sobre a transformação temporária em um animal diferente.  
  
- Ela está escondendo alguma coisa. Fica sentada sozinha, pensando e pensando. - Rony escutava as reclamações de Harry sobre a mudança da garota. - Talvez esteja passando uma fase de introspecção ou coisa parecida. Hermione às vezes fica assim também.  
  
- Nunca vi Mione tão distante, Rony. Além do mais, Aline fala normalmente com os outros.  
*********************************************************************  
BAILE DOS NAMORADOS  
  
14 PRÓXIMO  
  
SALÃO PRINCIPAL DE HOGWARTS  
  
MUITA MÚSICA E DIVERSÃO  
  
- Quem teve essa idéia? - Indagou Harry ao ler o cartaz no mural de avisos.  
  
- Mione e eu sugerimos aos monitores. Com esse clima horrível, tínhamos que fazer alguma coisa. - Rony não parecia muito feliz com a tinta rosa brilhante e os coraçõezinhos que dançavam pelo pergaminho. - Hermione anda uma pilha (expressão aprendida com Arthur!) com as brigas entre os alunos. Todo mundo está a ponto de explodir nessa escola! Dumbledore aceitou na hora.  
  
Era verdade, pensou Harry. Pequenas discussões irrompiam pelos corredores, até mesmo entre professores. As medidas extremas tomadas após o ataque dos dementadores impediam que os alunos andassem livres pela propriedade, passeassem por Hogsmeade ou mesmo, em certas ocasiões, ficassem sozinhos fora das salas comunais. Essa falta de liberdade pressionava e revoltava a todos.  
  
- Você já pensou no que vai dar a Mione?  
  
- Vou dar um chicote para ela lidar com os transgressores! - Brincava Rony ao afastarem-se para a aula de Feitiços. - ... Sério. Não sei ainda. Talvez um Broche Pulsante ou um Brinco Formatum.  
  
- O que são essas coisas? - Harry ainda tinha certa dificuldade com jóias do universo mágico.  
  
- O Broche Pulsante aumenta e diminui de tamanho. É bem legal. O Percy deu um com violetas para Penny. O Brinco Formatum tem 25 opções de formas para se escolher. Acho que vou dar esse. É mais útil. - Rony parou no lugar combinado para esperarem as garotas e olhou para Harry. O amigo mal continha a risada. - O que foi?  
  
- Você tornou-se um especialista em presentes para garotas!  
  
- HÁ! HÁ!... Muito engraçado! E você, o que vai dar para a sua garota?  
  
- Ainda não pensei sobre isso. - Coçou a cabeça, acanhado. A verdade é que nem se lembrou do dia dos namorados. Quem sabe isso não animaria Aline?  
  
- Olá, seus tratantes! - Ela cutucava-o nas costelas. As duas se aproximaram sem fazer barulho. - Vocês não iriam nos esperar na porta da biblioteca?  
  
- Ué... - Harry fez cara de desentendido. - Pensei que fosse aqui, perto da armadura cantora! - E acrescentou - Você está mais animada hoje, não?  
  
- Talvez.  
  
- Vamos, gente. - Hermione puxava Rony pela mão. - O resto da turma já entrou... Vocês estão sabendo do baile?  
  
- Claro! - Aline ia de braços dados com Harry. - Quem vocês vão convidar? O Potter devia chamar a Murta-que-Geme. Ela morre reclamando que ele não aparece mais para visitá-la!  
  
Os quatro riam ao entrar na sala: primeiro Mione, em seguida Rony e Harry.  
  
- Aline Hunter!  
  
Ela parou na porta. Olhou em volta e viu o dono da voz.  
  
- Fabian! - Correu e o abraçou. - O que você está fazendo aqui, seu cachorro?! Nem me avisou!  
  
Harry voltou imediatamente e o que viu deixou-o furioso. O que aquele sujeito estava fazendo com a sua namorada pendurada no pescoço? E ela o beijava no rosto!  
  
- Harry, este é Fabian, Fabian Fastred. Já falei dele para você, lembra?  
  
O jovem alto, de cabelos louros escuros e olhos azuis estendeu a mão sorrindo. Harry apertou-a mais forte do que o necessário.  
  
- É um prazer conhecê-lo, Harry Potter. Elenna fala muito de você nas cartas!  
  
- Como vai? - Foi tudo que ele conseguiu dizer. Voltou-se para a namorada. - Vamos? O professor está esperando.  
  
Aline olhou para a cara enfurecida de Harry e não entendeu, afinal, não estava fazendo nada demais, estava? Sentiu que haveria briga se ela não entrasse, mas queria muito conversar com Fabian. Ele com certeza trazia notícias de Timoth e dos ataques recentes; além de ser seu amigo, seu único e melhor amigo por longos anos.  
  
- Não, quero conversar com Fabian. - Os dois a olharam: Harry incrédulo; Fabian sério.  
  
- Não vim para atrapalhar, Elenna. Posso esperar o fim das aulas.  
  
- Me espere aqui, sim? Só vou explicar a Flitwick e voltarei num instante.  
  
Ela entrou na sala, sem esperar para ouvir o protesto que o namorado visivelmente faria.  
  
- E então, Harry, como vão as aulas?  
  
- É Potter para você, Fastred. - Harry sentia profundo nojo do rapaz. Olhava-o com desprezo. Sumiu pela porta. Sequer viu Aline soprar-lhe um beijo ao sair da sala.  
  
Entretanto, ao sentar-se com Rony, uma sensação esquisita apoderou-se dele. de repente, a raiva de Fastred sumira e ele questionou-se a razão de ter ficado tão furioso ao ver Aline abraçar o amigo. Eles se conheciam há anos, ela contara suas aventuras juntos. A namorada era bastante espontânea, não fora isso que o conquistara?  
  
- O que está acontecendo comigo? - Murmurou para si mesmo.  
  
- O que foi que você disse? - Cochichou Rony.  
  
- Quase bati num amigo de Aline que veio visitá-la. Não sei por que. - E contou ao amigo o encontro com Fastred.  
  
- Não arrume confusão. Hoje de manhã ela quase te pega conversando com a Cho.  
  
- Eu não estava conversando com ela! - Rugiu. - Ela tomou a iniciativa de sentar-se do meu lado!  
  
- É, mas do jeito que ela estava debruçada sobre seu prato, parecia que...  
  
- Por favor, vocês querem ficar quietos? - Hermione sibilou. - Deixem as fofocas para depois, está bem?  
  
- Peça desculpas ao cara. - Aconselhou Rony, mexendo só um lado da boca.  
  
Harry assentiu. Pensara mesmo em fazer isso. Fora estúpido ao deixar o ciúme levar a melhor. Fastred parecia ser legal (pelo menos os Hunter falavam muito bem dele), e, de mais a mais, Aline estava com ele, não com o irlandês louro.  
  
A primeira parte da aula passou e Harry convenceu-se de que fizera papel de bobo. Na segunda parte, que era prática, os alunos treinaram feitiços de Aumento e Redução. Harry tinha que engordar e diminuir Neville e posicionou- se perto de uma janela. Quando foi a vez de Neville enfeitiçar o parceiro, este foi atirado para trás e por sorte não saiu voando pelo vidro.  
  
Ao apoiar-se no peitoril para levantar, viu algo que o deixou novamente fora de si: Aline e Fabian sentados, bem próximos, num banco à sombra do castelo. a garota ria de se acabar. O sangue subiu rápido, corando o rosto de Harry. Ao virar-se para Neville, ele lançou-lhe um feitiço tao intenso que o colega ficou com 60 cm de altura por seis horas.  
  
Lá pela hora do jantar, a raiva de Harry alcançara níveis inacreditáveis em um rapaz sempre discreto e racional. Parecia que toda a turma da Sonserina tinha visto Aline de mãos dadas com um "garoto maravilhoso", ou conversando aos sussurros com um "visitante charmoso, ou até beijando-o na biblioteca. O mais estranho era Harry dar ouvidos a esse tipo de comentário. Em geral, ele ignorava as maledicências, bastante freqüentes visto que tanto ele quanto Aline eram famosos; porém ouviu todas. Ele não vira a namorada a tarde inteira.  
  
Quando ela apareceu, ele estava jantando. Trazia Fastred pela mão.  
  
Fingindo não ver a cara amarrada do namorado, Aline aproximou-se e anunciou:  
  
- Fabian acabou ficando para o jantar. Conversamos tanto que nem vimos o tempo passar...  
  
- Ninguém pediu satisfações suas! - Exclamou Harry asperamente, chamando a atenção de quem estava perto.  
  
- Como disse? Eu não estou dando satisfações, estou apenas...  
  
- Não quero saber o que você está ou não fazendo, Hunter! - Ele levantou-se e a encarou, os olhos faiscando. Aline recuou. - Você esqueceu o seu lugar?  
  
- O que está acontecendo aqui? Isso é algum tipo de brincadeira? Se for, é de muito mau-gosto.  
  
- Harry, pega leve. - Rony segurou o braço do amigo, tentando fazê-lo sentar. Olhava para Mione em busca de ajuda, mas ela estava paralisada de choque.  
  
- Me solta, Rony! Não é a sua namorada que fica pelos cantos com outro! - O tom dele aumentava. As pessoas nas outras mesas começaram a ouvir também.  
  
- Retire o que disse, Harry. - Aline também estava nervosa e sua voz soou estridente. - Retire agora. Como você se atreve?  
  
- Eu fiquei sabendo, viu? Sei de tudo! Não preciso de uma namorada que fica se esfregando com o primeiro que aparece! - Ele gritou, trazendo um silêncio de expectativa. Os rostos estavam virados para o casal extremamente tenso ao lado da mesa da Grifinória. Sorte os professores ainda não terem chegado.  
  
Aline franziu a testa, não acreditando no que ouvira. Desviou o olhar de Harry para o anel de noivado no indicador direito, ao modo dos Elfos. Retirou a jóia e colocou-a sobre a mesa.  
  
- Desculpe tê-lo feito perder tempo. Foi realmente um erro lamentável. - Virou as costas e saiu correndo, subindo as escadas.  
  
Só então Fabian manifestou-se. Aproximou-se de Harry, que ofegava e o encarava com raiva. Fez menção de dar um tapa na cara do garoto, tal era sua revolta. Ao invés, recuou.  
  
- Você é o maior cretino que eu já encontrei! - Sentenciou, saindo a largas passadas.  
  
O salão explodiu em falação. As pessoas comentavam, apontavam, riam, horrorizavam-se. Harry continuava olhando para o lugar onde estivera Aline, perplexo demais para se mover.  
  
- O que você pensa que fez? Enlouqueceu? - Rony arrastava-o para a torre de Grifinória. - Como é que você pôde dizer aquelas coisas dela?  
  
- Harry, você não podia estar no seu juízo perfeito! - Mione seguia os dois. Tinha uma expressão descrente e a voz era apenas um muxuxo. - Quero dizer, como você pôde agir assim? E sem motivo! Isso é tão estranho...!  
  
O garoto não ouviu uma palavra do que os dois amigos disseram, de repreensão ou de incredulidade. Ele ficara sem ação ao ver Aline sair do salão. Sentia como se tivesse retomado o controle da mente, perdido ao ver a namorada com outro.  
  
Ele começou então a duvidar de todos os boatos, lembrando do que ela lhe disse no Natal : "os Elfos só amam uma vez na vida". Lembrou-se também dos momentos que passaram juntos naquela noite e em várias outras provas de amor que ela dera.  
  
- Não sei porquê agi assim. Foi mais forte. Quando vi os dois juntos, não consegui raciocinar direito, só pensei em traição. - Dizia Harry ao sentarem na sala comunal. - Estou arrependido. Não queria dizer aquilo, mas alguma coisa me forçou a fazê-lo. - E passou as mãos pelos cabelos, desnorteado.  
  
Ele não distinguia Mione ou Rony, sentados em poltronas à sua frente, olhando-o apreensivos. Na verdade, seu olhar estava desfocado e a voz hesitante, nem percebendo que estava acompanhado.  
  
- Ela foi para a torre de Astronomia. - Ele ouviu Gina falar. Saiu do estado letárgico e levantou-se de súbito. - É melhor você não ir até lá! - A amiga gritou quando o viu desaparecer pelo buraco do retrato, mas ele não ouviu. O único pensamento era pedir perdão.  
*********************************************************************  
  
Aline ouvia as acusações de Harry sem saber como agir. À medida que a voz dele aumentava, seu coração encolhia, até ela acreditar que ele tivesse sumido. Definitivamente, ela não merecia a humilhação da desconfiança, a vergonha de encarar Fabian.  
  
Harry sabia, ela havia dito inúmeras vezes, que Fabian era seu mais querido amigo. O breve envolvimento deles fora esquecido há tempos. Ela estava totalmente desiludida ao deixar o salão principal e subir até a torre. Nunca se sentira tão excluída desde que chegara a Hogwarts.  
  
Com esses pensamentos animadores, ela sentou-se no parapeito e começou a cantar baixinho, as lágrimas molhando o rosto virado para as estrelas.  
  
Gina tentou falar com ela, mas Aline não respondia, mergulhada inteira nas recordações dos momentos passados naquele lugar: os planos que Harry fazia de sempre ficarem juntos, ou simplesmente da presença dele ali, acompanhando-a na monitoria da Profª Sinistra e rindo das músicas antiquadas. Se ela não se encontrasse tão nervosa, teria percebido que o seu Harry raramente se alterava, não se deixava levar por fofocas e, muito menos, teria sido tão irracional.  
  
Não demorou para que ele próprio aparecesse. Surgiu desconfiado na porta e parou um instante na soleira, como se pedisse permissão para entrar. Aline apenas observou-o chegar perto. A um metro de distancia, ele parou. Seu olhar parecia confuso.  
  
- Elenna, escute, não sei o que me deu... Eu realmente não queria...  
  
Aline levantou-se, eletrizada.  
  
- Escute você, Potter! Você tem consciência do que fez? Sequer pude olhar para Fabian quando ele se foi! Você pensa que isso é uma brincadeira? Se pensa, podia ter tido a gentileza de me avisar! - A garota falava tão rápido que ele só podia ouvir. - Jamais me senti tão traída e humilhada! Não me venha dizer que não queria! Todos viram o "grande" Harry Potter dizer que a namorada dele é uma vadia! Com certeza, estão pensando que eu dou para a escola inteira, não é? Se era isso que você queria, parabéns! - Ela respirou fundo, tentando abafar um soluço. - Mas o que mais dói, Potter, é saber que você não confia em mim...  
  
- Elenna, por favor, eu não sei o que aconteceu... Por favor...  
  
- Pode ficar descansado, - Aline limpava as lágrimas rispidamente, controlando ao máximo a voz trêmula. - Fique sossegado, Potter, porque eu sou uma vadia profissional. Não esqueci a razão de ter vindo. - Ela andou até estar paralela a ele, sem encará-lo. - Quando estiver me esfregando com os outros pelos cantos, não vou descuidar da sua segurança. - E desceu as escadas com o coração cortado em tiras.  
*********************************************************************  
  
As poucas pessoas que ainda conversavam com Aline não notaram diferença: ela continuava atenciosa e prestativa com quem a procurasse; companheira dos amigos e eficiente em seus deveres.  
  
Grande parte dos alunos preferia manter distância dela, acreditando na história de Malfoy sobre o ataque dos dementadores, mas ela não se importava pois estava bastante ocupada ajudando Hermione e os monitores na organização do baile.  
  
- Podemos ter músicas bruxas e trouxas. Muitos alunos cresceram ouvindo cantores trouxas. - Opinava ela nas reuniões. Preferiu guardar para si a tristeza que sentia. Apenas uma pequena mudança operara-se no seu comportamento: sempre saía quando Harry se aproximava.  
  
Eles não haviam trocado uma única palavra desde a discussão na torre, por iniciativa dela. Ele tentava de todas as formas explicar-se.  
  
Mas explicar como?, Harry pensava. Nem eu entendo o que fiz!  
  
Ele estava arrasado e sabia que a culpa era só dele. Mal chegava numa roda de amigos onde Aline estivesse, ela virava-se em cerimônia e saía. Harry via que isso a deixava mais isolada, e a conhecia o suficiente para acreditar que a namorada fazia isso por acreditar que eles eram amigos dele antes de serem dela.  
  
Os dois estavam tão ligados que ele sentia a tristeza dela em seu próprio peito, a vontade dela em acabar com toda essa besteira; entretanto, ele também sentia que ela estava muito magoada - e esse sentimento levava a melhor. 


	27. O que mais? Um baile!

Capítulo Vinte e três: O que mais? Um baile!  
Hermione e Rony até tentaram uma reconciliação dos dois, mas ambos pediram para não interferirem - Aline por raiva, Harry por respeito à ela. Por isso, ele assistiu sem a menor empolgação todos os preparativos para o baile. - Não acredito que você não vai, Aline! Todos esses dias nos ajudando para nada? - Hermione já estava arrumada, sentada ao lado da amiga no dormitório. Gina estava em frente às duas.  
  
- Mione, não existe razão para que eu vá! Fora vocês da Grifinória, não converso com ninguém; e, sejamos realistas, o que vou fazer num baile de namorados?! - Aline olhava ressentida para ela.  
  
- Você e o Harry bem que poderiam parar...  
  
- Por favor, deixe-o fora disso, ok? Já decidi e está decidido que eu não irei! Vão vocês e divirtam-se muito! - Aline exclamou, no que achou ser uma voz descontraída.  
  
Hermione ainda tentou argumentar, sem obter resultado. Saiu triste e preocupada e Aline pôde ver como ela estava bonita numa veste azul-escura com pequenos pontos brilhantes, imitando de uma noite estrelada.  
  
- Você não pode fazer isso. - Gina falou. - Está magoando seus amigos.  
  
- Como assim?  
  
- Se você ainda não percebeu, Rony e Mione empenharam-se para essa festa. - Gina explicava calmamente, como era seu feitio. - Eles pensaram que estariam ajudando a melhorar o clima no castelo; querem fazer as pessoas esquecerem um pouco o ataque e o disc...  
  
- O discurso de Malfoy? É isso? - Aline a encarou curiosa, já adivinhando a resposta.  
  
- Sim. - Gina olhou bem para a amiga. - Fizeram isso por você também. E seria, no mínimo, indelicado de sua parte não comparecer.  
  
Aline encarou-a alguns instantes, pensando no que ela dissera, e, infelizmente, fazia sentido. Baixou os olhos, envergonhada.  
  
- Tem razão, Gina. Estou sendo egoísta. Vá, Sig deve estar impaciente. Vou me arrumar e desço quando puder.  
  
Ela não viu o sorriso no rosto da amiga quando esta levantou e esvoaçou a veste dourada porta a fora.  
No dormitório masculino, Rony estava tendo mais dificuldade com Harry, talvez devido a sua pouca paciência.  
  
- Você realmente quer perder a festa? Vai ser ótima! Os elfos domésticos trabalharam o dia todo, a empresa de decoração arrumou o salão e o saguão, vai ter música trouxa também...  
  
- Já sei de tudo isso, Rony. É a décima quinta vez que você me lista as maravilhas desse baile. Leia os meus lábios: EU-NÃO-VOU. Eu não vou! - Harry começava a se irritar com a insistência.  
  
- Bom, não sei como não percebi isso antes. - Rony resolveu jogar sujo. Tinha prometido a Mione arrastá-lo para o salão. - É claro que você não vai! Aline também não. Acho que vocês vão ficar fazendo companhia um para o outro aqui!  
  
- Ela não vai? Mas ela ajudou em todos os preparativos! - Harry foi pego de surpresa, e mordeu a isca.  
  
- Pois é. Ela disse que estava doente; então é claro que você vai ficar, não é?  
  
Os dois sozinhos na torre seria uma oportunidade para conversarem, mas sabia que Aline não o procuraria e ele definitivamente acreditava que a namorada ainda estava ressentida. E, afinal, não seria tão mau dar só uma espiadinha no lugar, nem que fosse para tomar umas cervejas amanteigadas e adquirir coragem para enfrentá-la.  
  
- Está bem. Troco de roupa e encontro vocês lá.  
  
Rony abriu um sorriso de orelha a orelha e saiu do quarto com sua veste de gala cinzenta, encontrando Mione na sala comunal.  
  
- E então? - Perguntou a garota, ansiosa.  
  
- Você acha que alguém resiste a mim? - O namorado a enlaçou pela cintura e beijou-a levemente. - Ele virá daqui a pouco. E Aline?  
  
- Acabei de deixá-la com Gina.  
  
- Gina conseguirá convencê-la. A minha irmãzinha herdou a retórica da família! Que tal a gente ir? Você, como monitora-chefe, deve supervisionar a chegada dos casais apaixonados!  
  
- Já pensei nisso, Sr. Weasley! - Mione beijou-o com um sorriso maroto. - Os outros monitores estão lá e cuidarão de tudo até a nossa chegada.  
  
- Que será o mais rápido possível! - Os dois já saíam pelo buraco do retrato quando Gina alcançou-os.  
  
- Ela virá! Essa festa vai ser ótima! - Exclamou, excitada. - Vamos gente, Sig deve estar fazendo buracos no saguão de tanto esperar!  
*********************************************************************  
Harry não demorou vinte minutos para trocar de roupa, mas só apareceu no saguão de entrada mais de uma hora depois de Rony sair do dormitório. Ele ficou sentado na janela, observando a noite limpa.  
  
- Parou de nevar. Agora os casais têm chance de escapar de Snape e seus feitiços explosivos.  
  
Esquadrinhou cada centímetro da sala comunal antes de descer para certificar-se que Aline não estava lá. O aposento estava silencioso.  
  
"Talvez esteja precisando de ajuda." - Pensou ao não encontrá-la. - "Voltarei cedo para procurá-la."  
  
À medida que descia as escadas, um perfume agradável de flores frescas invadia seus sentidos. Ao chegar ao saguão, descobriu que várias mesinhas com cadeiras acolchoadas foram dispostas até a porta de entrada do castelo. Flutuando, acima delas, lamparinas de âmbar irradiavam uma luz suave e dourada, iluminando os grupos sentados ao redor de copos de cerveja e vinho quente.  
  
A atmosfera estava repleta de pequenas gotinhas brilhantes, que às vezes grudavam nos cabelos ou rostos de alguém, arrematando o ambiente de sonho.  
  
Harry teria sentado-se numa das poltronas se a visão do salão principal não o tivesse arrastado.  
  
Mesas apareceram logo à entrada e estavam ao redor da pista de dança. A iluminação era mais clara que a do saguão, mas a pista estava na penumbra. Músicas românticas embalavam os casais que dançavam agarradinhos e ele reconheceu algumas da caixa musical, fazendo seu coração se apertar.  
  
Forçando um pouco a visão, Harry distinguiu Gina e Sig dançando perto dele. O garoto o viu, chamou a atenção da namorada e os dois acenaram. Harry retribuiu. Rony e Mione pareciam muito felizes, rindo um para o outro. Dino e Lilá beijavam-se apaixonadamente, assim como Simas e Parvati. "O que estou fazendo aqui? Papel de palhaço!"  
  
A pista lotada de repente começou a mover-se freneticamente, sacudindo Harry de seus pensamentos. Começava uma musica agitada, e os casais se separavam com passos ousados.  
  
- Agora que você chegou, Harry? - Mione aproximou-se, puxando Rony pela mão. - O que achou?  
  
- Bem romântico. Gostei do perfume, embora não veja nenhuma flor...  
  
- Flor? Do que você... - Rony tinha os olhos brilhantes de alegria, e Harry sentiu-se pior ainda. - Ah! Esse é o toque de Hermione Granger. O ar foi enfeitiçado para ter o perfume que associamos à pessoa amada. Eu sinto um cheiro meio amadeirado, meio cítrico.  
  
- E eu um perfume de fruta no ponto. - Riu Mione.  
  
- Entretanto, acho que não vou ficar muito. Não tenho nada a fazer aqui, vocês entendem...  
  
- Tadinho do Potter... Chorando a perda da namoradinha?  
  
Harry virou-se com violência em direção a Draco Malfoy. Ele estava de braços dados com a namorada, Pansy Parkinson. Ambos exibiam sorrisos cínicos idênticos.  
  
- Suma daqui, Malfoy! - Harry cerrou os punhos, falando entredentes. - A conversa não chegou às masmorras!  
  
Malfoy descontraiu os lábios e sibilou:  
  
- Também, quem iria querer um perdedor inútil como você, Potter? - E acrescentou, aproximando-se perigosamente de Harry. - Ela não vai ficar sozinha muito tempo. Ouvi comentários de que e elfa é uma delícia na cama!  
  
SOC! PUM!  
  
Harry acertara o queixo de Malfoy, fazendo-o cair sobre uma mesinha, onde estavam dois casais da Corvinal, e pulou sobre ele, socando e apanhando, até que Rony e Sig os separaram.  
  
- Desapareça, seu verme! Você causou estragos para uma vida! - Sig disse com desprezo, atirando Malfoy para o saguão. Pansy seguiu o namorado, tentando limpar o sangue na boca dele.  
  
Harry ganhara um olho roxo e um corte no lábio. Ainda bem que a briga fora num lugar onde havia pouca gente. A maioria dançava.  
  
- Venha, vamos tomar alguma coisa. - Sugeriu Rony, levando-o para o outro lado do salão, em direção à mesa do buffet. - Para tirar o gosto amargo da boca.  
  
Foi ao virar-se novamente para a pista, depois de abastecer uma caneca de cerveja amanteigada, que ele a viu.  
  
Aline estava sentada numa mesa próxima, acompanhada por Sinistra, Snape, Dumbledore e McGonagall. Os professores conversavam animados; a garota, porém, olhava-o fixamente. Vira a briga e sabia a razão, Harry podia sentir.  
  
Ele entornou a caneca e encheu-a pela segunda vez. Olhando em direção à mesa, encontrou os olhos cinzentos postos nele. Aline estava linda num vestido negro de mangas compridas, os cabelos trançados com fios de prata, os olhos brilhantes.  
  
Ao longe, uma música lenta começou. Ele reconheceu os acordes: Do you wanna dance. O universo conspirava contra ele. Ou seria a favor?  
  
Ele só percebeu que navegava entre as mesas rumo aquele olhar quando o perfume de flores inebriou seus sentidos. Ele ouviu sua própria voz decidida:  
  
- Você não pode me negar isso.  
  
Aline não respondeu. Apenas levantou e estendeu a mão. Harry a conduziu para a pista e eles tomaram posição de dança, extremamente tímidos. "Pelo menos para alguma coisa serviram as aulas de dança com Cho". Ele mirava um ponto acima do ombro de Aline. Quando a música estava terminando, arriscou um olhar e constatou que os olhos dela continuavam fixos nele e que havia lágrimas neles.  
  
O rapaz engoliu em seco. Não conseguia desviar a atenção de Aline. As lágrimas desciam pelo rosto molhando seu vestido, mas ela não emitia um único som.  
  
- Perdoe-me. - Sussurrou. - Sei que fui um imbecil, mas quero consertar tudo. Por favor...  
  
- Por que?... - Um fiapo da voz de Aline libertou-se da garganta apertada. - Por que você fez isso conosco?  
  
Harry surpreendeu-se quando ela enterrou o rosto em seu ombro. Não notou que várias pessoas admiravam a interação deles, toda a atenção voltada para Aline.  
  
- Sssh... Calma. - Dizia baixinho, enquanto acariciava a cabeça dela. - Foi você quem sugeriu a trilha sonora? - Perguntou para animá-la, pois ouviu Still Loving You, do Scorpions, em seguida The great pretender, com The Platters. - Excelentes escolhas!  
  
Aline voltou o rosto para ele, sem tirar a cabeça do apoio, mas não disse nada. O rapaz sentiu a respiração acelerada e quente dela e virou-se. Nenhum dos dois sentiu os lábios se aproximarem e se encostarem.  
  
Harry investiu tudo naquele beijo com gosto salgado. Abraçou-a mais forte pela cintura, os lábios cheios de paixão. Aline não esboçou reação: nem correspondeu, tão pouco o rechaçou.  
  
Então ele parou. Os olhos continuavam abertos como faróis, mas o brilho era mais intenso. As lágrimas continuavam caindo. Não adiantara.  
  
- Preciso voltar à torre. - Declarou de súbito, soltando-a. - Aproveite a festa. - E virou-se para a porta, mas Aline o segurou.  
  
- Quero ir até o jardim. - A voz soou firme. Harry levou-a pela pista, por entre as mesinhas, até alcançarem a porta de entrada.  
  
Vários casais agora passeavam por uma área de jardim próxima, protegida por feitiços novos, Aline constatou. Estariam seguros.  
  
Ele virou-se para ela, depois de caminharem até o limite do escudo protetor.  
  
- Elenna, eu realmente sinto mui... - A garota colocou a mão na boca dele.  
  
- Não diga nada. - Sussurrou ela, enquanto passava a mão pelos cabelos e a nuca dele, antes de beijá-lo.  
  
Um senhor beijo. Pareciam dispostos a matar a sede das duas semanas de separação num gole só. Aline sentia os lábios dele nos dela com força, enquanto as mãos de Harry deslizavam por seus ombros e braços. Ela estremeceu ao toque em suas costas e o rapaz a abraçava mais e mais.  
  
Quando pararam para tomar fôlego, Harry achou por bem esclarecer a situação.  
  
- Isso significa que estou perdoado?  
  
- Sim. Eu fui uma tola. - Aline estava vermelha de calor. - Uma idiota. Era óbvio que você tinha sido envenenado.  
  
- Como você tem certeza?  
  
- Ao me beijar lá dentro, você tinha gosto de cerveja e poção Desnorteante.  
  
- Aquela que faz a pessoa ter reações exageradas?  
  
- Você pode até ter ciúmes do Fabian. - Aline olhou-o séria. - Um sentimento sem propósito, devo acrescentar. Mas nunca agiria daquela forma.  
  
- Quem poderia ser? Não imagino ninguém... Talvez o Malfoy, se bem que ele precisaria colocar a poção na comida, ou no suco...  
  
- Descobriremos quem foi. De qualquer forma, o efeito dura poucos dias... - Aline segurou as mãos dele. - Sou eu que peço desculpas por ter ficado cega de raiva.  
  
O garoto abriu um sorriso de orelha a orelha e acariciou o rosto dela.  
  
- Estamos quites. Melhor, estamos perdoados! - E beijou-a novamente. Um beijo mais calmo, que foi descendo para o pescoço da namorada. - Acho que merecemos uma comemoração especial pela nossa reconciliação, que tal?  
  
- Não sei, Harry. - A respiração de Aline estava forte, o corpo tremendo de desejo. - É arriscado.  
  
- Podemos usar a minha capa. Prometo que não vai ter risco... Ah, não! - Exclamou de repente, puxando a garota para baixo. Os dois rolaram na grama molhada, pois estavam num terreno irregular.  
  
- Harry Potter, que você pensa q... - Aline foi interrompida em sua indignação pela mão do namorado.  
  
- Snape. - Ele mais apontou que falou. Ela seguiu o dedo e viu que o padrinho aparecera à porta e ralhava com vários alunos apanhados no flagra.  
  
Harry retirou a mão e rolou, deitando de costas na grama.  
  
- Esperamos que ele volte para o interior do castelo. - E enlaçou seus dedos nos de Aline.  
  
Imediatamente pôs-se em alerta. Tinha ouvido uma risadinha abafada. Olhou para a namorada, que fez sinal de que também tinha ouvido, mostrando de onde vinha: um arbusto próximo.  
  
"Vamos embora." Harry assentiu e eles sentaram-se para partir.  
  
- Assim não, Draco. - Harry estancou. Conhecia aquele gemido. Seus olhos arregalaram-se e ele sinalizou para ficarem.  
  
- Vai ser bom, minha querida. Você vai ver. - Malfoy tinha a voz abafada. - Darei tudo que aquele incompetente negou...  
  
Ouviu-se um suspiro alto.  
  
- Eles não vão ficar juntos, não é Draco? - A voz da garota denotava falta de fôlego.  
  
Cho Chang. - Harry transmitiu para Aline.  
  
- Não depois do servicinho que você fez, querida... Vem cá, vem! Você é tão linda!  
  
Aline ouviu o que precisava e puxou Harry para subirem e entrarem no castelo. rapidamente limpou as vestes dele e seu vestido. Ela não sabia o que fazer, pois o namorado apresentava-se incrédulo.  
  
- Como pode? Não é possível. - Repetia, desiludido.  
  
Ela pensou em procurar Mione ou Gina, mas descartou essa possibilidade. Seria indelicado atrapalhá-las. Resolveu subir para a torre. Tentou falar com Harry, mas ele não tinha outro assunto.  
  
- Você não vê, Elenna? Eu namorei aquela menina! Agora ela está lá, agarrando o Malfoy...  
  
- Como se você não tivesse outra pessoa também, não é?  
  
- Mas é diferente.  
  
- O que importa é que sabemos quem te enfeitiçou. - Aline já se irritava com aquilo. Por que ele dava tanta atenção a Cho?  
  
- Simplesmente não acredito! Ela me traiu.  
  
Aline agüentou até a sala comunal, quando viu Rony sentado perto das escadas dos dormitórios.  
  
- Vocês dois, hein!? - Disse ele, com um olhar triunfante. - Sabiam que metade do castelo sabe da volta?  
  
- Rony, ela me envenenou! - Harry apressou-se a comunicar.  
  
- Quem? Aline?  
  
- Cho. Ela estava com Malfoy e ouvimos a confissão. - Aline informou. - O que você está fazendo aqui? Onde está Mione?  
  
- No dormitório. Tábata Graile-Rerem sentiu-se mal. Deveres de monitora. E vocês?  
  
- Seu amigo ficou magoadíssimo, então não havia mais clima para nada, não é mesmo? - A garota olhou chateada para um Harry com os olhos ainda arregalados e cara de espanto. - Não sou obrigada a ver isso! - Disse, enfática, passando por Rony e subindo para o quarto.  
  
O amigo observou Harry por um momento.  
  
- Rony, ela me envenenou. Não posso confiar em ninguém!  
  
- Você é um idiota, Harry Potter!  
  
- O que? Como assim?  
  
- Que parte você não entendeu: o idiota ou o Harry Potter? A garota faz as pazes, dá uma chance e você fica todo besta porque a sua "ex" está com o Malfoy?  
  
- Não é nada disso! Vocês não entendem? Ela é uma aluna e me conhece bem. Se estiver trabalhando com Voldemort ("Quer fazer o favor de dizer Você-sabe-quem?")... Estou me lixando para ela com aquela lombriga!  
  
- Não foi isso que Aline e eu entendemos. Acho melhor você correr e explicar a ela, antes que seja tarde.  
  
- Garotas! - Exclamou Harry, mas subiu os degraus de dois em dois, parando diante da porta com a plaqueta: "Alunas de 7º ano".  
  
- Aline, vamos conversar. - Berrava, esmurrando a porta. - Você entendeu tudo errado.  
  
Esperou. Nenhuma resposta.  
  
- Aline, abra isso! Você precisa me ouvir!  
  
- Chega por hoje, Potter! - A voz dela estava próxima. Devia estar encostada na porta.  
  
- Querida, por favor. Eu não quero saber com quem Cho Chang está! Eu não me importo. - Baixou a voz. - Fiquei chateado por ela ser uma aluna que se bandeou para o outro lado, como você ficaria se um conhecido seu mudasse de partido. - Parou para escutar. Nenhum ruído.  
  
Click!  
  
A chave girou na fechadura. Ele encarou Aline. Antes que ela pudesse formular algum protesto, Harry agarrou-a pelos ombros e a beijou.  
  
A garota fez esforços corajosos para se libertar, tentando empurrá- lo, mas logo se viu vencida e finalmente abraçou-o. Do aposento atrás dela vinha o murmúrio de vozes femininas:  
  
- Nunca imaginei.... Ele sempre foi tão tímido! - Harry, com os olhos fechados, conseguia distinguir a voz de Parvati.  
  
- Nossa! Se o Dino fizesse isso, eu iria ficar nas nuvens! - Aline sorriu com os lábios colados aos do rapaz.  
  
- Vocês duas não têm mais o que fazer? - Hermione soou indignada. O casal soltou-se para olhá-la. - E vocês, dando showzinho em plena torre da Grifinória?! - A voz era de bronca, totalmente desacreditada pelo largo sorriso que a acompanhava. - Saiam da frente, sim?  
  
Empurrou um pouco Aline e puxou as colegas escada a baixo. Os dois riram do gritinho de triunfo vindo da sala comunal.  
  
- É tudo culpa desses dois! Eu ainda estou brava com você, sabia? - Aline afastou-o com as mãos, fazendo Harry parar na parede oposta.  
  
- Acho que Gina e Sig têm participação também! - concluiu o garoto, puxando-a para si. - Temos que dar excelentes presentes de aniversário a eles, não concorda? - E beijou-a. - Onde é que estávamos ao sermos importunados? - Perguntou, já atacando o rosto e o pescoço da namorada.  
  
Aline nem tentou fugir. Pendurou-se no pescoço do namorado e suspirou.  
  
- Aonde iremos?  
  
- Tenho o lugar ideal. - Sussurrou ele. - Espere por mim na sala comunal. Vou pegar a capa da invisibilidade.  
  
A Mulher Gorda reclamou do trânsito incessante da noite ("Jovens! Todos inconseqüentes!") ao vê-los sair de mãos dadas.  
  
Harry guiou Aline até uma sala o 4º andar, perto da sala de aula teórica de Astronomia. A garota respirava forte e tinha os dedos gelados.  
  
- Encontrei esta sala há uns dias. Espere aqui fora um instante.  
  
Aline esperou uns bons 15 minutos, encostada na parede. Então, ouviu música e descruzou os braços. Harry abriu a porta com um sorriso orgulhoso.  
  
- Bem-vinda à nossa festa particular!  
  
Ao mesmo tempo em que ele fechava a porta, ela se viu num quarto pequeno. Em um canto, um alegre fogo crepitava na lareira, a caixa musical aberta em cima; no outro, uma cama igual às do dormitório, só que maior. Pequeninas flores douradas decoravam o ambiente.  
  
- Elanor! - Surpreendeu-se ela, pegando uma.  
  
- Tentei conjurá-las o mais fielmente possível, seguindo a descrição do seu livro.  
  
- São lindas!... São as minhas favoritas!  
  
- Eu sei. As fiz com o seu cheiro... Senti o perfume de flores frescas a noite inteira. E ainda não terminou.  
  
O garoto pegou um objeto do bolso e colocou-o no dedo de Aline. O anel de compromisso. Então, ele enlaçou-a e conduziu-a pelo cômodo calmamente ao som de Only you, Love is a many-splendored thing, My girl e outras canções românticas do repertório da caixa.  
  
- Potter, você sabe criar um clima, não?  
  
- Como você acha que consegui essa fama de garanhão? Eu trabalho como um elfo doméstico! Quer um pouco de vinho? Trouxe uma garrafa comigo.  
  
E, é claro, depois eles cansaram de dançar; as carícias tornando-se mais ousadas, a respiração mais profunda, a temperatura aumentou consideravelmente. Eles se amaram sem pressa, tranqüilos, esquecendo-se das 70 e tantas regras quebradas naqueles momentos.  
Bem mais tarde, Harry acordou sobressaltado. Sonhara com Cho e Malfoy invadindo uma casa, que ele sabia ser sua, e atacando Aline e um bebê. Sua filha. Ela arrancava a menina dos braços da mãe e a atirava pela janela. O grito de Aline despertou-o. Ele tateou a procura dos óculos, caídos atrás do travesseiro, e olhou assustado para o lado. Viu as costas da namorada, que dormia a sono solto.  
  
"Você está um pouco crescidinho para acordar com pesadelos, Harry Potter.", pensou consigo.  
  
Aconchegou-se a ela. Aline se mexeu e virou uma cara de sono para ele.  
  
- Já está na hora de irmos?  
  
- Não. Ainda devem ser umas três da manhã. - Ele deitou-se de costas, admirando o teto iluminado pela lareira. - Desculpe a falta de tato.  
  
- Sem essa, Harry. - Aline ajeitou o corpo de maneira a apoiar a cabeça no peito do namorado e voltou a fechar os olhos.  
  
- Harry... - Ela murmurou, testando se ele ainda estava acordado.  
  
- Hum?...  
  
- Posso fazer uma pergunta pessoal?  
  
- Ora, Elenna Hunter, para que tanta formalidade? Entre dois amantes tudo é permitido.  
  
- Oh, não! O proclamador de provérbios ataca!... Sério... Você e Cho chegaram a... você sabe... a fazer...  
  
- O que? Você quer saber se Cho e eu passamos do limite?... Isso é importante?  
  
- Não, é só que eu pensei... bem, vocês namoraram um ano, não é mesmo? E este quarto aqui, tão providencial que só você conhece...  
  
Harry riu baixinho nos cabelos dela, passando mansamente a mão pela cintura e o quadril da namorada.  
  
- Você ainda está enciumada? Eu não acredito, Elenna...  
  
- E você está mudando de assunto!  
  
- Está bem... - Harry suspirou, resignado. - Cho e eu não passamos do limite. Planejávamos para o aniversário dela... - Foi a vez de Aline sorrir. - O que?  
  
- Planejar?  
  
- É, ué! A gente pensava em tudo: quando sentar-se à mesa de uma ou outra casa, os horários e dias de namorarmos. Era tudo muito explicado, viu? Até a Srta. Perturbadora da Paz chegar. Eu hoje vivo num constante mergulho de vassoura!... E esse quarto estava abandonado desde que vim para Hogwarts, mas foi Rony quem me mostrou há umas cinco semanas.  
  
Aline fez cócegas nas costelas do namorado ("Eu sou perturbadora, é? Ora, seu..."), sem sair dos braços dele.  
  
- Ei, ei, calma aí! - Harry conseguiu pará-la e Aline deitou-se ao seu lado.  
  
- Foi chocante saber dela?  
  
- Sim. - Harry virou e a encarou. - Será que ela e Malfoy estão juntos há muito tempo?  
  
- Acho que não. Penso que foi uma união apenas para nos separar.  
  
- Isso é péssimo... Ela tornou-se um deles por minha causa.  
  
Aline franziu a testa.  
  
- Proíbo-o de acreditar nisso, Harry! Ela está apenas lutando por você, não quer dizer que ela seja uma Comensal da Morte. E, se for, terá sido uma escolha dela.  
  
Harry assentiu.  
  
- Eu e a minha mania de querer ser culpado de tudo, não é? Mas é que sempre acontece com pessoas ligadas a mim. - Ele estendeu a mão e contornou o rosto da namorada. - Cheguei a cogitar a hipótese de não voltarmos. Seria sensato nos afastarmos. - E voltou a fitar o teto.  
  
Aline aninhou-se junto ao corpo dele e o jovem não pôde deixar de notar como eles se encaixavam perfeitamente. Ela acariciou e beijou o tórax e o abdômen dele. Por fim, pousou a cabeça no meio do peito de Harry.  
  
- Sabia que gosto de dormir ouvindo seu coração? É como se fôssemos um ser uno.  
  
- E nós somos, meu amor... Nós somos... - Murmurou ele, cerrando os olhos e dormindo com o agradável peso do corpo dela contra o seu, o perfume de flores frescas intenso como nunca.  
*********************************************************************  
Aline deixou-se levar pela emoção, afinal ela sentia tanta falta da presença de Harry quanto ele sentia a dela.  
  
A noite do baile serviu para esclarecer as suspeitas de ambos, mas foi uma noite. Nos dias seguintes, a garota continuou afastando-se gradualmente. O coração doía ao recusar seus convites para passear, ao afastá-lo quando ele a abraçava, contudo, não havia outro meio. Só ela sabia o quanto custava repudiá-lo.  
  
O namorado sentia o relacionamento declinar novamente e uma enorme impotência diante do fato.  
  
- Elfos podem ser tudo de bom, mas como têm a cabeça dura! - Reclamava com Rony.  
  
- Continuo afirmando que ela está ocultando algo.  
  
Ele desconfiava que tinha a ver com a descoberta de Cho, pois era quando os alunos da Corvinal ou da Sonserina estavam por perto que a namorada se retraia veementemente. Entretanto, não concebia tal ato de covardia de Elenna Hunter. 


	28. A Separação

Capítulo Vinte e quatro: A Separação  
Enfim, o mistério foi desvendado na aula especial de astronomia. Todos os alunos do quinto ao sétimo ano foram reunidos no alto da Torre Oeste para ver o último eclipse lunar completo do século. O fenômeno seria objeto de estudo até o final das aulas, portanto todos deveriam tomar notas. A segurança fora reforçada, de modo que professores e monitores eram vistos em pontos estratégicos da torre.  
  
Hermione escolheu um lugar perto do parapeito, de onde teriam uma visão melhor. Rony e Dino discutiam a hipótese de Você-Sabe-Quem aparecer naquele momento. Gina e Sig usavam um telescópio para ajudar Neville com as coordenadas. Lilá, Parvati e Harry anotavam os movimentos de Vênus cobrindo a lua branca.  
  
Aline e Simas ajudavam a Profª Sinistra a explicar o poder da Lua em influenciar a vida das pessoas para um grupo de alunos da Lufa-Lufa. Apesar de estar um pouco afastada de Harry, seus sentidos estavam ligados nele. Mas nem mesmo toda a vigilância ou precognição preparou-a para o susto que levou.  
  
Harry estava sentado displicente na amurada. Parara de escrever e analisava o objeto em sua mão. Eram os anéis de Aline, que ela emprestara para ele treinar com Rony esta tarde. Viu que os anéis emitiam uma fraca luz branca quando expostos à lua.  
  
Aline realmente estava diferente. Nunca deixara de treinar com ele. Na penumbra do eclipse, os anéis iluminavam seu rosto. Os dele não faziam isso. Ia perguntar à namorada a razão, quando sentiu o esbarrão. Não notara a aproximação de Malfoy. Ele se atirou contra Harry. Aline virou-se um segundo antes, sem conseguir impedir.  
  
Harry teve pouco tempo para reagir. Colocou a mão dos anéis embaixo do corpo e conjurou a ajuda do ar. Uma ventania se formou, transportando-o de volta. Mas ele pensou que estivesse indo para alguma estrela, o brilho ofuscando sua visão. Quando pousou, porém, a escuridão era total. A única coisa que conseguiu ver foram vultos cobrindo os olhos e uma figura radiante desaparecendo pela escada.  
  
- Ela queria nos cegar!  
  
- O que ela pensava que estava fazendo?  
  
- Meus Deus, alguém apague a luz!  
  
- Acho que nunca mais vou enxergar!  
  
Rony tateava o ar à sua frente. Harry aproximou-se dele. Hermione esfregava o rosto, perguntando que diabos acontecia naquela escola.  
  
- Abra os olhos, Rony!  
  
- Harry, você não caiu?! O que está fazendo aqui em cima?  
  
- Pensamos que você tivesse se esborrachado!  
  
- Consegui me segurar graças aos anéis. Onde está Aline? O que foi todo aquele brilho?  
  
- Ah, Harry... - Mione apenas murmurava, a voz pesarosa. - Acho que ela está numa grande encrenca dessa vez...  
  
- Sem sombra de dúvida! Ela quase cegou todos nós. Olha o coitado do Simas. - Rony apontou o garoto desmaiado.  
  
- O que houve?  
  
- Não sei direito... Quando ela viu você caindo começou a brilhar. Olhava para Malfoy com tanto ódio! Levantou o braço e parece que ia jogar uma bola de luz nele; então, ela desistiu e saiu correndo... Harry, aonde você vai? Espere... Rony, vamos com ele!  
  
Harry saiu correndo, imaginando onde Aline poderia se esconder. A garota, com certeza, tinha consciência do que fizera. Hermione e Rony o alcançaram facilmente, pois ele estava cansado pelo esforço de voar.  
  
- Talvez ela esteja na torre de Grifinória.  
  
- Vocês acham que ela iria para lá? Logo vai ter muita gente. Talvez o Corujal.  
  
- Vamos procurar primeiro na Torre. Depois nos outros lugares, ok?  
  
Os três andavam agora, Harry quase se arrastava pelas escadas e corredores. Quando chegaram à sala comunal, ele se atirou a uma poltrona e pediu que a amiga fosse verificar se Aline estava no dormitório. Ela voltou confirmando.  
  
- Vi o brilho pela porta, mas não entrei. Vamos os três.  
  
À medida que subiam, ouviam os soluços vindos do quarto. Já não havia tanto brilho, mas não precisaram acender as luzes para ver Aline arrumando as malas.  
  
- Você está bem! - Ela correu e abraçou o namorado. Harry, mesmo fraco, conseguiu manter-se de pé.  
  
- Claro que estou, graças aos seus anéis! - Sentaram-se e ele abraçou os ombros dela. Aline respirou fundo.  
  
- O que foi aquilo? - Hermione perguntou com cautela.  
  
- A pior coisa que fiz na vida! Revelei meu espírito para pessoas inocentes.  
  
- Bem, não sei se entendo isso...  
  
- Hermione, por favor, não é hora de interrogatório!  
  
- Deixe, Rony. Preciso mesmo desabafar... e acredito poder confiar em vocês, em todo caso. Hermione, meu espírito não é como o seu ou o de Rony; ele queima minha carne. Se eu vivesse milhares de anos, como os Elfos puros, no final eu seria como um vidro brilhante aos seus olhos, entende?  
  
- No dia do ataque dos dementadores, Harry e eu libertamos nossos espíritos momentaneamente, para dispersá-los. Por isso as queimaduras nos nossos corpos, especialmente no de Harry. Hoje foi a mesma coisa, só que não era o lugar certo. Espero não ter ferido ninguém, ou... Quase matei Draco...  
  
- Você pensou que Malfoy tinha me matado?  
  
- Sim, e eu jamais conseguiria viver sabendo que você morreu por minha causa!  
  
- O que? Como assim por sua causa? Ele já detestava Harry antes de você vir para cá.  
  
- Não pense que foi por sua causa, Aline. Malfoy não perderia uma chance de me prejudicar.  
  
- Mas ele não desejava a sua namorada antes, desejava?  
  
Os três a olharam estupefatos.  
  
- Como assim, deseja? Ele tentou fazer alguma coisa com você?  
  
- Não, porque ele nos teme. Mas eu soube do desejo dele desde a primeira vez que me viu. Malfoy me cobiça como o pai dele cobiçava minha mãe.  
  
- Isso não faz sentido. Você deve estar imaginando coisas.  
  
- Um dia contei a você que Lúcio Malfoy matara minha mãe. A razão é que ele a desejava, mas Laurëtinwe jamais seria dele. Então, ele tentou destruir meu pai. Foi à nossa casa para matar Timoth naquele dia. Está tudo se repetindo! Na última discussão que tivemos, senti que Draco estava disposto a tudo e temi por você. Por isso resolvi ficar longe. Agora vejo como errei. Se estivesse perto, ele não ousaria.  
  
Um silêncio perturbador caiu sobre o quarto. Rony levantou a cabeça ao ouvir barulho de gente na torre.  
  
- Eles voltaram. Harry, temos que ir.  
  
- Não podemos deixar as duas aqui, sozinhas. As outras garotas podem agir com violência.  
  
- Eu não posso mais ficar aqui. - Aline levantava-se para continuar arrumando as malas. - Já causei problemas suficientes.  
  
Nenhum dos amigos tentou detê-la. Não sabiam o que fazer. A garota começou a jogar suas roupas e livros dentro das malas.  
  
"Por favor, Elenna, deve haver outra solução. Vamos falar com Dumbledore. Ele dará um jeito!"  
  
"Harry, é impossível ficar. Estarei colocando sua vida em risco, mais do que ela já está. E deveria protegê-lo. Não contava com Malfoy..."  
  
"Se você for, irei também. Hogwarts não pode expulsar quem luta contra as trevas!"  
  
- Srta. Hunter, o Prof. Dumbledore deseja vê-la imediatamente.  
  
A Profª McGonagall estava parada na soleira da porta, extremamente séria. Os quatro se assustaram ao ouvir sua voz. Hermione ia protestar, mas Aline impediu.  
  
- Estou com a bagagem pronta, professora.  
  
- Siga-me, mocinha! - E virou-se, descendo as escadas.  
  
Aline saiu do quarto e deu com as caras zangadas dos colegas. Alguns vaiavam, outros esfregavam os olhos ainda sob o efeito da luz; muitos faziam caretas. Ela procurava não olhar para eles. Os amigos vinham atrás como podiam. Quando chegou ao pé da escada teve que parar. Havia muita gente em volta. A maioria gritava palavras desagradáveis, até que a professora ordenou que saíssem do caminho. Foi aí que sentiu a mão de Harry pegando a sua. Virou-se para ele.  
  
"Não adianta brigar. Não vou soltar!"  
  
Um sorriso apareceu antes que ela pudesse refreá-lo. Os dois seguiram a professora através do retrato, por corredores e escadas, até chegarem à sala do diretor.  
  
Alvos Dumbledore encontrava-se sentado em sua mesa, com a cabeça apoiada nas mãos, absorto em pensamentos. A vice-diretora pigarreou para chamar sua atenção.  
  
- Prof. Dumbledore, aqui está a Srta. Hunter. Não pude impedir Potter de vir também.  
  
- Deixe-o, por favor, Minerva. Afinal, é do interesse dele o que decidirmos.  
  
Dumbledore olhou para os dois jovens. Aline, resoluta e triste; Harry, raivoso e temeroso. Os garotos sentiram os olhos do professor percorrerem seus pensamentos, examinando suas vontades.  
  
- Sentem-se. - A voz não denotava raiva e sim preocupação.  
  
- Primeiro, Harry, gostaria de informá-lo que o Sr. Malfoy já foi punido pelo descuido que resultou em sua queda. Fico contente em ver que você tem treinado e conseguiu escapar de uma queda feia.  
  
- Não foi descuido, professor. Ele queria acabar comigo.  
  
- Nunca acuse alguém sem provas, Harry. Se não temos provas de que ele agiu de forma premeditada, ele é inocente.  
  
- Quanto à senhorita, queira por favor explicar a razão da sua reação.  
  
Aline encarava Dumbledore, mas não conseguiu dizer nada por algum tempo.  
  
- Acreditei que Harry tivesse sido atacado. Desde o ataque dos dementadores estive em constante alerta, senhor. Quando vi o que tinha acontecido não me controlei. Espero que ninguém tenha sido ferido.  
  
- Quanto a isso, pode ficar descansada. - respondeu a professora. - Simas Finnigan era quem estava mais próximo e Madame Pomfrey garantiu que ele ficará bem.  
  
- Você tem consciência do que fez, Aline?  
  
- Sim, professor. Fui precipitada e isso foi um enorme erro.  
  
- Você sabe o que isso significa?  
  
- O senhor não vai mandá-la embora, vai? - Harry não conseguia ficar quieto. - O senhor sabe que ela não fez por mal.  
  
- Harry, Aline sabe melhor que qualquer um aqui que grandes poderes implicam grandes responsabilidades e conseqüências.  
  
- Vocês todos se esquecem que ela é humana? Parem de cobrar tanta sabedoria e prudência! Ela tem o direito de explodir com tanta pressão!  
  
- Não, não tenho, Harry. - Ela o olhava com uma firmeza inexistente na voz. - Infelizmente, as minhas explosões podem destruir pessoas.  
  
- Amanhã Timoth estará aqui para levá-la.  
  
- Não! Se ela for eu irei junto. Como o senhor pode deixar Malfoy aqui e mandar Aline embora.  
  
- Harry, as férias da Páscoa serão em duas semanas. Vamos apenas antecipar as de Aline. Creio que ela não agüentaria ficar no castelo. Durante o feriado decidiremos o que fazer. O melhor, por enquanto, é tirá-la daqui. Sinto muito. Pelos dois. Minerva, gostaria que você os acompanhasse à torre de Grifinória e dissesse aos alunos para terem paciência, nada de acusações. Tenho que escrever a Timoth e aos pais de Simas. Boa noite a todos.  
Quando chegaram à sala comunal, Rony correu ao encontro deles.  
  
- A coisa está complicada. Lilá e Parvati não querem Aline no quarto. Hermione e Gina estão trazendo as malas aqui para baixo.  
  
- Onde ela vai dormir? Professora, a senhora não pode fazer nada?  
  
McGonagall falou e discutiu em vão. Nenhuma garota queria Aline por perto. O máximo que a professora conseguiu foi deixarem que ela ficasse na sala comunal até o dia seguinte. Rony ajudou a arrumar a bagagem num canto da sala. Harry não saía de perto da namorada, caso alguém passasse dos limites.  
  
- Talvez fosse melhor a senhorita dormir nos meus aposentos, Srta. Hunter.  
  
- Não, obrigada. Estarei bem aqui.  
  
Quando a professora saiu, os cinco sentaram no canto mais afastado e ficaram ali até a sala se esvaziar, o que levou um tempo espantosamente curto.  
  
- Bem, podemos colocar seu colchão perto da lareira. Ninguém mais vai descer hoje.  
  
Quando ficou bastante tarde, os amigos foram deitar também.  
  
Harry passou muito tempo virando de um lado para o outro. Como podiam fazer isso? Logo com ela! Tanta gente não merecia sequer ter entrado na escola! Timoth Hunter tinha razão de não querer ficar em Hogwarts. Provavelmente teria sido expulso também. O que podia fazer? Tinha que ajudar!  
  
Com esses pensamentos ele se viu saindo do quarto e aparecendo na penumbra da sala. Aline estava sentada com o rosto virado para a lareira. A luz do fogo brincava no rosto sério da garota. Ouviu baixinho Scorpions cantando Lady Starlight com a Filarmônica de Berlim.  
  
- Olá, gentil senhorita. Posso me sentar ao seu lado? Todos os outros lugares estão ocupados! A senhorita parece um tanto triste. O que a aflige?  
  
- Nada, a não ser a idéia de deixar pessoas que aprendi a amar.  
  
- E elas não a amam?  
  
- Penso que sim.  
  
- E por que a deixam partir?  
  
- Não podem evitar. Têm medo de mim agora.  
  
- Isso não é muito inteligente. Eu não temo a senhorita.  
  
- Bom, talvez o senhor não saiba com quem está lidando!  
  
- Ah, um sorriso! Isso decididamente é uma evolução... A senhorita parece um tanto cansada. Não quer se deitar? Eu faço companhia.  
  
Aline estava realmente exausta. Deitou-se e Harry a cobriu. Depois, deitou- se ao seu lado.  
  
Ela aconchegou-se ao corpo dele.  
  
- Harry, por favor, prometa que você não sairá de Hogwarts.  
  
- Por que? - Perguntou ele, beijando a cabeça da namorada.  
  
- Apenas prometa e eu partirei mais aliviada... Por favor.  
  
- Ok. Eu prometo, mas não pense nisso. Feche os olhos e deixe-me cuidar de você um pouco. - Ficou acariciando os longos cabelos e confortando-a até o sono os apanhar.  
*********************************************************************  
Timoth Hunter recebera o aviso de madrugada e antes do amanhecer apareceu para levar a filha.  
  
- Parece que aconteceu o que eu sempre temi, Dumbledore.  
  
- Você não confia em Elenna, Timoth?  
  
- Confio mais nela do que em mim. Refiro-me a Malfoy. Desde que soube dele aqui esperava algo assim.  
  
- Calma, Tim. Aline está bastante perturbada em deixar Hogwarts e, principalmente, Harry Potter. Espero que ela possa voltar.  
  
- Sinto pelos dois. Não queria o envolvimento deles, mas era inevitável. A missão dela levava a isso. Vamos buscá-la.  
  
Encontraram os dois dormindo tranqüilos nos braços um do outro. Dumbledore esbarrou numa mesa, deixando cair vários livros. Eles acordaram assustados. Harry, olhando os bruxos, levantou-se rápido.  
  
- Desculpem, Sr. Hunter, Prof. Dumbledore. Não é o que estão pensando!...  
  
- Você não sabe quais são os meus pensamentos, Harry. Não teve tempo de lê- los! - Timoth sorriu. - Acalme-se, rapaz. - Abaixou-se e beijou a filha. - Então, a desordeira está pronta para umas férias com o papai? Temos que ir antes que os outros acordem.  
  
As malas no carro, despedidas com promessas de "te vejo logo" da parte de Gina, Sig, Rony e Hermione; triste e sem palavras da parte de Harry. Severo Snape estava presente, bem como Minerva McGonagall e Rúbeo Hagrid. Os Hunter entraram no carro e saíram da propriedade sem olhar para trás. 


	29. Paralelas 3

Capítulo Vinte e quatro e 6/11: Paralelas 3  
Nos dias seguintes à visita a Malfoy, Timoth foi procurado por Lupin. Ele e Sirius estavam extremamente preocupados com a notícia da falha na defesa do castelo. Black não quis afastar-se da propriedade, por isso não fora até Paris.  
  
- E isso é só o começo, Remo. Sabe o que eles conseguiram? Jogaram a escola inteira contra Harry e Aline. Ela entrou em contato comigo. - O rosto de Tim mostrava um cansaço infinito, como se ele não dormisse há vários dias. - Não prevejo um final bom para essa situação.  
  
- Parece que chegou a hora da ajuda mútua, meu amigo. Ajuda efetiva.  
  
- Fui à casa de Malfoy.  
  
Remo observava o rosto de Hunter contrair-se ao lembrar o encontro.  
  
- Você às vezes me lembra Sirius. Ele teria ido com você.  
  
- Tenho contas a acertar com aquele patife! Ele não vai tocar num fio de cabelo da minha filha!  
  
- O que faremos quanto aos dois? Não podemos deixá-los lá, nem tirá- los sem exposição maior ao perigo... Sirius propôs que nos infiltrássemos na escola, mas corremos o risco de sermos descobertos.  
  
- Sim, devemos agir rápido. Os dois são importantes. Mas talvez esteja na hora de provarem porque são tão protegidos.  
  
Remo quase jogou na cara de Timoth o que achava da sua didática, mas conteve-se.  
  
- Eles ainda são muito jovens, Tim. Precisam aprender ainda...  
  
- Mas é nos jovens que estão nossas esperanças, Lupin. A esperança de mudança. Voldemort não vai esperar que cresçam.  
  
Remo esboçou um leve sorriso.  
  
- É incrível a afinidade deles. Harry nos escreve sempre. Parece totalmente apaixonado. Pela primeira vez está confiante, mesmo com os perigos.  
  
- E quem não se apaixonaria pela minha filha? - Timoth também sorriu.  
  
Lupin ainda permaneceu com Timoth o dia seguinte. Algumas noites depois, já de volta a Hogsmeade, era acordado por Edwiges, que batia violentamente na janela. A coruja voou pela sala, visivelmente aflita, e deixou cair um bilhete.  
Remo e Sirius, Ela se foi. O que posso fazer? Quero sair e protegê-la, mas sei que seria um tremenda bobagem. Sinto que querem me atrair para fora de Hogwarts para pegar os dois juntos. Acho que vou pirar... H. Potter  
- Eles conseguiram... - disse derrotado, enquanto levava o papel até o quarto de Sirius. 


	30. A preparação

Capítulo Vinte e cinco: A preparação  
Foram férias horríveis para Harry, contabilizando aí todas as anteriores na casa dos Dursley. Ele sentia-se ansioso pela falta de notícias. Procurava Dumbledore várias vezes ao dia, mas o diretor não sabia onde Aline estava. Ela tão pouco enviara um mero bilhete.  
  
A maioria dos alunos de Hogwarts respirou aliviada ao saber da partida da garota. As corujas dos pais finalmente pararam de amontoar cartas na caixa postal do diretor. Simas não a culpou pelo acidente, embora sua opinião em nada mudasse o clima geral. Draco ria pelos corredores, perguntando aos berros o que Harry faria sem sua babá.  
  
Hagrid tentou alegrar Harry com uma visita à Floresta, conversando com os centauros, cuidando de filhotes unicórnios, quadradinhos de chocolate, histórias das terras dos gigantes. Mas nem um joguinho de Quadribol com Rony levantou o ânimo do garoto.  
  
- Harry, não adianta você ficar sofrendo. - Mione sentara-se com ele e Gina na Sala Comunal.  
  
- Eu não consigo deixar de pensar nela, Hermione.  
  
- Tenho certeza de que Aline não gostaria de vê-lo faltando às aulas e sem querer comer. - As duas olhavam-se como se tivessem ensaiado a conversa.  
  
- Gina, não adianta. Eu estou preso aqui, não posso sair e ela não pode entrar! Uma beleza de namoro...  
  
Ele acreditava que os colegas eram traidores e tolos.  
  
"Como podem acreditar no que Malfoy diz?"  
  
Mas não era com o namoro que ele se preocupava. Pressentia o perigo que Aline corria fora de Hogwarts, por mais que ela estivesse rodeada de amigos. Harry queria sair e encontrá-la, contudo se segurava por saber que atrairia mais atenção para ela.  
  
Quando as aulas recomeçaram, Harry só comparecia por insistência de Hermione. Aline não retornara. Ele tentara encontrar seu espírito vagando à noite sem resultado. Ela desaparecera completamente.  
Aline não estava melhor. O pai a deixara à vontade; não cobrou nada e, no fundo, apoiava sua atitude. Mas ela não se sentia bem. Queria voltar, mesmo sabendo ser praticamente impossível. Alvo Dumbledore seria demitido se permitisse que ela colocasse os pés em Hogwarts novamente.  
  
Passava horas na janela do apartamento em Paris e Tim não ousava interromper suas divagações. Sentia muita pena da filha. Sabia que a dor só tinha um remédio. Nada poderia fazer para curá-la, mas se não fizesse alguma coisa, qualquer coisa, ela definharia.  
  
- Elenna, sua mãe não aprovaria essa entrega sem luta.  
  
Aline o olhou intrigada, como se o visse pela primeira vez após uma longa separação.  
  
- Você quase nunca me chama assim. Prefere o nome que escolhemos quando mudamos para cá.  
  
Tim sorriu levemente.  
  
- Elenna é um lindo nome, mas deve ser honrado com seu significado. Aline é melhor para lidar com as pessoas.  
  
- Pai, o que vai acontecer agora? Não consigo ver nada.  
  
- Minha querida, pare de se preocupar com Harry. Ele sabe se virar. Olhe para você! Você precisa viver, com ou sem ele. Talvez se nós fossemos procurar alguns bruxos que...  
  
- Timoth, você sabe que não posso. Não posso nem quero. Sei que a minha retirada do castelo foi planejada. Vão atacar Hogwarts.  
  
- Dumbledore conseguirá defender o castelo. Sem contar todos aqueles professores e os bruxos do Ministério. Não se pode abraçar o mundo sozinha.  
  
- Mas não podemos virar as costas ao nosso destino. Você me ensinou isso.  
  
- Se esse destino nos leva para a destruição devemos lutar contra ele!  
  
- Não sabemos para onde ele nos leva antes de chegar ao final. Pai, por favor, sei que você quer me proteger, mas não tente me iludir.  
  
- Nem quando você era criança eu conseguia! Lembra da brincadeira de esconder o presente numa mão? Você nunca errou!... Não quero vê-la sofrer. Não você...  
  
Ele suspirou. Não tinha mais argumentos.  
  
- O que pretende fazer?  
  
- Não voltarei. Ficarei esperando. O golpe mais pesado caíra em Hogwarts.  
  
- Você acha que Voldemort se arriscaria?  
  
- Ele tem que matar Dumbledore e Harry se quiser tomar o poder definitivamente.  
  
- Sim. Dumbledore sabe disso, mas tem que pensar em tanta gente... Bem, está bem. Vamos vigiar o castelo. Mas não podemos deixar que sintam nossa presença. Elfgold pode fazer isso por nós e comunicar qualquer fato com rapidez.  
  
- Será que poderemos deter Voldemort, Tim?  
  
- Somos os mais indicados para tentar, apesar de muitos quererem o mesmo.  
  
- Por que?  
  
- Porque estamos desesperados.  
Aline Hunter não errou em sua predição, como errou em pouca coisa na vida.  
  
Apenas três dias haviam se passado desde que Timoth entrara em contato com Sirius Black, Remo Lupin, Fabian Fastred, Arabella Figg, Jasmin Brethil, Hannah e Ângela Bastian, montando uma rede paralela de proteção a Hogwarts e Elfgold surgiu feito uma flecha dourada, pousando na janela da sala, piando estridente. O coração de Aline quase saltou pela boca.  
  
Uma multidão de bruxos encaminhava-se para a escola abertamente, no que prometia ser a batalha decisiva da guerra. Os feitiços de proteção pouco adiantariam porque eles sabiam como neutralizar todos. Os Comensais da Morte não evitavam desafios, em um contingente extraordinário. O próprio Voldemort comandava a investida, como um general incentivando seu exército no campo de batalha, ou um jogador ousado de xadrez.  
  
Aline apanhou arco e aljava, a mochila com a varinha, os anéis e o cantil com miruor. Depois, ela e Timoth voaram como o vento da tempestade.  
N/A: Agora a história está igual aqui e no 3 Vassouras. E posso, finalmente, seguir adiante...rs!! Prometo não demorar mais a postar cap novos, ok?! E não se esqueçam de escrever!... 


	31. A Guerra

Capítulo Vinte e seis: A guerra  
Garotos correndo de um lado para o outro. Estátuas derrubadas, malas abertas com roupas caídas, mesas reviradas. Livros jaziam abandonados na biblioteca ou nas salas de aula deixadas às pressas. Algumas pessoas simplesmente desabavam pelos corredores e precisavam ser levadas à ala hospitalar. Os monitores pouco podiam fazer para restabelecer a ordem. Os professores não eram encontrados, a não ser que se procurasse nas torres e extremos da propriedade.  
  
- Jamais imaginei que eles tivessem o atrevimento de atacar a escola! - Minerva McGonagall estava apavorada e furiosa.  
  
- Eles realmente foram longe demais! - A voz do pequeno Fiodr Flitiwick soou mais aguda que de costume.  
  
- Querem nos pegar todos juntos. É mais útil. Uma vitória completa. - Severo Snape observava os jardins da janela.  
  
- Senhores, não é hora para deliberações. Precisamos agir! - Dumbledore irradiava poder por todos os poros da pele. Seus olhos azuis faiscavam. - Os alunos precisam ser removidos imediatamente. Forças do Ministério estão a caminho.  
  
- Penso que não chegarão a tempo!  
  
- Mesmo assim devemos resistir, Severo. É nosso dever. A hora não poderia ser mais negra, mas nossa coragem pode vencer o medo. Todos aos seus postos!  
  
O saguão estava apinhado de gente. Hagrid levava pequenos grupos para as carruagens e encaminhava-os para o trem. O sol se punha para uma noite de pouca esperança.  
  
Quando a terceira remessa de carruagens chegou ao limite da propriedade, um forte estampido arrepiou os cabelos de todos. Um raio vermelho suspendeu a primeira carruagem da fila e arremessou-a de encontro à que vinha atrás.  
  
Gritos de pânico, correria; os alunos voltavam aos tropeços para o castelo. As portas bateram com estrondo. Uma névoa escura invadia todo o gramado, seguida por centenas de vultos negros iluminados pelas varinhas em riste. Estavam presos.  
  
Os bruxos seguiam rápidos e logo cercaram a escola. Dez figuras destacaram- se da massa negra e começaram a forçar a pesada porta de carvalho. Do outro lado, Snape e McGonagall tentavam mantê-la fechada enquanto os outros professores levavam os alunos para cima e para o Salão Principal. Dumbledore subira à torre e convocava ajuda ao mesmo tempo em que procurava afastar os arrombadores.  
  
Quanto tempo ficaram naquelas posições ele não soube. Suas investidas surtiam pouco efeito contra centenas de bruxos decididos. Quando a escuridão tomou conta do céu, enfim surgiram dezenas de vassouras do esquadrão do Ministério descendo rasantes sobre a horda. Vultos caíram atingidos por seus feitiços. Parecia um espetáculo de luzes vermelhas, azuis, verdes; todas riscando a noite desesperada.  
  
Então ele chegou.  
  
Lord Voldemort vinha animando seu exército, abrindo caminho até estar em frente à porta. Ergueu a varinha e arremessou-a longe. Seus seguidores, estimulados pelo mestre, derrubavam os bruxos das vassouras, enquanto os demais entravam correndo no castelo.  
  
Quem estava no saguão na hora da explosão recuou imediatamente diante dos olhos vermelhos de Voldemort. Mas ele não entrou. Antes ordenou que os Comensais limpassem o ambiente, o que fizeram com eficácia. Diversos alunos morreram antes de saber como foram atingidos. Os professores tinham que lutar contra cinco ou seis bruxos de uma única vez.  
  
Os gritos de sofrimento eram ouvidos na torre de Grifinória, onde vários jovens se refugiaram amedrontados.  
  
- Entraram. Eles entraram! Estamos perdidos!  
  
Hermione se agarrava ao braço de Rony com tanta força que o deixou dormente. Gina escondia o rosto no peito de Siegfried (ele recusara-se a deixá-la e ir para sua Casa). Eles não tiveram tempo de fugir para o trem. Harry observava da janela a movimentação no gramado.  
  
- Voldemort chegou.  
  
Harrry Potter não queria estar ali. Tentara permanecer no saguão, mas Snape não permitira, para espanto de todos. O garoto sabia que o professor estava pensando na afilhada ao ameaçá-lo com a varinha, mandando-o ficar na torre.  
  
- Você-Sabe-Quem?! Agora estamos perdidos! - Gina segurava-se em Sig. Harry não sabia qual casal tremia mais. - Nem Dumbledore pode lutar contra centenas de bruxos e Você-Sabe-Quem ao mesmo tempo!  
  
Mais tropas do Ministério chegaram, desta vez por terra. Algumas vassouras pousaram nos terraços do castelo. Agora os atacantes estavam cercados, começando a sofrer baixas mais contundentes. Mas dezenas haviam entrado no castelo, e Voldemort desaparecera.  
  
Os combatentes caíam vitimados por toda espécie de feitiços cruéis. Alguns faziam desaparecer partes do corpo (olhos, pernas ou braços), outros explodiam as veias e artérias, provocando hemorragias; outros ainda torturavam os oponentes, ou simplesmente os matavam rapidamente. Nunca, em toda a história da Comunidade Bruxa, bruxos cometeram tantas atrocidades contra bruxos.  
  
Foi esse o cenário que Aline Hunter viu abaixo das nuvens, sobrevoando a propriedade com o grupo de Timoth. Profundamente concentrados, Sirius, Lupin, Arabella, Fabian, Hannah e Ângela analisavam a situação.  
  
- Desceremos na torre. - Fabian armava a estratégia. - A batalha fora do castelo pode ficar à cargo do Ministério. Voldemort e seus seguidores mais perigosos estão dentro da escola.  
  
- Não podemos ser vistos. A surpresa é a nossa principal arma. - As irmãs Bastian sabiam que não conseguiriam ficar invisíveis nos céus de Hogwarts. - Voaremos nesta altura, chegando pelo precipício.  
- Vou sair. Não posso ficar aqui escutando essas pessoas morrendo!  
  
Harry levantou-se de repente e abriu o malão procurando e Capa de Invisibilidade.  
  
- Harry, por favor, não faça isso! Fique aqui. De que adianta você ir lá?  
  
- De que adianta ficar? Se vou morrer, não vai ser parado aqui! Voldemort está "me" procurando!  
  
- Pare de dizer tolices!  
  
- Fiquem na torre. Não me sigam! - Saltou para fora da sala e bateu o retrato com um feitiço, barrando a saída com algumas cadeiras. Não ia ser responsável por mais mortes. Depois agarrou a varinha, colocou os anéis na mão esquerda e saiu correndo até a escadaria de mármore.  
  
Do alto ele podia ver as faíscas dos feitiços nas paredes, em todos os andares. Quando alcançou os degraus, prosseguiu com cautela, escutando e olhando em todas as direções. O inimigo estava próximo, ele sentia.  
O grupo pousou silencioso. Esconderam as vassouras na parte escura da torre e desceram cuidadosamente vários lances de escadas, chegando a um corredor estreito, virando à direita e saindo atrás de uma tapeçaria de salgueiro. A passagem abria-se para um amplo corredor e na parede ao fundo brilhavam as luzes da batalha.  
  
Estavam no terceiro andar, e lá encontraram Minerva McGonagall e dois monitores lutando para defender um grupo assustado de alunos do segundo ano. Quatro bruxos encapuzados riam dos gritos que um dos garotos emitia quando atingido pela Maldição Cruciatus. Fabian e Lupin correram para ajudar, imobilizando rapidamente os bandidos.  
  
A professora trancou-os numa sala vazia. Aline aconselhou a mandar os alunos para a torre pela passagem. Timoth sugeriu que se separassem e avançassem com extrema vigilância. Aline, Sirius, Arabella, Minerva, Ângela e Jasmin subiriam a escadaria principal; Timoth, Lupin, Fabian e Hannah desceriam até as masmorras.  
  
"Ele está perto, pai. Você sente o terror do castelo?"  
  
"Sim, mas ainda não sei onde. Tenha cuidado."  
Harry escapara por pouco de um ataque. Dois assassinos perseguiam oficiais do Ministério escada à cima. Quase tropeçaram nele. Harry conseguira se esconder atrás de uma estátua do sétimo andar, bem em tempo de surpreender um Comensal, paralisá-lo e amarrá-lo.  
  
A caminho do sexto andar, deparou-se com três garotas saindo correndo de uma sala, quando um raio trator as puxou de volta. Ouviu risadas grosseiras.  
  
- Tem certeza que não são sangues-ruins? Não quero me infectar!  
  
- E se forem? Essa aqui é bem gostosinha!  
  
- Nós merecemos uma diversão, rapazes!  
  
As meninas, que deviam ser do quinto ano, gritavam por socorro. Harry esgueirou-se até a porta. A cena que viu deixou-o nauseado. Três encapuzados apalpavam os corpos delas. Ele usou os anéis para jogá-los contra a parede, mas ao erguer a mão deixou-a sair da capa. Sentiu uma pancada e um quarto Comensal sobre ele, chutando e socando. A Capa da Invisibilidade caiu do rosto, um alvo fácil para o inimigo.  
  
Lentamente, Harry ergueu a varinha e atingiu-o no abdômen. Levantou-se a tempo de defender-se dos outros, o feitiço tão forte que eles voaram pela janela. As garotas tinham desmaiado e, fraco, ele também teria sucumbido. Porém, pegou a capa e partiu, apoiando-se nas paredes de pedra.  
  
O instrumento dava maior liberdade de movimentos e, claro, ele conseguia se aproximar dos atacantes com segurança. Arrancou a varinha de vários, imobilizando-os.  
  
A capa, entretanto, não barrava a sensação de Voldemort. Eles estavam ligados pelo feitiço que não funcionara. A dor na cicatriz começara novamente quando ele tocou o corrimão para descer ao quinto andar. Encolheu- se e viu o que temia mais que tudo.  
  
Alvo Dumbledore altivo e impassível. Diante dele cinco Comensais da Morte, petrificados. Mesmo assim, o diretor estava em guarda, apontando para alguém atrás das estátuas, fora da visão de Harry. Ele sabia quem era.  
  
- Você não pode passar!  
  
- Um velho acabado como você não pode me deter, Dumbledore. Saia do caminho! Ou vou matá-lo lentamente!  
  
Uma risada fria e aguda congelou o sangue de Harry. O que ele poderia fazer?  
  
- Voldemort, essa foi sua última jogada. A mais cruel e a mais desesperada. Seu exército está vencido. Não ouse me ameaçar em Hogwarts!  
  
Ele não poderia se revelar sem distrair Dumbledore. Poderia atacar Voldemort mentalmente. Tentou relaxar, esquecer a incômoda dor. Não conseguia, pois a imagem de Voldemort invadia seus pensamentos se ele baixava a guarda; e a dor aumentava se ele lutasse contra ela. Ficou tonto e quase caiu da escada. Assim não ia funcionar.  
  
Decidiu não afastar a dor, mas aceitá-la como parte dele, como seu cabelo ou sua cicatriz. Foi tão forte que lágrimas saíram de seus olhos, mas ele estava preparado. O Inimigo não conseguiria derrotá-lo. Começou a acostumar- se com a sensação. Era mais fácil agora que não precisava fazer duas coisas ao mesmo tempo. Só quando sentiu a mente firme, concentrou-se e procurou a mente de Voldemort. No entanto, outra presença interrompeu a conexão. Aline estava ali.  
Por todos os andares, Aline e seus companheiros encontraram a mão de Voldemort. Seus fiéis seguidores destruíam tudo e todos no caminho. Ela ia à frente, usando o seu poder sensitivo para não caírem numa armadilha. Sirius ia ao seu lado, transformado em cachorro; Arabella, Minerva, Jasmin e Ângela vigiavam a retaguarda.  
  
Entretanto, ela não conseguia estar alerta sempre. Num momento em que ela procurava por Harry (sabia que ele estava andando pelo castelo), seis bruxos pularam sobre eles, vindos de uma sala por onde passaram segundos antes. Rapidamente enfeitiçaram Arabella, paralisando-a; Minerva transformou-se na gata malhada, tentando escapar das mãos de dois encapuzados, mas acabou petrificada. Ângela não foi morta por dois graças a Sirius, que se atirou sobre eles, mordendo suas mãos, braços e pescoços. Jasmin acabou estuporada antes que pudesse se defender. Sirius correu para junto dela, aflito.  
  
Mas eles se recuperaram rápido e teriam destruído o grupo se Aline não empunhasse o arco com precisão, acertando uma flecha na testa do bruxo que corria com uma adaga para apunhalá-la. Em seguida, com o auxiílio dos anéis, os fez levitar pelo vão das escadas, deixando que caíssem.  
  
"Não podemos ficar aqui, Sirius. Voldemort está perto. Harry corre perigo. Eles estão com Dumbledore."  
  
Sirius ficou confuso alguns instantes. Nunca tinham usado telepatia com ele. Voltou à sua forma humana e fez sinal para prosseguirem.  
  
Seguiram por vários corredores vazios. Por isso, o som da discussão entre Dumbledore e Voldemort chegou-lhes bem antes de encontrá-los. Aproximaram- se devagar do canto da parede e viram os dois bruxos próximos à escadaria de mármore. Aline via o poder e a tensão palpável entre os dois. Poderosos e imponentes. Um duelo de nervos entre os maiores bruxos da atualidade. Voldemort estava de costas para eles.  
  
"Se formos rápidos, podemos atacá-lo."  
  
Todos os sentidos dela estavam concentrados nas duas figuras. Não podia tirar a atenção de Dumbledore antes de atingir o inimigo.  
  
"Vou tentar avisar Dumbledore que estamos aqui. Espere um pouco."  
  
Para ela era mais fácil. Conseguiu atingir Dumbledore e tranqüilizá-lo, antes que ele esboçasse qualquer sinal de perturbação. Foi quando recuou que sentiu outra presença.  
  
"Harry está aqui, Sirius. No alto da escada. Está tentando atacar Voldemort."  
  
Aline entrou em contato com Harry e lhe explicou o que fariam. Depois puxou o arco e escolheu uma flecha fina.  
  
"Quando você atacar, eu atiro e Sirius o ataca. Temos que desarmá-lo em primeiro lugar."  
  
A garota respirou fundo, preparou a flecha no arco e girou para atirar. Mas não percebera que duas bruxas se aproximavam, golpeando Sirius e ela.  
  
Aline soltou um grito que tirou toda a concentração de Harry. Ele se levantou, deixando a capa escorregar pelos ombros. Voldemort se virara, porém voltou com fúria renovada. Dumbledore segurou o olhar assassino e teria vencido se a visão de Harry no alto da escada não tivesse precipitado seus movimentos. Voldemort apontou a varinha para Harry e Dumbledore só teve tempo de pular na frente do feitiço mortal. Caiu aos pés de Lord Voldemort.  
  
Desesperado, Harry lançou-se sobre o bruxo e os dois lutaram ferozmente: mordendo, chutando, rasgando, aproximando-se perigosamente do peitoril.  
  
Sirius recobrou o equilíbrio e jogou-se em cima das bruxas, a boca canina babando de raiva. Atingiu uma no pescoço; a outra recebeu uma patada no rosto. Aline já estava correndo em direção ao bolo de braços e pernas que era Harry e Voldemort quando eles caíram. Sirius passou voando por ela para descer a escada até o saguão. Foi interrompido por um casal que não usava capuz. Eram os Lestrange, que estiveram anos em Azkaban, aguardando o retorno de seu mestre. Servos fidelíssimos do Lord das Trevas.  
  
- Crucio! - Gritaram os dois.  
  
Conhecidos pela excepcional crueldade, eles lançaram a Maldição no cão preto. Sirius gania e uivava de dor. Fizeram o mesmo com Aline. Ela sentiu cada fibra de seu corpo esticar até a tensão máxima, depois se partir. Caiu no chão, gritando, sem conseguir respirar. Eles tiravam o feitiço e o lançavam novamente, para que a dor fosse maior. Mas o casal Lestrange nunca havia lutado com alguém de sangue élfico.  
  
A Maldição não passava de controle mental. Levou alguns minutos para Aline se acostumar com a energia do feitiço, o que a deixou bastante machucada, debatendo-se no chão e nas paredes. Ao sintonizar sua energia com a da Maldição, ela conseguiu anular seu efeito. Os atacantes não acreditavam em seus olhos quando a garota levantou e os desarmou. Depois avançou sobre eles, com fogo nos olhos, e eles recuaram.  
  
Sirius desmaiara com a dor, mas ainda respirava. Aline passou pelo enorme cão e atirou os inimigos contra a parede diversas vezes. Amarrou-os e dirigiu-se à escada.  
  
Antes de descer, porém, ela ouviu um canto de ave poderoso. Olhou para cima e viu Fawkes voando devagar, até pousar sobre o corpo inerte do dono. A garota viu os olhos de contas da fênix piscarem, cheios de lágrimas. O tom de seu canto faria até o mais duro coração quebrar e chorar. Em meio ao desespero da cena, Fawkes começou a brilhar. O calor que emanava foi tão intenso que ela explodiu em chamas, envolvendo o corpo do bruxo. Não demorou muito e o belo pássaro reduzia-se a cinzas, das quais jamais renasceria.  
  
Aline assistiu impassível. Uma sensação terrível apunhalou seu peito. Ela virou-se para a escada. Tentava correr e o corpo não correspondia. Seus músculos, ossos e articulações pareciam danificados para sempre.  
Voldemort e Harry caíram sobre um amontoado de corpos no saguão. Essa foi a sorte de Harry, que estava por baixo. Tinha o rosto todo inchado e sangrava em várias partes do corpo. Os óculos haviam partido, de modo que ele usava sua percepção como guia. Voldemort não estava muito melhor, apesar da queda não o ter afetado tanto.  
  
Eles se separaram e permaneceram imóveis, analisando a situação. Voldemort sorria do estado do garoto que o desafiava. As lágrimas teimavam em sair dos olhos de Harry, mas ele não procurava escondê-las.  
  
Das masmorras vinham sons das batalhas que o grupo de Timoth travava com os Comensais da Morte. Dos andares superiores não se ouvia mais nada, exceto a respiração ofegante de Aline, descendo à escada e encontrando os dois inimigos entre as pilhas de cadáveres. Ao pisar no saguão, ela ouviu uma outra voz às suas costas.  
  
- Agora está muito melhor! - Draco Malfoy fugira das masmorras.  
  
Malfoy também sorria. Tinha a varinha tão próxima à garota que ela não pôde defender- se quando ele jogou-a do outro lado do aposento. Ela bateu na parede e sentiu a perna rachar ao cair no chão. Harry lançou-se contra ele e encontrou Voldemort no caminho.  
  
- Crucio! - Harry começou a berrar. Malfoy parecia louco com sua risada histérica. Finalmente tinham vencido!  
  
"Harry, resista. É um feitiço mental. Voldemort não sabe que podemos resistir a isso!"  
  
Os dois estavam fracos demais. Harry tentou por algum tempo, obtendo pouco sucesso. O sacrifício de Dumbledore não deixava sua mente fluir. Aline percebeu que ele não conseguiria lutar contra os dois, pois Malfoy também lançava a Cruciatus. Agarrando-se a uma mulher que jazia sentada ao seu lado, ela conseguiu se equilibrar, apoiando-se nos corpos até chegar à soleira da porta do Salão Principal. Ficou de pé e levantou a mão dos anéis, lançando o feitiço no mesmo instante que Malfoy lançava o seu em direção a ela. Aline voou até bater na parede no fundo do salão e caiu mole no chão.  
Harry conseguiu livrar-se da Maldição. Malfoy saíra voando e caíra pela escada das masmorras. Levantou e fugiu de outro feitiço de Voldemort escondendo-se atrás de uma pilha de cadáveres. Sabia que só tinha uma chance. Teria que reunir forças suficientes para segurar a varinha e mantê- la ligada à de Voldemort. Elas eram irmãs, feitas com pena da mesma fênix. O bruxo também estava perdendo as forças. Ele tinha que conseguir.  
  
Agarrou seu precioso tesouro, decidido. Sua percepção aguçada procurou a presença maligna pela sala. Quando conseguiu localizá-lo, Harry levantou-se e lançou um feitiço. Imediatamente formou-se o elo entre as varinhas. A pele de Harry brilhava como a de Aline. Mas ele não devia pensar nela, nem em nada que não fosse a varinha, até encontrar um meio de vencê-lo. Não ia soltar.  
Lentamente Aline recobrou os sentidos. O salão estava parcialmente iluminado. Na luz inconstante ela pôde ver os corpos de vários bruxos, jovens e adultos. De alguns ainda subia uma fumaça espessa, negra e mal- cheirosa. Outros mantinham os olhos abertos, com as sombras dançando em seus rostos infelizes. Ela conseguiu ficar de pé, apesar da perna quebrada. Tentou se firmar na parede e ver de onde vinha a claridade.  
  
Respirando com dificuldade, chegou à porta do Salão Principal, escancarada com as dobradiças soltas. Apoiou-se no portal e ergueu os olhos cinzentos. Ali estavam dois bruxos lutando com todas as suas forças, de suas varinhas unidas lampejos verdes e dourados coloriam as paredes de pedra. Extremamente firmes e concentrados para perceber a presença dela.  
  
Então houve um desequilíbrio nas energias. As varinhas se desligaram e os dois caíram de joelhos. Aline reuniu coragem para uma corrida até o mais jovem.  
  
Harry parecia estar em transe. Não a viu chegar. Tremia dos pés à cabeça. As vestes encharcadas de sangue.  
  
Voldemort não parecia melhor, embora estivesse menos ferido fisicamente. Levantou-se primeiro. Aline percebeu um segundo antes de acontecer. Era como um sonho, tudo em câmera lenta. O bruxo a viu, ergueu a varinha e lançou a Maldição Avada Kedavra. Ela se virou com as mãos como escudo, ainda com os anéis de mallorn e mithril. O feitiço parou ali, sem atingi- la.  
  
"Harry, rápido! Agora é a hora! Levante-se!"  
  
Harry ouviu o chamado no fundo da mente e esforçou-se para erguer os olhos. Aline, de pé ao lado dele, segurava o feitiço de Voldemort. Ele começava a penetrar as mãos e os braços dela, matando a carne. Aline brilhava cada vez menos. Num último esforço, Harry levantou-se e apontou a varinha e a mão aberta com os anéis para o Inimigo.  
  
"Consegue jogar o feitiço de volta? Vamos juntos... Agora!"  
  
- AH!!!!  
  
- Avada Kedavra!  
  
Aline devolveu o feitiço no momento em que Harry lançava o dele. Ouviu-se um grito estridente e a escuridão tomou conta de tudo. 


	32. Paralelas 4

Capítulo Vinte e seis e 7/13: Paralelas 4  
Timoth escolhera as masmorras por acreditar que lá encontraria Snape e Malfoy. Não errara. O professor estava encurralado numa das salas, defendendo alguns alunos de... O grupo não acreditou, mas era isso mesmo... outros alunos atacavam os colegas.  
  
- Do que vocês acham que estão brincando? - Lupin deu um passo à frente.  
  
- Soltem as varinhas, agora!  
  
Como se fossem um único ser, os seis garotos viraram-se. Os olhos vidrados indicavam o uso da Maldição Imperius.  
  
- Expeliarmus! - gritou Fabian, e as varinhas voaram, agarradas por Hannah. Lupin conjurou cordas para amarrar os alunos e estuporou-os.  
  
- Os Comensais estão tentando chegar à Câmara Secreta. - Informou Snape em seu tom baixo. Imediatamente saiu da sala, seguido pelos outros. Hannah ordenou aos garotos que trancassem a porta.  
  
Não foi difícil acompanhar o rastro dos Comensais pelos corredores. Vários jovens e aurores caídos com rostos inexpressivos. Estuporaram e prenderam alguns comensais bem mais jovens, desgostosos em perceber como as trevas angariavam servos facilmente entre mentes desestruturadas.  
  
- Atenção, - Timoth ia à frente. - estamos chegando.  
  
Logo à diante, puderam ouvir os gritos de um confronto.  
  
- Vocês não prosseguirão!  
  
- É melhor se renderem! Entreguem suas varinhas!  
  
Oito aurores barravam um enorme portal. Três comensais estavam caídos entre o grupo uniformizado e outro, encapuzado, formado por onze bruxos com as varinhas erguidas. Um deles pisava no corpo de uma moça que sangrava por todos os poros.  
  
- É melhor vocês saírem do caminho! Não vamos desistir!  
  
- Nosso mestre quer o controle da Câmara! É seu direito!  
  
- E não são vocês, amantes de trouxas, que irão impedí-lo!  
  
"Lúcio Malfoy, Pedro Pettigrew e Mathew MacNair. Vamos agir em silêncio."  
  
Timoth Hunter ergueu a varinha, exemplo seguido pelos outros. Por infelicidade, uma sombra surgiu correndo por trás dos grupos, estacou de repente.  
  
- Atrás de vocês! - Draco Malfoy alertava o pai no momento em que fugia novamente pelo corredor.  
  
A luta foi complicada pelo pouco espaço do corredor. Os combatentes tinham que se esconder atrás dos cadáveres e das poucas estátuas que haviam. Mesmo estando em menor número, os Comensais tinham a vantagem de não se preocupar em matar.  
  
MacNair conseguiu acertar Fabian, mas foi atingido pelo feitiço do outro e caiu inerte. Lupin lutava contra Pettigrew. Lançaram-se um sobre o outro e rolaram pelo chão, ferindo-se nos braços e nas pernas. Fabian enfeitiçara-o para não se transfigurar em rato. Finalmente, Lupin, mesmo estando limitado por ter que evitar a mão de prata do adversário, conseguiu recuperar a varinha e jogar o oponente na lança da estátua de um cavaleiro.  
  
Hannah teve muito trabalho com um Comensal que tentava atingi-la com a Maldição Avada Kedavra. Esperta, quando rolava no chão, tirou das vestes um espelho e usou-o como escudo, refratando o raio de luz verde.  
  
Os aurores tinham menos opção de movimentos ainda. Sua única alternativa era o ataque direto. Vários Comensais foram capturados num conjuramento simultâneo de cordas e mordaças.  
  
Malfoy era protegido por três amigos, que rechaçavam os ataques de Severo e Timoth. Conseguiram furar o cerco e já se distanciavam quando, numa última tentativa de garantir a fuga do ardiloso servo do Lord das Trevas, os três atiraram-se contra os inimigos. Ninguém pôde evitar que Lúcio fugisse levando Draco consigo. 


	33. Reviver

Capítulo Vine e sete: Reviver  
- Não sei, Sr. Hunter. Temo que as mãos e braços não voltem ao normal.  
  
- Madame Pomfrey, garanto à senhora que ela vai se recuperar. O miruor é um excelente revigorante. Lavamos os ferimentos com ele e o misturamos à medicação. Fique tranqüila.  
  
Era a voz de Timoth que ela ouvia. Pensara, por um instante terrível, que nunca mais ouviria o som grave e sempre calmo da voz do pai. Aline abriu os olhos. Estava na enfermaria da escola. As camas ao redor cheias de gente, umas dormindo com os rostos pálidos, outras conversando com visitantes. Timoth e Severo, postados, em frente à sua cama.  
  
Estivera um tempo com sua mãe e Harry. Laurëtinwe conseguira reconfortá-los e restaurar suas energias, contudo, tiveram que permanecer nos Portos por dias. Conversaram longamente sobre os acontecimentos recentes. Harry e ela souberam muitas notícias daquela noite.  
  
Por todo o país, os aurores e gigantes enfrentaram ataques de seguidores de Voldemort, mas, sem dúvida, o golpe mais duro foi em Hogwarts.  
  
Mione, Rony, Gina e Sig lutaram contra vários Comensais na torre da Grifinória. Os outros alunos do sétimo ano ajudaram a expulsar os invasores e os perseguiram até a entrada do castelo, lutando ombro a ombro com as forças do Ministério. Esse feito garantiu a todos os N.I.E.M.'s para a formatura.  
  
Hagrid comandara um grupo de gigantes que encontrava-se em Hogsmeade no combate exterior e tinha revelado que seu guarda-chuva escondia sua varinha quebrada.  
  
Os amigos foram curados dos feitiços e ferimentos.  
  
Também viram o funeral de Dumbledore (Harry sentiu bastante não estar presente em corpo. A primeira coisa que fez quando acordou foi visitar o túmulo. Ficou lá por várias horas.) e as medidas do Ministério para caçar os poucos fugitivos. Portanto, quando acordou, Aline só desejava abraçar o pai e não soltá-lo mais.  
  
- Elenna, não sabe a alegria que é vê-la acordada! Quando peguei-a nos braços, pensei que estive morta!  
  
- Nada que alguns dias nos Portos não resolvessem, pai. Mamãe enviou-lhe vários recados: primeiro que o ama muito; depois que podem suspender a medicação normal e dar a Harry e a mim apenas miruor; e também... - Laurëtinwe sempre mandava muitas mensagens pela filha. Sentia falta de Timoth cada minuto em seu exílio.  
  
Ela olhou para Severo, parado ali, atento à afilhada. Aline abraçou-o forte e sorriu.  
  
- Padrinho, soube da sua tentativa de proteger Harry e da ajuda nas masmorras. Obrigada por tudo, como sempre.  
  
Snape pareceu um tanto encabulado mas satisfeito pelo reconhecimento de seus esforços.  
  
Quando Aline se recuperou, visitou os amigos que ainda estavam de cama; e foi visitada por muitos outros, todos invariavelmente envergonhados pela maneira de como a trataram. A notícia da destruição de Lord Voldemort trouxe uma fama instantânea e incômoda. Vários curiosos tentaram se aproximar dela, repórteres escalavam as paredes do castelo para tirar fotos. Harry sentia o mesmo.  
  
Ele se recuperara rapidamente e viera conversar com a namorada.  
  
- Por que será que eu sempre me recupero primeiro? - Perguntou ele, após beijá-la muito.  
  
- Para dar mais entrevistas? - Aline estava sem fôlego.  
  
- Gracinha! - Exclamou ele, mostrando-lhe a língua. - Em todo caso, tive tempo para juntar algumas peças e montar um enorme quebra-cabeças. O que você me diz, "minha estrela"?  
  
- Não faço idéia do que você está falando, Potter. Será que consertaram sua cabeça direito?  
  
- Da profecia. - Harry a olhava triunfante, enquanto tirava um pergaminho do bolso e o desenrolava. - Realmente ela é bem direta. Se não fosse sobre mim, não sei de quem se trataria. Escute:  
  
"Solidão. Pais perdidos. A cicatriz pulsando é o sinal da esperança. Anos passarão até encontrar a canção e compreenderá com exatidão sua vinda."  
  
- O poeta da introdução era um pouco fraquinho, não? Já ouvi profecias melhores. Mas o que vem a seguir é mais antigo. Mione e eu demoramos para traduzir em inglês atual.  
  
- Mesmo assim, é mais antiga que o inglês. Esses versos foram compostos em élfico. Você os viu na forma original num de meus livros, lembra-se? E eu não quis traduzi-los. Leia, vejamos como ficam.  
  
"Raio, escuridão, estrela  
  
Verde lampejo  
  
Fenece e renasce  
  
Da escuridão uma estrela surge  
  
E a destrói  
Verde, vermelho, prata  
  
Olhos, olhos, forma  
  
Duas antigas estirpes  
  
Equilíbrio faz à força  
  
O menino que sobrevive sonha  
  
Nas trevas ele consegue a luz  
  
Esperança semeia nos corações  
  
Seu destino o leva longe de seu mundo  
  
Até que ele encontre a si mesmo  
  
Da escuridão eu percebo a noite  
  
Sonhos fluem, uma estrela brilha  
  
Longa jornada noite a dentro  
  
Escuro, frio, vazio  
  
Deve ser uma estrela  
  
Brilhando dentro de você  
  
Quando a escuridão desvanecer  
  
Seu coração encontrará a verdade  
  
A escuridão está vindo  
  
Acredite e você encontrará seu caminho  
  
A escuridão está fenecendo  
  
Uma promessa está com você agora  
  
Guiando sua jornada  
  
Para a luz do dia  
  
Quando a noite chega  
  
Você encontrará o sol"  
  
- E então?  
  
- Não há muito que explicar. A canção falava de uma estrela. Meu sonho tinha uma estrela e uma guerra. Na verdade, era a tradução dos versos. Era você quem descia do céu. Os soldados reluzentes eram Elfos. O significado do seu nome... Você foi enviada para me ajudar, a ajudar o enviado a trazer a luz, como dizem os versos. Fiz corretamente a lição de casa?  
  
- Maravilhosamente! Não esperava que você descobrisse, nem era importante, senão poderia lhe subir à cabeça! - Ela riu. - Mas, veja, você daria um excelente investigador, se Mione não tivesse ajudado...  
  
- Ela deu uma forcinha, sim. E eu não ligo de ser o escolhido, porque nenhuma profecia diz o que ele faz depois que termina o serviço!  
  
- Isso a gente descobre... Provavelmente vive!  
  
- Essa descoberta me levou a pensar... Não sei se devo, mas não consigo... - A expressão de Harry tornou-se séria, nem olhou nos olhos de Aline ao perguntar. - Foi por causa da profecia que você se aproximou de mim?  
  
Aline também apagou o sorriso e abaixou a cabeça.  
  
- Foi. No início eu não previa que me envolveria tanto... Hoje não posso viver sem você.  
  
- Então, se não fosse por ela, você não me amaria? Não se interessaria por mim? Quero dizer, - Harry forçou um sorriso. - sei que sou irresistível e tudo mais, tenho confiança no nosso amor agora... Só queria saber se...  
  
- Não, Potter, eu não o seduzi "por causa" da profecia. No começo era só mais uma missão: cuidar de alguém importante. Não sabia que os versos diziam respeito a mim também. Só quando olhei dentro dos seus olhos foi que percebi, entretanto, no mesmo instante, "você" já me enfeitiçara!  
  
- Eu?!  
  
- Amei você desde o nosso encontro no trem, lembra? Sofri demais, Harry, talvez você nem imagine o quanto. Era o meu destino, embora eu não o quisesse. Não no inicio. - Ela engoliu em seco, a voz trêmula. - Você é maior que qualquer verso ou profecia.  
  
Harry sorriu para ela. Lentamente, afastou os cabelos de Aline, beijando- lhe o pescoço e sussurrando em seu ouvido.  
  
- E eu amei você desde que ouvi sua voz e senti seu perfume... Amei você ao ver a mulher mais triste e linda do mundo... E amo você porque não posso viver um dia sem tê-la perto de mim.  
  
Ele sentiu a tensão provocada por suas dúvidas desfazer-se num arrepio e num suspiro da garota. Ela ficou quieta, relaxada em seus braços.  
  
- Sr. Potter, comporte-se! - Aline afastou-se de repente, a voz imitando Madame Pomfrey. - Isso é uma enfermaria de respeito! O que os outros pacientes irão pensar?  
  
- Que estou agarrando Aline Hunter, ora!  
  
- Como você é grosseiro, Potter! Pensa que sou dessas que você usa e depois joga fora?  
  
- Quem contou o meu plano?  
  
Através do sorriso alegre Aline via a preocupação.  
  
- Bem, parece que finalmente acabou.  
  
- Sim. A parte principal, Harry. Ainda temos as arestas para aparar. Você lembra da conversa com minha mãe?  
  
- Lembro. Mas não quero seguir seu conselho. Por que devo voltar para a casa dos Dursley? Sirius e Remo já ofereceram dezenas de vezes a casa deles. Não entendo.  
  
- Nem eu. O que Laurëtinwe vê é um mistério. Só posso dizer que sempre que deixei de seguir um conselho dela meus planos deram errado. Aprendi que devo confiar nela sem questionar. Além disso, pela lei trouxa você só é responsável a partir dos dezoito anos.  
  
- Então você acha que preciso voltar?  
  
- Sim. Olha, você não vai estar isolado de nós. Poderá se comunicar pela Edwiges e pelos novos meios que descobriu. - Ela percebeu o sentimento dele e riu. - Você venceu o Lord das Trevas, não pode estar com medo do Duda!  
  
- Mas não posso enfeitiçá-lo! - Protestou o namorado, encabulado por ter sentimentos tão infantis. - Entretanto, acho que vou ceder. Uma temporada no mundo dos trouxas me dará tempo para pensar. Seu pai teve uma conversa muito séria comigo hoje de manhã.  
  
- Eu sei. Ele vive tendo essas conversas com você, não é mesmo? Disse que precisava colocar umas caraminholas na sua cabeça. Conversa de homem para homem, como se diz.  
  
- Tim é fora de série! Nem parece seu pai, quero dizer, parece um amigo mais velho!  
  
- E é! O melhor amigo que uma filha poderia desejar! Quando você vai?  
  
- Amanhã à tarde. Hagrid arranjou um jeito de sair daqui sem passar pelos repórteres. Você acredita que eles ficaram me espionando quando fui ver o túmulo de Dumbledore? Hagrid precisou ameaçá-los com o Fofo para me deixar em paz!  
  
- O grande Harry Potter sair impune de Hogwarts? Impossível! - Aline puxou- o para si e beijou-o. Teriam mais um período infindável de separação.  
N/A: Ainda não é o fim, crianças. Mas estamos quase lá! RS! Temos que acabar direito essa história... rs! 


	34. O Último Obstáculo

Capítulo Vinte e oito: O Último Obstáculo  
  
Um carro aproximou-se devagar e virou a esquina da rua dos Alfeneiros, procurando atentamente até parar em frente à casa número 4. Os cheiros de carne assada, molhos e aperitivos estavam pelo ar. Tirando algumas crianças brincando nos jardins, a rua estava calma quando a motorista desceu e foi em direção à porta. Tinha longos cabelos castanhos. Seu vestido de seda verde balançava com a brisa. Pôde ouvir os murmúrios de "Ela chegou" vindos da casa. Um pensamento divertido formou-se nela.  
  
Tocou a campainha e logo foi atendida por um senhor alto, bastante forte, com um grande bigode tapando parte de seu rosto rosado.  
  
- Boa tarde. Aqui é a residência dos Dursley?  
  
- Sim, minha cara. E você deve ser Betsy Moore, a namorada de Duda. Entre, vamos! É um enorme prazer conhecê-la. Duda está acabando de se arrumar. Teve um pequeno contratempo com o primo, mas já está trocando de roupa e descerá logo...  
  
Valter Dursley falava tão rápido que não permitiu a Aline Hunter dizer quem era e a razão de estar ali. Ele a pegou pelo braço e levou-a à sala de visitas onde estavam sua esposa e sua irmã, tão nervosas quanto ele. Aline divertiu-se com a confusão, mas não via sinal de Harry.  
  
Acomodaram-na no sofá de dois lugares, o outro obviamente reservado a Duda, e começaram a desculpar-se pelo atraso. Dudinha tinha sido ferozmente atacado pelo primo perturbado que morava com eles. Ela não deveria se preocupar: o insano já fora castigado.  
  
"Harry Potter, onde o senhor se meteu?!"  
  
Instantes depois, vindo da cozinha com folhas e galhos grudados na roupa, apareceu o rapaz. Os cabelos negros mais rebeldes que nunca, realçando os olhos muito verdes atrás dos óculos redondos. Apesar de ofegante, ele sorria abertamente.  
  
O Sr. Dursley levantou-se de um pulo ("O que você pensa que está fazendo, seu moleque?"). Aline virou-se para Harry e correu para abraçá-lo. Três meses sem vê-lo. Ele a segurou firme até ela dar-lhe um beijo deliciosamente demorado.  
  
- Feliz aniversário! - Disseram os dois ao mesmo tempo.  
  
- Você recebeu meu presente? - Harry a olhava encantado e ansioso. Enviara- lhe um fino colar de prata branca com pequenas esmeraldas dentro de uma caixa recheada de coraçõezinhos que voaram quando ela abriu o embrulho.  
  
- Claro. Até hoje surpreendemos corações pelo ar! Você continua beijando muito bem, devo acrescentar! - Aline acariciava a nuca dele. Era muito agradável sentir a mão macia dela desarrumando mais ainda seus cabelos, sentia Harry.  
  
- Pensei que você não viria. Achei que estava brincando.  
  
- Ora, Sr. Potter, não acredita mais em mim? - Harry a abraçava pela cintura. A jovem sentia as mãos quentes e o conhecido friozinho na barriga. - Como está sendo fazer 18 anos? Vejo que estava se exercitando.  
  
- Bem, acabei de ganhar um beijo da Srta. Hunter, o que não é um presente de se jogar fora. Quanto ao exercício, estava podando a sebe do quintal e martelando algumas telhas. Briguei com Duda, como sempre. Ele insinuou que você não existia... É tão bom vê-la! Eu...  
  
- O QUE VOCÊS PENSAM QUE ESTÃO FAZENDO? - O Sr. Dursley se recuperara do impacto e gritava, os olhinhos azuis injetados. Duda tinha descido e estava parado junto à mãe e à tia, todos de queixo caído. O primo de Harry estava com o rosto e os braços arranhados.  
  
O grito fez Aline e Harry tomarem consciência dos outros na sala.  
  
- Oh, desculpe-me, Sr. Dursley, mas vocês não me deram oportunidade de desfazer o mal-entendido. Sou Aline Hunter, noiva de Harry Potter.  
  
Harry sentiu-se orgulhoso com essa apresentação. Então ela tinha aceitado o pedido de casamento? Nunca respondera! Aline estendeu a mão para o tio de Harry, mas ele recuou, como se ela oferecesse um trapo sujo e infectado.  
  
- Avisei a vocês que ela viria. - Harry se incomodou, preocupado com as grosserias que a noiva poderia ouvir. - Aline e Betsy realmente podem ter a mesma descrição, mas Betsy ainda vai demorar um pouco. Está com problemas com o carro.  
  
- Como é que você pode saber disso?  
  
A verdade é que Harry via a cena da garota com o carro parado, mas não queria explicar isso.  
  
- Ela telefonou um pouco antes de eu sair para lavar as janelas.  
  
Aline não estava gostando. Via a raiva no rosto da família cada vez que Harry abria a boca. Duda ria debochado a cada grito do pai, balançando a papada. A Sra. Dursley o olhava com desprezo; Guida parecia incrédula de que alguém gostasse de Harry.  
  
- Já que tudo foi esclarecido, que tal você tomar um bom banho para irmos? Temos algumas coisas a fazer hoje ainda...  
  
"Você tem certeza que quer ficar sozinha com eles?"  
  
"Não se preocupe, querido."  
  
Harry subiu a escada e trancou-se no banheiro. Era hora de agir.  
  
- Então, Duda, você também tem namorada? E ela realmente se parece comigo?  
  
- Ela é muito mais bonita que você. - Duda desdenhava, sem conseguir tirar os olhos do decote da garota. - Você é esquisita igual ao Harry.  
  
- Ora, não entendo o que significa esquisita. Não somos, todos aqui nesta sala, pessoas honestas e sensatas?  
  
Petúnia Dursley não suportou a comparação.  
  
- Não se atreva a comparar Duda àquele outro! Aquele moleque é uma aberração, como a mãe e o pai dele! Mal-criado, grosseiro, doentio. Duda é totalmente diferente. Ele é um homem de bem, não um vadio! Tem tamanho e atitude de um homem de verdade!  
  
- Você sabe "quem" é esse moleque com quem pretende se casar? - Guida Dursley resolvera entrar na discussão.  
  
- As pessoas podem assumir diversos papéis ao longo da vida, Srta. Dursley. Não entendo o que estão querendo dizer com aberração. Esse homem que acabou de sair daqui é bondoso, carinhoso e extremamente corajoso. Além de carecer de afeto, é claro.  
  
- Afeto? E ele lá sabe o que é isso?  
  
- Graças aos senhores, ele demorou muito a descobrir.  
  
- O que está insinuando? Nunca faltou nada para ele aqui! - O Sr. Dursley enchia-se de razão. - Poderíamos tê-lo enviado a um orfanato, mas...  
  
- Por favor, façam um exame em suas consciências, sim?  
  
- Se não teve carinho foi porque não mereceu! - Decretou a Sra. Dursley.  
  
- Por que? Por que uma criança não merece atenção? Por que uma criança merece viver em um armário, privada de qualquer felicidade? Por que uma criança merece ser humilhada e enganada? Só porque ele é um bruxo? Sim, Srta. Dursley, sei que Harry é um bruxo. O mais poderoso e respeitado que existe atualmente. E eu não sou diferente dele. - Aline, um sorriso desafiador, ajeitou os cabelos atrás das orelhas pontudas. Petúnia soltou um gritinho abafado e colocou as mãos na boca. Guida caiu na poltrona, os joelhos trêmulos.  
  
"Não tenham medo. Só preciso entender tanta rejeição. Todos aqui sofrem com ela, e Harry não menos. Imaginem como teria sido a vida de vocês aqui se simplesmente o vissem como ele é. Não pensem que somos seres nefastos, com narizes aduncos, voando em vassouras e preparando venenos em caldeirões. Vocês sabem que não é assim. Peço apenas que pensem."  
  
Incrível: escutavam a voz dela, mas seus lábios não se moviam! A jovem estava parada, olhando para eles. Ela dizia coisas que os faziam sentir-se estranhos, culpados. Será que conseguiria algum sentimento bom nessa família?  
  
Harry desceu correndo as escadas secando os cabelos. Não queria deixá-la muito tempo sozinha, apesar de saber que aquilo não era nada para Aline.  
  
- Pronto. Só queria uma ajudazinha para descer a bagagem de uma vez... O que você está fazendo?  
  
- Despertando essa gente. Já chega. Vamos, vamos pegar as malas, mas vou avisando que só carrego os travesseiros!  
  
A ligação entre as mentes se desfez. Os Dursley estavam um tanto confusos para atender à campainha, de modo que Harry parou no meio da escada e voltou para abrir a porta.  
  
Betsy Moore tinha alguns traços de Aline Hunter - cabelos longos e cacheados, olhos cinzentos - mas era bem mais magra, usava óculos e aparelho nos dentes; e seus olhos não emitiam o calor nem eram penetrantes como os de Aline. Ele pensou estar diante de uma versão juvenil de tia Petúnia. Betsy já ouvira falar de Harry, pois deu um passo atrás quando o viu.  
  
- Aqui é a casa de Duda Dursley? - Havia petulância na voz dela, como se ele fosse uma espécie de empregado.  
  
- Sim. Você deve ser a Srta Moore. - Respondeu o garoto numa voa neutra.  
  
- É claro! E você deve ser o primo que mora de favor. Harry Porter, não é? Bem, leve-me a ele!  
  
- É "Potter"!  
  
Talvez em outros tempos ele ficasse zangado ou mesmo triste com o tratamento, entretanto aprendera muito. Tirou o corpo de lado para a moça passar e indicou a sala. Virou-se para Aline, parada no alto da escada e subiu para apanhar a bagagem. Finalmente estava se livrando dos Dursley.  
  
Aline pegou a gaiola de Edwiges e uma saca com roupas. Harry encarregou-se do malão, uma caixa com livros e os presentes de aniversário recebidos pela manhã. Os dois estavam animados por estarem juntos novamente e Harry desejou abraçá-la e beijá-la, mas também desejava ir embora. Desceram para o hall e já saíam quando tio Valter chamou da cozinha.  
  
- Vocês aí! Petúnia quer saber onde vocês vão comer.  
  
- Não sabemos ainda. Em algum restaurante de Londres, talvez.  
  
- É que ela fez mais que o suficiente e, bem, se quiserem vocês podem almoçar conosco.  
  
Tio Valter fez do convite um martírio. Antes que o noivo recusasse, Aline aceitou e colocou seu fardo no chão.  
  
"O que você está fazendo? Não quero ficar aqui! Vamos embora!"  
  
"Harry, precisamos ficar um pouco mais. Creio que você pode suportar uma hora. É tudo que peço, por favor."  
  
Sem ter como negar o pedido, Harry seguiu derrotado para a sala de jantar. Duda já comia uma enorme fatia de pernil com ervilhas na manteiga. Tia Petúnia serviu pernil e ervilhas, em porções menores que as dos demais. Aline agradeceu e começou a comer vagarosamente, olhando desatenta para o prato de Betsy.  
  
"Harry, desde que cheguei aqui senti uma enorme tristeza nos corações de todos. Sei que você nunca foi feliz aqui, mas eles são sua família."  
  
"Aline, por favor, não tente consertar as coisas agora. Eles não vão mudar e eu estou saindo daqui."  
  
Mas Harry definitivamente fechara os olhos para o convite inédito de tio Walter, para a maneira de tia Petúnia entregar-lhe o prato, com uma sombra de sorriso nos lábios; tia Guida sequer disparou uma de suas piadas infames sobre Harry ou seus pais. Esquecendo a implicância de Betsy por Aline olhar fixamente para o prato dela, foi a refeição mais tranqüila daquela casa.  
  
Aline estava concentrada havia alguns minutos, de modo que não prestou atenção quando Betsy perguntou se ela queria os restos do prato.  
  
- Estou falando com você! Pare de olhar para mim desse jeito!  
  
- Isso mesmo! - exclamou Duda, a boca escorrendo manteiga. - Deixa minha garota em paz, ou vai se ver comigo!  
  
- Ah, Dudinha, ela está sendo grosseira! - Betsy disse, fazendo biquinho. Duda aproveitou e tascou-lhe uma beijoca melada.  
  
Aline pareceu emergir de um sonho. Sentiu o rosto de Harry queimando, pronto para revidar. Passou a mão pelos cabelos dele. Sabia perfeitamente como acalmá-lo.  
  
- O pernil está muito bom, Sra. Dursley. Obrigada por ter nos convidado. Receio que não possamos esperar a sobremesa. Peço apenas mais um favor. Gostaria de ficar 1 hora e quarenta e cinco minutos a sós com Harry na sala de estar. Prometo que depois disso iremos embora.  
  
Valter e Petúnia arregalaram os olhos. Harry não compreendia. Contudo, quem resistia a um pedido dela? Logo se transferiram para a sala da lareira elétrica, sentados em poltronas de frente um para o outro.  
  
- Não estou entendo nada, Elenna. O que significa isso?  
  
- Harry, esse é o meu presente para você. Não poderia ser dado em outro lugar porque nesta casa você passou a maior parte da vida e eles sempre estiveram aqui.  
  
- Eles quem? - Poderia ler as respostas na mente dela, mas tinham prometido não espionar o outro.  
  
- Seus pais.  
  
O coração de Harry disparou.  
  
- Seus pais sempre estiveram aqui com você. Estão aqui agora. - O garoto olhou ansioso para os lados.  
  
- Quando visitamos minha mãe, ela me disse que sentiu inveja em você... Não, eu não achei ruim... Eu podia visitar minha mãe morta, você não.  
  
Uma lágrima desceu pelo rosto de Harry. Pais era um assunto espinhoso para ele. Sempre tentava controlar seu ressentimento e estava cansado disso. Desejava todos os dias o abraço da mãe. Aline pegou suas mãos e beijou-as.  
  
- O que farei agora só pode ser feito uma vez na minha vida. Preciso de concentração, por isso pedirei que se encoste à poltrona e sossegue seu coração. Não se assuste com nada. Espero que goste do presente, Sr. Potter.  
  
Harry encostou-se muito quieto, observando os lábios de Aline murmurando. De olhos fechados, o rosto sereno, ela parecia mais linda do que nunca. Confiava nela e confiava em si mesmo. Aos poucos, seu coração parou de doer tanto e ele pôde sentir uma brisa fria. Nenhuma janela estava aberta. Os lábios dela já não se mexiam tanto.  
  
Uma nova brisa, dessa vez quente, passou por ele. Uma sensação de segurança tomou conta do peito de Harry. Uma onda de calor se espalhou pelo corpo quando alguém tocou seu ombro. Ele se virou devagar, adivinhando quem veria, mesmo assim o susto o fez levantar na mesma hora. Passou a mão pelos olhos; não, não estava sonhando.  
  
- Pai?!  
  
Tiago Potter estava de pé ao lado da poltrona, tão real que ele poderia tocá-lo. Ao lado dele, Lílian Potter observava o filho.  
  
Harry chegou devagar, estendeu os dedos para tocar a mão do pai e descobriu que era quente. Um segundo depois, os pais o abraçavam e beijavam.  
  
- Não acredito! Esperei tanto por isso!  
  
- "Nós" esperamos, filho.  
  
- Tanta coisa... tanto tempo...  
  
- Estávamos sempre aqui com você, Harry. Vigiando e sofrendo sem conseguirmos nos revelar.  
  
Por vários minutos eles estiveram assim unidos, conversando entre soluços e risos. Harry sentia que explodiria de felicidade. Eles estavam ali! Eles eram reais! Harry desejou que o mundo inteiro parasse para não atrapalhar. Aninhado nos braços dos pais, ele relutou em ouvir sua mãe falar em partida.  
  
- Querido, nosso tempo está se esgotando. Temos que ir.  
  
- Por que? - Murmurou, infeliz. - Não quero que vocês vão! Ainda não...  
  
- É preciso, Harry. - Tiago mal conseguia falar. - Já cumprimos nossa parte. A sua está apenas começando. Você tem que viver, filho. Viver e ser feliz!  
  
- Você se tornou um homem maravilhoso, Harry. Siga seu caminho!  
  
- Fiquem mais um pouco, por favor... Só mais um pouco...  
  
Lílian apontou para a figura sentada atrás deles. Aline estava tensa, sentada ereta, os olhos fechados, o rosto lívido banhado de suor. As mãos agarravam com força os braços da poltrona. Os nós dos dedos mais brancos que o rosto.  
  
- Ela não vai resistir muito mais que isso, Harry.  
  
Delicadamente ela beijou o filho e o abraçou uma última vez. Tiago fez o mesmo. Os dois foram se afastando pela sala, atravessaram o telhado e desaparecerem.  
  
Harry olhou para o ponto onde eles tinham sumido tão absorto que não percebeu que sua mãe tinha deixado em sua mão um colar com uma pedra transparente. Só quando a jóia escorregou ele a pegou no ar e examinou. Tinha um líquido dentro que refletia a luz em mil cores e tons, num festival para a visão. Ouviu uma voz dentro de sua mente: "Use-a bem, querido."  
  
Um suspiro trouxe Harry de volta à realidade. Virou-se depressa e conseguiu segurar Aline antes que ela caísse do assento. O corpo frio como gelo, ela respirava com extrema dificuldade. Colocou-a no sofá, guardou o colar e saiu apressado.  
  
No hall encontrou os Dursley apreensivos. Tinham ouvido atrás da porta e espiavam por cima do ombro de Harry a garota estirada no sofá.  
  
- Vocês estavam usando drogas dentro da minha casa? - Valter perguntou. Harry não respondeu. Abriu o malão e procurou uma toalha, um cobertor de lã e um frasco com o líquido dourado transparente, miruor.  
  
Sentou-se ao lado da noiva, cobriu-a e limpou o suor frio. Com muito cuidado, levou o frasco à boca dela e deixou algumas gotas molharem os lábios.  
  
- Beba, vamos.  
  
Aos poucos, o líquido desceu pela garganta e Harry pingava mais, até sobrar metade do conteúdo. Ele observou atento, o coração batendo loucamente, enquanto as faces dela voltavam à cor normal. O corpo aquecido estremeceu e lá estavam aqueles olhos que ele amava olhando divertidos para o alívio dele.  
  
Por momentos terríveis, Harry duvidara da recuperação dela e se culpava por ter ficado tanto tempo com os pais. De repente notou como sofrera ao pensar em nunca mais ouvir sua voz ou ver o brilho dos seus olhos decididos; em nunca mais tocá-la... Ela não tinha pudor em abraçar e beijar ou afagar como as outras pessoas. Ele aprendera a linguagem do corpo com ela.  
  
"Então, como foi?"  
  
Ainda estava fraca para usar a voz.  
  
- Indescritível! Você pode sentir, mas não existem palavras... - Harry pegou a mão de Aline e colocou sobre o próprio peito, os olhos ardendo de expectativa. Sabia que ela estava examinando-o. Um sorriso franco abriu-se no rosto dela.  
  
"Seu coração ainda bate forte, mas não há tristeza. Podemos ir agora."  
  
- Você precisa descansar mais. Fique aqui enquanto guardo tudo no carro.  
  
Para sua total surpresa, tio Valter o ajudou a levar a bagagem. "Para se livrar de nós mais rápido", pensou ele, mas estava errado. Quando voltou para pegar Aline, ela estava sentada apoiada em almofadas, ainda com o cobertor, tomando o chá de tia Petúnia. Harry carregou-a até o banco de passageiros do carro.  
  
- Bem, acho que agora é adeus. - Disse, sem jeito. - Obrigado por todos esses anos e desculpem os transtornos que causei.  
  
Ninguém respondeu. Duda e Betsy riam da entrada. Os outros estavam sérios. Harry entrou no lugar do motorista, ligou o motor com um golpe de varinha e saiu, olhando pela última vez a rua dos Alfeneiros. 


	35. Escolhas

Capítulo Vinte e nove: Escolhas  
  
A viagem para Londres foi tranqüila. Aline adormecera assim que eles pegaram a auto-estrada, de modo que Harry teve bastante tempo para pensar nas propostas que recebera. Quando enfim pararam em frente ao Caldeirão Furado, tinha tomado suas decisões. O sol estava se pondo, havia pouca gente na rua para se espantar com Harry entrando naquele prédio quase em ruínas. Chamou Tom, o estalajadeiro, para ajudá-lo com a bagagem. Aline estava completamente acordada ao lado do carro, tirando a gaiola de Edwiges e o saco com os presentes.  
  
"Laurëtinwe manda lembranças!"  
  
Ele e Tom levaram tudo para dentro e o velho bruxo foi verificar as reservas. Aline já estava hospedada há dois dias e tinha reservado um quarto para Harry. O Caldeirão Furado era a estalagem mais próxima à propriedade onde Rony e Hermione se casariam no dia seguinte. Harry e Aline, claro, eram padrinhos.  
  
- Quarto doze para o senhor, Sr. Potter. Estamos muito honrados em tê-los como hóspedes.  
  
Após instalarem Harry, Aline foi se lavar e desceu para jantar. Havia pedido uma mesa discreta ao Sr. Tom, sabendo que a fama deles por terem derrotado Lord Voldemort não os deixaria passar despercebidos. Ela se divertiu ao constatar que sua estratégia não funcionara. Harry parecia em apuros, cercado de bruxas e bruxos por todo lado querendo cumprimentá-lo.  
  
"Socorro! Não posso suportar os holofotes sozinho, Srta. Hunter. Mandarei alguns pedirem autógrafos para a senhorita!"  
  
- Pronto, senhores e senhoras, chegou a minha companhia. Peço gentilmente que nos deixem um pouco a sós. Estamos cansados da viagem. Quem sabe mais tarde, quando tivermos comido, poderemos falar com todos. Por favor.  
  
Os curiosos pareceram não gostar do pedido, mas se retiraram por educação, tendo o cuidado de sentarem nas mesas próximas, os ouvidos atentos. Os pratos pedidos por Harry chegaram e eles começaram a comer em silêncio. Logo foram esquecidos pelos outros fregueses, pois não fizeram nada extraordinário.  
  
"Você está bem mesmo? Quero dizer, recuperada?"  
  
"Estou, mas agora não poderei voltar a ver minha mãe. Todas as lições que ela deveria me ensinar foram aprendidas. Ela me disse para viver a minha vida."  
  
"Meu pai disse a mesma coisa. Enfim, parece que estamos por nossa conta. Você pelo menos ainda tem seu pai."  
  
"E você tem seu padrinho e muitos amigos. Nunca se esqueça disso."  
  
"Gostaria de falar sobre as resoluções que tomei, pois elas podem afetar seus planos também... Bem, decidi que jogarei a Copa pela Inglaterra no próximo ano. O treinador entrou em contato comigo mês passado... Vários times enviaram propostas, mas a seleção é o melhor, claro... Além disso, quero realmente ser Auror... É a carreira mais indicada para mim, pelo que pude notar. Você sabe que o treinamento é exaustivo e tem a história do confinamento..."  
  
Harry não a encarava. Sabia que Aline compreendia o que ele estava tentando dizer. Eles não ficariam juntos agora, como ele sentia que era o desejo dela.  
  
"Não quero ser irresponsável nem inconseqüente... Timoth estava certo quando me disse que eu precisava merecer você. Tenho que aprender a viver."  
  
"Você vai morar com Sirius durante esse período?"  
  
"Ele convidou e vou aceitar, aliás, já aceitei. Mandei Edwiges a ele ontem."  
  
O salão esvaziara, as velas se gastando lentamente. Harry sentia o desapontamento de Aline como se pudesse tocá-lo. Ela pensou durante muito tempo. Realmente não esperava aquilo. Queria explodir, bater nele; apesar de saber que estaria sendo egoísta querendo prendê-lo justo quando ele conquistara a liberdade.  
  
- Com licença, preciso ficar sozinha. - Sussurrou com a voz trêmula.  
  
Harry sentiu o coração diminuir ao vê-la desaparecer no primeiro andar. Hesitou um instante antes de correr escada acima.  
  
A porta do quarto não estava fechada. Abriu uma fresta para poder entrar e fechou tudo. Aline estava sentada na penteadeira perto da cama, o rosto escondido nos braços. Estremeceu quando uma mão cheia de culpa tocou sua cabeça.  
  
- Desculpe, Harry. Não deveria agir assim... Não é certo... Pensei que estava tudo resolvido... Não tenho o direito...  
  
- Você tem todo o direito do mundo, meu amor.  
  
- Por favor, não se preocupe... Estou sendo egoísta...  
  
- Elenna, isso não é uma guerra. Pare de tentar proteger os outros. Você tem o direito de sentir raiva. Sei que não foi isso que você planejou, eu também faria diferente, mas não posso. Um ano não é a eternidade. Não quero ficar com você sem poder oferecer condições de vida, de futuro. Não posso e não quero viver eternamente como "o menino que sobreviveu".  
  
- Sei que não.  
  
- Então, levante-se. - disse Harry, olhando firme para ela. Aline encarou aqueles olhos verdes. - Confie em mim.  
  
Como resposta, ela deu um passo a frente, deixando que sentissem o calor da pele um do outro. Depois pegou as mãos dele e passou os braços pela cintura. Aproximou sua boca da dele. Aline sentiu-se leve e suave nos braços de Harry. As mãos percorrendo caminhos ainda não totalmente explorados, sem pressa de chegar.  
  
Não havia mais culpa ou ressentimento.  
Harry acordou com o sol batendo em seu rosto. Aline dormia apoiada em seu peito. Com cuidado para não acordá-la, saiu da cama, pegou os óculos e fechou as folhas da janela. Procurou o relógio e viu que já passava das nove. Foi para o chuveiro e tomou um banho completo. Quando voltou ao quarto, já vestido, a noiva começava a se mexer, sem querer acordar. Ele deitou ao lado dela e sussurrou:  
  
- Que tal deixar o mundo ver essa beleza também? Não sou egoísta!  
  
- Bom dia, Don Juan! Que horas são?  
  
- Já são quase onze. Vou descer para ver o que consigo arranjar para o café, ok?  
  
- Enquanto me arrumo. Não podemos nos atrasar!  
  
O casamento de Rony e Hermione seria numa fazenda nas proximidades de Londres, afastada o suficiente para que os convidados bruxos não despertassem curiosidade. Estava marcado para às seis da tarde.  
  
Quando Harry e Aline chegaram, as mesinhas espalhadas pelo jardim estavam repletas de variados tipos de pessoas. Alguns parentes de Hermione pareciam apavorados com seus vizinhos de mesa, mesmo tentando disfarçar o choque com as vestes em tons berrantes das tias de Rony; ou a decoração com flores flutuando pelo ar e as fadinhas escondidas em buquês de rosas.  
  
O casal cumprimentou os irmãos de Rony. Fred estava com Angelina Johnson, Jorge convidou Kattie Bell, Gui trouxe Fleur Delacour, Carlinhos tinha um affair com uma colega de pesquisa, Judy Flame e Percy veio com a esposa Penelope. Mesmo com os pares, os quatro irmãos arrumavam tempo para vigiar Gina e Siegfried. Harry piscou para um Sig estrategicamente sentado entre Fred e Carlinhos, os mais ciumentos.  
  
Os pais dos noivos estavam tão ocupados que o Sr. Granger quase atropelou Aline ao discutir com os garçons a colocação adequada das cadeiras no local da cerimônia. A Sra. Weasley gritava a plenos pulmões com os cozinheiros. O Sr. Weasley recebia os convidados.  
  
Ansioso para falar com o amigo, Harry foi procurá-lo. Ronald Weasley afundara num sofá dentro da casa, sozinho, as orelhas tão vermelhas que pareciam duas fatias de beterraba. Elegante como estava, com um terno preto riscado de cinza, nem parecia o velho Rony.  
  
Aline subiu a escada para ver Hermione. A Sra. Granger, Gina e duas primas ajudavam nos retoques finais. Mione escolhera um traje simples - um longo rosa claro, com luvas tricotadas e um pequeno buquê de flores do campo - porém lindo. Os cabelos caiam em cachos nada rebeldes.  
  
Vários professores de Hogwarts estavam presentes, pois Hermione conseguira uma vaga lá. Hagrid também tinha arranjado companhia. Madame Maxime viera como acompanhante de Fleur, mas nem sabia onde a jovem estava.  
  
Com Rony trabalhando no Ministério e o Sr. Weasley como Ministro, vários diplomatas e pessoas influentes compareceram.  
  
Timoth e Sirius sentaram na mesma mesa de Remo e Fabian. Jasmin Brethil, Hannah e Ângela Bastian acompanhavam os rapazes.  
  
Os ex-colegas de escola compareceram em peso. Lilá e Parvati dançaram como nunca. Para surpresa geral, Neville apresentou uma namorada, Annaclaire Bluesky.  
  
A reunião foi absolutamente prazerosa. Os palestrantes - um bruxo e um trouxa - discursaram sobre a importância do intercâmbio entre as duas culturas; a comida estava deliciosa; a cerimônia da troca de alianças fez todo mundo chorar. O show de fogos de Fred e Jorge encantou os convidados. Após horas de conversa e diversão, a noite já alta, o jardim começou a esvaziar. Os noivos foram vistos sobrevoando a casa num carro voador, a caminho de aproveitar o presente dos padrinhos - uma lua de mel no Caribe.  
  
Quando a sombra do carro desapareceu, Aline sentiu chamarem seu nome. Buscando ao redor, encontrou Harry esperando no começo de um caminho de terra, iluminado por dezenas de fadinhas.  
  
- Observei que você esteve falando muito com meu pai mentalmente.  
  
- Sim, estava contando a ele o que discutimos ontem. Tim concorda comigo. Sirius também.  
  
- E eu concordo com os três, mas gostaria de esclarecer algumas coisas. Acredito que é melhor não haver encontros durante esse ano.  
  
- Por que? Com certeza podemos arranjar um tempo para nós. Você também vai fazer o treinamento para Auror. E o quadribol...  
  
- Não quero fazê-lo aqui. Irei para a Escócia.  
  
- Qual é a utilidade dessa separação?  
  
- Harry, ontem pensei em tudo que você me disse e mais ainda no que não disse. Você finalmente está livre, no seu verdadeiro mundo. Nós dois estamos. Queremos descobrir do que esse mundo é feito.  
  
- Podemos descobrir juntos!  
  
Harry estava desnorteado como se tivesse levado um soco no estômago.  
  
- Você sabe que não. Sente isso tanto quanto eu. Temos dúvidas diferentes, experiências diferentes para viver antes de...  
  
- Elenna, olhe para mim, você não está querendo... Você está propondo realmente...  
  
Como era difícil explicar! Aline Hunter suspirou.  
  
- Não estou rompendo nosso compromisso. Quero um ano para mim e um para você. Isso não significa traição ou desistência. Quero fortalecer nossa união.  
  
- Mantendo-nos longe?!  
  
- Um ano, Harry. Encontro você na final da Copa de Quadribol. Nós dois estaremos lá. Confie em mim.  
  
A expressão firme da noiva não deixava saída. Entretanto, Harry não enxergava o motivo daquilo, por mais que ela fizesse. Para ele era só uma espécie de vingança.  
  
"Você sabe que não se trata disso."  
  
- Ok. Um ano. - disse ele ríspido. Soltou as mãos dela e voltou pelo caminho pisando forte. De repente Aline surgiu na sua frente.  
  
"Não aja como um menino mimado, Harry Potter!"  
  
Sem responder, o garoto foi despedir-se dos poucos convidados que restavam, embarcou no carro com Remo, Sirius, Ângela e Jasmin e desapareceu.  
O ano seguinte à derrota de Lord Voldemort foi o mais feliz em séculos. Nenhuma memória viva lembrava-se de tantas festas e comemorações, a alegria fácil em todos os rostos. A comunidade mágica respirava aliviada e podia retomar suas atividades, incluindo aí a Copa Mundial de Quadribol. Mesmo com alguns seguidores de Voldemort soltos, o Peru montou um enorme circo para atrair fãs de todo o mundo. A altura dos Andes ajustava-se perfeitamente à necessidade de discrição do evento.  
  
Hotéis para as delegações foram montados nas proximidades de Cuzco e Macchu Picchu, escondidos com eficácia por Feitiços Enganadores. Acampamentos tinham capacidade para milhares de barracas, as reservas esgotadas meses antes do início da Copa.  
  
Hermione e Rony compraram uma casa agradável no campo, ao norte de Londres. Grande o bastante para dez pessoas (Rony fizera questão de uma residência espaçosa), estava sempre cheia com as visitas de irmãos, primos, pais, amigos. Mione ensinava Lógica Mágica em Hogwarts, disciplina sugerida por ela própria, além de freqüentar a especialização em Magia Ascendente em Edimburgo. Rony trabalhava com o pai no Ministério e era sócio de Fred e Jorge na loja de logros e brincadeiras. Prosperavam a olhos vistos.  
  
Em meados de agosto, os preparativos para assistirem à final da Copa estavam a pleno vapor. Tinham lugares no camarote de honra e iriam assistir ao time da Inglaterra jogar contra os egípcios.  
  
A seleção do Egito surpreendera a todos, vencendo favoritos como Bulgária, Irlanda e Eslovênia, sendo a grande zebra da competição. Seus artilheiros pareciam ter nascido montados em vassouras. Os ingleses finalmente tinham arrumado um time condizente com a tradição de inventores do esporte. Olívio Wood, o novo capitão, reunira jovens revelações e os fizera treinar praticamente todos os dias do ano. A maior estrela da seleção era o apanhador, Harry Potter, é claro.  
  
Harry decidira passar o tempo em que não estava no treinamento para Auror aperfeiçoando seus mergulhos, prendendo a respiração dos espectadores em vários lances arriscados. Na partida contra a Bulgária enfrentou um Victor Krum inspiradíssimo, mas levou a melhor por ser mais leve e impetuoso.  
  
Conseguira uma ótima colocação e entrara para o Ministério com louvor. A prova para resistir às Maldições Imperdoáveis fora criada especialmente para ele. Os examinadores decididamente queriam transformá-lo numa espécie de exemplo. Já havia uma lista de casos para resolver depois da Copa. Ele mal podia esperar.  
  
Visitava sempre os amigos, mas ficava pouco. Evitava lugares onde Aline acontecesse estar, apesar de se interessar por qualquer notícia dela. Ele cumprira o acordo de não procurá-la. Quem quisesse encontrá-lo deveria procurar a casa de Sirius e Remo. Harry gostava da companhia dos dois e eles tornaram-se inseparáveis.  
  
Soube primeiro que Aline do julgamento de Draco Malfoy. O canalha conseguiu convencer o júri, com os depoimentos de Pansy Parkinson e Cho Chang, de que fora enfeitiçado, fazendo um escândalo ao ouvir que seu pai era um Comensal. Mas não conseguiram reunir provas contra ele.  
  
Nas últimas semanas sentira o peso da solidão quando a seleção mudou-se para o hotel em Cuzco. Uma sacada equilibrava-se na encosta da montanha e ele passava horas ali, tentando ler algum sinal no vento ou no vôo dos pássaros. O prazo havia terminado e ela não aparecera.  
  
O treinamento de Auror pareceu brincadeira de criança para Aline. Quando ela descobriu que a prova final seria enfrentar um manticora não pôde segurar o riso. Manticoras eram uma ameaça para bruxos humanos, mas sua voz maliciosa não produzia efeito algum sobre uma meio-elfo. Apenas persuadiu a criatura a recitar poemas de Shakespeare, fazendo graça para os examinadores perplexos.  
  
Dedicara algum tempo a ajudar o pai na caça a bruxos das trevas que permaneciam escondidos. Timoth Hunter capturara Lúcio Malfoy numa caverna do Monte Fuji. O influente Lúcio sucumbiu ao final de uma batalha dura, que se estendeu por seis dias e levou os dois à exaustão. Por fim conseguiram imobilizá-lo com um domínio duplo da mente e trancá-lo em Azkaban.  
  
Aline passou um período, depois da prisão de Malfoy, na casa de Hermione e visitando ex-colegas. Numa passagem pela escola, a Profª McGonagall lhe oferecera o cargo de professora de Defesa Avançada contra as Artes das Trevas, mas a verdade é que ela ainda não decidira seu futuro. Acompanhava o desenvolvimento de Harry com orgulho, porém distante. A final de Quadribol levou-a direto para os Andes, junto com a turma. Foram de avião, como os trouxas, para satisfazer a curiosidade do Sr. Weasley. 


	36. Perpendiculares

Capítulo Vinte e nove e 13/17: Perpendiculares  
  
Sirius conseguira a redenção com o aparecimento de Pettigrew. Um novo julgamento inocentou-o de todas as acusações e ele pôde empregar-se como investigador. Com tranqüilidade, assumiu também a filial da importadora de máquinas voadoras do Beco Diagonal em Hogsmeade e o noivado com Jasmin Brethil.  
  
Timoth voltou a Paris após a ação no Monte Fuji. Levava uma vida pacata, mas ia duas vezes por ano à Inglaterra e à Irlanda.  
  
Lupin voltou à Hogwarts como professor de Defesa contra as Artes das Trevas, além de auxiliar no Departamento de Cooperação Internacional, ao lado de Percy Weasley e de decidir morar com Ângela Bastian.  
  
Fabian recuperou-se bem do ataque de MacNair e dedicou-se ao treinamento de Auror com sua esposa Hannah. Os dois eram os mais próximos a Aline, hospedando-a quando ela ia à Irlanda.  
  
Colin e Tábata casaram-se, convidando Harry e Gina para padrinhos.  
  
Parvati estava na Índia, pesquisando a magia em templos escondidos nas florestas. Lilá casara e dedicava sua atenção à Adivinhação. Simas e Dino, marido de Lilá, organizaram uma agência de intercâmbio cultural: "No Fabuloso Mundo dos Trouxas".  
  
Neville e Annaclaire estavam na América Central, aperfeiçoando seus conhecimentos sobre Herbologia.  
  
Gina e Sig terminaram seu último ano em Hogwarts. Os dois tornaram-se animagos, graças às orientações de Aline. No último ano, Sig assumira o posto de apanhador da Corvinal e Gina de artilheira da Grifinória. Agora empenhavam-se em pesquisas sobre Transformação Avançada em Elsinore, Suécia.  
  
Snape assumira o cargo de vice-diretor da escola, enquanto McGonagall ocupava o lugar de Dumbledore. Ela aceitara a tarefa muito a contragosto; ele mal podia esperar!  
  
Hagrid mantinha um romance conturbado com Olímpia, enquanto tentava manter o emprego de professor. Mudou-se para Hogsmeade após a morte de Dumbledore.  
  
Edwiges e Elfgold tinham dificuldades para se encontrar agora que seus donos estavam brigados, mas de vez em quando cruzavam-se pelo céu, principalmente na casa de Mione. Pitichinho também uniu-se à turma e decidiram fazer apenas entregas em trio, tornando a entrega da correspondência um espetáculo à parte. 


	37. Enfim, o fim

Capítulo Trinta: Enfim, o fim  
  
O jogo contra o Egito seria às cinco da tarde. Os jogadores estavam livres até às três horas. A maioria foi procurar a família e os amigos. Harry acordara bem cedo com Sirius, Remo e Hagrid batendo na porta do quarto e recebeu amigos durante toda a manhã. Rony avisara que iriam se atrasar por causa da viagem de avião, chegando para o almoço.  
  
Harry estava sozinho no quarto quando a comitiva dos Weasley entrou fazendo festa. Os outros tinham ido reservar mesas na varanda do restaurante. Ele ficou ansioso ao ver Timoth. O bruxo o abraçou e percebeu.  
  
"Elenna está aqui. Espera você na sacada."  
  
Sem disfarçar a excitação, Harry disse onde poderiam encontrar os outros e saiu correndo.  
  
Assim que chegara ao hotel, Aline fora atraída pela sacada na montanha e disse que esperaria ali. Lutava consigo para não testar o ambiente nem sentir a presença e os sentimentos de Harry, tão próximo agora. Hoje preferia a surpresa. Concentrava-se no barulho da água das geleiras deslizando entre as pedras, sentada no banco mais distante.  
  
Quando Harry a avistou, seu coração quase pulou pela boca. Aproximou- se em silêncio.  
  
- Olá.  
  
Aline despertou, levantando imediatamente.  
  
- Esse banco está ocupado? A vista é melhor daqui... Obrigado... Por favor, senhorita, sente-se. Poderia me dizer se viu por aqui uma jovem Elfa? Sabe, marcamos um encontro neste lugar há mais de um ano e ela, pelo jeito, se atrasou.  
  
Harry sorria distraído.  
  
- Bem, qual a finalidade desse encontro?  
  
- Acredito que seja para dizer se nos amamos realmente ou não.  
  
- Com certeza um assunto e tanto. E o que o senhor decidiu?  
  
- Veja bem, senhorita, nós passamos por maus pedaços juntos e tudo mais. Jamais encontrei criatura mais linda, inteligente, corajosa e orgulhosa, de modo que este ano de separação foi um suplício maior do que enfrentar todos os bruxos das trevas do universo!  
  
- Mas essa separação parece que ajudou o senhor. Soube das suas conquistas. E o senhor foi um tanto rude com ela da última vez em que se viram. Acha que agora pode viver em paz com esta senhorita?  
  
- Com absoluta certeza!  
  
- O que lhe dá tanta certeza assim, senhor?  
  
Os olhos dos dois se encontraram. Harry pegou a mão gelada de Aline. Ela estava muito séria.  
  
- Três coisas, senhorita. Primeiro, quanto àquele vexame do ano passado, diria que não estava em meu juízo perfeito e peço o perdão da nobre senhorita, mas ela me pegou de surpresa... Segundo, vejo que os dois continuam usando as alianças que trocaram... Terceiro, e o fundamental: eu a amo tanto que jogaria fora tudo que conquistei e passaria a vida pegando estrelas para enfeitar seus cabelos... enfeitiçaria todos os rouxinóis para que cantassem onde ela estivesse... daria minha vida por ela...  
  
Enquanto falava, Harry chegava mais perto de Aline, sentindo todo o corpo da jovem tremer. Ele passou a mão por baixo dos cabelos dela, satisfeito ao sentir os pêlos da nuca arrepiados. Aline fechou os olhos. Harry conseguira quebrar a barreira. Sua boca parou roçando a dela para um "amo você".  
A multidão já lotava o estádio quando Aline chegou ao camarote de honra. Os organizadores estavam indo à loucura com o sumiço do apanhador da Inglaterra. Os repórteres tiveram matéria para duas semanas quando Harry Potter apareceu abraçado com Aline Hunter.  
  
- Onde você estava, Potter? Nem nos avisou! - um dos chefes da comissão veio como um touro em direção a eles, olhando para Aline como se quisesse detoná-la. Os três foram cercados por jornalistas. - O que você pensa que está fazendo?  
  
- Mas o jogo ainda vai demorar!  
  
- E "quem" é essa garota?  
  
- Vai dizer que você não conhece Aline Hunter?! - Quem respondeu foi um dos repórteres.  
  
- Não me diga que... Oh, é uma honra, senhorita! - a cara do homem melhorou um pouco.  
  
Harry viu a nuvem de câmeras e penas de repetição que rodeava a noiva. Aline apenas sorria e tentava passar.  
  
- É melhor você subir. - Ele estendeu a mão para ajudá-la a se desvencilhar da multidão. Aline beijou-o no rosto, fazendo flashes explodirem por toda parte.  
  
- Boa sorte, Sr. Potter!  
  
Ela estava achando muito divertida a situação. As fãs de Harry olhavam-na feio, os jornalistas tentavam alcançá-la e fazê-la declarar algo. Contudo, foi um tanto entediada que ela chegou ao camarote e sentou- se ao lado de Gui.  
  
A correspondência com ele tinha sido interrompida antes da saída dela de Hogwarts, mas o jovem entendeu. Gui conversou animado. Ele estava acompanhado pela noiva. A Srta. Delacour tentou disfarçar a inquietação quando a viu, mas logo desfez qualquer pensamento ciumento. Aline não tirava os olhos de Harry.  
  
Do alto, ela pôde ver a eletrizante partida. Sofrer a cada mergulho de Harry, cada vez que um balaço aproximava-se dele, gritar de alegria com os gols e de indignação com as faltas. Harry estava sendo perseguido impunemente pelos batedores egípcios.  
  
Em alguns momentos, ele quase caíra da vassoura. Balaços batiam em sua barriga, nas costas e um chegou a atingi-lo na nuca. Mas não era à toa que Harry Potter fora eleito o melhor jogador da Copa. O garoto conseguia pendurar-se com uma perna ou braço e, para grande surpresa dos espectadores, recuperou a vassoura quando finalmente conseguiram derrubá- lo.  
  
Foi com grande alívio que Aline viu as mãos do noivo fecharem-se sobre o pomo de ouro, depois de oito horas de luta. Quando ele subiu triunfante para receber a taça, seus olhos cintilavam como se refletissem o brilho das estrelas.  
O casamento do poderoso bruxo e herói da Copa de Quadribol com a meio- elfo igualmente afamada teria sido bastante concorrido. Os noivos, porém, não queriam confusão e permitiram a entrada de poucas pessoas; de modo que apenas familiares e amigos assistiram à bela festa num castelo nas Highlands.  
  
Eles já haviam comprado e mobiliado uma confortável casa numa aldeia escocesa, tinham emprego garantido, não havendo, portanto, nenhum impedimento na união.  
  
Hermione cuidara dos detalhes. Mesmo estando grávida do primeiro filho, ela fizera questão de ajudar a amiga. Enfeites prateados, dourados, azuis e verdes espalhados por toda parte; pequenos buquês de flores nas mesas; dezenas de elfos domésticos servindo a excelente comida aos convidados compunham o ambiente externo. O interior estava igualmente belo. A sala da cerimônia estava iluminada por centenas de lamparinas âmbar, deixando a atmosfera suave. Os músicos tocavam músicas trouxas e bruxas.  
  
Harry chegou às três da tarde. O casamento seria às sete. Às quatro e meia, ele já amaldiçoava os rituais da sociedade.  
  
- Por que a gente simplesmente não mora junto e pronto?  
  
Os amigos riam dele.  
  
Na hora marcada, todos se dirigiram ao interior do castelo.  
  
As vestes verde-escuras de Harry realçavam ainda mais seus olhos.  
  
- Será que é melhor tirar os óculos? - perguntava ele, olhando-se no espelho da sala.  
  
- Ah, Harry, se você não usar óculos pode acabar beijando um poste! - Rony divertia-se com a ansiedade do amigo.  
  
- E esse cabelo? Nunca fica penteado! Acho que vou lançar um feitiço nele!  
  
- Escute, Harry, Aline gosta de você desse jeito. - Lupin tentava tranqüilizá-lo.  
  
- É, e se você mudar ela pode processá-lo por propaganda enganosa. - Alfinetava Sirius.  
  
Ninguém vira a noiva ainda. Aline chegara cedo e subira para a torre. A verdade é que estava nervosa também, mas controlou-se melhor que Harry. Demorou a se arrumar. Ela mesma tecera o vestido: seda marfim com bordados finos dourados e prateados formando pequenas flores. Usaria o colar com duas flores entrelaçadas, herança de Laurëtinwe. Sobre os cabelos vinha uma pequena estrela suspensa pelo filete de prata.  
  
Quando desceu as escadas, sentiu os olhos caírem sobre ela. No fim dos degraus, seu pai a aguardava.  
  
"Você está ótimo, Tim!"  
  
"Obrigada, minha querida! Vamos, não poderei ficar sério muito mais tempo!"  
  
"Então sorria! Isso é um casamento! Pense nos seus netos!"  
  
"Está me chamando de velho? Que abuso! Como se atreve?!"  
  
Nunca vira Harry mais lindo, nem mais nervoso. Ele pensou o mesmo.  
  
Logo estavam jurando amor eterno, dançando juntos na festa.  
  
A maior surpresa da noite foi a aparição de Dobby, o elfo doméstico. Harry nem se preocupava mais, depois que soube que ele estava trabalhando em Hogwarts. Mas Dobby disse que sempre pensava em Harry Potter; e quando soube do casamento dele pensou em oferecer seus serviços à Sra. Potter. Aline aceitou intrigada. Dobby só fazia uma exigência: queria levar Winky com ele. Harry disse que não poderiam pagar o salário dos dois no início, mas estava tudo bem.  
  
Então Aline jogou o buquê, eles se despediram e fugiram para a lua-de-mel, e dali para uma vida inteira de paz, esperavam.  
N/A: Muito obrigada a todos que acompanharam a fic! Os e-mails de incentivo (e cobrança quando eu demorava a postar mais capítulos... rs!), os elogios. Eu tinha muito medo de ninguém gostar. Verdade! Especial thanks to my beta, a Dimitria Snape. Di, saiba que sem você essa história não iria à net nunca. Você é d+!!! Até a próxima!!! Ah, e aguardem a continuação.. rs! 


End file.
